Living Forever In You
by Kara Papas
Summary: Natsuki is about to graduate from Fuka Academy. Shizuru has been gone for year leaving without saying goodbye. Emotion tense Natsuki comes home to find Shizuru waiting for her. What will become of these two? Shiznat ch38 up
1. Separation

Separation

The girl stood silently staring into the distant horizon. She sighed many times as the wind feathered her hair into the breeze. The sun was setting leaving a bleeding sky behind until the darkness scarred over it. The blue haired girl seemed daunted by something as cars zoomed by her on that lone cliff. She had never felt so lost. The control she once had was nothing and her heart beat with much pain. Was there a purpose after everything? And why did her affections for her most important one linger on? The crimson eyed goddess that haunted her thoughts had disappeared as soon as she graduated.

After contemplating for awhile Natsuki decided that she should sulk at home and plan for her very own graduation. Although it had been more than a year since she had seen, heard, and talked to Shizuru, she had to place that out of her mind. She got on her motorcycle, placed her helmet on, and rushed back to her apartment. Tomorrow she would be graduating from high school with one of her best friends and she wanted to enjoy that as best as she could. The environment around her seemed to go by in a fast blur as she sped down the road to her destination. Then all of a sudden tears began to brim over her face and Natsuki tightened her grip on motorcycle's handles. Why was she thinking about that, how she held Shizuru in a protective and loving embrace as their as their Childs exploded around them and how they faded out of existence temporarily. It happened and it was over and that was that. Natsuki reached her apartment and ran to it as tears flowed faster. Stopping just before the door Natsuki caught her breath as a chestnut haired girl with crimson eyes stood before her. Natsuki quickly wiped her tears away as she stammered the girl's name.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said as she held back her sobbing. Natsuki was not entirely certain that Shizuru was really there. Natsuki had dreamed many times before when coming home from school that Shizuru would be there waiting for her and yet there was no one. She thought her desperation had reached a new level as this could be a hallucination of Shizuru although the hallucination hadn't faded yet and was getting ready to hug her. And it did.

As Shizuru indulged herself in this chance to hug Natsuki once again she realized while in their embrace that Natsuki was shaking fiercely.

"Ara, Natsuki, why are you shaking? Are you that excited I'm back?" Shizuru teased even though she was deeply worried about her Natsuki. Natsuki slowly extended her arms into the hug and placed them around Shizuru's body. Natsuki squeezed as tightly as she could and ran her hands down to make certain it was Shizuru. Shizuru immediately pushed from Natsuki incredible hold because the caressing motions were not familiar to her especially from Natsuki.

"Natsuki, maybe we should go inside and talk?" Shizuru smiled.

"Yeah, we should." Natsuki said in her cold husky voice.

Shizuru giggled at the sound of Natsuki trying to be cool during her moment of weakness, and waltz inside after Natsuki. Shizuru analyzed the apartment realizing it hadn't changes much in the last year with the exception of a few more pictures that Natsuki had taken with Mai and Mikoto. Shizuru found herself sitting on the couch waiting for Natsuki to get comfortable with what she was going to say. Natsuki paced back and forth in front of the couch constantly staring the floor and then at Shizuru and the floor, again. Shizuru smiled softly and wondered what was bothering Natsuki. Shizuru knew why she had come back. She wanted to see Natsuki. Her blue haired friend, and her object of complete desire. The older girl sighed deeply and tilted her head back to look up the ceiling and to feel the cool air on her neck. Shizuru still wore her smile as she heard Natsuki stomping feet getting louder. She had assumed that her Natsuki was just stomping around until she felt Natsuki's hand on her face. The always confident Kyoto woman seemed at a loss for this physical contact from Natsuki.

"Forgive me, forgive me, Shizuru. I'm…" Natsuki said as tears welled upon her eyelids.

Shizuru gasped as she recognized the words that flowed from Natsuki's lips. Shizuru placed her hand over Natsuki's and Natsuki's tears began to fall uncontrollably.

"It's all right now, Natsuki. It's all right now." Shizuru said softly. "Because I love Natsuki and that is enough for me. To be with you is enough."

Natsuki's knees buckled and she wrapped her arms around Shizuru after her knees hit the floor. Natsuki sobbed against Shizuru chest trying to catch her breath.

"Liar…" Natsuki whispered and sobbed. "I love you Shizuru and I've missed you. You left me without saying goodbye."

Shizuru felt her heart knot up as Natsuki said those things and felt Natsuki's tightening embrace. Shizuru felt her heart braking as she thought about Natsuki's words and remembered the other ones. _"I love you, Shizuru. Just not the way you love me."_

"Natsuki, I'm not lying. It is enough, and I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. You know I had to go back home, to Kyoto and get over my heart ache so I could love Natsuki the way Natsuki loves me." Shizuru warmly spoke while looking at Natsuki. Natsuki's arms broke their embrace around Shizuru and Shizuru felt something in her heart give. Natsuki stood up with her back to Shizuru and wiped the tears from her face.

"It's getting late Shizuru. I have to get some sleep for graduation." Natsuki said dryly.

"Alright, Natsuki. I will sleep on my favorite couch then." Shizuru said while faking her smile. Natsuki whipped her head around and grabbed Shizuru's hand and dragged her from the couch into her bedroom. Natsuki pushed Shizuru on her bed. Shizuru's eyes were wide with terror. She wasn't afraid of Natsuki; she just didn't know what to do or how to react.

"Stay with me, tonight. Stay as long as you like, but with me, always Shizuru." Natsuki said this as her eyes would meet Shizuru's and then look out of the window. "Please don't say no. I want this." Shizuru blushed and looked over Natsuki as she use to and a cold shiver went down her spine. Natsuki sat down next to Shizuru and pull her into a full kiss. They broke their kiss and Shizuru kissed Natsuki's forehead, her neck, and she opened Natsuki shirt so she could along her collar. And while she was doing this she gently said Natsuki's name over and over.

"Natsuki, I love you." Shizuru said as she stopped.

Natsuki's chest heaved as she controlled her breathing. Natsuki felt very warm around her face as she knew she must be bright red from all the rush of being with Shizuru.  
"You can keep going Shizuru if you want. Have what you want of me?" Natsuki glowed a darker red as she shyly said that. "Because I love you the way you love me, Shizuru."

Shizuru shook her finger at Natsuki. "Ara, ara, Natsuki will have to wait for that because you have graduation tomorrow. And I must attend to watch my Natsuki walk for her diploma." Shizuru smiled and sighed a heavy sigh. She was more than willing to satiate her desire of Natsuki and to fulfill Natsuki's wants right then and now. Shizuru greatest happiness would always be to pleasure Natsuki in anyway. Natsuki frown a bit and crossed her arms in front her chest stood up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Shizuru gaze had followed Natsuki all the way the bathroom and as soon as the door shut Shizuru let deep puff of air from her lungs and fell backwards on the bed. Shizuru laughed silently to herself as she could Natsuki berate herself in the bathroom. "Baka baka baka…" And then Shizuru dosed off for a bit.

"Shizuru, wake up. You can't sleep on the sheets silly, besides the shower is free now." Natsuki said smirking.

Shizuru sat up before opening her eyes and as she opened them there stood a wet towel covered Natsuki. "Oh my, Natsuki is going to make things difficult for me? I'm going to have to take a cold shower now, but you'll be here warm me up once we go to bed." Shizuru teased as she got up to take a shower. In reality Shizuru really was going to take a cold shower just to keep her nerves about her. After all was done and the two girls dress for the night, and they hopped into bed with one another either just as hesitant as how sleep.

The night soon capture them both in its power shade. The moon light filtered through the blinds of the window onto the bed. The bed became illuminated and there the two friends lie. Shizuru had shifted over the night to find her way over to Natsuki's body and Shizuru had huddle against Natsuki's chest as they faced each other in sleep. This was something they had both secretly wanted to have; each other.

The next morning standing at the front of Fuka Academy was an orange haired very frustrated girl. And with this girl there was a younger girl attached to arm tugging incessantly.

"Mai you're going to be late. Mai, Mai!" Mikoto whined. "Mai should go to her graduation thing now."

"Mikoto, I made a promise to wait for Natsuki, so we could show up together. What kind of friend would I be if I broke that promise? It's like me saying I'll make you ramen and then I don't."

Mikoto gasped in horror. "NO! Mikoto doesn't like that. We will wait for Natsuki because Mikoto likes Natsuki and ramen." Mikoto vibrantly said while fiercely nodding.

Mai smiled and looked back out to the road waiting for that low rumbling sound of a motorcycle. She was starting to worry. Natsuki had become very prompt during their last year of high school. This was very uncharacteristic of her. Mikoto seeing the despair appearing on Mai face instantly went to hug her. Mai, being very use to Mikoto's sudden displays of affection wrapped her arms around Mikoto while keeping her gaze constant.

Mai kept thinking about how the last two weeks had been. Natsuki would always stare off into distant looking at the garden and sighing. Mai had noticed a change in her good friend; the always tough girl seemed to be deeply upset about something. Natsuki had told Mai that it was nothing. Mai didn't think it was nothing, but she respected the wishes of her friend. Although, Mai was very good at putting things together, her friend Natsuki, had no parents and outside of the other HiMEs she didn't have many friends. Mai knew that Natsuki's goal this year was to finish school with flying colors and nothing else. Natsuki had several advances from boys at school, but she'd always declined or beat them up when they attempted to convince her. Mai always loved to watch the idiot boys approach Natsuki.

There had been one thing that Mai assumed about what was bothering Natsuki. Mai had some things to do on campus until 6 in the afternoon and Natsuki was waiting for her so they could go see a movie together and then go to the karaoke store much to Natsuki's dislike. Mai had finished up her task that and went around campus looking for Natsuki and she found Natsuki standing in the doorway to the student council's room. Mai had never seen Natsuki so sad before, and then she her Natsuki whisper someone's name. "Shizuru." The way Natsuki said it was drawn out and breathy followed by a sigh and a hand covering her face to conceal deep pain. So, Mai kept her gaze constant waiting for her friend, Natsuki. Mai smiled suddenly when she saw Natsuki appear from around the bend running towards her shouting.

"Mai! I'm sorry for being late I had a guest over last night." Natsuki shouted as the distance between her and Mai finally closed.

"You, having someone over at night! Ha! Natsuki I didn't know you did things like that." Mai nagged.

"Shut up." Natsuki said with a bright red face.

"Oh, so something happened with, the someone. He he he" Mai pried.

"That none of your business Mai. Mikoto let's leave Mai here. I need to go and graduate." Natsuki said with an odd determination.

Mikoto released her hold of Mai and walked with Natsuki to the ceremony area. Mai stomped her foot and ran after the two girls linking her arms to theirs. All the girls smiled together and laughed. As they got to the procession Mai noticed the former student council president in the attendance. Shizuru looked over smiled and waved at Mai and Natsuki. Natsuki went a bit pink in her face averting her gaze from Shizuru. Mai was catching the entire exchange, and it baffled her for about five seconds until she let out loud, "eh!" Natsuki about fell on her face when Mai did that because she knew that meant Mai had figured it out. Mai started to walk closer to Natsuki as they were proceeding to get their diplomas.

"Natsuki? Hey, Natsuki?" Mai yapped.

Natsuki did her best to ignore Mai.

"Natsuki, Shizuru is here. She is sitting in the audience. Natsuki." Mai incessantly prodded.

Natsuki was slowly losing her cool as the veins on her forehead started to bulge.

"She stay with you last night, didn't she." Mai's voice had more concern in it this time.

"Are you okay, Natsuki?"

"Yes." Natsuki finally replied and began to calm down again.

Natsuki approached the stage to be greeted by a former HiME, director Fumi.

"Kuga Natsuki, I am happy to give this diploma that here by states you have finished high school. Congratulations." Director Fumi bowed and Natsuki bowed in return. Natsuki quickly hurried off stage to be met by Shizuru.

"Congratulations, Natsuki. What do you want for your graduation present?" Shizuru said with a fixated look on her face as she ran her hand through Natsuki's hair.

"I want you, Shizuru." Natsuki said without the slightest hint of fear in her voice. "Can I kiss you, Shizuru?"

"Ara, Natsuki aren't you being bold to…" Shizuru was silenced as Natsuki's lips met hers in a longing kiss.

Mai was slowly approaching Natsuki, and caught the display of affection from Natsuki to Shizuru. Mai smiled as she knew her friend was finally at peace. However her thoughts were jarred as Mikoto tugged on her hand.

"Mai." Mikoto said.

"Yes Mikoto." Mai said as she looked at the younger girl. Mikoto leaned towards Mai and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. The same cheek grew red along with the other.

"Thank you Mikoto." Mikoto smiled. Together they walked towards Natsuki and Shizuru who were still lost in deep kisses.

"Uh, Natsuki. Shizuru. Would you two like to go to dinner with me and Mikoto?" Mai coyly asked.

Shizuru cut off Natsuki before she could say anything by placing her finger over Natsuki's mouth.

"How about tomorrow we get lunch. Natsuki and I have some dinner plans for tonight already. But I do thank you Mai." Shizuru said with her usual follow of confidence.

Mai smiled and nodded in agreement, and Mikoto and Mai went to their dinner. Natsuki patiently waited for Shizuru to remove her hand. Shizuru smiled and removed her hand. Natsuki in her innocent way asked Shizuru what was for dinner. Shizuru laughed. Natsuki and Shizuru lingered on the campus walking around together as the sun set. The wind blew lifting Shizuru's and Natsuki's hair in the air behind them. They found their way to the garden where they first met. The beautiful white flowers swayed to the motion of the breeze. Shizuru emotions were starting to break through her smiling façade. A tear escaped her right eye and ran down her face. Natsuki heart leaped as she saw Shizuru close her eyes in response to her tears.

"Shizuru, what's wrong?" Natsuki gently said as she reached out to wipe away the shed tear.

"Natsuki, is this really happening? Can I have you Natsuki? Can this be real?" Shizuru said in a semi-psychotic tone as she fought her emotions.

"Yes, it's real Shizuru. It is has to be because I've been asking myself that question since last night." Natsuki said as she pulled Shizuru into a hug. "Let's go back to my apartment Shizuru."

Once on the motorcycle they sped to the apartment as fast as they could. Natsuki held Shizuru by her hand as they walked through the parking lot into the build. Once they broke through the door. Shizuru instantly released her control on her lust. Natsuki had just finished shutting the door and as soon as she turn around Shizuru, almost violently, pushed Natsuki against the door as she place hands on the younger girls breasts. Natsuki flushed red and bit her bottom lip as Shizuru began unbutton her blouse.

"Shizuru. Shizuru. Sh-shouldn't we, uh, go into my-my, b-bedroom." Natsuki attempted to say through her moans.

Shizuru let her hands wonder across Natsuki's body making the younger weak in the knees. Shizuru was becoming lust drunk as she took more and more of Natsuki into herself.

"Shizuru! Stop!" Natsuki cried as she grew weak.

Shizuru still not in control of her senses grinned wickedly and stood up grabbing Natsuki face single handed. "My, my Natsuki I thought you said I could have you and wanted me. I'm not done yet. I haven't even started, Natsuki. And I won't let you stop me."

Natsuki chest heaved as she tried to control her labored breathing. Shizuru was right; she had asked for this. Natsuki gulped as she controlled her fear and let Shizuru take her.


	2. Together

A/N: I'm actually done with the chapters all the way up to ch 6. I've got most of them post in Livejournal, but I want everyone to see them. Aren't I sweet. This chapter contains...uh, some adult content, at least it suggested that way. I'm sorry I couldn't make it go any further than that. I get nosebleeds. Bad fangirl, bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or any of there character, but god know I want to. hehehe

Together

The afternoon of the graduation slowly dissolved into an evening Mai thought could last forever. The orange haired vixen sat at a restaurant surrounded by friends and love interests. The tension at the table was not so terrible as it could have been although Tate kept glancing at Mai every minute realizing his attention were not being returned as she seemed to be absorbed by Reito, who came down to visit for her graduation, and Mikoto. Reito was always very bold around Mai because of the deep affection he had towards her. Although, Reito also was suffering the same lack of attention from Mai as Mikoto just stole her from everyone else. Chie and Aoi seemed wrapped up in other things as they mercilessly took pictures of the dinner party.

"Hey Mai!" Chie yelled to jar Mai out of her daze of Mikoto-ness.

"Yeah Chie." Mai said while giving off an annoyed laugh.

"Didn't you say Natsuki was coming to dinner with us?" Chie asked in wonderment.

"Natsuki was coming! Oh that would have been true excitement. Somebody else to sulk with," Tate said as he was obviously eavesdropping.

"Uh, well Natsuki had other plans, all of a sudden. It's no problem I'm sure she is having dinner with her guest." Mai said as thought of her friend Natsuki.

"Guest!?" Aoi yelped. "Natsuki Kuga, has a guest over tonight?! How was she able to keep this a secret from all of us? Especially you, Mai."

As Mai was about to say something about the guest Reito interjected. "I have a good idea as to who Ms. Kuga's guest is because I had a long talk with them while we watched the graduation ceremony together."

"Eh! You were at the graduation ceremony!?" Mai said in astonishment.

"Yes, Mai I was there, you were just too busy nagging Natsuki about Shizuru to notice me noticing you." Reito teased with hint of disappointment.

Mai felt like a complete heel after saying that while she went a dark red. Meanwhile, Chie and Aoi were trying to put the puzzle together of why Shizuru and Natsuki would be having dinner together outside of the fact that those two seemed like they knew each other. Tate was more or less getting ready to leave as he received a harassing phone call from Shiho. Mikoto was busy eating her food as if she had been starved for hours.

"Mai, why don't you call Natsuki? I know you have her phone number. She should join us and tell her to bring Shizuru. If they have had dinner they can at least have drinks with us." Chie demanded.

"I could do that." Mai said while waving goodbye to Tate who looked even more depressed then before. Mai grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial 3 for Natsuki's apartment. She waited as the phone rang two times and then she heard it pick up. And before she could say anything she heard the commotion on the other end. It sounded as if Natsuki went for phone and Mai heard Natsuki make a groaning or very possibly moaning sound but she reserved it to groaning.

"I have to answer the phone Shizuru…" Natsuki said trying to control the pleasure in her voice.

"Natsuki, I can't let you do that. Naughty girl. You're making me mad." Purred another voice which sounded like Shizuru's but Mai had never heard that tone before.

Mai then heard something like slapping sound followed by Natsuki yelping. "Gomenasi Shizuru." Natsuki said subserviently much to Mai's amazement.

"Ara, what did I tell you to call me Natsuki?" Shizuru teased and Natsuki made more sounds in response to Shizuru's voice before responding correctly.

"Gomenasi Shizuru-sensei." Natsuki moaned.

"Very good Natsuki." Shizuru said as her voice got louder and the phone hung up on the other end.

Everyone at the table had been very silent as they had been observing Mai when she went bright red and continued to get darker. Mai placed her phone on the table and grabbed her drink and slowly nursed as she seemed to have gone catatonic. Chie and Aoi giggled wondering what exactly had Mai heard on the other end. Reito apparently has good hearing because he was pinking at the face. Mikoto had finally finished her food and was completely lost by the silence.

"Mai? What's wrong? Mai? You did that red thing already today after I kissed you." Mikoto innocently said.

Chie started choking on her drink after hearing that, obviously misinterpreting it. Aoi was immediately responding to the choking Chie by pounding on her back. Reito smiled and laughed to himself.

"Good thing Tate isn't here." Reito laughed.

"Uh, Mikoto I think it's time to go to bed….I mean home." Mai stuttered. She got up and grabbed Mikoto's hand dragging her over to the payment counter. Chie, Aoi, and Reito were all lost in complete laughter as they all attempted to wave goodbye to the frustrated Mai.

Mai and Mikoto walked hand in hand back to the dorm which Mai would be vacating soon even though Director Fumi said she could stay there as long as she likes. The street was busy and the night lights were wondrous and colorful. Mai's thoughts kept shifting back to the phone call and she glowed red yet again becoming another wondrous night light. They got to the bus stop right as the bus pulled up which made life easier for Mai. She hated standing around in the late evenings with perverts ogling her chest and ogling Mikoto; that really bothered her. While on the bus Mai thought and thought about Natsuki with a hint of worry as she felt the tight hold of it upon her like Mikoto's body grasp which she was currently in. Mai had decided on what to do to remedy her worry she'd check in on Natsuki in the morning just before lunch. The bus halted in front of their stop; Fuka Academy Dorms. Mai and Mikoto got off and went home.

Eventually Natsuki and Shizuru had worked there way across the apartment to the bedroom. The movement was probably from Natsuki trying to flee Shizuru's lusty wrath. It was not that Natsuki didn't like it; Natsuki had never felt anything like that at all and Natsuki was realizing how innocent she really was. Yes, Natsuki admitted to being a tough girl whose main hobbies included working on her motorcycle, driving her motorcycle, ceaselessly working out to just keep busy, and having mayonnaise based foods; probably why she worked out ceaselessly. Natsuki had never really thought about anything remotely close to what was happening to her right now; although it seemed that Shizuru had given it more than just a thought as she terrorized Natsuki for the night. Natsuki's fleeing was primarily because she thought her heart was going to pop if this kept going on, and was a person suppose to pass out that much. Was it even healthy? This night taught Natsuki a lot, and it also reminded her that she was pretty strong for a girl of her size. It is nice to have compact muscles while still looking incredibly feminine, and very sexy according to Shizuru, and all the boys who use to ask her out in her final year of school.

So, Natsuki had eventually worn Shizuru out once she managed to flee to the bedroom. Natsuki, who was still somewhat conscious, looked at the passed out Shizuru on her bed. Natsuki knew that she loved her, but seeing her completely made the love real. Shizuru's breathing was deep and labored and her face still showed red from Natsuki's triumph. Natsuki had been pinned against Shizuru absolute lust and survived it somehow. Natsuki thought about what she was doing tomorrow and wondered if she should call off her lunch date with Mai to get some more personal time with Shizuru. Natsuki stood up from the bed and released that they had sex on top of her comforter and such. So Natsuki slowly crept to the side of the sleeping Shizuru and lifted up her legs to pull the cover out from under to cover Shizuru with the covers. As she covered Shizuru and proceeded back to her side of the bed Shizuru muttered something in her sleep that made Natsuki very proud of herself. Shizuru muttered, "Natsuki, please, I want more." Natsuki giggled and went to sleep.

The night rolled over into the dawning day opening the sleeping to noises of morning wildlife and the grumbling sounds of Mikoto's stomach. Mai stretched out on her bed and removed the half awake Mikoto from her body. Mai had the ultimate alarm clock in Mikoto, and she was still thinking about staying with Mikoto or moving to Fuka University which would be free of charge for her. The times seemed tough to most but Mai thought anything else was a breeze. Mai got ready for the day and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Mikoto and herself. The eggs made a nice sizzle sound against the frying pan and the bacon popped and snapped according to the temperature. As the food made its morning sounds Mai flushed a slight red when the first thought that entered her head was the slapping sound from the phone call yesterday. Mikoto slowly entered the kitchen and slumped down into the nearest chair. Mai glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"The food should be done in a second Mikoto." Mai shouted to make sure the comatose girl could hear her.

"Uh huh…" was the morning grunt from Mikoto.

"I'm going to check on Natsuki before we head out to lunch okay." Mai checked.

"Uh huh…" was the response from Mikoto.

Mai finished up her breakfast and decided to catch the earliest bus to take her to Natsuki's. Mai thought and thought that this was a good thing she was going to check on Natsuki. The bus went to an immediate halt and the doors flung open as two people stumbled onto the bus. It was Chie and Aoi. They were obviously under the weather as they made their way to Mai. Mai was a bit disturbed to see that they were still wearing the same clothed from last night. Although Chie's shirt seemed a lot more unbuttoned than the last time and Aoi had the stupidest grin on her face.

"Hey, Mai! This was the best night ever. I mean and Aoi had a GOOD time. Right Aoi?" Chie loudly said.

"Chie you can be quiet, can't you?" Mai said as nicely as she could.

"Yeah, Chie what a time that was. Are you sitting in these chairs Mai?" Aoi said to the standing Mai.

Mai placed her free hand on her head and said no. Aoi and Chie sat down and became completely lost with each other to notice Mai had ever been there. Mai wondered why her friends always seemed rather active when she had not, but she had to think about that at some other time, her stop was here. Mai stood in front of the apartment building wondering whether she should call first. Mai being a stubborn girl thought that would waste the entire trip. Mai would surprise Natsuki by just showing up.

Natsuki stirred slightly as she felt Shizuru nestle herself against her chest. Natsuki smiled, sighed, and smile again. What else was there to do? Natsuki still couldn't handle the last few days. If there had been a weight upon her heart it had been flung off so violently that even her heart wasn't completely certain about anything. Although thanks to Shizuru lusty escapade Natsuki was a little more certain of the reality of everything. Shizuru shifted again to reveal that she too, was awake and still had that lusty look on her face. Natsuki burned red as she recognized the look of her lover. Shizuru grinned and moved over Natsuki knocking the covers off to reveal their unclothed bodies.

The timing had to be right Mai thought. She knew she had to be getting there as Natsuki would be waking up. Mai had no idea how correct she was as the orange haired girl approached the door. Mai was open to the idea of knocking, when she thought for an instant that maybe the door would be unlocked. So Mai when to open the door and it opened. The door must have unlocked while Shizuru had started to molest Natsuki. However Mai had the slightest idea that this was the reason for the unlocked door.

Upon entering the apartment Mai noticed that Natsuki cleanliness had escaped her as there were clothes thrown all over the floor by the front door. Meanwhile Shizuru seemed much like the energizer bunny as she started up with Natsuki again. Natsuki didn't seem to bother much by this because they were safe in her apartment. Natsuki cupped Shizuru's breasts as she leaned over her to get a morning kiss. By then Mai had already worked her way to Natsuki's room thinking Natsuki would be by herself. As soon as Mai looked into the room she was flashed by two naked women in the mists of something. Natsuki acted quickly by flinging every last cover on Shizuru, but forgetting she would be left exposed. Mai's jaw dropped as she stumbled backwards and quickly went out to the hallway to where she couldn't see anything else. Natsuki found a night robe and walked out into the hallway.

"Mai!" Natsuki growled.

"I didn't see anything! I mean I didn't see much. What were you doing? Wait I don't want to know!" Mai said to the air avoiding eye contact with Natsuki.

"What do you think you're doing here? At this hour, too!" Natsuki yelled in embarrassment.

"It's not like I haven't seen that region of your body before." Mai retorted.

"You haven't answered my question." Natsuki grumbled.

"I was worried about you after the phone call I made last night to the apartment." Mai meekly said.

"Phone call?" Natsuki mumbled.

"I don't think you ever answer because you and Shizuru were busy." Mai shyly said.

"Busy?" Natsuki thought and then went into a furious blush. "You know Mai, you can get lost!"

"Sure thing." Mai said as she walked to the door and then she paused. "Are we still having lunch today Natsuki?"

"NO!" Natsuki screeched.

The door slammed and Natsuki fell against the wall wondering how much Mai had heard over the phone last night. Natsuki walked back into her bedroom and sat next to Shizuru who was happily bundled in covers. The bed creaked and Shizuru façade of a smile was melted away into a real smile as Natsuki laid her head against Shizuru's lap. Natsuki opened her eyes and stared back at Shizuru and returned the smile. Although Shizuru smile faded and went to the "work needs to be done face."

"Natsuki, we should clean up for the day." Shizuru hinted at the heavy suggestion. "Besides we've got a lot of things to clean because of my bad behavior last night." She added while attempting to look innocent.

"Bad behavior isn't the half of it Shizuru. You need help." Natsuki sighed as she stared at the ceiling from Shizuru's lap.

"Ara, Natsuki needs help too then. It's a bit strange that you learned so fast. Besides I wasn't that rough with you Natsuki. I only spanked you, and you enjoyed it, too." Shizuru teased. "And, Natsuki was much rougher on me. Natsuki doesn't know her own strength."

"You know I can't help that I enjoyed what I did. You were mixing everything up. I could tell what was what. And how can you say I learn fast. You kept coming at me, relentlessly." Natsuki pouted. "I had to stop you some how. I don't think it's healthy for a person to pass out as much as I did. And don't complain to me about being rough unless you're bruised and even then you deserved it."

"What would you do if I was bruised by you, Natsuki?" Shizuru said in an upset teasing tone. Natsuki's heart jumped a beat as her eyes got wide with shock. She was genuinely worried that she could have hurt Shizuru. Natsuki wouldn't be able to live with herself if she hurt Shizuru. Perhaps Shizuru was right; Natsuki didn't know her own strength. Natsuki would often beat the crap out of built guys at school who'd tried to make too much of an advance on her. Natsuki sat up and started to remove the covers on Shizuru. Natsuki removed the last layer of covers on Shizuru and pushed the older girl down of the bed to inspect her body for bruises. Shizuru was a bit dazed and felt guilty for teasing Natsuki that way. Natsuki remembered that she had forcefully grabbed Shizuru's arm the night before to immobilize her, and sure enough there were bruises there in the shape of her hands. Natsuki sat up and Shizuru sat up slowly by the younger girl. Natsuki seldom cried, like Shizuru, but there she found herself fighting tears.

"Shizuru, why didn't you tell me to stop? I hurt you. My touch hurt you. Oh god I never wanted to hurt you Shizuru." Natsuki sobbed and she ran into her bathroom shutting the door behind before Shizuru could do anything. Shizuru did her best with what she could do as she placed herself against the door to hear the sobs of Natsuki.

"Natsuki, I just bruise easy. I'm fine. Did you stop to think that perhaps I like it rough?" Shizuru said trying to bring the girl's mood in. "And if you want to think about harm to one's love. I've done you more harm than you will ever cause to me. You may have broken my heart but you mended it too. Natsuki, please, I understand how you feel. Don't leave me. I can't hold this mask up forever."

Shizuru closed her eyes as she heard the sobbing stop. She stepped back as she heard the door knob move. Natsuki stood there with that typical down cast look of hers. Shizuru sighed in relief that she was able to get Natsuki to come out. Natsuki looked up with a very defiant stare and walked out of the bathroom and stopped right in front of Shizuru. Shizuru was a tad bit puzzled by this action.

"Shizuru, I want you to hurt me. I want to make this even. If your body is bruised, mine should bleed." Natsuki said with absolute confidence.

"Natsuki, what makes you think I want to shed your blood." Shizuru said very calmly.

"What makes you think I won't like it? I may like it rough?" Natsuki teased with her husky voice pulling Shizuru into tight hug despite them being naked. "Do it what ever way you want, Shizuru."

Shizuru breathed in Natsuki scent and tightened her end of the hug to reassure Natsuki that she was going to do as asked. Shizuru kissed Natsuki as gently as possible and slowly bit the corner Natsuki's bottom lip letting her teeth gradually penetrating the delicate flesh.

"Do you feel better Natsuki? Did you like it?" Shizuru darkly teased as she ran her lips over Natsuki's while saying that. Natsuki didn't have to say anything to answer Shizuru as she pulled the older girl and herself into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. It was still morning and they had managed to argue naked and they'd finish their apologies naked as well. Natsuki had the fortune of good shower as the water would always come out hot. Natsuki thought it would be a tad bit hard working out the mechanics of taking a shower together, but Shizuru had already worked them out. Once in the shower Shizuru took the opportunity to relief her desires again, but as soon as she tried to Natsuki stopped her instantly.

"Shizuru, we'll never get anything done if you keep messing with me." Natsuki said in a very frustrated voice.

Shizuru frowned in protest as her lusty look in her eyes dyed down, and then she smiled that unreadable smile.

"Alright, Natsuki, I'll just help you wash." Shizuru lathered some soap in her hands quickly and meticulously rubbed hands across young girl stomach and chest. Shizuru got that glazed over look on her face as she tenderly worked on these areas of Natsuki's body.

"Really now, Shizuru." Natsuki mustered as she blushed. "This is going to a long shower."


	3. Clean Up

A/N: I'm not certain why I keep writing before every chapter. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Blah blah not owning Mai Hime or characters. Yada yada yada

Clean Up

Natsuki couldn't control herself any longer as she screamed out in pleasure as Shizuru repeatedly thrust her fingers in and out while Shizuru's other hand kneaded at Natsuki breasts. Shizuru continued her assault on the young girl as she kissed against Natsuki's collarbone. Natsuki bit her lower so she wouldn't scream again but as she bore down upon her lip, the bite she received from Shizuru that morning, started to bleed. As if Shizuru were a vampire she instantly went to the blood running down the side of Natsuki jaw. Shizuru licked the blood clean and stared longingly at Natsuki's lips and that is when it happened.

"Shizuru! Wake up!" Natsuki voice echoed.

Shizuru opened her eyes, and pouted as she saw a fully clothed Natsuki standing in front of her. Shizuru wondered what it would take to satisfy her need of Natsuki's taste, body, and such. Shizuru glared at Natsuki and went back to work. Natsuki was absolutely taken back by all of that, but decided to finish making the bed with her fresh clean sheets. Shizuru was busy folding clothes and being upset with Natsuki, and she was rather trapped in bed making. Natsuki ran her hands over the sheets straighten them out staring at the left side of her bed and she ran her hands over that side again.

"Ara, Natsuki. Shouldn't I be laying there first?" Shizuru teased while startling Natsuki in a red hue.

"It's not that. I just like the feel of the fabric on this side. Have you finished folding the clothes?" Natsuki said as her tone went from startled to frank to demanding.

"Natsuki, don't you want to do anything else other than cleaning?" Shizuru teased as she handed Natsuki her clothes and Shizuru put her clothes on top of her suitcase.

"Shizuru, don't you think about anything else other than sex." Natsuki coughed.

"Well, now that I'm with you and you've basically told me I could have you and you didn't set a limit. Plus, I've been fantasizing about this for years now. I know that makes me a bit sick, but there is just something about you that holds my heart captive. So, no, I don't think I can think about anything else other than sex while I'm with you." Shizuru said with a complete matter of fact tone followed by a classic Shizuru impish grin.

Natsuki ignored Shizuru completely as she put her clothes up keeping her back to Shizuru. The back facing Shizuru probably wasn't the best idea as Shizuru used that to do a sneak attack on Natsuki. Shizuru promptly hugged Natsuki from behind resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder and placing her arm directly under Natsuki bust. Natsuki kept a forced frown on her face as Shizuru continued the embrace. Natsuki figured that Shizuru was trying to take advantage of her innocence again, and Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hands easily prying them from her body. The blue hair girl wonder if this all had been going to fast, but she had to account for the fact they were staying with each other at the moment. Natsuki walked away with her tough attitude and grabbed her tool kits that she had neatly tucked away under her bed. The times Natsuki ever needed to think about someone or something, she liked to work of her motorcycle and sometimes drive to the cliff where her mother dyed. However she hadn't been to that bar she use to visit for First District information. It had been about a year's time since she had been there. Natsuki debated to herself what she could do as to stay away from Shizuru for awhile, and she decide to tune her motorcycle and then visit the bar.

"Shizuru, I'm going to work on motorcycle and then go out for awhile. I need to be alone for awhile." Natsuki coldly stated.

Shizuru walked up behind Natsuki again with a concerned look and stretched her hand to touch Natsuki's shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Shizuru, just don't touch me." Natsuki said with pain in her voice.

"Natsuki, what did I do. Natsuki." Shizuru said in a gentle but hurt voice.

Natsuki walked out of the room with her blue hair trailing behind. Shizuru couldn't move and Natsuki wouldn't turn back to repair the damage done. Shizuru's face went cold and she sat on the bed. She laid down trying to convince herself that if she was asleep it would be just a dream. Natsuki had reached ground level and was at her motorcycle. Although, Natsuki was being cold and cruel her face was moist with tears. Natsuki started tuning her bike and let her tears dry naturally. Natsuki finished up and went back to her apartment to put up her tool kit and get on her motorcycle gear on. The apartment was silent when she went in making Natsuki very worried, but as she walked into the bedroom she found Shizuru sound asleep. Natsuki quietly slid her tool kit under the bed and decide to just take a jacket and go in jeans and t-shirt. Natsuki walked leaned over Shizuru to give her a kiss but stopped right at lips and went to whisper in her ear instead.

"I'm so sorry Shizuru." And Natsuki left in a rush.

Once Natsuki got on her bike she immediately felt a stress release as the world raced by her. Natsuki darted in and out of the traffic daring the authorities to come after her. As she looked across the horizon she noticed that the sun was in the middle of sky threatening to set any time soon. She knitted her brow and sped up to reach her smoky bar. The evening traffic was not too bad since everyone was more concerned with getting home, and those who wanted to stay to drink were already there. Natsuki wondered why she wasn't as avid about being together as Shizuru was. Perhaps it was because she had only recently discovered she felt this way about Shizuru. Natsuki took her helmet off before entering the bar and sat down at her old spot. The bar was pretty empty but strangely smoke fill; maybe there was a mister somewhere.

"What will you have Miss?" bartender asked.

"Get me a rum and coke." Natsuki said and sighed.

"HA! Natsuki Kuga! Come to drink the single person's woes, right!" Someone slurred.

"Who in the hell is that? Tate Yuuichi? What are you doing in a place like this?" Natsuki questioned.

"I'm here because I'm dating a girl out of pity and the one I want to be is in love with a middle school student and you!" Tate drunkenly announced.

"Mai is not in love with me, Tate." Natsuki grumbled and grabbed her drink from the bartender.

"Are you sure? All she talks about now is you or Mikoto." Tate bitterly said.

"Tate you've got the wrong idea. First of all, I'm her friend; she's been worried about me. AND! She lives with Mikoto and who knows maybe she does love Mikoto." Natsuki said as she started to sips her drink.

"What!?" Tate said stumbling towards Natsuki.

"I think she would do better by Mikoto anyways!" Natsuki said as she slammed an empty glass on the counter. "Can I have another please?"

"You bitch! Why, do you think she's alive! I saved her damn it. And what did you do during that final battle, N-a-t-s-u-k-i!" Tate slurred as he took the chair next to Natsuki who had already finished half of her drink.

"I…I had…I had my own final battle to fight. It was a personal thing. You don't need to know." Natsuki said into her glass.

"You're such a liar, Natsuki. You just can't admit you probably got your ass kicked by another HiME." Tate laughed to himself.

Natsuki finish her second drink and her third was on the way. "I was battling Shizuru Fujino."

"Fujino was a HiME. Oh wait, yeah I think I remember seeing her at the end of it all. Why were you fighting her, weren't you two friends? I know you are now. That's why you didn't join us at the graduation thing. It sucked anyways so you probably had a better time with Shizuru anyways." Tate muttered on.

Natsuki laughed at the last thing Tate said. He was more right than he knew.

"I was fighting her because she went insane, and killed a lot of innocent people although; I have forgiven her for all this." Natsuki said into her third glass.

Tate got off his chair and looked at the time on his cell phone. "Natsuki, it's late and I've got to go and see Shiho for dinner." Tate said with a forced smile.

Natsuki vacantly waved at him and then he was gone just as fast as her third drink. The bartender handed her another one without her asking. Natsuki seemed to be drowning in her rum and coke. Meanwhile, the two chairs on either side of her got filled by two men who seemed as lost as a ghost. One of the men about choked on his drink when he saw Natsuki sitting next and signaled the other. Sure enough, the other man started choking on his drink too. Natsuki finished her fourth drink and paid her tab and stumbled to the door. The two men at the bar decided to follow Natsuki outside. Natsuki was completely oblivious to this as she placed her helmet on and started her bike. The two men had started to run to there car which was near by, and as they got in the car Natsuki was already on the road. Natsuki steady herself as best as she could. She knew she was drunk and the lights were bothering her especially the ones behind her.

The two men had caught up with Natsuki and managed to match her moves as best as a car could match a motorcycle. Natsuki slowly turned into parking lot to see Shizuru sitting on the curb waiting for her return. Shizuru saw Natsuki pull in to the parking lot and she slowly stood up to greet Natsuki. A car screeched into the parking lot behind Natsuki speeding up behind her. Natsuki was just about to park as the car was right on her. Shizuru had realized what was happening and already started to run towards Natsuki trying to scream at her to move. Natsuki had turned her head to see Shizuru for a spilt second and then the car hit, knocking her into the air and bouncing off the concrete for several feet.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru screamed and picked up her speed.

The two men jumped out of the car and walked over to Natsuki. She had been in biking accidents worse than this so she was trying to get up. Shizuru reached Natsuki and helped her up, right as the men were half way there. The men had hesitated as Shizuru looked up at them holding on to Natsuki. The men continued forward even though it seemed that they knew who Shizuru was too. Natsuki pulled her helmet off, and pushed Shizuru away. Shizuru was wide eyed wondering why Natsuki did that as Natsuki didn't once look at her.

"Looks like you didn't get all of them Shizuru." Natsuki laugh despite her injuries. "First District bastards."

"Natsuki Kuga, we're just here to right a couple of wrongs. We'll leave Ms. Fujino alive after we kill you. Of course you don't mind if we mess her up a little." One of the men shouted.

"You sick bastards. Stay away from Shizuru. You First District Dogs!" Natsuki yelled taking a fighting stance.

"Natsuki, let me stay with you. I can fight." Shizuru bluffed.

"That's the bitch that killed everyone. Shouldn't we just go." The second man asked showing fear at the sight of Shizuru.

"You dumbass, the Carnival is over! They aren't HiMEs anymore. And Fujino only knew how to use her element. She's harmless." The first man said. "Let's get Kuga, first while she's still injured. Then we can do what ever we want with Fujino."

Natsuki turned to look Shizuru. "Shizuru, run! Run damn it! I'll be fine."

The two men took advantage of Natsuki's lack of focus and charged at her. Natsuki sensing the attack dropped down to dodge the first guy's attacks, but she had trouble getting back up to dodge the second. A leg slammed into Natsuki's injured ribcage, and she let out a scream. While Natsuki was screaming she managed to grab the assailant's leg right after the kick breaking it with two blows giving the guy a compound fracture. The second assailant fell on the ground crying from the pain. Natsuki stumbled around to find the first assailant, but as she found him, he was getting ready to go for a finishing blow against her. Then Natsuki saw her helmet in Shizuru's hands smacking right into his skull making a loud banging sound. Shizuru had her psycho eyes as she watched the assailant grab his head as he fell to his knees. Shizuru walked in front of him and swung the helmet right into his face busting his nose causing a torrent of blood to flow as he fell backwards. Natsuki started to stumble over to stop Shizuru from continuing as the assailant fell backwards, unconscious, and Shizuru stood right over him with a hideous sneer.

"I kill you for hurting my Natsuki." Shizuru hissed and she raised her foot over his throat and slowly stepped down on it.

"Shizuru! You don't have to kill him. Shizuru! SHIZURU!" Natsuki finally yelled.

Shizuru's foot came off the man throat and she dropped Natsuki's helmet.

"Natsuki, they should die. Or they'll come after you. I don't care if they come after me. I deserve it." Shizuru said in her shaky voice still wearing her psychotic glare.

"No, Shizuru you don't deserve it. And they aren't worth it. Let's go in. They probably don't have anything to go back to. And we should call the police if they haven't been called already." Natsuki said reaching out for Shizuru.

Shizuru headed over to Natsuki to help her as the second assailant rolled over on his back pulling a boot knife and threw at Shizuru. The knife went right over Natsuki's left shoulder slicing through her blue hair and went right into Shizuru's right shoulder causing her to keel in her stride. Shizuru grimaced as Natsuki eyes set themselves in complete shock as she stared knife in Shizuru. Natsuki whipped her head around a saw the second assailant laughing wildly.

"Fuck that Kuga! I knew Fujino was the dangerous one. How do you like it bitch!?" the second assailant yelled and laughed.

"Shizuru. Shizuru. Don't touch the knife. I'm sure someone called the police. You have to stay still. Don't move. Stop. Shizuru. I'll come to you." Natsuki attempted to reason with Shizuru.

"Natsuki, don't be silly this is nothing compared to your injuries." Shizuru said while reaching Natsuki. "We need to get you inside."

Natsuki attempted to stand straight up to prove Shizuru wrong. Natsuki did it successfully, but with much pain. Natsuki thought to herself as she felt a horrible burning pain in her chest. She must have broken a couple of ribs from the crash and the kick must have helped the ribs break if the crash didn't do the job. Shizuru smiled to see that Natsuki wasn't as bad off as she had assumed. Natsuki looked down at her legs seeing parts of her jeans were soaked red. Natsuki knew there had to be a reason for her not being able to dodge the second attack. Shizuru glanced at the end of the knife in her shoulder and looked back the second assailant who was still conscious and she looked at the knife again. Natsuki glanced up right as Shizuru went to pull the knife out of her shoulder, and Natsuki lunged for Shizuru free hand, grabbing it to halt the action. Shizuru frowned and gave up without fight. She refused to fight against Natsuki.

As the two girls stood between the men the night's darkness seemed faint as the roar of emergency vehicles appeared around the corner and zoomed into the parking lot. The police cars were the first ones in immediately responding to the correct group of people leaving Natsuki and Shizuru to the paramedics. The paramedics gasped as they approached Shizuru seeing the knife lodged in her shoulder, and they wear equally terrified after the talked to Natsuki.

"Ms. Kuga, you want to take it easy. You could have internal bleeding. Just hop in the ambulance and we'll take care of the rest. Do you have a number for us to call?" The first paramedic asked.

"Yes. It's for me and Ms. Fujino. Ask for Director Fumi." Natsuki said while getting into the ambulance, and she watched as they made Shizuru lay on gurney in front of her. The doors slammed shut to the ambulance and the sirens blaring. They had been in the ambulance for what seemed a moment and then they were at the hospital. Natsuki was immediately separated from Shizuru once there.

"No, I want to stay with Shizuru." Natsuki shouted at the nurses leading her away. "SHIZURU!"

Shizuru didn't respond as Natsuki shouted as the techs carted Shizuru away to another region of the hospital. Natsuki wondered if Shizuru was going to go into surgery. The night had not gone the way either of the two planned. Natsuki wanted to think this over at her own pace and then talk to Shizuru about their situation. Shizuru's plan almost matched Natsuki's with the addition of having Natsuki help her to control herself without becoming lifeless. The incident had made things so clouded, but Natsuki had one thing she could see. She had to know how Shizuru was doing. Natsuki slowed down to lose her nurses. Once she lost sight of them Natsuki turned around and snuck into the emergency area. Natsuki had no idea what she was doing as the hopelessness set in when her heart screamed out to find Shizuru. A nurse ran past Natsuki saying something about a doctor having trouble with a patient that had a knife lodged in her shoulder. Natsuki quickly followed the nurse and managed to get near the emergency room that Shizuru was in. Natsuki could see right in there and hear the doctor arguing with a livid Shizuru.

"Where is Natsuki?! Where is she?" Shizuru said while fighting against the techs and nurses.

"Ms. Fujino, I don't know who this Natsuki is but I have to remove that knife now, but first I have to put you under so neither you nor I get hurt." The doctor demanded.

Natsuki thought about this a reasonably as she could and decide to bang on the window she was staring through to get Shizuru's attention. Natsuki pounded her fists against the glass and yell out to Shizuru.

"Shizuru! I'm okay! Behave for the doctor, so you and I can come home together." Natsuki yelled as sweetly as she could.

Shizuru caught sight of her and heard every last word, and as if that was all she was waiting to hear Shizuru past out. The doctor turned around and thanked Natsuki with a friendly. Natsuki smiled and sighed and decided to head back to the area of the hospital she came from. Natsuki ran into her nurses who berated for "getting lost" and Natsuki apologized as they went to radiology.


	4. Injuries

A/N: Aftering reading lots and lots of other ShizNat ffs, I have come to the conclusion that we're all crazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or any of the characters.

Injuries

Natsuki had gone through the works and discovered she was a lot tougher than what she thought. The x-rays had come back revealing that none of her ribs were broken. The ribs were bruised at best. Natsuki was just covered in road burns across her arms and her legs. She had it better than Shizuru who had just gotten out of the emergency room. Natsuki was talking to the doctor who worked with Shizuru.

"Ms. Kuga, your friend is lucky that knife went into her shoulder. There are hardly any major veins in that region of the torso. If had hit just few inches below it would have hit her sub-clavicle artery." The doctor said.

"Thank god, is there anything else I need to know Ms. Fujino is currently living with me and is under my care until further notice." Natsuki said in very caring tone.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Fujino's injury has damaged her nerves and joints near the coracoid and the glenoid." The doctor paused and got a frustrated look on his face in response to Natsuki's space cadet expression. "The ball part of the shoulder and the socket it goes to."

"Oh" Natsuki said as if recording that information for further use. "How long will it take for Ms. Fujino to recover?"

"The preliminary healing will take about nine weeks. The rest is up to Ms. Fujino; it could take six months to several years for a complete heal, but she's young so I'm going to guess about six or seven months." The doctor continued. "You and Ms. Fujino can leave at anytime. All the expenses have been taken care of, so nothing for you girls to worry about."

"So, we can go. Alright, but I haven't seen Shizuru since we got here." Natsuki asked.

The door to the doctor's office opened and the doctor smiled waving the person to come in the room. Natsuki looked over her shoulder to see who it was, thinking it was a nurse, only to find out it was Shizuru adorn with her flawless smile. Natsuki analyzed Shizuru in the seconds that she had entered the room. Shizuru stride was normal and very graceful even though she had suffered a severe trauma to her body. Natsuki also noticed the sling they had placed Shizuru's arm in wondering if that was the only treatment she could get for that. The shoulder was very annoying area to get injuries in, and Natsuki had known that from personal experience.

"Ms. Fujino, I want to give your 'care' package for your shoulder, and as I just told your friend, Ms. Kuga, you two are free to go. I've already talked to you about your recovery and you friend here knows too. Ms. Fujino, you're in good hands here. Ms. Kuga was very concerned about you. So I think you'll recover just fine as long as you stay in the care of this young woman."

"Thank you very much doctor." Shizuru graciously said with a bright blush on her face from the doctor commentary.

"Yeah, thanks doctor." Natsuki said smiling. "Let's go home Shizuru. We've got a lot to talk about." Natsuki said to Shizuru while grabbing hold of Shizuru left hand.

Natsuki and Shizuru wondered as they got outside, how they were going to get home. Then the answer came to them as a black sedan pulled up and one of the tinted windowed rolled down exposing the front passenger; Director Fumi.

"Hello, girls, I'm so sorry this happened to you after graduation. Please, come in and I'll take you two to your new home." Director Fumi said while rolling up the window as not to have a retort from either of the girls.

"Natsuki? What did you do?" Shizuru asked.

"Director Fumi, gave me her number, actually she gave all the former HiMEs her number just in case we got into trouble. You probably never got one because you disappeared so quickly or you just don't open letters from people." Natsuki belligerently said as she opened up the back door for Shizuru to get in first. Shizuru made no verbal or facial response as she got into the car. Director Fumi turned around once both the girls were in the car and the door was shut.

"Natsuki, I'm afraid the First District was not completely destroyed. The two men that followed you home today still work for the First District. I don't have much power to protect you from them so I figured I'd give you this." Director Fumi said while handing Natsuki a large envelope. "Open that when you get home."

"What did you mean by new home, Director Fumi?" Natsuki asked while taking the envelope.

"Natsuki that is all I can tell you. All your personal items including Shizuru have been moved over there. We're here now. I wish the best for you girls and don't forget that you go to university for free if you choose to attend Fuka University. Good night and take care." Director Fumi simply said as she turned around patiently waiting for the girls to leave.

Natsuki and Shizuru got the hint and shuffled their way out of the mysterious black sedan. The girls were in total shock as the car drove off because it revealed to them not an apartment building, but a house; a very nice house. Natsuki coughed uncontrollably at the new shelter and Shizuru just smiled. They walked into the house finding that it was completely furnished. The house came with a substantial kitchen, laundry room, office space, living room, and it had one bedroom with a full size mattress that didn't belong to Natsuki. The other room had Natsuki's smaller queen size mattress in there, but her dress was in the room with the full size mattress along with Shizuru's suitcase which was sitting on another dresser. Natsuki didn't seem to mind as innocent as she kept her mind. Natsuki had always wanted a guest room.

"So, Natsuki, how do we proceed?" Shizuru said in lazy fashion while she sat down on her favorite couch in the living room.

"We do you mean Shizuru?" Natsuki said absent-mindedly while taking her place by Shizuru.

"Natsuki, it's my entire fault. If I could control myself better none of this would have happened. I should go back home. My parents have been wondering about me for years now and it was last year, the day I left, I told my mother that I was in love with a girl and I would have no other." Shizuru said looking out across the room avoiding Natsuki's naïve emerald eyes. "And she slapped me once. It reminded me of how Haruka slapped me and that is when I decided to leave. I went to my father's in Kyoto. I told him as well, but I had told him the week before I came here. He seemed so proud of me. He said that I was able to speak from my heart because of that love. He held me so close and for so long. That embrace made me realize that this is the way it should be; I should be with you as a friend or a lover. I wanted to time it right. I wonder if I did." Shizuru finished, sighing and staring at her hands now.

It was moments like these Natsuki true feelings always appeared. Natsuki pulled Shizuru close to herself to console her. Natsuki had no words to respond. She grew up without parents, and the one she did love madly had apparently used her as a profit opportunity. Natsuki knew she had to say something to Shizuru, but what could she say. Shizuru's confidence over shown what Natsuki's could do; at least that's what she thought. Natsuki wanted to make this work. The trouble of this day was her fault too.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki started off by getting Shizuru to look at her. "It's my fault too. Don't try to take all the blame. I know if I had parents they'd probably react the same way your mother did, but I'll tell you this. If they had given me any trouble or tried to stop me from being with you I'd tear the world apart. I'm more than certain that nothing could keep me from you. There is no one I'd rather be with. My life was so empty without you during that year. I focused on my studies, driving to cliff, and I even started cleaning my apartment. I'd find myself walking on campus aimlessly until I was in the garden. I would have crushed a million of those flowers just to have you chastise me. God, Shizuru, without your presence I felt that my heart would freeze over again. I realized when you where gone that the void in my heart wasn't because I missed your friendship. I missed your love because I realized that I loved you. Shizuru, I have never known love and you brought love into my heart. How could I have known love without you?" Natsuki said seriously. "This isn't as impressive as what you've said. I'm trying so hard…please; let me know if…I don't know how to go about this. Loving me has hurt you so much Shizuru and still. Here you are, and I'm so awful to you."

Shizuru was embarrassed by this because she was blushing hard and she never knew Natsuki felt that deeply about her. Shizuru had assumed Natsuki had taught herself to accept her love, and then learn to return it. This was a complete wonder to Shizuru and she was very impressed of Natsuki's brazen assertion that she would battle to have her. Shizuru did agree with Natsuki that her love for Natsuki pained her, but to Shizuru it was worth the fight and obviously Natsuki thought the same. Natsuki got up from the couch and looked at the envelope Director Fumi had given her and looked back at Shizuru with hurt eyes. Natsuki wasn't angry at Shizuru silence, but angrier with herself because of Shizuru's injury. Natsuki knew that Shizuru was happy because of the redness on her face which brought a smile to Natsuki's face. The two girls were together, both were injured in some fashion, but still together and tired. Shizuru yawned and told Natsuki she'd be going to sleep in the guest room.

"The hell you are! You and I are going to enjoy that full size mattress together! Do you understand me?" Natsuki said while stomping her foot down. "I have to be with you."

Shizuru eyes were wide and she had gotten a fresher color of red to her cheeks. Shizuru took a deep breath telling herself she must have self control because that's what's drove Natsuki off earlier. Natsuki walked towards Shizuru in domineering fashion pointed in the direction of the bedroom. Shizuru smiled and giggled as Natsuki got closer; she was just as red as Shizuru.

"What are you laughing at?! Now, go to the bedroom so I can help you get undressed. Don't make me have to force you." Natsuki said as her voice broke in some areas. Shizuru placed her hand over her mouth and nodded.

"Oh, of course, Natsuki." Shizuru said from under her hand and she walked to the room. Natsuki followed Shizuru down the hallway and into the room. Shizuru was patiently waiting in the bedroom sitting on the bed.

"So should take my clothed off for you or are you going to take my clothes off for me?" Shizuru questioned and teased.

"Mou, Shizuru. I'll take off your clothes." Natsuki said with that matter-of-fact tone as she went over to Shizuru. Natsuki methodically ran her hands across Shizuru, slowly undoing her sling first and then unbuttoning her purple blouse. Natsuki kept her focus on the blouse as she pulled it off from the left and easily from the right as not to cause any pain to Shizuru. Natsuki tossed the blouse on the ground and kneeled in front of Shizuru looking at her wound. The beautiful creamy color of her skin had been overtaken by the bruising. The wound was under a simple rectangular patch of gauze. Natsuki stood up and walk over to the nearest wall and punched it as hard as she could.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them Shizuru." Natsuki said through her teeth knitting her brow in absolute hatred while staring at the wall. "They can't take you from me too." Natsuki hit the wall again leaving a bloody smear against it as the skin on her knuckles tore.

"Natsuki! If you dare do something that stupid I'll…I'll help you?" Shizuru said trying to convince Natsuki otherwise, but deciding that probably what she'd do too. So Shizuru decided to use a different tactic to calm Natsuki down. "Natsuki, you're acting no better than me when I go all psycho. Now finish what you started so I can take a bath, under your supervision of course."

Natsuki realized her moods were becoming unbalanced, but she felt much better after Shizuru used a teasing tactic to get her to calm down; it was very effective. Natsuki walked back over and helped Shizuru stand up and took her skirt off tossing it to the blouse. Natsuki hesitated at Shizuru's last layer of clothing, and Shizuru giggled.

"Natsuki, you've seen me naked already. What's the matter?" Shizuru asked looking at the younger girl.

"I don't know Shizuru; it's just that I think every time, it's like the first time for me. You're just so beautiful Shizuru." Natsuki whispered.

"Well, then you strip for me then." Shizuru happily said as she went back to the bed to sit and watch.

"Shizuru I'm not dressed in a blouse and skirt. I'm wearing my biking jacket, a dirty t-shirt, and bloody jeans. I mean they really are bloody." Natsuki complained.

"Come on, Natsuki. I let you undress me, so let me enjoy you. I think what you are wearing is very sexy, and very Natsuki." Shizuru said frankly. "Besides you looked at my wounds. Let me see yours."

"Fine!" Natsuki said as she threw her jacket on the ground. Natsuki grimaced as she took off her shirt revealing her bruised torso from the assault. Shizuru hand went over her mouth trying to hide her upset expression. Natsuki ignored Shizuru and took her jeans off very slowly revealing a completely bandaged thigh on her right leg.

"Happy?" Natsuki said very coldly, but regretted it realizing that she was being hurtful to Shizuru again so Natsuki tried her best to cheer Shizuru up. "Now shall I do a sexy pose for you." Natsuki quickly said to make Shizuru laugh. Shizuru smiled instead and got up from the bed.

"Natsuki, maybe you should go to bed, I can take bath on my own." Shizuru suggested.

"No." Natsuki glared. "I can help you, besides you and I need to change our dressing anyways. Now, to the bathroom." Natsuki said while pushing Shizuru into the bathroom which got a gasp out of the two. The bathroom was absolutely beautiful. It came equipped with a large standing shower and big whirlpool bath tub that could fit two, and other required bathroom appliances.

"I wonder if this house was designed for two." Natsuki said out loud. "It's like there is this hint that it should be this way."

"Maybe Natsuki is thinking, 'It was made for us, Shizuru.' Ne?" Shizuru said as she brushed past Natsuki to draw the water for their bath.

"Mou, Shizuru you've become a mind reader. That's along the lines of what I really thought. A place for you and me where we can be together always learning more about each other. But other than that, this place is awesome!" Natsuki raved while flinging her arms in the air to show her complete excitement. "Oh son of a bitch! Mother fucker. Damn damn damn." Natsuki crumbled to the ground forgetting about her rib cage's new sensitivity to sudden movement.

"Always the girl with the colorful language." Shizuru said to the flowing water which was filling the large tub rather fast. "Natsuki I think we can get in now, but I have this problem. I still have some small articles of clothes on." Shizuru pouted at Natsuki. Natsuki grinned from her crumbled position.

After much haste, but careful haste in removal of small clothing items and bandages the girls found themselves getting over the sharp stinging pain of the water on their wounds. The room's stillness and silence was baited with gentle sounds of breathing and slight water ripples. Natsuki was firmly pressed in her place as she held Shizuru locked in an embrace from behind letting Shizuru relax against her body. They finished washing up and were just soaking in the silence with the steamy water. Natsuki took joy in this sensation of Shizuru body against her as she felt the older girl's body move with every breath she took. Natsuki was starting to understand Shizuru's problem with lust. It wasn't really lust, well it was, but for Natsuki noticing how the curves of Shizuru's body made her feel weak if she couldn't have them against her own. Natsuki squeezed tighter and ran hands across Shizuru waist which was submerged in the hot water. Shizuru made a happy purring sound and yawned.

"Natsuki, I think we should get out before we die in each other arms again." Shizuru hint as tugged on Natsuki's arms.

"Alright Shizuru." Natsuki sighed releasing Shizuru and unplugging the bathtub.

Natsuki had finished dressing her leg and just started Shizuru's. Shizuru winced at every touch as Natsuki treated and dressed her injury. Natsuki frowned at Shizuru discomfort and apologized profusely. The two walked into the bedroom and got dressed for bed. Natsuki had a simple fix for her night clothing; panties and an old tank top. Whereas Shizuru went for something that wouldn't interfere with her injury so she grabbed her suitcase that was atop the second dresser for a nightie and discovered the suitcase was empty. So she went into the first draw and found her nightclothes there. She glanced over her shoulder waved Natsuki to come over and aid her with dressing. All and all the night had been incredibly long and just unreal, but these two girls were once HiMEs and that was weird enough. Shizuru lay down on the bed against her back seeing as how she couldn't sleep on her favorite side.

"Natsuki, did you ever open that package from Director Fumi?" Shizuru asked as Natsuki laid down next her.

"I'll save it for tomorrow or later. I'm in no hurry." Natsuki said as she got closer to Shizuru. Shizuru smiled as she got the hint that Natsuki wanted to cuddle.

"Natsuki I don't think it's safe for me to cuddle. I could rip my stitches open." Shizuru teased.

"Who said you'd be doing anything." Natsuki griped as she gently made Shizuru roll to her left side so she could wrap her arms around her waist. Natsuki breathed slowly against Shizuru's neck taking in her smell which reminded Natsuki of lilacs and wildflowers. She brushed her lips against the back of Shizuru's collarbone sending chills down Shizuru's body. Natsuki moved her hands under Shizuru's nightie just to feel that same sensation she had in the bathtub. Shizuru gasped as Natsuki soothingly glided her finger tips against her belly and bust line. Natsuki loved the softness of Shizuru sinuous skin; to Natsuki, Shizuru was like silk. Shizuru being very soft to the touch but at the same time Shizuru had a very tough personality to penetrate. Natsuki had slowly shut her eyes while musing on Shizuru and Shizuru had fallen asleep thanks to Natsuki's soothing touch. Again, the two girls always ended up in each other's arms never wondering of the coming danger.

The envelope waited quietly in the kitchen for Natsuki to open it. Inside this envelope there was a letter sized envelope addressed to Natsuki Kuga, and the handwriting was that of Saeko Kuga. It waited in that large envelope for many years to be received by Natsuki. The timing had to be right, and although Natsuki harbored feelings of betrayal for her mother inside she knew there had to be more. The letter was waiting. It was waiting to tell Natsuki the story written upon its pages.


	5. In the Open

A/N: Well, here is the chapter which reveals Saeko Kuga's true feeling for her daughter. And I have a quick explanation for Natsuki's ability to run. It's been a week since the accident and she a tough cookie. Yah, that's it. Damn plot errors.

Disclaimer: Why do I do this...I do not own Mai-Hime or any of the characters.

In the Open

The night of hell was gone taking with it any insecurities and a week had past fortifying a relationship between two girls that seemed destined. The blue haired girl with the cold emerald eyes gradually discovered how to be defeated by her emotions. The emotional defeat coming in the form of her lover the fiery eyed goddess that held the keys to her heart.

Natsuki was starting to get house crazy as she sat on her couch eating a chicken salad sandwich with extra mayonnaise. She knew that laying low was the only option that she and Shizuru had, but she wondered how Mai and Mikoto were. She hadn't talked to her friends in about a week and a half. Natsuki also had many other things on her mind. She wondered what she should do for the rest of her life. She was thinking that university would be a good idea, but she hated school even though she was actually very smart. Shizuru teased Natsuki about that when Shizuru stumble over some of Natsuki's school work from high school. Shizuru obviously was turned on by the fact that not only was Natsuki a tough girl who loved motorcycles, but an amazingly smart and very good at mathematics and sciences. Natsuki wonder what kind of field she should go into. She just wondered period because she never really thought about life. Natsuki had always assumed she'd die while on her pursuit of revenge for her mother. Natsuki also had that to think about; a mother, she wanted to meet Shizuru's mother and especially Shizuru's father. Natsuki knew she'd like Shizuru's father, but it was the mother she was worried about. Natsuki wanted to make sure she'd have the blessing of both parents before she officially started dating Shizuru even though they had done many things together. Perhaps dating wasn't what Natsuki had in mind.

"Natsuki, you never opened this envelope from Director Fumi. Shall I open this for you?" Shizuru said while still down at the table in the kitchen.

"Yeah, go ahead Shizuru. I'm not sure what's in there so have at it." Natsuki said as she grabbed another sandwich.

"Natsuki is going to get fat with all the extra mayonnaise." Shizuru teased as she tore open the package.

"That is so mean, Shizuru. I work out. I know you don't. You're gonna get fat before I do." Natsuki retorted.

Shizuru ignored Natsuki as she emptied the contents of the large envelope. The envelope contained several documents which all had "HiME Research Project" and a letter addressed to Natsuki Kuga. Shizuru heart started to beat shallow and she took in a deep breath. Shizuru remembered when she had saved Natsuki; when Natsuki was recovering she told Shizuru of her mother in more detail then the time they had spent together as friends.

_"I have nothing left. Oh god, what have I been fighting for. I spent my life buried under hatred and revenge. Shizuru, you should have let me die. God, why did you put me on this planet?" Natsuki cried and after awhile she apologized to Shizuru. "I'm sorry Shizuru, I am grateful." Natsuki looked away as she was lying down. "I just don't understand. You see I have been fighting all this time because my mother, Saeko Kuga, was a scientist for the First District. She was uncovering the mysteries of the Carnival, and by chance she had me. I was one of the girls, who is a maiden, a HiME. My mother's research became much more personal then. She was trying to find a way to undo the Carnival or find a loop hole, but she couldn't. So she decided she was going to go to another faction that had more information on the Carnival and the HiMEs. I didn't ever think that I was the product. I thought…I thought...she loved me. I was nothing but her damn cash cow! And then she tried to escape with me. And I just can't understand now. I don't know anymore. I FOUGHT FOR HER! I fought…and she didn't love me or did she. I can't understand Shizuru."_

Shizuru sighed as she stared at the letter and looked at Natsuki who was happily eating her mayonnaise drenched food. Natsuki noticed the pain in Shizuru's eye as she glanced over and inquired with gesture as to say, why. Shizuru shrugged to let Natsuki know it was nothing; liar Shizuru said to herself as her heart chastised her. Shizuru grasped tightly on the letter and as she was about to open it Natsuki had walked over.

"Shizuru, what's in the envelope? Oh, is that for me!? Neat. Director Fumi really did have something for me." Natsuki chirped as she reached for the letter. Shizuru pulled it away in an instant.

"Natsuki, I don't think you should read this. Natsuki is so happy now. I don't think you should read this." Shizuru said trying to keep it from Natsuki reach.

"Oh, come on Shizuru it's for me. Stop playing around!" Natsuki said playfully. Shizuru did the only thing she could.

"Natsuki! I said you shouldn't read it! Get away before I destroy the letter!" Shizuru yelled.

"Shizuru." Natsuki said as she stopped cold. "What's wrong? Who is the letter from? Shizuru why are you crying? Shizuru."

"Natsuki I don't want you to be upset. I'm pretty sure it's from your mother. The documents are her research papers. They have to be. Why would Director Fumi have HiME documents?" Shizuru sobbed. "Don't read it Natsuki. I'll read it for you. I don't want you to relive that pain."

Natsuki wasn't moving as her face went to stern expression of hate and mixed sorrow. Natsuki turned around and walked to her room and grabbed her sneakers. She came back and placed her keys on the table in front of Shizuru. Shizuru stared at the keys and then at Natsuki as she forced her shoes on.

"Go ahead. Read it. I'm going to run. Hide my keys. I don't want to run out on you if I get hysterical when you tell me the news." Natsuki said trying to fake happiness for Shizuru.

Shizuru could only nod as Natsuki put her hair in a tight ponytail and left to go running. Shizuru looked back at the letter, and glared intensely at it. Shizuru had developed a secret hatred of Natsuki's mother. Anyone that would cause Natsuki pain was an enemy to Shizuru. However this letter made her wonder about Natsuki's mother, and whether if she truly loved Natsuki at all. So Shizuru opened the letter.

_My darling Natsuki,_

_I knew the day would come when I had to find a way to protect you, but I had be as cold hearted as possible in order to convince anyone that I would do such a thing to you. My plan is to sell you to the Searrs Foundation, and they are will to pay a very large sum of money to get there hands on a true HiME. I think I have been found out though. I'm so scared Natsuki I never thought it would go this far. I learned so much about the poor fate that awaits you. I cannot let that happen. Perhaps this deal with Searrs will give me enough money and power to figure out how to end the Carnival before it begins. I have this haunting feeling in my heart that I'm going to die soon. So I'm going to write this just in case. You know I feel weird writing this Natsuki, but if I do die I know they'll use my deal against you in the future to undermine you and hurt you. You must be strong Natsuki. You must live. I love you and I always will and I'm so sorry if anything happens. I would die for you, Natsuki, you are all I have in this world and my love for you is forever. I hope it doesn't turn out the way I dread it will. There is so much I want to say, just in case. You are here with me right now in the room, but this is just in case._

_Whatever you choose to be in the future I support it completely. And whoever you love better love you to the point where they'd die for you because if they don't they aren't worth your time Natsuki. I will have no less for my daughter, and I don't care what kind of love you have Natsuki, as long as you love and know what it means. Love can be so painful at times. You will do the stupidest things for the ones you love, Natsuki. I even dare say, kill. If you ever choose to get married, which I hope you do, ever girl should marry the love of their life; got it. What else should I tell you? Maybe I should tell you about what's suppose to happen to the HiMEs after the Carnival if they are successful. My research isn't complete on that because it's never happened but I have some speculation about the powers of the HiMEs. The powers will go away but in a grave time of need, according to the myth, their Child will come back to aid them. The Carnival is centered on a myth at the school called Fuka Academy. I think I will leave this letter in their care until you are about 18 or/and when you run into trouble. Now Natsuki, every HiME does retain a power or an energy I believe. All they have to do is focus on their key, the HiME's most important person. I'm not sure what they can do with this power after the Carnival is over, but this is all speculation._

_Again, this is very strange my darling Natsuki. I am so terrified about the future. I want to be with you always, but I want to make sure you're safe. My Natsuki, I love you, so much that I'm willing to do you this great injustice. One day you will forgive me and we will happily laugh about it together. Now I must end this letter because it's getting late and I'm making you worried because I'm crying and I have to put you to bed. I know I say it too much but Natsuki I love you. Be safe my darling child and I will always be with you._

_Your loving Mother_

_Saeko  
_

Shizuru ran fingers only the letter to the water damaged area and the smeared ink that had dried from the tears. She really had cried for Natsuki. Shizuru felt guilty as she wiped her own tears away realizing how foolish she had been to think that Saeko would be completely cold hearted. Saeko was only protecting the love of her life, and somehow she knew her life would end and her daughter's would go on. Shizuru pushed the letter away from her so she wouldn't damage it with her own tears that were freely falling now. Shizuru berated herself over and over until she thought about what Saeko said in the letter about the HiMEs latent abilities after the Carnival. Shizuru wondered if it was true or not. Shizuru knew that Natsuki was her most important person so it shouldn't be hard. Shizuru just wanted to summon her powers or energy. She had to do something with the power to make sure she even had any. Shizuru had decided what she'd try her powers on glancing at her right arm which was in a sling to protect her injured shoulder. She sipped on some tea to calm herself down and shut her eyes to focus all her thoughts on Natsuki.

Meanwhile Natsuki was running furiously around the block as she was trying to think what that letter could be when it hit her. Natsuki felt warm all over and it wasn't the heat from the running. The warmth was from inside, especially from her heart. Natsuki sensed something familiar about this warmth that was engulfing her as she ran; Shizuru. Natsuki suddenly changed her direction and started running as fast as she could back to the house. She was not entirely certain but Shizuru was doing something. Natsuki's heart beat with a painful anxiety as she came close to the house wondering why she felt Shizuru in every last part of her being. Natsuki got closer as she ran across the street without looking for cars which there were. The cars screeched in the street as they braked trying not to hit this rather fast girl. Natsuki finally got to the front door as she struggled to catch her breath. As Natsuki grabbed the door knob the incredible warmth went away. She walked in to see Shizuru sipping her tea using both of her hands.

"Shizuru you shouldn't move your right arm. You'll tear your wound open." Natsuki panted as the sweat ran down her temple.

"Ara, Natsuki my shoulder is just fine thanks to a little advice from you lovely mother, Saeko. And Natsuki I want to let you know that I'd happily die for you." Shizuru said with a mysterious grin on her face.

Natsuki had almost forgotten about the letter from her mother thanks to that warmth, and obviously the letter couldn't be too bad since Shizuru got advice from it. Natsuki wasn't quite certain why Shizuru said she'd die for her. In Natsuki's mind they had dyed once already and Shizuru took knife into her body for Natsuki. Natsuki knew Shizuru loved her. Shizuru had killed for her, only someone who loves someone madly would do that kind of thing. Shizuru handed Natsuki the letter urging her to read it. Natsuki stared at the letter in Shizuru's outstretched hand. Natsuki looked at intensely and breathed wondering if this was all a hallucination and that she was somewhere in the neighborhood unconscious. Natsuki sighed as she grabbed the letter coming to grips that this was reality and she knew one day she had to deal with the truth of her mother. Natsuki sat down slowly across from Shizuru at the kitchen table as she read the letter. Natsuki's lips started to tremble as she read, "I know they'll use my deal against you in the future to undermine you and hurt you. You must be strong Natsuki. You must live. I love you…" Natsuki got to the second paragraph of the letter and laughed as she looked up at Shizuru who was silently drinking her tea being there to support her. Natsuki continued nodding as if she was directly talking to her mother. She read the part about the latent power with much interest as she looked up at Shizuru, staring at Shizuru's right shoulder. Natsuki got to the final paragraph, and breathed in though her mouth as she could no longer control her tears as they broke free on their own one right after the other. Natsuki ran her hands over the dried tears on the letter.

"Oh god, oh god. Okasan. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." Natsuki said before broke down in uncontrollable sobs of "I love you's". Shizuru rushed over to Natsuki and hugged close as Natsuki's tears soaked her shoulder. Natsuki held tightly on to Shizuru as if Shizuru was the only thing in the world holding her down. Natsuki took a couple of deep breaths thinking about her mother's words as she continued to compose herself. Natsuki thought to herself that she had to be strong and live. She stayed in her embrace with Shizuru though.

"Shizuru, I want to meet your parents. You already know that my mother approves this, and she said she would expect no less. You and I are meant be together. So I'll say it again, I want to meet your parents." Natsuki calmly said with her scratchy voice from all the crying.

"Natsuki, please don't. My mother is a, difficult woman, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Shizuru said not releasing her embrace as got on her knees sliding in her embrace.

"It's all right, Shizuru. Didn't I say I'd fight for you?" Natsuki soothingly said to Shizuru.

The two girls stayed in that position nursing each others emotional outbursts which seemed to be coming in episodes during that particular week. The television played in background filling the house with sound accompanied by the muffled sound of a chair moving. Natsuki walked over to the TV, and the sound maker was off in a second. The blue haired girl stood quietly in front of the TV and looked back Kyoto woman who was now walking away to the master bedroom. Natsuki found a clear spot on the living floor and continued exercising ignoring Shizuru's movements. Shizuru sat on the bed in the master bedroom alone with her thoughts. Shizuru found herself in the same position that Natsuki was in earlier; looking ahead to the future. The confident Kyoto girl glanced out the hallway hearing the sounds Natsuki stress focused exercise. "I will have no other," Shizuru thought. She looked at her dresser where her cell phone lay. In that cell phone there were missed calls, texts messages, voicemails, and any other form of message her cell phone could receive. Shizuru had not checked any of the messages since they started coming. Today, Shizuru would answer all of them. She would answer her mother calls and beckons. Shizuru graceful strode towards her phone and as she went to grab it; it rang. Shizuru made a simple, "hmph" in response and answered.

"Hello, mother."


	6. Mother Dearest

A/N: I'm just so happy I was able to post all of these today. I have a slight problem with this chapter. I don't know if I can use Ojo-sama by itself...but you'll get the idea. This chapter is angsty and I promise next chapter I'll try to have some ShizNat fluff. I hope you enjoy and I will be posting here from now on.

Disclaimer: Guest star, Yoda. Owning of the Mai Hime Not.

Mother Dearest

The midday sun rest just over the house in the sky as Shizuru ended the call with her mother. She glanced around the room with a hopeless look upon her face. Shizuru walked back to the bed and lay down as she checked the time. She focused all her thoughts for the meeting she planned to have with her mother; thirty minutes and a car would be there to pick her up to take her to her mother's. The red eyed beauty could think of nothing but the fear of losing Natsuki. However Shizuru wanted to fulfill Natsuki's wish except the stakes was too high here and she knew that Natsuki would not listen to her. Shizuru had to face her mother on her own first before letting's Natsuki barge in to just chat. Shizuru looked at the clock again; times up. She had given her mother specific instructions telling the driver that he is not to honk the horn or ring the door bell. Shizuru wanted to leave fast so Natsuki couldn't follow. Shizuru sighed again as she got up to leave. As Shizuru walked from the hallway to the main entrance she saw Natsuki sitting at the table in the kitchen twirling her bike's keys in one hand and the other hand had the letter. Shizuru stopped after feeling a ting of guilt run through her.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki. Where did you find the keys at? I thought I hid them better than that." Shizuru teased as she attempted to soften the mood.

"Hmmm, oh, the keys. That's easy Shizuru. I'm not that short you know. Hiding things on the top of the refrigerator is really juvenile." Natsuki teased back.

"Forgive me Natsuki." Shizuru said half joking, half serious.

"Shizuru, are you going out somewhere? I can take you there. I'm a lot faster than any cab or bus." Natsuki questioned and commented.

"I have a car waiting for me Natsuki. Remember one thing; you belong to me." Shizuru said with drawn out tone.

Natsuki paused. She knew something was up, but she was terrified to ask what after Shizuru proclaimed her ownership. Shizuru's face went to an unreadable mask as she turned and walked towards the door. Natsuki stayed in her seat for about thirty seconds bolting to the door which had just shut and the sounds of a car door opening outside followed by a man's voice. Natsuki opened the door to see Shizuru placing her hands on face inside the car as the man shut the door to the car and he hopped into the driver's passenger seat. Natsuki didn't know what to think as the car started to drive off.

"Ojo-sama wants you to stay the night Fujino-sama." The driver said silently.

"I will not be spending the night. I want to make this quick." Shizuru said flat out.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, Fujino-sama. Ojo-sama has ordered us not to drive you home." The driver said silently again. "Gomen, Fujino-sama."

Shizuru glared and clenched her hands tightly as knew something like this was going to happen. Shizuru knew her mother had to be up to something, and she willingly was walking into a trap. As her thoughts started to slip into darkness her cell phone went off. Shizuru was jarred back into reality as she looked at cell phone to see a text message from a person called the biker girl.

"Shizuru you belong to me, too."

Shizuru's heart beat faster as she realized who it was. Shizuru turned around to look outside to see if this biker girl was following them, but there was no one out there on a motorcycle. As she turned around the car was approaching a massive enclosed mansion. Shizuru frowned at the lavish grounds of her family estate. She liked the simplicity in life because of her mother's arrogance and superficial ways had disgusted her; she did not want to become like that woman. The Iron Gate to the rear entrance opened to let the vehicle in. Shizuru often thought that the gates of the estate where much like the gates to heaven and hell. She had entered through the Hell Gate which did not bode well for her because she had never entered the estate this way. The car slowed to a gentle stop as it looped around to the front of the mansion.

"Fujino-sama, we have arrive. Ojo-sama will see you right away in the dining room." The driver said curtly.

"Ara, is that tone for me, Ren-san." Shizuru questioned.

"I'm sorry Fujino-sama. I didn't mean to sound rude. Ojo-sama has been anxious since you left. I do not mean to speak ill of Ojo-sama, but we, the staff, worries for Fujino-sama so much. Please be careful." The driver said as he turned around to smile politely at Shizuru.

"Ah, I see. I thank for your concern. I will try to be careful. Please change the setting of the rear gate to allow non-marked vehicle, Ren-san." Shizuru said before leaving the car.

"Yes." Ren answered.

Shizuru breathed deep as the doors to the mansion opened for her long awaited arrival. She thought of the last time she stood near this area of the house. Shizuru's thoughts went wild for moment as her eyes shifted between sanity and insanity until her cell phone chirped again. Shizuru quickly grabbed it hoping it would be another message from her biker girl.

"Shizuru, I will fight for you. Be strong. I'm with you, always."

Shizuru was starting to wonder if these messages really were from her beloved biker girl. Perhaps she was falling into her mother's trap, but she pushed forward believing that her biker girl was supporting her in secret. Shizuru continued on to the dining room. The ornate doors to the dining room opened revealing her seated at the table. Her mother appearance had changed vastly since the last time she saw her. Shizuru's mother was the same height as her except her mother was a dark brunette with dark brown eyes and snow white skin. Shizuru's mother was wearing a vibrant red business suit in spite of her tired state. Her eyes were bloodshot and framed by dark circles, and if were possible her skin had gone whiter and became pale. Shizuru was not going to let her mother's appearance draw sympathy from her. It's more than likely that her mother knew she had returned to Fuka so she had been planning this meeting.

"Shizuru, my sweet girl, please, sit down child." Rika Fujino said in a caring voice as patted the chair next to her.

Shizuru openly glared at her mother which is something she wouldn't normally do, but things had changed since the last time she was in her mother's presence.

"I prefer to stand, Okasan." Shizuru said coldly.

Rika smiled wirily, "You're not a servant Shizuru, but if you wish to stand I shall come to you." Rika stood up neglecting to push chair back in as she approached Shizuru with an unusual cadence.

"I had, heard from a friend that you had returned to Fuka and you were at the Academy's graduation. They saw you there with a blue haired girl that had very beautiful green eyes and a sculpted figure comparable to yours. They said your seemed very aroused by her company; almost like you loved her, but unfortunately she had to go before she could say hello to you. So, Shizuru, I wanted to welcome you home. Where have you been for the last year my darling daughter?" Rika said with strong venom in words.

Shizuru tired to conceal her terror from her mother because she knew her mother was up to something. Shizuru desperately fought the urge to run as her mother reached out to touch her face. Rika gentle ran her hand over Shizuru's left cheek before letting her daughter reply.

"I see you skin heals very well, Shizuru. I'm so sorry I struck up, but you were speaking nonsense, loving a girl. What nonsense Shizuru. I have a boy I want you to meet tomorrow. Now tell me where you were?" Rika said as she patted Shizuru cheek.

"I see you and father aren't talking, still. If you must know where I have been, I've been with father." Shizuru retorted as she moved backwards to free herself of her mother's touch.

Rika glared at Shizuru, "Where have you been for these past few days Shizuru? A hotel? Or…with someone else?" Rika pried as she stood her ground.

"That is none of your business Okasan." Shizuru said sternly holding her own. "I wanted to tell you that a friend of mine wishes to meet you and father."

Rika kept glaring at Shizuru's defiance and almost hissed at the idea of standing in the same room as her husband. Shizuru smiled wickedly knowing she had angered her mother. Rika's glare left her as she saw Shizuru's delight; it was creepy and unsettling that Shizuru was enjoying this.

"I want to meet this friend of yours without your father present, and you, my dear defiant daughter are staying here if you like it or not. I will not have a Fujino sleeping around at some friend's place. You dirty and dishonor me with your adolescent ways!" Rika yelled making Shizuru smile grow much more.

"You can't make me stay, Okasan." Shizuru simply said.

Rika face twisted into an ugly sneer as she approached Shizuru.

"You little bitch!" Rika shouted as slapped Shizuru as hard as she could, knocking Shizuru off balance. Shizuru turned her head to look right back her mother showing the same defiant red eyes.

"Little bitch, give up already!" As she struck Shizuru one more time, pushing her daughter backwards. "Let's see you try that again." Shizuru stumbled backwards feeling her face realizing that mother had succeeded in busting her lip.

The mansion's alarm system went off as the two women stood in the dining room. Rika eyes went to the grand hallway hearing voices of her servants. Shizuru also looked to the hallway in wonder listening carefully.

"You can't come in here!" Servants pleaded.

"Where is Shizuru!?" the voice yelled.

"Stop! Stop! Ma'am, stop!" The guards yelled.

"Shut the fuck up before I beat you down too! Where is she?!" A familiar voice roared.

"Get her! It's just one girl. She can't fight all us!" Another guard yelled trying to rally the other guards.

"You wanna bet you stupid asshole." The voice said cryptically.

The guard who attempted to rally the other guards let out a blood curdling scream. The other guards ran past the dining room towards the intruder. This was following by several grunts and guard flying back into the sight of Shizuru and Rika. The guard bounced off the marble floor and went unconscious as blood seeped out of his broken nose. The sound of foot steps began to echo throughout the mansion as they came closer to the dining room. Shizuru's heart beat passionately as the intruder came into view. Of course, it was her Natsuki wearing her biking suit. Natsuki looked to her left seeing Shizuru by another woman dressed in a red suit who looked a little like Shizuru. Natsuki noticed the redness on Shizuru's cheek and her focused look went to crazed glared at the woman by Shizuru.

"Shizuru explain this ruckus to me, right now! Who is this girl?" Rika stuttered in fear as Natsuki approached them.

"The friend that wanted to meet you." Shizuru said almost dazed as watched her lover approach.

"Blue hair…green eyes…this is that girl! That girl you kissed on Fuka Academy last week!" Rika yelled. Shizuru turned around showing her shock at her mother's complete knowledge of the event.

"What did you do to Shizuru?" Natsuki said as she reached out to Shizuru face to touch the swollen cheek.

"She's my daughter! I slapped some sense back into her. Don't be so familiar with her! I will not let you have my daughter." Rika confidently said with a tremor in her voice.

"Shizuru belongs to me, you can't take her from me and I won't let you hurt her anymore." Natsuki growled.

"Natsuki! You have to leave, the police are going to arrest you if stay." Shizuru said in realization. Rika laughed at Natsuki as shock rolled over on her face.

"Shizu..ru…NO! Fuck the police you coming with me even if I have to force you!" Natsuki said grabbing on to Shizuru arm. "I still have your father to talk to since this crazy bitch won't here me out."

Rika was startled by Natsuki ability to control Shizuru by the simplest touch and words. Natsuki tugged on Shizuru as she started to back out of the room. Shizuru pulled against Natsuki's grip to have a final word with her mother. Natsuki stopped tugging as she sensed Shizuru's wishes.

"This is the girl I love, Okasan. I will have no other than my beloved Natsuki." Shizuru said in her beautiful Kyoto accent.

Rika's blood boiled as her daughter insolently stood her ground. Rika screamed in anger and went to the table grabbing a crystal candle holder and charged at Shizuru only to be blocked by Natsuki who grabbed both of her hands. Natsuki was face to face with the mother of her lover; a raving mad woman who would senselessly beat her daughter because she loved in a different fashion. Natsuki tightened her grip until Rika dropped her weapon. The older woman was in shock that this girl was so strong yet stunningly feminine and devastatingly beautiful just like her daughter.

"Fine, take my daughter, but don't think I won't try and get her back. I'll brainwash her the next time she comes into my grasp so watch out, Natsuki dear. I'll find your enemies and make them my friends." Rika seethed as Natsuki broke her grip and ran towards Shizuru running out with her.

Shizuru and Natsuki got to the bike which was comfortable parked at the door way. Natsuki handed Shizuru her helmet. Shizuru gave Natsuki that worried look as she held the helmet. Natsuki placed her hands over Shizuru and helped put the helmet on as they got on the bike.

"Natsuki you need your helmet more than I do." Shizuru said as her voice was muffled by the helmet.

"Be quiet! And hold on tight Shizuru." Natsuki growled at Shizuru. Shizuru quietly nodded and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist. Natsuki started her motorcycle as Rika ran out into the hall to see the girls take off. The gates opened for them as they advanced towards their escape. The world was soaring past the two as Shizuru felt a strong warmth fill her body. Natsuki was using her latent HiME powers to shield the motorcycle and to make the bike go ungodly fast. The girls got back to their house. Natsuki still had a hold of her powers as they got off the bike. Natsuki removed the helmet from Shizuru's head so she could place her hand on Shizuru face. Shizuru was still engulfed by the warmth of Natsuki's being and as Natsuki had touched her skin her body erupted into a flash of heat, a pleasant and pleasing heat. Natsuki had healed the damage on Shizuru's face. Then the warmth was gone leaving her exposed to the world's wind.

"Shizuru, if I had known she was that crazy, I would have never asked. I'm so sorry." Natsuki said as she removed her hand. "But don't worry about the police. Yamada still owns me from last year."

"Natsuki." Shizuru responded with a guilt voice.

"It's all right Shizuru. Let's go inside, and let's hope you mother was bluffing about my enemies. I don't think you and I could handle them alone." Natsuki puffed as she opened the front door. Shizuru walked in with a blank expression followed by Natsuki. The house was quiet as one set of footsteps halt and another halted. Natsuki had Shizuru in a tight embrace as the stood in the hallway between the entrance to the house and dining room. Natsuki face was red with an overflow of emotions, and Shizuru's face was going red from guilt.

"Don't let go Natsuki. Don't ever let go." Shizuru said as her voice trembled.

Natsuki gritted her teeth as they were hugging trying to stop herself from crying as she attempted to speak. "You stupid idiot, do you think I'd ever let you go. Oh Shizuru, it seems to be too much. Like we have to complete a trial before we can be together."

The two girls struggled against their emotions as the day changed to evening and they found themselves attempting to return to some normalcy. A cell phone went off in the house. Shizuru went for hers discovering that it must be Natsuki's. It rang one more time before Natsuki answered it. The phone call was from Mai.

"Natsuki, where have you been? I've been trying to call you forever, but your phone was off for an entire week. I stopped by your apartment to find that you had moved! There is a rumor around your apartment complex that there was a vicious fight between two men and two women. What is going on Natsuki?!" Mai shouted into the phone's receiver.

Natsuki held the phone away from her ear as Mai raved. "Are you done?"

"Yes." Mai pouted.

"Listen Mai, a lot of weird shit has been happening recently. The First District didn't dissolve completely and apparently they are after just two people. Isn't it luckily for them we happen to be together. It's about six, right now. Come over to my new place. Bring Mikoto too. We've got a lot to talk about." Natsuki said while reclining in her office chair.

"How am I supposed to get there? I don't even know where that is?" Mai argued.

"Let's see…it would be the third stop on the bus route you take if you head east. Shizuru and I will meet you there." Natsuki stated.

"Alright. See you in thirty minutes then." Mai chirped as she hung up.


	7. Good Company

**A/N:** Hello all, I bought back my other story at last. It doesn't take me long to work on these stories now. I'm kind of happy I'm writing two. They help me with the other story sort of speak. This chapter picks off where we last left our ShizNat couple. I hope I did this right. I haven't proof read it yet, so I apologize for my grammar, typos, missing words, and wtf moments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or any of the characters.

* * *

**Good Company**

Natsuki and Shizuru walked to the bus stop hand in hand to wait for the arrival of their guests. The blue haired girl crossed one of her arms across her waist to be met by two others that belonged to Shizuru. She often enjoyed doing this to poor Natsuki, but this time it was more of a gesture between them. Natsuki wanted to complain and whine as she felt Shizuru tighten her embrace sighing, but Natsuki didn't as Shizuru rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder. They stood together like that until the bus pulled up releasing it's passengers for that stop. Mai and Mikoto walked over to the two lovers. Mai was smiling graciously and blushed for Natsuki as Shizuru squeezed a little tighter before letting go. Mikoto stood by idly holding two grocery bags waiting for the troop to go to their destination. The girls all started walking to house together as they chatted all the way there.

"Thanks for coming Mai. It really means the world to me and Shizuru. There is something we need to tell you, and possibly contact the others about." Natsuki said nicely and with concern.

"Natsuki, you're being nicer than usual. I think being physically attached to Fujino-san brings out those nicer qualities you save only for her." Mai teased smiling while pointing out the hand hold Natsuki and Shizuru had on each other.

"Ara, Natsuki, Tokiha is right. You are usually very mean to other people when I not close by." Shizuru also teased glancing at Mai smiling.

"What's wrong that? You two stop it already. Plus I've had a tough day, going to save your ass from your crazy mother." Natsuki grumbled as she unlocked the front door waving everyone in.

Mai and Mikoto stopped dead still as walked past the entrance. Mai turned her head quickly to find Natsuki. Natsuki made eye contact with her and laughed at her friend's wonder shock. Natsuki walked over and grabbed the grocery bags from Mikoto and placed them on the kitchen counter. She then waved for Mai and Mikoto to follow her as she gave them a tour of the house; Shizuru and her house. Mai and Mikoto were thoroughly impressed as they returned to the kitchen.

"Natsuki, I'm going to make you and Shizuru dinner tonight." Mai beamed.

"Mai?" Mikoto whimpered.

"Ahhh, geez, you too Mikoto. Don't worry I won't ever forget to feed you." Mai said with a giant sweat drop near her head.

"Mai, thanks. I guess we'll discuss our business over dinner then." Natsuki said in husky voice.

Mai was about to start cooking when she realized she had no idea where anything was until Shizuru walked into kitchen proposing that she'd help. Mai smiled and thankful accepted the help. A few minutes later Mai sat herself down on the couch by Mikoto across from Natsuki who was happily at rest in her large recliner. Natsuki sat up a little bit sitting further up as Shizuru walked into the living room. Natsuki blushed a bit as she wrapped one of her arms around Shizuru's waist as Shizuru sat on her lover's lap. Mai giggled at Natsuki's beet red face as they waited for the food to cook. Mikoto stretched herself on the couch and used Mai lap as her pillow. Of course, for Mai this was second nature to her now as she caressed the high school girl's head.

"So, Natsuki, Shizuru, what have you two been doing recently besides each other?" Mai said blatantly.

"Mai!" Natsuki scoffed as her face stayed red.

"You know Mai, to be perfectly honest, we haven't had the time to be with each other. Ne, Natsuki." Shizuru said before kissing Natsuki on her nose teasing her. Mai laughed wildly.

"Oh this is too fun! Fujino-san you are the devil!" Mai cackled.

"My talents only lay on Natsuki." Shizuru retorted.

"AHEM!" Natsuki cleared her throat as her face started to go from red to pink.

"So, Mikoto, how do you feel about high school?" Natsuki said changing the topic so Shizuru and Mai would stop picking her apart.

"High school is very fun." Mikoto happily responded.

Mai looked at the time; patted Mikoto's head which made the girl sit up, as Mai got up to go to the kitchen. Shizuru kissed Natsuki on her cheek before she left to join Mai in the kitchen. After a short while all the girls sat at table eating the fantastic cuisine Mai and Shizuru prepared.

"There should be a way I can add mayo." Natsuki grumbled.

"WHAT!?" Mai blurted after drinking some her beverage. "Natsuki! My food doesn't need the white slug!"

"Ara, ara, Natsuki you should know better than to insult your guests." Shizuru said in a cold voice. Natsuki eyes widen and her body stiffened realizing Shizuru was going to get even later on. Even Mai stopped yell as she sensed the scary aura that poured from Shizuru.

"It's wonderful Mai, really, I'm sorry about the mayo thing." Natsuki quickly said tring to make up for her childish outburst.

"Yeah yeah, no problem. Sorry about the white slug thing. Mayo is really…good." Mai forced herself to say.

"Much better." Shizuru smiled and drank her tea.

After much silent eating they all finished. Mikoto and Mai argued about something and Mikoto walked to the front door with Mai holding her hand until she kissed Mai on the cheek and waved goodbye to Shizuru and Natsuki. Natsuki face was blank as she realized Mikoto had been a lot more affectionate to Mai this entire night.

"Shizuru, did you notice how close Mikoto was with Mai this night?" Natsuki whispered to Shizuru.

"Natsuki, there is nothing wrong with that, but yes, she was very protective. I recognize that kind of affection. Mai is hiding something for you Natsuki." Shizuru whispered back with concern.

"What do you mean by….oh crap…hey Mai." Natsuki said as Mai came back to the living room and sat by Shizuru.

"Alright Natsuki, what has happened with you two? The apartment incident, now!" Mai said fixing her violet eyes on Natsuki who was comfortable positioned in her recliner.

"Well, I was I attacked by the First District about week and half ago. Shizuru was also attacked by them." Natsuki stated.

"EH! I thought that, you killed them all!" Mai said turning to Shizuru.

"I actually have a theory on that, Tokiha-san." Shizuru said.

"Call me Mai, please." Mai interjected.

"Okay, Mai. Remember how we were all brought back at the end of the carnival. Well Alyssa came back as well. So I had to assume that anything we did during that time was undone." Shizuru said. "And please call me Shizuru, Mai."

"SO, all those people are alive…" Mai said with shock.

"Yes, and they went after us. As I told on the phone I think that they are only after me and Shizuru. But they meant business that night. They were there to kill us. They threw a knife into Shizuru's shoulder!" Natsuki growled thinking about that night.

"Eh, but, but, you two look fine. What's going on?" Mai said hesitantly.

"Director Fumi had told me to call when I got into trouble. So I thought then would be a good time. This is why we have this lovely house. Director Fumi also gave me a package from my mother." Natsuki said looking down.

"Natsuki…" Mai gently said.

"In the package, there was a letter…there was a part in there where my mother had said some about latent HiME powers, after the carnival." Natsuki said now looking at Mai with her brilliant emerald eyes and then nodded at Shizuru.

"With some practice me and Natsuki both learned how to use our, latent, abilities. I healed my shoulder and Natsuki injuries from the First District, and Natsuki used her today to shield her bike, increase it's speed, and heal my face." Shizuru simply.

"HA! What happened today?!" Mai said looking at Natsuki and Shizuru .

"Uh, I had to save Shizuru from her psycho mother. I beat up a lot of guards and stuff." Natsuki said looking at the ceiling.

"Ah, Natsuki was so brave. And you didn't even use your powers to beat the guards up." Shizuru said happily while looking at Natsuki.

"Oh…okay…uh so how does this power stuff work?" Mai slowly said trying to ignore the moment Shizuru and Natsuki were having.

"Just focus on you most important person." Natsuki said as she smiled and blushed looking at Shizuru.

"Ah huh. Well, I'm happy to know that both of you are safe and well. Thank you for having me over." Mai said as stood and bowed and then headed to the front door. Shizuru nodded at Natsuki and Natsuki went to follow her.

"Mai, I can take you home on my bike." Natsuki said reaching out to touch her on the shoulder. Mai turned around with wide eyes, smiled, and nodded. Natsuki grabbed her spare helmet and handed it to Mai as they walked out the door. The wild rushed by the girls as the soared past the car looking light a solid line of light. Mai kept her grip around Natsuki's waist and rested her head against her back. Natsuki notice this as she was driving wondering what Mai could be hiding from her. They got to Fuka Academy's dorm. Natsuki and Mai both got off the bike removing their helmets. Mai handed Natsuki the other helmet smiling gently, but Natsuki was use to seeing fake smiles.

"Shizuru's right, Mai what's wrong? I know some thing is wrong. The way you held on to me as we drove over. Tell me what's wrong." Natsuki said with her husky voice eyes locking onto the violet ones that would not connect.

Mai stood there for awhile looking downcast avoiding Natsuki's eyes as she gritted her teeth together. Natsuki eyes widened as she saw tears begin to well and fall down Mai's face. Mai's knees started to give as Natsuki dropped her helmets and caught Mai.

"Mai!" Natsuki quickly said while catching the younger girl. Mai sobbed against Natsuki's chest and wrapped her arm around her.

"Natsuki, I've had no one to go to. Mikoto, I told her, and she went ballistic. I told her not to do anything because nothing can be done. I didn't want to tell you tonight because you and Shizuru have been through so much; I didn't want to add to your worries." Mai sobbed.

"Mai! Tell me what's wrong! What happened?" Natsuki pleaded with her friend whose tear were soaking her shirt.

"No!" Mai said trying to push away from Natsuki. Natsuki tightened her embrace on Mai, holding her closer.

"Mai, it's alright, you can tell me. You need to let someone else know even though it may add to my worries. I'm your friend and I can help you. Trust me Mai." Natsuki said with concern while holding her defiant friend.

"Yuuichi tried to rape me." Mai said with an almost incoherent voice as tear freely followed. Natsuki was terror struck as she heard this. "The only reason he stopped was because Shiho called him." Mai sobbed on.

"Mai, let's get you inside your dorm." Natsuki said as her voice shook from shock. Natsuki stood up draping one of Mai's arms across her back as stood up walking to the dorms. Once they got to Mai's door banged on it with her free hand hearing Mikoto stumble over to the door. Mai's sobs were silent now as they wait for Mikoto to open the door.

The door opened slowly followed by Mikoto grumbling. "Mai, I thought you had your…keys" Mikoto said slowly realizing there were two people standing and watched as a tear fell from Mai's face to the ground. Mikoto's eye got large realizing why she was crying as she saw Natsuki's downcast gaze. Natsuki walked in with Mai and walked her to her bed and sat her down. Natsuki proceeded to the bathroom and started to fill the tub and waited in there as the tub filled. Mai curled up her bed in the fetal position crying as Mikoto came and sat her up. Mikoto pulled Mai into a hug as Mai kept her arms against her own chest leaning against Mikoto.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, I know I said I'd stop crying, but…I..can't." Mai said hoarsely as she cried.

"Mai, its okay to cry go ahead and cry. I'm here, and I won't let anyone hurt you." Mikoto said as brushed Mai bangs aside so she could kiss her forehead. Natsuki came out of the bathroom and Mikoto looked over at her seeing a strange look in Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki came over grabbed Mai and tossed the girl over her shoulder and walked back into the bathroom shutting the door behind her telling Mikoto it was going to be alright.

"Natsuki what are you doing?" Mai said trying to control her sobs as she was still draped over Natsuki's shoulder.

"I have to apologize in advance Mai." Natsuki said putting down against the tub as she pulled Mai's clothes off.

"Natsuki! Stop!" Mai said clearly being jarred back in a controllable mood trying to halt her friend from stripping her. Natsuki finished and push Mai into her tub.

"Hot baths always help me after crying fits." Natsuki said before leaving the bathroom and the apartment. Natsuki stormed down the stairs running into Nao.

"Oh, Kuga, cheating on Fujino with Tokiha." Nao witfully teased.

"Shut up Nao!" Natsuki growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyhow, I'm tried I just got back from my nightly run." Nao said smiling at the money in her hands.

"I thought you became a nun." Natsuki said with shock.

"That was booooring! Besides, I still have powers. Oh, it seems you knew about that too." Nao said smoothly.

Natsuki looked away and then smiled wickedly and looked back at Nao. Nao cocked her head to side wondering why Natsuki was smiling so wickedly.

"You owe me, Nao. I need a favor. I need you to bag Tate Yuuichi." Natsuki said morbidly as she started to laugh.

"What did he do to you?" Nao asked with curiousity. Natsuki's brow knittes and she pushed Nao against the wall.

"It doesn't matter what he did to me. He is a fucking bastard who tries to rape women for petty jealousy sake because he got rejected." Natsuki said under her breath releasing Nao.

"I understand." Nao said dusting off her shirt watching Natsuki walk away.

Natsuki got on grabbed her helmets, put hers on, attached the other to the bike, and hurried home. Natsuki thoughts cleared. She had sent someone perfect to take care of Tate Yuuichi, and she had helped Mai as best as she could for that night. Natsuki shook her head in disbelief as she parked her bike and walked inside. The incident was out of her hands and she did what she could. She punched the front door before unlocking it and walking in. Shizuru was not in the dining room, kitchen, or living room. Natsuki shut the door behind her locking it and went down the darkened hallway looking for Shizuru. Natsuki saw lights coming from under the office door and walked in seeing Shizuru on her cell phone adamantly talking to someone. Natsuki placed a hand on her forehead as she felt a headache coming on and walked in sitting on the chair across from Shizuru.

"Hai, Otousan. I miss you too." Shizuru said sweetly smiling to herself while listening to her father.

"You're coming back to the mansion in Fuka? Why?" Shizuru said coyly as her father responded telling her exactly why.

"Oh that. Yes, that happened today, but not the way Okasan said it did." Shizuru said sourly waiting for a reply.

"So you saw the tapes. I'm innocent of any crime and so is my friend." Shizuru said frankly listening for anything else from her father.

"Oh, yes Otousan, she's that person I told you about in Kyoto. She had wanted to meet you and Okasan. Yes, I'm fine. She didn't hit me that hard. Yes, I understand." Shizuru said quietly and her face grew red.

"Yes, I'm saying with her. I don't care if it isn't proper or not Otousan. I love her…" Shizuru protested "I was the one who prompted everything Otousan she's innocent. Yes, she's here." Shizuru blushed some more said looking up at Natsuki who cocked an eyebrow while massaging her forehead.

"Natsuki, my father would like to talk to you." Shizuru said walking over to Natsuki with her cell phone in hand. Natsuki removed her hand from her head grabbing the cell phone and gulped wondering what exactly he said to make Shizuru blush.

"Hello…my name, Natsuki Kuga. Hai. I have no intentions of doing such a thing until I talk with you, sir. I apologize for the previous event; I should have controlled myself better. I understand. I have a guest room she can stay in. I'd prefer her under my house than anywhere else, sir. She is much safe with me than anyone else. No sir, I do not have any living relatives." Natsuki said sitting forward grabbing Shizuru's hand. "Sir, I would like to have a meeting with you and your wife. Yes, I apologize for hurting your guards. I will not apologize for hurting your wife. I do not care if that is her right or not! Three days from now. Yes, I believe me and Shizuru and can meet you at the Fuka Shrine. I will tell her." Natsuki ended the call glaring at the phone while handing it to Shizuru.

Shizuru wonder what exactly her father said to Natsuki during that entire conversation. Natsuki got up still holding Shizuru hand and walked her to their bedroom let go of her hand to kiss her on her cheek.

"I have to sleep in the guest room until I talk to your parents. I made a promise to you father that we wouldn't do anything inappropriate until I made my intention clear." Natsuki mumbled.

"Natsuki, that's not fair. Why didn't you ask me what I wanted before consenting to my father's wishes." Shizuru pouted watching Natsuki pull out clothes from her dresser. "Can't you at least stay the night before decided to sleep in guest room." Shizuru whined.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru while she held her clothes and frowned walking out of the room to the guest room. Shizuru knitted her brow and walked after Natsuki. Natsuki stopped at her the guest room doorway tossed her clothes on the bed and turned around.

"Shizuru, your father said no and I'll say it too. No. Now go back to your room and behave." Natsuki said halting Shizuru in her tracks pointing in the direction of the main bedroom. "Three days, that is including tonight. Now go." Natsuki said feeling her voice crack. She hated it as much as Shizuru did after not being able to do anything since the First District attack. Shizuru stood her ground and shook her head.

"Make me." Shizuru said harshly. Natsuki frowned at her and backed into the guest bedroom and slammed the door. Shizuru slumped herself against the walled in defeat and decide perhaps it was for the best.

* * *

OH THE DRAMA!!! hehehehe this is to help me create a mean kind of angst. Trust Shizuru will get some kind of compensation. For she, Shizuru. I think I may have Ch9 be the chapter when Natsuki goes to meet Shizuru's chichi. I want someone to teach some Kyoto-ben so I can have a more realistic Shizuru.


	8. One More Day

**A/N:** I was drawing a blank for doing an entire chapter without action...so I fluffed it up...a bit. I hope you all enjoy the hard work I put into this one...no research what so ever. Just lots of breaks and nosebleeds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or the characters.

**

* * *

**

**One More Day**

The proceeding day at the house was far from normal. The sun rose shining light almost everywhere in their peaceful neighborhood and though the light shone over the house there was none inside. The guest room was still locked and the main bedroom was too. Both girls stood in a shower at the same time freshening up for the morning. Natsuki stood with her hand against the shower wall letting all the hot water hit her shoulders and run down. Meanwhile Shizuru stood in her shower freezing herself with cool water. Her thoughts ran rampant the previous night. Shizuru in some way enjoyed not sleeping with Natsuki. It was like high school all over again. Natsuki had become somewhat unattainable making Shizuru want the emerald eyed girl more. Finally both girl decided the water torture was enough and got dressed leaving their respected rooms at the same time.

"Good morning, Natsuki." Shizuru yawned coming out of the main bedroom noticing Natsuki had put her hair up in a bun. Shizuru frown thinking what fun she could have with, but Natsuki probably was going to stick to the rules.

Natsuki just grumbled and frowned walking towards the kitchen to get some kind of breakfast. As soon as Shizuru walked into kitchen Natsuki walked out trying to avoid her lover at any cost. Natsuki sat the table wolfed down her food and left the dish on the table and headed for the office to play video games. Shizuru scoffed and heated up some water for her morning brew debating what she should do today.

"Natsuki, I'm going to go…running." Shizuru said while passing the office while sighing. Natsuki lost concentration on her game as she watched Shizuru pass by wearing some of her running clothes. Natsuki grinned thinking how good Shizuru looked in them especially how they framed her chest. Natsuki then slapped her hand against her forehead turning back to the game with a very frustrated look on her face as she started to play. Shizuru was unconsciously teasing Natsuki without realizing it. Shizuru sat out in the living room putting her hair up in a braid.

She eventually got outside and decided she'd walk before running until her mind cleared up. Shizuru walked and walked realizing she was being stared at by every passing man. She thought to herself that's probably why Natsuki runs, but she looked down at her chest. Shizuru frowned thinking how much of an eyesore she become if she started running. She pushed on finding her way to the center of the neighborhood find a beautiful park with strangely arranged cherry trees. She had been walking for a long time and she knew it to. The park will have to wait. Shizuru double backed and decided to lightly jog all the way home which sped up the trip.

Meanwhile Natsuki found herself looking more at the clock than her game as her eye began to twitch. Natsuki turned off her game and walked out of the room determined to find Shizuru. Natsuki was not use to this type of behavior from Shizuru. As Natsuki walked out of the office she collided right into Shizuru. The two girls stumbled around in the hallway with only the sound of their feet heard and nothing else. Shizuru crossed her arms across her chest pouting and Natsuki rubbed her face as she looked towards Shizuru.

"Where have you been, Shizuru? It's dangerous out there for you and me!" Natsuki complained. Shizuru threw her hands up as a gesture of surrender and walked past Natsuki not saying a word. Natsuki turned around realizing Shizuru wasn't going to speak to her. Natsuki slammed her fist against the hallway and went to the kitchen and pour herself some tea. Natsuki didn't often drink tea, and she wanted to see what Shizuru had brewed today. It was Natsuki way of being with Shizuru that day even though this particular day it wasn't enough. Natsuki sighed and sipped the tea. It was far too early and her stomach bothered ever since she saw Shizuru in her running clothes. Natsuki sips her cup of tea as she walked around the kitchen seeing her dishes from earlier in the sink. Shizuru had picked up after her even though Natsuki was going out her way to avoid her. Natsuki glanced over seeing the nearest clock seeing it was almost lunch time and she really didn't have an appetite. Natsuki sipped down the rest of her tea and turn the faucet of the rinse in it when she got attacked. Her sight went black as a blindfold was quickly secured around her head and two arms wrapped around her immobilizing her arms. Natsuki had a good idea who it was as she felt this someone kiss the nape of her neck.

"I got you." Shizuru giggled not releasing her hold of the other girl.

"Shizuru, what are you doing?" Natsuki asked with slight hint of pleasure in voice.

"Anything I want to." Shizuru said very slyly walking backward to force Natsuki to move with her then she led Natsuki down the hallway to the master bedroom. Natsuki felt Shizuru arms release and felt something soft being tied around her hands.

"That's your bathrobe tie. Shizuru where are you?" Natsuki hesitated as she felt Shizuru hands against her shoulders pushing her down against what felt like the edge of the bed. Natsuki was growing hot as felt Shizuru get up on bed straddling her hips. Natsuki licked her lips as she waited.

"Ara, I thought Natsuki didn't want to do anything?" Shizuru purred seeing her lover's eagerness.

"Did I say that?" Natsuki said huskily.

"Mmmm, so what do want me to tell father, that you broke your word?" Shizuru said into Natsuki's war while pressing body against Natsuki.

"I can't see what's happening. For all I know this could be a dream." Natsuki said in a breathy tone. Shizuru licked the edge of Natsuki's earlobe and blew on it gently.

"Ah, Shizuru, you should know b-better." Natsuki's voice trembled as Shizuru preceded kissing down her lover's neck then stopping to wait for Natsuki's reaction. "Shizuru, why did you stop?"

"Natsuki was being mean to me earlier. I want to see how you like being told you can't have what you want; especially when it's just in reach." Shizuru fake pouted as she saw Natsuki smile and sat up still straddling Natsuki's hips.

"Oh, I'm going to make you pay for this Shizuru, just you wait." Natsuki said in a very sensual tone. Shizuru heart leaped at the idea of Natsuki wanting to punish her. Shizuru couldn't resist it much longer herself as leaned back down and kissed Natsuki. Natsuki blushed intensely as they kissed. She was desperately trying to undo the tie on her wrists by moving her wrists up and down.

"Natsuki you can't do that just yet." Shizuru chuckled as she reached down to tighten the bonds on Natsuki's wrists. The lights were off in the bedroom as Natsuki's voice resounded throughout the house as Shizuru continued her torture.

"Shizuru, don't." Natsuki blushed as felt Shizuru pull her pants off revealing some Natsuki's latest lingerie binge. Shizuru smiled grabbing the edge of Natsuki shirt checking the strength of the fabric. The shirt was made of delicate material much to Shizuru's delight. She bit the bottom gently making and tiny tear letting it drop against Natsuki skin so she reposition her hands. Natsuki felt the wet fabric against stomach and breathed a little heavier. Shizuru was enjoying every last moment. Shizuru grabbed the shirt on either side of the little tear and violently pull apart tearing revealing the rest of her lingerie binge.

"Shizuru! My shirt…you didn't have to... ah..s-stop, ummm…Shizu-ru." Natsuki said catching her breath as Shizuru gently grazed the tips of fingers over Natsuki's bra.

"This is really nice design Natsuki. Thin lace…just like these." Shizuru said as reached down grazing the flat surface of the lace undergarment. Natsuki blushed biting down her lips to prevent any sounds from escape. Shizuru got up on her knee and grabbed Natsuki's wrist pulling her arms over her head dragging Natsuki further up the bed. Shizuru tie the excess parts of the robe tie to the center post of the headboard by the mattress. Shizuru sat off to the side of Natsuki smiling at her handy work as her face grew red.

"Mmm, Natsuki, we should do this all the time." Shizuru said with hunger in voice as leaned across to kiss Natsuki. Natsuki parted her lips sensing Shizuru as they went into a deep sensual kiss. Shizuru broke the kiss as she stretched hand down Natsuki body making the young girl groan with pleasure. "I especially like these…" Shizuru said sinfully as she stroked the lace panties. "…you should wear this when got to meet my parents tomorrow." Shizuru teased as she stopped her cruel assault.

"I don't think I'm going to wear these again…I'll wear them just for you…in here." Natsuki said sighing.

"I'd like that, but why not wear them for other things." Shizuru smiled leaning back.

"Do you really have to ask?" Natsuki said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Shizuru knew why she just wanted Natsuki to say it out loud. "I'd think about…how you..you know…just now...all the time…" Natsuki muttered keeping a flushed face.

"Ara, really?" Shizuru teased. "What if I wanted you to think about that the entire time we were at the Fuka Shrine, tomorrow, ne?"

"I wouldn't be able to focus on what your father would ask me." Natsuki said frankly as Shizuru rocked on the side bed frustrated that Natsuki was getting serious again. Shizuru puffed and sighed still stuck with randy thoughts.

"Oh Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki, what am I do with you?" Shizuru said looking up at the ceiling and turned her towards her dresser. Her cell phone was ringing. Shizuru got up and to answer. Natsuki sighed because she knew she couldn't go anywhere tied up and blind folded waiting for Shizuru to come back.

"Hello? Who is this?" Shizuru asked the phone as returned to the side of bed laying down resting her head against Natsuki's stomach.

"Shizuru-chan, you don't recognize my voice! I'm hurt." The voice teased on the other end.

"Senpai?" Shizuru voice perked up.

"Senpai…who is this you're talking to?" Natsuki grumbled then Shizuru rolled to her side slapped her hand across Natsuki's mouth.

"What was that, Shi-chan? Sounds like somebody is jealous." The senpai laughed and Shizuru laughed as well. Natsuki brow knitted hearing how Shizuru was enjoying this person's comments that she couldn't hear. Shizuru rolled back and smiled.

"Senpai, why are you calling all of sudden?" Shizuru curiously asked.

"Oh, I was at your father's yesterday when he told me he was going to Fuka to see you so I asked if I could come. So I'm here in Fuka right now and I just wanted to let you know that. Your father seemed kind of pissed. Why is going down anyways?" the senpai questioned.

"That's between him and my mother that is why he is coming down. As for his displeasure…I'm not certain why." Shizuru said coyly as smiled looking at Natsuki lace panties.

"I know you, Shi-chan. You must be up to something naughty. I know you must have a dark side." The senpai cackled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about senpai." Shizuru giggled while she resumed stroking the fabric on Natsuki's panties. Natsuki started squirm still having Shizuru's other hand on her mouth which was sliding down due to Shizuru's current focus. Natsuki gasped as Shizuru's hand was now below her bottom lip.

"Shizuru don't you have any common decency?!" Natsuki blurted out attempting to control her voice.

"WOAH! What are you doing Shi-chan?" The senpai coughed.

Shizuru turned bright red from embarrassment and it was her fault too. "I've got to go, sorry senpai." Shizuru said hanging up quickly and removing her hand from below Natsuki's waist. "Natsuki…" Shizuru said lowering her voice.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Natsuki whined and sighed. Shizuru straddle Natsuki hips and removed the blindfold.

"I should have gagged you too." Shizuru teased locking her crimson eyes on her lover's green eyes. Natsuki smiled and winked at Shizuru.

"Now, who were you talking to, Shizuru? Who is this senpai?" Natsuki asked lowering her voice.

"Ara, Natsuki is not in the position to be asking questions. Jealous?" Shizuru cooed leaning down to kiss Natsuki. Natsuki turned her head avoiding the kiss. Shizuru was astonished by this behavior.

"Tell me, now." Natsuki said looking to the side.

"Natsuki is jealous." Shizuru said sitting back across Natsuki's hip making Natsuki blush at bit.

"Come on Shizuru, tell me who it is or I won't go to meet your parents tomorrow." Natsuki demanded from that interesting position in her lace bra and panties.

Shizuru laid down across Natsuki's body resting her head against Natsuki's chest running her hands up Natsuki's arms and sighed. "When I was in Kyoto I decided to finish my traditional arts to keep my focus, and I was being taught by another student. We became fast friends during that year, and I gave her my phone number before I left just in case she'd ever find her way down to Fuka. That is my senpai who is currently a ronin like me." Shizuru sighed.

"There's nothing going on between you two, is there? I'm asking because you told me you were there to get over me…so…" Natsuki asked trying to move her forgetting they were tied up.

"How can you think such a things Natsuki?" Shizuru pouted.

Natsuki frowned. "Ne, Shizuru can you untied me."

"No." Shizuru said getting up walking away.

* * *

Yes I know its strange ending the chapter like that. Oh btw for those of you who are Nana fans...you understand this. Shizuru's senpai is name Sachiko. 


	9. Parents

**A/N:** I am very proud of this chapter which probably means it will suck by my readers standards. I've thinking and thinking about this chapter. I decide to make it very angsty. I also pick up from last chapter SOOO I suggest you go back to Chapter 8 now.

Go on. Go back and read chapter 8. Okay now that you have gone back and read chapter 8...especially you glowie...

enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime.

**

* * *

**

**Parents**

"NO!? SHIZURU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!!!" Natsuki screamed as Shizuru disappeared from her sight.

Shizuru waltzed down the hallway laughing at Natsuki's plight. The day was giving in to the setting sun and the coming night. Shizuru was sitting in the living room reading a book called "Deadly Lovers" by Kara Papas. Shizuru had finished the fifth chapter and her face was red and puffed as she placed a bookmark on the first page of chapter six. She couldn't handle the cascading plot of the story. The characters in the story had a creepy closeness to her and Natsuki despite having western names. How could anyone write something like that, and why did Natsuki have such a book? Shizuru wondered if Natsuki had ever picked it up to read.

"Shizuru! Please untie me. I have to…to…just untie me, please!" Natsuki voice demanded from the master bedroom.

"Natsuki has to do what? Tell me and I'll untie you." Shizuru shouted in return.

"Shizuru, it's embarrassing." Natsuki yelled back. Shizuru smiled as she stretched out on the couch.

"Well Natsuki, I'll just nap while you sort out whether saying it to me is embarrassing or not." Shizuru retorted closing her eyes.

Natsuki yanked and pulled on the bathrobe's tie; nothing. Natsuki squirmed as her face turned red. She had to tell Shizuru. Natsuki refused to embarrass herself in the other fashion.

"Shizuru! I have to pee!" Natsuki yelled. "Come on! Shizuru, I'll die of bladder poisoning if you don't untie me or worse!"

Shizuru eyes squeezed tighter as she started to laugh falling off the couch. Once Shizuru contained her laughter she quickly ran to the bedroom grabbing the knot around the center post of the headboard untying it. Natsuki sat up quickly holding out her wrists to Shizuru, but Shizuru grinned in an evil fashion as if to say no, yet again. Natsuki eyes practically bugged out her head realizing Shizuru wasn't going to untied her. Natsuki glared and started pulling at the tie with her teeth until it loosened enough for her to pull it apart with her arms. Natsuki jumped off the bed and scrambled to the bathroom. Shizuru's face hit mattress as Natsuki shut the bathroom door. Shizuru had to muffle her laughter. She heard the toilet flush and then heard the sounds of heavier water falling. Natsuki is taking a shower. Why, Shizuru thought and laughed to herself some more.

The shower stopped and Shizuru was on the bed past out. Natsuki smiled to herself. Natsuki didn't have the heart to get even with her today. Natsuki got her sleepwear on and decided that sleeping in the guestroom was a bit extreme as she crawled on the bed. Natsuki blush as she leaned closer to Shizuru to give her a kiss. Shizuru opened her eyes a few moments later seeing no one in front of her, but I lump under the covers. Shizuru crawled next to the lump realizing it had to Natsuki. Shizuru decided that sleep would be good right about now. Once ready, Shizuru joined Natsuki and respecting the wishes of her father Shizuru slept with her back to Natsuki's back.

The following day Natsuki woke up first disregarding the entire revenge plot today since she had to meet Shizuru's parents. Natsuki was not too keen on seeing Shizuru's mother. Hopefully Shizuru's father put the blasted woman on drugs or in a stray jacket with a muzzle. Natsuki laughed thinking about the Shizuru's mother in such ungraceful attire. Natsuki thought about what she was going to wear today and blushed intensely noticing she had unconsciously heeded Shizuru wish. Natsuki had on sky blue colored lace underwear and she decided as she was getting dressed to put on her matching bra. Natsuki looked back at Shizuru, who was still asleep, and smiled and sighed. Today was going to be an extraordinary day. Natsuki wanted to dress as herself that was the best method when meeting someone's parents. Natsuki really didn't know what to wear so she stormed out of the master bedroom just wearing her bra and panties. Natsuki walked into the office, grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Mai. The phone rang about twice before someone answer.

"Mmmm, who is it?" A tired Mai said.

"I'm sorry for calling so early. It's Natsuki." Natsuki said with apologetic tone.

"Oh, hey, why are you calling me? I have today off and I have a terrible headache still." Mai grumbled.

"Why's that?" Natsuki said walking to the living room.

"Oh I got the strangest call from Shiho-chan." Mai said as if hinting at something.

"Really, I wonder why she would call you?" Natsuki laughed with hesitation.

"Oh something about oni-chan being plastered to the police precinct building with the words pervert, rapist, and loser scratched onto his forehead." Mai said.

Natsuki grabbed her mouth so she did laugh off Mai's ear.

"I KNEW IT! You did something! Didn't you?" Mai yelled.

"I actually did nothing just bumped into someone who has a strong hatred of men." Natsuki said containing her laughter.

"Stop talking about yourself in the third person." Mai quickly retorted.

"It was Nao. The bastard deserved it Mai. No one gets away with messing with my friends." Natsuki said smiling.

"I'm not angry. I'm grateful. So I apologize. You called me about something, ne?" Mai asked.

"Oh yeah, that. Mai, I know you and I both grew up pretty much on our own so from one loner to another. What would you wear if you were meeting someone's parents?" Natsuki asked with curiosity.

"Natsuki, I thought you already met Shizuru's mother! And wasn't she like…CRAZY." Mai said.

"Yeah but I'm meeting her father today at the Fuka Shrine." Natsuki said hearing sounds in the house other than her own. Shizuru must be awake.

"You know Natsuki, I think you should go as yourself and wear…like a…hmmm…do have anything formal that makes you feel like you?" Mai asked.

"I don't know." Natsuki said think. Natsuki turned her head and Shizuru was standing in the doorway. "I've got to go Mai."

"Okay, have fun at the Fuka Shrine today." Mai said hanging up.

Natsuki reclined back in her chair as Shizuru walked in just wearing a towel. Natsuki eyes locked on almost instantly and she grabbed her face too stop the rush blood coming from her nose. Shizuru was almost in the same state as she happily stared at the bra and panty clad girl. Natsuki and Shizuru were silent. An ant could make more noise than the way those two were going about being silent. A cell phone started ring scaring the two girls. Natsuki swiveled around in the chair grabbing Shizuru phone, and as Natsuki turned the chair around Shizuru reached for the phone losing her grip on her towel. Natsuki jaw dropped and Shizuru had remained composed as she had just opened the phone.

"Hello Otousan." Shizuru said looking at Natsuki who was completely catatonic. "What am I doing? I'm in office with Natsuki. She can't talk right now…she's busy. Okay, I love you too. Goodbye." Shizuru bent down and grabbed her towel wrapping it around herself. Natsuki's catatonic state slowly disappeared soon afterwards.

"Shizuru, don't do that." Natsuki said putting tissue on her nose.

"Natsuki, we have to get dressed now. My father is sending a car...he sent a car. It should be here shortly." Shizuru said sighing.

"EH!" Natsuki said that standing up from her chair. "What am I going to wear?" Natsuki said showing the shock in her face.

"Ara, Natsuki, I think I have something for you to wear" Shizuru said smiling. Natsuki cringed and dropped her head in defeat.

The girls arrived at Fuka Shrine some time later dressed in tradition kimonos. Natsuki nerves were about her as walked up the steps to the shrine. Strength was beyond what she needed to say the thing she wanted to. Natsuki heart was closing up on itself because the building anxiety, but she couldn't back down. The girls entered the shrine together. As they walked into the room Natsuki's eyes went straight to a traditionally dressed tall man with chestnut hair and dark red eyes. At the side of this man was Shizuru's mother who seemed to be rather annoyed, but happy to see her daughter despite trying to smash her skull in a few days ago. The man must have been Shizuru's father as he extended his arms out to Shizuru pulling her into a hug. He kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered something to her which made Shizuru look back at Natsuki with worry. Poor Natsuki stood still not knowing what to do as she made eye contact with Shizuru and then Shizuru walked out of the room from the other side. The man watched his daughter leave and waited a few seconds before turning his gaze to Natsuki's. He face was stern and his eyes burned right into Natsuki's.

"Please, sit down Ms. Kuga." He said. His voice had controlled strength and power as he sat down. Shizuru's mother is still here as well. Natsuki came into the room more and sat as told to.

"I want nothing to do with this shit called a meeting." Rika said with a biting tone to her husband and glared at Natsuki.

"Silence woman! You are here to hear this and not to open your mouth. I am the head of the Fujino family! This is for the happiness of our daughter Rika!" The man almost yelled. Natsuki stayed quiet the entire time waiting. She did not want to piss this man off anymore than his wife had. The man gathered his composure and turned back to Natsuki.

"I'm sorry about that sudden outburst. I am not a violent man. I'm far from that. Now I've asked Shizuru to leave the room so there wouldn't be so much pressure on you." He said smiling.

"Thank you." Natsuki said in her husky voice bowing her head down in respect.

"You are a very polite girl. Are you the same girl from the surveillance video that pummeled most of my guards?" He asked with delight.

Natsuki eyes widen and she bowed her head down again. "I'm so sorry about hurting your guards, sir. I have no excuse for my actions."

"Of course you do Ms. Kuga. Of course you do. Besides that just lets me know what kind of woman my daughter has been dating that she's fallen in love with." He said gently.

Natsuki blushed at his sincerity and still couldn't say anything. She had no idea what to do. The room was silent as she waited for Shizuru's father to say something else.

"This must be very difficult for you. You see I'd be talking to your parents right now, but with your circumstances I realize you are without parentage. That's okay though. I know much about you thanks to Shizuru. You have known my daughter for a long time now. Since you were in junior high, I believe." He said.

"Yes, sir." Natsuki said realizing she was being treated as an equal.

"Okay, I have dreaded this moment in my daughter's life forever now. She has many suitors, unbeknownst to her who have asked me to date her and such. However as traditional as I am, I am a romantic, Ms Kuga. I want my daughter to be with someone she is madly in love with. Just like I am. However I believe my love was more rushed, right Rika." He said grabbing the hand of his wife who blushed. Natsuki smile at that. Shizuru's mother can be human. "You fought for my daughter, and took on men twice your size. I'm very impressed."

Natsuki smiled and sighed. "Mr. Fujino I'm in love with daughter. Despite how much she teases me, and goes against my better judgment. Shizuru means so much to me. She has made me the woman I am today. She has made me stronger and able to live on when I thought I had nothing. I've had, hard times, and she saved me." Natsuki said in all honesty. Shizuru's father eyes widen at the frankness of Natsuki words. Shizuru's mother was reeling from the words not wanting to accept what her daughter is.

"Ms. Kuga your words speak volumes to me and my wife seems to be getting ill so why don't we step outside to the garden. My wife will be kept in the room. So don't worry about Shizuru's safety. I have brought one of her friends from Kyoto down to keep her company while we discuss her future." He smiled as he stood up. He walked over to Natsuki and offered a hand to help her up. Natsuki placed her hand in his and they walked out the garden together. Once they were in the garden Shizuru's father let a puff of air out and laughed.

"These traditional clothes are rather stuffy, aren't they? You don't strike me as the kind of girl who would wear traditional if you don't mind me saying." He jested.

Natsuki laughed. She knew she'd like Shizuru's father. "Well actually, I wanted to go in something that represented who I am. I wanted to present you with my attitude, but I guess my voice does that just as well."

"Let me guess, Shizuru forced you into the kimono?" He waited for visual response. Natsuki nodded staring at the kimono. He laughed. "I wanted to come in a suit, but my wife wouldn't let me. She demanded I dress like a traditional Japanese man. I'm a business man. My tradition is a suit and tie." He laughed.

"Mine would probably have been worse. I'm a motorcyclist aficionado so I may come in my biking suit over here if you had just sent of car for Shizuru." Natsuki said. Mr. Fujino raised his eyebrows and stared at Natsuki with much interest.

"I bet you look good in that Ms. Kuga; if you don't mind an old man appreciating you. My daughter has good taste in women. You are definitely more beautiful than I imagined. The surveillance camera has bad angle on the video I watched." He said smiling narrowing his eyes. Natsuki was feeling weird about this, but laughed hesitantly.

"So, not to change the topic, but who is this friend of Shizuru's? I happened to catch a call from them yesterday. Shizuru was very delighted to talk to them." Natsuki said. Shizuru's father laughed.

"You get jealous that easily! You're a funny woman Ms. Kuga. I'm sorry I don't know much about Sachiko, she works for my company though." He said wiping the tears from his eyes. Natsuki frowned. He laughed some more after that. "And you're cute too." Natsuki blushed as Shizuru's father laughed on. "Alright, I'll stop. You know you make me feel younger. I'm only 42 years old, but my business makes me feel so old."

Natsuki was thinking about what she wanted to say. It was knotted up in her stomach, but she felt as if she had a really good connection with Shizuru's father.

"Ms. Kuga, on a more serious note I received a strange phone call from an organization calling themselves the First District. This was about a week ago or so. They said they were going to kill my daughter and her smug little friend, too. Can you tell me what that is about?" He asked with curiosity. Natsuki heart beat shallow and she placed her hand against a near by cherry tree. Mr. Fujino noticed Natsuki's fear and grabbed Natsuki by the shoulders pulling her into hug. Natsuki eyes opened wider. She thought to herself how wonderful it must have been to always have these strong arms to run to. "Ms. Kuga, I'm sorry if I frightened you, but that call did the same thing to me. I'm not sure if I want to know what the First District is. Shizuru once told me that they were responsible for taking something very dear from you. A girl, no, a woman on her own shouldn't have to suffer such hardships."

Natsuki hands were in front of her as Shizuru's father held her against his body. Natsuki smiled at his kindness. "It's been taken care of, Mr. Fujino." Shizuru's father slowly released Natsuki and smiled.

"Thank goodness." He sighed. "So now I have to be my daughter's father. Tell me, Ms. Kuga, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Natsuki took her stance in the garden as the wind blew around her and Shizuru's father. This was the moment of truth and honest feeling coarse through her as she thought of Shizuru. Natsuki thought deeply in her heart of how she loved Shizuru. Natsuki looked up a Shizuru's father ready to say what she wanted to say.

TBC

* * *

Well, what did you think. I've been working on ch9 of this story since like chapter 7 of Deadly lovers. My brain was having information conflicts.

Also, I want to tahnk everyone who gave me those very encouraging reviews. I shall hug you all!


	10. The Garden

**A/N:** I have the strangest feeling I'm going to die after this chapter has been read by my lovely readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story as much as I use to. I've been busy with the other story. The older versions of Natsuki and Shizuru appeal to me more. I'm think about using this story as an outlet to explain Deadly Lovers. Remember Natsuki has a book called Deadly Lovers by Kara Papas...Kara Potatoes...lol anyhow. Prehaps in chapter 11, which I promises will have...stuffs.

Disclaimer: I do not know Mai-Hime.

**

* * *

**

**The Garden**

The moment of truth Natsuki thought as she stared a determined look at Shizuru's father.

Meanwhile in a separate area of the Fuka Shrine Shizuru sat comfortably in a room with her senpai, Sachiko. Sachiko was a mix; half American and half Japanese. Her eyes were a beautiful deep blue and her hair jet black. Sachiko was very exotic to look at, but for Sachiko it was Shizuru who very exotic. She had taken to the younger during their year together learning the traditional arts. Sachiko was taking the course to further her understanding of her mother's culture since she spent her childhood in America. Sachiko thought meeting Shizuru was a blessing; the younger girl with milky skin, a sweet sensual voice, and stunning red eyes. Sachiko was only 24 years old and she found herself very attracted to this girl who turned out to be the daughter of her boss. Now here she is, Shizuru Fujino, sitting there in a beautiful kimono sipping tea with her.

"Shi-chan, why are you meeting at a shrine with your parents?" Sachiko questioned.

"Ara, Sachiko-senpai, I'm not meeting them. My girlfriend is." Shizuru said looking at Sachiko. Sachiko leaned forward after hearing that.

"Girlfriend!? Ah, no way! Really Shi-chan? You date girls?" Sachiko said with shock.

"Does that bother you?" Shizuru asked feigning concern.

"No. Damn. How long have been dating this girl?" Sachiko asked.

"I don't think it's a question of how long I've been dating her. I've been in love with since the day I saw her and she's loves me too." Shizuru blushed. "Sachiko-senpai, why did you say damn?"

Sachiko blushed and sat closer to Shizuru. "Cause, I like girls too Shi-chan because I like you Shizuru Fujino." Sachiko said in hushed whisper. Shizuru's eyes widen as she tried to get up only to have Sachiko grab her hand. "Don't go, Shizuru."

"No, this isn't right Sachiko-senpai. I've given myself to my girlfriend. I don't want anyone else. I'm sorry I can't accept your feelings. My heart belongs to my love." Shizuru said pulling her had out from under Sachiko's. Shizuru walked out the room and down the hallway stopping at a window that opened to the garden. There she saw her father and Natsuki. Natsuki face was solid and determined just like that day she came to stop her from killing any of the other HiMEs. Shizuru could not hear what they were saying, but Natsuki open her mouth and said something with vigor. Shizuru's father bowed down to Natsuki and then pulled her into a hug and twirled the raven haired girl around. Shizuru smiled at the sight of this because she saw two of her most beloved people smiling together.

Shizuru's father smiled deeply and Natsuki did too with a toothy smile. Natsuki was so happy that she kissed Shizuru's father on the cheek. Shizuru who was still watching from the window was wondering what they were talking about. As she was wondering about that she heard foot steps in the hallway and looked to see who it was; Nao. Shizuru happiness faded instantly. Some where in Shizuru's heart she could never bring herself to like Nao. Nao looked up at Shizuru and walked over.

"Watching from the darkness, ne, Fujino?" Nao said walking over to the window to see what Shizuru was seeing. Nao eyes widen with disgust. "Oh, watching your precious kitten, huh? Why's that moron so happy?"

"Ara, Yuuki-san, can't stand that Natsuki can be happy? Can you?" Shizuru said in her Kyoto accent.

"I'm just here delivering a message to Shiho about her bastard 'onii-chan'. Natsuki had me take care of him." Nao said smiling. "Oh, she didn't tell you." Nao laughed seeing Shizuru's shock that Natsuki would actually talk to Nao.

"What has Tate-kun done?" Shizuru said knowing that Nao only goes after disreputable men.

"That filth decided he wanted to take what Tokiha-san would not give him, but before he could get to his goal Shiho called him." Nao said lowering her voice. "Drunken ass bastard got away with it too despite me plastering him to the police building." Nao looked at Shizuru. "Oh, but I should go before I ruin your moment with your kitten." Nao walked away sashaying and laughing.

Shizuru huffed knowing that there was nothing she could do about this passing incident, but she was happy Natsuki had done something about it. Shizuru looked back into the garden seeing Natsuki standing alone in the garden.

"Okasan, I've done it. I'm living my life, right? I will live a happy loving life. Are you smiling down on me?" Natsuki said to herself.

"I'm sure she is." A voice said to the side of her. Natsuki turned around to see another girl dressed in a kimono. "Hi, my name is Sachiko Louis. I believe I've heard your voice before."

"Oh, you must be _that_ senpai of Shizuru's." Natsuki said as the girl came closer.

Shizuru glared as she watched Sachiko approach Natsuki. She didn't know what to do, but decided to head outside to the garden as well walking back to the room she came from.

"I see why Shizuru would have fallen for a girl like you. You're so innocent by appearance." Sachiko sighed. "I'm in love with Shizuru and I will fight for her." She added.

Natsuki gasped as she heard that. This was not happening not after what she just went through to get Shizuru. "Then you will lose Sachiko. You can't have Shizuru." Natsuki glared.

"We will see. I'm going to move down here to the Fuka office of Fujino Companies." Sachiko said smugly. "You can't compete with me, little whelp." Sachiko said turning around seeing Shizuru standing there.

"I don't think I would ever love anyone like you Louis-san." Shizuru said coldly walking over to Sachiko who was in utter shock. "Don't you dare call my Natsuki a little whelp." Shizuru finished slapping Sachiko across the face. Shizuru heart tightened as her hand connected during the slap; what was this feeling? Guilt? Never. It can't be?

Shizuru's father had just stepped outside catching to see the slapping. He walked over as fast as he could, pushing Shizuru away and turning to Sachiko.

"Sachiko-san, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into Shizuru." He said looking back at Shizuru for a quick moment catching the smug expression on her daughter's face and then looked back to Sachiko who had straight face.

"It's alright Fujino-dono. I must be going. Thank you for the trip." Sachiko bowed and walked away.

"What the hell is going on here Shizuru? I thought she was your friend? You know what! I don't want to know. This has been an excellent day and it just got shattered. Oh well." Shizuru's father sighed turning to Natsuki. "Natsuki-chan, I hope we can talk about what we discussed earlier in about a month time so we can set dates. You can tell my daughter at anytime you wish. I have a car waiting for you two to send you back home when you want." He said smiling at Natsuki and then frowned at Shizuru giving her a light kiss on the forehead and a firm pat on her face. He looked back at Natsuki smiled again pulling Natsuki into a strong hug. "I really like this girl you picked for yourself Shizuru." He said releasing Natsuki who was bright red and wobbling around. "Goodbye girls, and do behave." He said walking away.

Together under the branches of a sakura tree stood the two young women. The blue haired girl looked over the horizon as the flush color on her face stayed. She stretched out a hand opening it to the air, and without having to say anything the chestnut haired girl gently held the young woman's hand and squeezed. The blue haired girl smiled while keeping her gaze fixed on the horizon. The day, still young, called to them. The chestnut haired smiled but it faded as she saw her mother approaching fast. The blue haired girl heard the footsteps and released Shizuru's hand to stand in front to shield her from Rika Fujino. Natsuki stretched her arms out as Rika closed the distance.

"You stupid little bitch! You think you have the right! I will never accept this!" Rika Fujino shouted and spat as she struck out at Natsuki. Natsuki was not expecting Rika to attack her and was taken by surprise as Rika's hand slapped her face. Natsuki stumbled backwards into Shizuru's arms. Rika Fujino glared and walked away when she heard her husband calling for her. "I'm coming, dear." She said sweetly as she walked away from the two startled girls shooting one last glare at them before disappearing.

Natsuki stared out at the crazed woman as she stayed in a semi-slumped posture in Shizuru's arms. Shizuru was just as shocked as Natsuki and wondered what her mother would not accept. Natsuki slowly stood up again rubbing her damaged cheek and she started laughing. Shizuru started to get worried as Natsuki continued laughing.

"Natsuki, are you okay?" Shizuru asked cautiously.

"Mou, Shizuru, I think I'm having a nervous breakdown or something." Natsuki laughed. "Let's go home." Natsuki started walking to the steps not waiting for Shizuru. Shizuru sighed and had to quietly agree with Natsuki; nervous breakdown seems about right. Shizuru caught up with Natsuki as they left the Fuka Shrine. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand as they descended making Shizuru blush.

"Natsuki, you're too happy? What did you ask my father?" Shizuru smiled. Natsuki just smiled back at her turning red.

"I'll tell you later, promise." Natsuki said in her husky voice avoiding eye contact. "There's the car!" Natsuki said to change the topic before Shizuru could say anything else. Natsuki got behind Shizuru after letting go her hand and pushed her towards the car. Shizuru frowned as she reached the car. This was all too awkward.

The ride was silent the entire way home excluding the sighing sounds coming from the two girls. The silence followed them into the house as the girls walked in. Natsuki continued her sighing as she got into the house, she wanted to tell Shizuru at the right time, but none of this seemed right. The entire Sachiko thing. The mother hating her, she could deal with. It's not like Natsuki liked Rika anyhow. Natsuki struggled to get out of her kimono and finally gave up turning to Shizuru. Shizuru had just finished taking her kimono off and tossed it on the bed. Natsuki didn't say anything as she eagerly watched Shizuru standing there just in a bra and panties. Shizuru glimpsed over and was startled to see Natsuki staring. Natsuki was in middle of looking over Shizuru and stopped realizing she had been caught. Shizuru could not believe that Natsuki actually did that. Shizuru had never seen a lusty look on Natsuki face before. Natsuki gulped as she walked over to Shizuru.

"Oi, Shizuru, can you take this off for me?" Natsuki said grabbing Shizuru's arm pulling her closer. Shizuru smiled.

"Ara, Natsuki, do you want me to help you bathe next?" Shizuru teased.

"Why not? I'm not opposed to that idea." Natsuki stammered. Shizuru flushed red. Natsuki was being very straight forward. Shizuru had to change the topic. This was too weird for her. She was delighted to know Natsuki was becoming more comfortable, but something was up.

"Natsuki, what were you planning to do this afternoon? Really?" Shizuru said trying to change the topic.

"Running…" Natsuki said as felt her skin under the kimono slowly become expose.

"Can I run with you?" Shizuru asked shyly as the kimono fell to the ground. Natsuki gulped again.

Shizuru backed away from Natsuki and sat on the bed waiting for a response. Natsuki, not giving into urges, decided that running would be the best idea and with Shizuru it may even be better. Natsuki and Shizuru seldom did things together. The young women got dress and walked out of the house. They stood still for awhile deciding on what direction to head until Shizuru suggested running towards the park. Natsuki had seen it that day they discovered their latent HiME powers. At the time the park wasn't on the top of her mind.

The two girls ran side by side to the park. Natsuki kept her focus while running as she slowly picked up her speed. Shizuru managed to keep up with Natsuki's pace as they closed in on the park. Natsuki smiled and decided to pick up the pace more to see if Shizuru would jump at a challenge. Shizuru caught the smile on Natsuki face and realized her raven haired lover was starting to play around. Shizuru grinned and the two started racing towards the park. The girls still retained a lot of their stamina from being HiMEs so they soared past any other joggers on the path. Natsuki had kept her focus all the way until she heard men whistling across the street at her and Shizuru; mostly at Shizuru. Natsuki stopped letting Shizuru run past her. Natsuki slowly crossed the street. The men started laughing.

"Oh hey, look we got one to stop!" one of the men laughed watching Natsuki approach.

"She's looks pissed." Another cackled.

"The big breasted girl has finally stopped." The other man said keeping his eyes fixed on Shizuru's body.

"Why don't you fellows take yourself somewhere else?" Natsuki demanded standing in front of them. Natsuki had her arms crossed in front of her chest staring at the three men.

"Were not causing any harm. Just appreciating good looking ladies." The first one said leaning closer to Natsuki. "Maybe you just came over so we appreciate you closer."

"Appreciating is one thing man, I want something else from her." Said the man who was focused on Shizuru. Natsuki glared at him.

"Get your eyes off her now!" Natsuki roared turning to face him.

"Nice! They're lesbians. Hot ones too." The third man said. The first went grab Natsuki behind only to have a shoe hit him in the back of the head.

"Natsuki! Watch out!" Shizuru shouted as ran over with one shoe.

"Fucking bitch!" The first man grumbled.

"What was that?" Natsuki hissed as she started sizing up the men.

"Listen I'm sorry we caused trouble…we'll go. Right guys?" the second said averting his eyes from Shizuru to Natsuki.

Natsuki kept that "die now" look on her face and watched the second man pull his friends away. Shizuru grabbed her other shoe, slipped it on, and stared at Natsuki.

"Mou, I wondered why you never liked running?" Natsuki huffed looking Shizuru with apologetic expression.

"Natsuki, it can't be helped, ne?" Shizuru laughed. "Besides I have Natsuki to defend me from ogling men."

Natsuki nodded proudly. "Let's go back home. Maybe we can do…something else to exercise." Natsuki said while thinking about it. Shizuru smiled.

"I bet I can beat you home!" Shizuru said right as she bolted off before Natsuki could get a chance to run.

"Hey! That's not fair." Natsuki shouted as she ran after Shizuru. "SHIZURU!"

The girls once back in the house spent their cool down time panting together in the kitchen. Shizuru leaned against the counter catching her breath as Natsuki open the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. Natsuki kicked the door shut as she opened the bottle. Shizuru gawked at Natsuki as drank the water. Natsuki wasn't being dainty about drinking. She was hot and thirsty so she guzzled the water letting some of it drizzle down her neck and soak her shirt. Shizuru was already red from the massive sprint she and Natsuki did, but if it were possible, she went even redder. Natsuki groaned from the relief of the cool water making Shizuru fizzled out and have a nosebleed. Shizuru grabbed her nose.

"Ara, Natsuki is just too hot for me today." Shizuru complained holding her nose.

"Shizuru, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding! What's wrong?" Natsuki asked innocently as put her water bottle on the counter walking over to Shizuru. Natsuki grabbed a paper towel and dampened it with some water. Shizuru moved her hands and let Natsuki clean up her face.

"I didn't know you got nose bleeds. This almost reminds me of that moron, Takeda…" Natsuki got silent as finished realizing why Shizuru had nosebleed and went bright red. Natsuki walked away and tossed the bloody paper towel in the trash can and stood there for a moment thinking whether she should tell Shizuru or not.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said quietly to get her attention. "I'm going to draw a bath, okay." Natsuki nodded staying extremely quiet. Shizuru giggled. "Natsuki's too cute."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki fussed as she watched walked down the hallway. Natsuki wait for Shizuru to disappear and quickly bolted into the office and grabbing her phone to call Mai.

The phone rang and rang until finally someone answered.

"Mai…" Natsuki was about to say when she heard a strange argument on the other line.

"Mikoto, I said stop! No, I'm not angry at you for doing that. It was…unexpected…" Mai said in her usual way when talking to Mikoto. Natsuki could barely hear Mikoto in the background but it sounded like she was whining about something.

"Yes, who is it?" Mai said returning to her phone. "Natsuki? Hey, what's up."

"Uh, I can call back you know…" Natsuki starting to get confused about whether she should have called or not.

"Oh that's right! How was the meeting at the shrine?" Mai pried.

"Her father likes me a lot." Natsuki said.

"And…" Mai continued.

"And I like him too…"Natsuki said starting worry.

"And…come on tell me something happened….I know it did. You can't hide it from me, Natsuki." Mai giggled.

"He asked me what my intentions were…" Natsuki mumbled.

"OH! NO WAY!!!!" Mai squeaked. " What did you say? Tell me!!!!"

"Natsuki, the bath is ready." Shizuru voice echoed. Natsuki frowned.

"Shit, Mai I have to go." Natsuki said as she pulled the phone away hearing Mai bicker. "Natsuki you can't do that to me…" Natsuki closed the phone.

This is the perfect time to tell her, Natsuki thought.

* * *

I'm so so so so SORRY!!! I know, kill the Kara-san. I'm working on it. promise. Next chapter it will be there. 


	11. Not Yet

**A/N:** Okay after lots a death threats about my last chapter I discovered, that no one fears the wrath of Kara Monster. Ah well, as it is it made me work on my story. It at first made me want to killed all the character with a sudden attack from the First District, but I thought...that is too sudden and mean. That must wait...for the First District to attack again. No death...promise. I was very irrate at some comments though. I'm pro-Natsuki, but still a loyal ShizNat/NatShiz fan. I like a strong willed Natsuki. One who knows what she wants. I can't tell you how difficult it is to write this story. I'm a conflict individual. So I had to add conflict to this. Sachiko will be returning. And I'm going to throw some NatNao in this story. I'm NOT a fan of NatNao...maybe a fan of ShizNatNao. ANYHOW. If you would like to know how pissed I was and wish to know spoilers of the story go to my livejournal account; there is a link on my profile.

About this chapter. There is smex for all you horny toads. There is arguement at the end. AND!!!!! I did some Deadly Lovers plugging in this story like I promised I would...but I realized I'd spoil the story if I wrote a massive character background...because I haven't even written chapter 16.

I promise I won't do anymore cliffhangers, but don't bully me or no more story.

**

* * *

**

**Not Yet**

The raven haired girl sighed amongst the steam of the bath as she held Shizuru against her. She had assumed now would be a good time but it really was not the best time. Shizuru stretch her legs out in front her wondering about something else that did not concern her relationship with Natsuki. Natsuki kissed Shizuru's shoulder and released the older girl so she could leave the bath tub.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?" Shizuru asked as she watched Natsuki exit the tub.

"Nothing much, I'm okay Shizuru." Natsuki mumbled as she dried herself off with towel. "Are you staying in much longer?"

"Hmmmm, I think I will." Shizuru mused. Natsuki didn't make any expression what so ever and just nodded. Shizuru smiled and sank back into the water dipping her shoulders under. She was feeling guilty about slapping Sachiko. She never thought she could feel guilty about hitting anyone who insulted Natsuki, but she really liked Sachiko. Sachiko was there with her in Kyoto after everything. Shizuru was feeling even more guilt thinking about all the things she did with Sachiko while Natsuki silently suffered in Fuka. Shizuru debated over this as steam rose around her. This was no time to be selfish. Shizuru pulled the plug to the drain and stepped out. After drying herself off with a towel Shizuru went into the darkened bedroom.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki's voice said quietly. Shizuru jumped a bit not expecting Natsuki to be in the room. "I laid out some clothes for you. I'm going to go on a ride. Come with me." Natsuki said leaning against the door way wearing her biking suit. Shizuru nodded.

Natsuki stood outside watching the setting sun sitting on her bike waiting for Shizuru to come. The wind blew a hot air from the payment around the neighborhood as the sound of the motorcycle's engine purred. The front door of the house opened and shut. Shizuru came out wearing the clothes Natsuki laid out for her. Natsuki did not stare back at Shizuru she just extended her hand with a helmet. Shizuru grabbed it and put it on.

"Natsuki what's this…." Shizuru was about to ask as she got on. Natsuki quickly cut her off.

"Shut up Shizuru, I have something I need to tell, but I need to go somewhere to tell you." Natsuki said coldly. Shizuru knew Natsuki wasn't being mean to be mean. She just got that way when frustrated. Natsuki put her helmet on. "Are you ready Shizuru?" Shizuru didn't have to say anything as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist. The world soared by as Natsuki revved her engine zooming past the slow traffic. She was feeling the moment in her grow. Shizuru knew this path way very well. Natsuki always took her here when they were friends and she mostly remembered it because that was the day she revealed herself as a HiME to Natsuki. Shizuru tightened her grip on Natsuki sensing a growing anxiety in her own stomach. She feared this place at time too. Natsuki was going to tell her something.

The motorcycle came to a slowing halt as they pulled into that small sea cliff side. Shizuru got off first after taking her helmet off and walked to the railing looking at the waves beat against the rocks below. Natsuki took her helmet off and rested it on a handle. Natsuki looked over at Shizuru watching the older girl's hair blow in the wind. Natsuki smiled to herself and breathed deeply. She finally dismounted from the bike and walked over to the railing by Shizuru.

"So, Okasan, I'm here with my girlfriend. What do you think?" Natsuki said out loud looking at Shizuru. Shizuru quickly looked at Natsuki with shocked eyes. She felt for Natsuki. It must hurt knowing now her mother had always loved her and wanted to be with her forever. Natsuki gripped the railing tightly shutting her eyes. "I can never hear your voice. I so wish I could." Natsuki whispered and sighed.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru called out softly. Natsuki opened her eyes looking at Shizuru after shedding a tear from one eye.

"Mou, Shizuru, I want to know. Do you really love me?" Natsuki said void of emotion but showing it on her face. Natsuki was covered in fear. Almost the same fear that washed over Shizuru during the end of the carnival. Shizuru slump against railing hearing the words come from Natsuki. She never thought she'd be in this position before. What kind of question is that?

"I…I…do love you." Shizuru stammered still evaluating the question's relevance. "What kind of question is that Natsuki!?" Shizuru suddenly yelled stomping her feet on the ground in protest. "Natsuki, ikezu!" Shizuru yelled getting ready to cry. "Ikezu…"

"Oi Shizuru, calm down. It was just a question. I know you love me. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Natsuki said walking to Shizuru who was holding her hands to face trying to mask the cries escaping.

"Baka!" Shizuru sobbed as she fought with Natsuki who was trying to hug her. Natsuki sighed and caught an arm and pulled Shizuru into arms and held her tightly.

"I love you." Natsuki said loudly in her deep voice. "I told you father today that I love you." Shizuru stop sobbing.

"But he knows that already, doesn't he?" Shizuru asked sniffling.

"Yeah, I suppose he does." Natsuki gulped and breathed heavily again. "He asked me something else today, in the garden before your friend came by." Natsuki stammered. Shizuru pushed back so she could look at Natsuki closely. Natsuki blushed and smiled happily. "God, I'm so scared, Shizuru. I've been trying to find the right time to tell you. I promised I'd tell you. In my heart I feel its right, but a little rushed."

Shizuru nodded silently as Natsuki wiped away her tears. Shizuru and Natsuki stayed locked in each others sight. Natsuki shut her eyes, sighed, breathed in and out, and finally opened them. Natsuki started to giggle. Shizuru cocked her head to the side and smiled as Natsuki giggled.

"I'm so nervous…uh…god…how do I say this. Oh man, I never knew it would be this hard. It was so easy with you father." Natsuki said trying to calm. Shizuru quietly waited. Natsuki smiled and looked over the railing realizing the sun was almost set. Natsuki looked back at Shizuru with her determined look but she was smiling too.

"I should have noticed my precious thing sooner. That's what I said about 14 months ago." Natsuki sighed keeping her expression solid. "Today, I asked for your hand in marriage."

Shizuru covered her mouth with hand as she gasped not being able to say anything as tears rolled down her face again.

"Nats..Natsu…N..natsuki…" Shizuru stammered and sobbed with joy.

"Shizuru Fujino…" Natsuki releasing her hug on Shizuru, she kneeled down. "Will you marry me?" Shizuru was almost gone she was so happy. Nothing seemed to bother her as she went down to her knees to kiss Natsuki almost crushing the girl in her arm.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you. I'll marry Natsuki." Shizuru said with absolute bliss in her voice.

The sun had set giving the girls the go ahead to go home. Shizuru held on Natsuki very tightly on the ride home which didn't really bother Natsuki. They made no waste as they ran into the house. Shizuru was eager to thank Natsuki and she had no complaints for it. As they rushed to the bedroom Natsuki got a very wicked thought in her head, but decided for next time. No reason to ruin a good mood. Shizuru backed her into their bedroom holding both of Natsuki's hands. Natsuki followed without compliant. Shizuru sat back on the edge of the bed letting go Natsuki's hands. Natsuki blushed red as she brushed Shizuru's hair aside as she kissed her. The kiss started gently as their lips met. Shizuru's hands searched for the zipper on Natsuki's biker suit. Natsuki leaned back as felt Shizuru reach her goal. Shizuru's jaw dropped as she saw what was on underneath; a thin lace bra and panties.

"I thought you'd like that." Natsuki said in a hushed tone. Natsuki tossed her biker suit to the ground and returned to Shizuru's lips. Their tongues met as Shizuru rested her hands on Natsuki's hips. They broke their heated kiss. Natsuki aided Shizuru in removing her clothes before they continued. Natsuki lowered Shizuru against the bed taking dominance. Shizuru was too lost in the lust to realize her position in the love making session to really care. Natsuki unclasped Shizuru's bra and avidly sucked upon Shizuru's breast and massaged the other. Shizuru moaned in delight as she worked on unclasping Natsuki bra as well. Natsuki feeling the dangling sensation of her bra stopped momentarily to toss it aside. Shizuru tried to wrestle Natsuki to the mattress, but Natsuki forced Shizuru down roughly against the bed.

"Mmm, you're not getting me on my back yet." Natsuki said narrowing her eyes at Shizuru. Natsuki slide her hand down Shizuru's body and delicately rubbed the fabric between Shizuru's legs.

"Ah! Mmmm Natsuki…yes…go ahead…" Shizuru groaned. Natsuki teased Shizuru more as she stopped her petting. Natsuki kissed deeply letting her tongue slide into Shizuru's mouth; tasting her fiancé. They broke their kiss only for air and returned to it once they caught their breath. Shizuru pushed against Natsuki getting a quick respond.

"Kaichou, if you want it, you have to tell me…" Natsuki said slyly before licking Shizuru's neck. Shizuru blushed and moaned with more frustration than pleasure not wanting to give in, but her body was aching for Natsuki's touch.

"Ikezu…" Shizuru gasped as she thought of what to do only to have her thoughts jarred by Natsuki's finger rubbing against her again as she felt her panties being removed. Natsuki kept her mouth busy as she teased and suckled upon Shizuru's breasts.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered as she leaned by Shizuru's ear right inserted fingers. Shizuru arched back waiting for Natsuki.

"Natsuki, don't make me say it……." Shizuru panted locking her eyes on to her lover's. Natsuki blushed as she went to kiss Shizuru; their tongues met first as Natsuki started thrusting her fingers in and out. Shizuru moaned as they kissed. Shizuru placed her hands on Natsuki's back as Natsuki started to slow down. Shizuru responded by digging her nails into Natsuki back and dragging them down sides. Natsuki threw her head gritting her teeth. Natsuki losing her focus Shizuru managed to take control.

"Mou, Shizuru, did you have to scratch my back so hard?" Natsuki complained as she found herself on her back having her lace panties removed. "Oi! I don't want my back to bleed on my…..ah!" Natsuki tried to continue until she felt Shizuru mouth against her lower body. Shizuru made sure to suck and lick Natsuki's sex until it throbbed. Natsuki arched her back but wince from her new wounds. Shizuru stopped and straddled Natsuki's hips.

"Isn't this better, Natsuki…" Shizuru said catching her breath as she and Natsuki started to grind their sexes together. Natsuki let out a deep moan as reached out and pulled Shizuru down on top of her. They laced their hands together as they rocked in tune with each other prolonging their bliss.

"Ah..shi-shizuru, we should do this….aaaa…more often, ne" Natsuki panted tightening her grip on Shizuru's body. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki as well feeling the deep scratches on Natsuki's back. Natsuki wince and moaned. Shizuru smiled and licked Natsuki's bottom lips before kissing the raven haired girl. Natsuki starting rocking her body faster and harder bring both the girls closer to their climax.

"Yes, yes…natsuki…we….aaaah!" Shizuru wasn't able to finish her thought as her body trembled with Natsuki as they climaxed. The girls remained locked in each other's arms afterwards gently kissing each other.

"I was trying to say, yes I agree…we should do this more often." Shizuru sighed blissfully.

"Mmmm, you know Shizuru, do you think I rushed this?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru kissed the raven haired girl passionately before answering.

"If you mean, the sex…no…I enjoyed every last thing of it. Especially scratching your back." Shizuru purred as she started kissing Natsuki's neck.

"Mou, Shizuru, I'm talking about me asking you to marry me." Natsuki pouted and smiled as Shizuru started kissing down her neck.

"You know Natsuki, I've loved you forever. I don't think it's rushed at all." Shizuru said as she continued. Natsuki moaned as Shizuru teased her nipples. "Ara, so cute."

"Oi, Shizuru stop. I may get sick or something." Natsuki whined half jokingly. Shizuru grinned evilly. Natsuki caught the grin and cringed.

"You know Natsuki, there is always some negi in the kitchen to help you out." Shizuru teased. Natsuki's cringed some more after hearing the word negi.

"You are a cruel woman Shizuru." Natsuki said as Shizuru nestling her head against the crook of her neck.

Natsuki sighed thinking about the next day. What next? The two girls needed to sort out their future because now it really was their future; together. Natsuki knew she wanted to go out to select a ring for Shizuru and probably have her pick one. The cost didn't matter because Natsuki had managed to get access to the money Searrs had paid her mother. The letter that she received from her mother had detailed information on the back on how to access the account. Searrs really must have waited to get their hands on a real HiME to have paid _that_ much money. Natsuki had enough to invest in a company of her own and buy a larger house. She thought she'd wait before using any of it though. First thing she needed, had to, use her money on was Shizuru.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said quietly.

"Hmmm…" Natsuki responded.

"I didn't know you read books." Shizuru said.

"I read! I'm not stupid. What are you saying?!" Natsuki said in an annoyed tone letting go of Shizuru to roll on her back placing her hands behind her head. "What's this sudden interest for Shizuru?"

"I would think you'd like to know I'm interested in you since you asked me to marry you today." Shizuru pouted. Natsuki laughed.

"Ya, okay, good point." Natsuki smiled. "I am." Shizuru smiled her victory smiled.

"There is this book on the coffee table by your motorcycle magazines…I read some of it." Shizuru said.

Natsuki blushed and began to stammer. "Where did you stop???" Shizuru smiled and got closer to Natsuki and rest her head against Natsuki chest.

"After chapter 5." Shizuru simply said. Natsuki got quiet. "So, what is the book about or did you stop as soon as the main character started the foreplay." Natsuki coughed a bit and cleared her throat before saying anything.

"I finished the book." Natsuki mumbled. Shizuru's eyes widen. "It was really a nice story, sad, but nice."

"Aren't you going to tell me anymore about the story?" Shizuru asked because she found the story some what interesting.

"The writer, Kara Papas, had major difficulty working on this story. She was working on another story before started Deadly Lovers. As a result of massive writer's block she decided to write the Deadly Lovers story and she never went back to her other story. She still hasn't finished it." Natsuki said as if the information was being plugged directly into her head from an unknown source.

"Natsuki, you know a lot about this writer." Shizuru said quickly.

"Well I thought and hoped that she'd write another book about the war section of Deadly Lover's. I ended up becoming interested in their background." Natsuki said very adamantly. "Her last name isn't really her last name. Her last name is actual a spanish word for potatoes." Shizuru laughed.

"She must want to hide her writings from someone." Shizuru offered. "Now stop telling me about the writer and tell me some hot points of the book."

"Hot points?" Natsuki said slowly and a disappointed look washed over her face. "You want to know about the sex scenes, don't you?"

"No I wanted to know about the hot points, but now that you offered…" Shizuru teased.

"Shizuru, really now." Natsuki sighed. "I won't spoil it for you but I can tell you about the two main characters if you want? Who do you like more the Ice Princess or the Red Princess?"

"Hmm…that is a tough choice. I suppose I'll go for the one that is like me." Shizuru said.

"What? Like you…." Shizuru nodded making Natsuki wonder until she figured it out. "Oh, I never thought about it that way. It explains why I always thought of you when reading it." Shizuru sat up and gave Natsuki a soft kiss and lay on her side waiting for Natsuki to continue.

"Okay, the Red Princess, she has really such a tragic story. The author personally refers to this story as a dark fairytale because the Red Princess is the broken princess in the story. The Red Princess is forced into the spy side of the military and when she refuses they kill all of her family. This drives her insane temporarily, and she does anything the military wants her to. She eventually loses all respect for men as result of her actions in the military. From what I can remember she did have a relationship prior to her relationship with Ice Princess. The girl she had the relationship with was more or less forced into the military like the Red Princess." Natsuki paused. "I really shouldn't tell much more because you learn about the character's past after chapter 16. Learning about them now would spoil the story for you. You should really read the rest. And yes, there are many other sex scenes." Natsuki sighed.

"Natsuki is such a good story teller and teacher." Shizuru mocked. "So what are we doing tomorrow, darling."

Natsuki blushed and pulled the covers up over her and Shizuru. "We are going to the mall, and after that we are registering for school."

"Ara, Natsuki is so responsible now." Shizuru said before she kissed Natsuki.

"Mmm, well, we have to start a life and we need to start it. Besides in a months time I have to meet your parents again, and even though I know your father approves of me. I want to be someone worthy of you." Natsuki sighed. "That Sachiko person is right. Right now I am a little whelp. I need to get a job and go to school. I'm going to prove her wrong. I will not lose to that woman." Natsuki stubbornly said. Shizuru was quiet and Natsuki sensed that. "Shizuru, do you like that woman?"

Shizuru didn't say anything to Natsuki she just sighed and rolled over so she wouldn't be facing Natsuki anymore. Natsuki sat up beside Shizuru and grabbed her by the shoulders making Shizuru face her. Shizuru red eyes were full of guilt and Natsuki green eye were filling with hate.

"Tell me!" Natsuki growled. "You can't do this to me Shizuru. I just asked for you hand in marriage today! I asked you and you said yes. You said yes, damn it. You can't do this to me." Natsuki raved.

"I'm so sorry Natsuki. I'm so sorry. It just that I feel guilty for hitting her." Shizuru said with apologetic tone. "I spent a year with her as my companion…"

"COMPANION?!" Natsuki grumbled raising her eye brows. "I'm going to kill this bitch." Natsuki said pulling the covers off grabbing her clothes.

"Natsuki! Don't!" Shizuru yelled from the bed making Natsuki halt.

"What do you want me to do? Huh? What do want me to do….you didn't do anything with her during that year, did you? Oh my god Shizuru. Do you know how much I suffered without you. Not knowing why you left? Not knowing where you went? I thought you had gone somewhere to kill yourself! Tell me you didn't do anything with her?!"

"Of course I didn't do anything with her Natsuki! Now please come back to bed. I'm sorry. Please, come back to me." Shizuru said with pleading eyes. Natsuki glared intensely and threw clothes she had in her hands down and returned to the bed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Natsuki said as she kissed Shizuru on the forehead and two covered up for the night. As they slept Natsuki fought with herself about Shizuru. She believed Shizuru completely, and knew they had to work this out together. Natsuki had to fight her urge to go run from this. She especially had to fight the urge to beat up Sachiko Louis. They had to go forward with tomorrow.

* * *

Review please...sorry for being mean. I love all my readers. -blows kisses-


	12. Rival

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. See I got her to say it. Aren't you all happy. Natsuki wants to marry Shizuru. Now for the bad news. A lot of reviews wanted more of Sachiko. So I gave you more Sachiko. And remember Sachiko loves Shizuru. And Natsuki absolutely HATES Sachiko.

I also updated the way I do my chapters. I cannot give you a SUPER UBER LONG CHAPTER anymore. The last one was ten pages long and someone said there wasn't enough. ICK!! So I'm introducing a NEW much shorter chapter style. Four pages this time. And finally Deadly Lovers is taking a back burner to my original story. It's very grand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

**

* * *

**

**Rival**

The next day the young couple went to the Fuka Mall. Shizuru was trying to get Natsuki to stop at clothing stores but the blue haired girl would not stop at any stores. Natsuki even past _Victoria's Secrets_ as she kept her arm locked with Shizuru's. Natsuki had one goal. She must get to the jewelry store. She already called a head this morning and let the owner know she wanted to see all of the best wedding bands no matter the price range. Shizuru watched as they left the clothing side of the mall and enter into the higher end side. Natsuki seldom shopped here since she was fairly comfortable in jeans and some kind of a t-shirt. Shizuru gasped as Natsuki started to slow down as the approached one store in particular; _Tiffany's and Co_.

"Natsuki…you know you can't go in there and browse. You have to leave with something." Shizuru said trying to stop them from entering _Tiffany's_. Natsuki stopped and removed her determined glare face.

"Don't worry Shizuru. We aren't leaving empty handed from Tiffany's. I intend to get something in your size." Natsuki said touching Shizuru's ring finger. Shizuru blushed.

"But do you have that kind of money to do this? Natsuki, please don't worry about this." Shizuru said with worry not moving towards _Tiffany's_.

"Oh, I have more than enough money." Natsuki chuckled and dragged Shizuru in.

The store owner walked out and Shizuru grimaced, waiting for him to chastise them for being in the store. The owner walked over and smiled instead. He warmly greeted Natsuki and asked her to follow. Natsuki tugged on Shizuru's arm. They walked to a back room that had and array of wedding rings. Shizuru didn't know what to think.

"I don't know what to pick Natsuki. There are so many…"Shizuru said in happy yet exasperated tone. Natsuki nodded at the store owner and he had his clerks take away the ring cases. The owner the presented a small case with just two rings in it. Shizuru looked at Natsuki.

"I figured you'd have a brain freeze so I already had them made. You be surprised how fast people will make things if you have just the right amount of money." Natsuki said bluntly.

The owner being very trusting of the two girls walked out of the back room to give the girls some privacy. Shizuru looked in the case at the two rings. The style was very classic and simple, but very beautiful. The first ring seemed like it would be something Natsuki would like to wear. It was a thick band with diamonds inside the band and it consisted of two metals; gold and probably silver. The second one was strong yet delicate the diamond was done in an old European cut. This was just the engagement band sitting in the display case. Shizuru was absolutely still and quiet which was something Natsuki had wanted to do to her for years since they became friends. She reached down to the case and removed the engagement band and gently touched Shizuru's left hand. On closer inspection Shizuru realized that this ring was very ornate with beautiful engravings.

"I know you like simplicity, but this is elegance done with simplicity and it suits you." Natsuki said while slipping the ring on Shizuru's finger. A perfect fit. Natsuki smiled and watch Shizuru face glow red.

"This is too much Natsuki." Shizuru final said after struggling to find the words to say.

"I know. Let's just it's a sample of an anniversary present." Natsuki laughed and she took the ring off. "I shouldn't say that though."

"Why's that?" Shizuru asked as the color ran from her face.

"I already bought them." Natsuki said with a matter-of-fact tone. Shizuru's eyelids fluttered and then she fainted her head landing on Natsuki's lap. "Oi, Shizuru! Oh man. Excitement is one thing. This is another. Mou how do I wake her up." Natsuki blushed and leaned down to give Shizuru a kiss. Natsuki smiled as she watched Shizuru opened her amber eyes.

"Natsuki, did you really buy them?" Shizuru said as if she was out of breath. Natsuki just nodded. Shizuru put her hands on her face imaging all the most horrible things. She knew Natsuki didn't have much money and these rings were of the custom quality meaning they were beyond the price tag of moderately rich people. Shizuru whine and mumbled under her hands.

"Shizuru, if you're worried about my money issues, don't be. I came into a very LARGE sum of money recently. I can afford this for you." Natsuki said looking down at Shizuru. The owner came in unfazed by the position of the two girls.

"I trust that you have made you point, madam." The owner said smiling. Natsuki sighed as Shizuru sat up.

"Yes, we have. You have the real pieces, waiting for me, right?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes madam. They are in the front waiting for you to collect." The owner said keeping his smile.

Natsuki walked out of _Tiffany's And Company_, only to be greeted by Sachiko Louis who was by herself. Natsuki instantly thought of the night before in her bedroom. Her eyes filled and fixed with intense hatred as she stared at the older woman. The older woman seemed to ignore the death looks from Natsuki and fixed her brilliant blue orbs upon Shizuru who trying not to make eye contact. Natsuki was sensing that guilt she did yesterday coming from Shizuru. Does she like Sachiko? This cannot be!

"Fujino-san…hello." Sachiko said as if she was talking to a distant lover. Natsuki seethed as she let Shizuru do what she need by letting go.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki with sorrowful eyes and watched her blue haired lover walk over to the nearest bench. Shizuru finally returned he gaze to Sachiko's.

"Hello Louis-san. I want to apologize." Shizuru said just out of concern for her former sempai and friend.

"For what, Fujino-san." Sachiko said letting the fatigue in her voice show.

Shizuru eyes widened hearing the tone in Sachiko's voice. "For slapping you."

"I deserved it. I should have known better than to insult your fiancé." Sachiko said as she started to close the distance between her and Shizuru. Natsuki sat straight up and watched closely. She now stood up and walked slowly towards the two. Shizuru didn't move a muscle. Sachiko stood right in front of her.

"What is it you want of me Louis-san?" Shizuru said peering up into her eyes.

"I want more than a friendship. I want you. I've wanted you since the day I met you. Your sorrowful eyes, the pain I saw in you. I wanted to extinguish it through more than just friendship, but I didn't know how to do it. And I find out too late that you accept this inappropriate form of love." At that moment Shizuru found herself lost for words as she heard Sachiko echo words from her very own heart. "It cannot be so inappropriate if you are capable of them and are willing to express them fully." Natsuki was right there as Sachiko pulled Shizuru into her arms. "I will not give up. Shizuru."

Natsuki heart stopped as she saw a tear escape Shizuru's eye. Then an ugly sneer grew on her face and grabbed Sachiko by the shoulder pulling her away from Shizuru. Sachiko stumbled backwards and as she regained her balance she was quickly thrown off by a firm punch across the face. Sachiko fell against the ground and slowly stood up shaking from shock of the blow. Natsuki couldn't say anything and breathed deeply; her beautiful green eyes brimming over with tears that freely fell one after the other. Shizuru had shed her tear earlier out of sympathy for Sachiko, but by the time she was in her arms Shizuru knew there would be no explaining it to Natsuki. Natsuki couldn't look at Shizuru. She just stood there caught between anger and sadness fists shaking along with the rest of her.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said quietly not caring that they were making a scene in the mall.

Natsuki finally looked at Shizuru with much more sorrow than hate. "Fuck you Shizuru. Fuck you! God damn it!" Natsuki sobbed as she threw the bag with the rings at Shizuru.

"NATSUKI!!" Shizuru yelled as watched Natsuki run away. Shizuru looked at the shaken Sachiko and glared. "Why? Why did I trust you? Why am I so naïve? Damn you Sachiko-sempai! Damn you!" Shizuru yelled. Sachiko quickly pulled Shizuru into her arms again after picking up the package Natsuki had thrown at Shizuru.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sachiko tried to console Shizuru.

"Don't touch me!" Shizuru's yell weakened. "Don't touch me. Oh, Natsuki, why? Why now?" Shizuru broke down into strong sobs in the arms of her former sempai.

**TBC**

* * *

**HAHAHAAHHA** oops bold. LOL Uh yes it that angry frustrated sounds I hear. Hmmmm sweet music to my ears. 

No actually it isn't I found myself going "OH GOD!!! WHY DO I DO THIS! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHUCKY!!!!!???? ...wait I'm writing this...shit."

So yeah, I've had some issues in my family life that have been making it rather difficult to continue ANY of my fictions. I almost quite three days ago. I got into an arguement with Okasan and much shit happened there afterwards. You see I manage to keep my life private from my family. And well...I didn't want another member of my family to take the flake for my mood swings. I had to tell Okasan what I've been writing. Okasan is a super traditional old world conservative Roman catholic woman. I still want to go and bottle myself up and cry. Of course I've my friends alcohol and "unhealthy depression" to help me out. But yeah...thought my readers should know. I don't know WHY I thought you should know. I really enjoy writing these stories and it would break my heart if I had to stop. Oh well. You'll know soon enough if I do or not.

ENOUGH with my sob story. My life is not as important as my work. Reviews, opinions, death threats, anything... cause Kara loves all her reader -wink wink- maybe more than I should LOL


	13. Rival Part 2

**A/N:** I hope I have posted this in time for those of you who are moving. Here is everything with lots of stuff from you readers. I do read my reviews and I use them too. HEHEHEHE Hope you like odd triangles. Things are going to

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime because if I did there would be lots of ShizNat action!

**

* * *

**

**Rival Part 2**

Natsuki ran all the way to the parking lot. As she reached her motorcycle the raven haired girl berated herself over and over.

"Baka! Why did I run? Didn't I promise myself I wouldn't run? And why oh why did I throw the rings at Shizuru? I'm such an ass. I left her with that woman, too! DAMN IT!" Natsuki finish and got her helmet on and sped off.

Meanwhile Sachiko still had Shizuru in her arms and her shoulder was thoroughly soaked with tears. Shizuru was having a hard time calming down, and Sachiko's hate started growing for Natsuki. It was just simple rivalry before, but now it was full on war. Sachiko sat Shizuru down, crouched down in front of her, and kissed her forehead which immediately stopped the crying.

"There we go. Magic is always found in a kiss." Sachiko said soothingly. Shizuru did not respond. Sachiko frowned a bit and thought intensely on what to do. She was responsible for this entire thing, but it was partially Shizuru's fault for not stopping her. Shizuru was well aware that this was partially her responsibility. She had her arms closed tightly across her chest showing her insecurity with her present company. Sachiko finally sat by Shizuru and sat the package on Shizuru's lap. Shizuru's lips trembled and she covered her mouth with her hand. Sachiko could not think of anything else other than another kiss to comfort the girl, but would it be received well. She turned to face Shizuru who was desperately fighting her tears. As Sachiko cupped the side of Shizuru face Shizuru heart skipped a beat as if to tell this is not the hand of your lover. Shizuru as if acting out of pure instincts knocked the hand away and slapped Sachiko's other cheek.

"I'm sorry Sachiko-sempai. I cannot accept your feelings. I will never accept your feelings." Shizuru said standing up and walking away with the rings leaving a stunned Sachiko behind.

----------------------

Natsuki was really lost due to this misunderstanding. She was sure it was a misunderstanding. Shizuru was probably crying for a different reason Natsuki thought. Of course Natsuki knew she always acted before she thought. Natsuki thought is was uncharacteristic of her to throw something at Shizuru. Shizuru was the last person she ever wanted to hurt. Natsuki pulled up behind Linden Baum and pulled her cell phone dialed Mai. Mai answered immediately.

"Hey Natsuki, NOW TELL ME HOW DID IT GO?" Mai answered as if they were still talking from last time. Natsuki coughed on the other line and then started to talk.

"Mai, are you off work now?" Natsuki said with her voice sounding very hoarse from all the crying she had done.

"Yeah I just got off. Why?" Mai could tell something was up.

"I'm out back. I can take you home if you want." Natsuki offered.

"Alright give me a second." Mai said hanging up her cell. She wave goodbye to Akane and Kazuya. As she walked out back she holding her helmet on her lap wiping her eyes off with her sleeve.

"Natsuki, oh my god! What happened? Are you alright?" Mai ran over to Natsuki wondering whether should ask before hugged but decided to hug her anyways.

"Oi, Mai stop!" Natsuki grumbled and Mai immediately released. "Here…" Natsuki handed Mai Shizuru's helmet. Mai was really very concerned about Natsuki. She didn't ever see her cry and she was more than certain the only other person who had was the result of this current fit. "Ready?" Mai nodded and the engine roared only leaving a sound trail behind them.

----------------------

Sachiko wasn't going to let it end there she got up and ran after Shizuru. The black haired woman was determined to end Shizuru's relationship with Natsuki. Sachiko knew that chasing after Shizuru wasn't going to do it so she stopped running. Earlier that morning Sachiko had received a strange phone call from an organization called the First District. They told Sachiko that they would help her obtain Shizuru's heart if she was will to give them whereabouts of Natsuki Kuga. Sachiko stood in the mall watching the diminishing figure of Shizuru Fujino. Her heart beat with a wild desire. The First District gave her a number to call when she was ready. Sachiko pulled a cell phone from her pocket and dialed the number.

"Goodbye Natsuki Kuga…Shizuru, is mine now." Sachiko said under her breath waiting for the line to pick up.

"Ah, Sachiko Louis, thank you for calling us back. What is your answer?" The creepy voice asked at the other end.

"I'll do it." Sachiko said as her soul darkened. She continued her conversation telling them almost everything and anything she could give them. Within time Natsuki Kuga would be their prisoner.

Shizuru sat in the taxi clutching onto the package with the rings wondering where Natsuki had gone off to when she remembered; I have a cell phone.

Natsuki stood at the doorway of Mai's old dorm room not waiting to go in. She just needed to see someone else other than Shizuru. Mai walked to the open front door closing the distance between their bodies and had a hint of pink on her face. She wanted Natsuki to stay, but recently things had gotten strange between her a Mikoto. Mai had become aware of things she hadn't previously become aware of before. The air between the two was becoming tense as Mai's thoughts began to swarm. Natsuki could sense the unsettled feeling rising between them. But before Natsuki could wave goodbye her cell phone went off. The caller ID said Shizuru. Natsuki breathed in and out and looked back behind her to see the door to Mai's dorm closing. Natsuki sighed and watched the name appear again.

"Natsuki, why aren't you picking up the phone?" Shizuru pleaded as she walked to the front door of _their_ house.

Natsuki finally answered as she sat on her bike before putting her helmet on. "Hello…"

"Natsuki? Are you alright? I'm so sorry about Louis-san. It is my entire fault Natsuki. Please come home to me, Natsuki." Shizuru pleaded on the other line.

"Of course I'll come home to you." Natsuki sighed on the other end and gritted her teeth. "Shizuru I don't want to finish this conversation over the phone, ne?"

"Hmmm, I understand Natsuki. Come home when you want to. If you would like, I'll sleep in the guest room tonight." Shizuru asked.

"Just wait for me, okay?" Natsuki said and then hung up putting her helmet on. Her head ached from the amount of stress she had been put through so Natsuki wasn't being as observant as she normally was. A blue Honda Civic sedan had just pulled into the parking lot as she sped off.

The driver was none other than Sachiko Louis. She had been given orders from the First District to follow Natsuki Kuga. She had willingly become a member of the fallen organization for her insane rivalry and her lust for Shizuru Fujino. Sachiko quickly pulled out of the parking and attempted to follow Natsuki. Natsuki pulled in and out of the evening traffic with ease making it very difficult for Sachiko to follow. Before Sachiko knew it she had lost Natsuki in a strange neighborhood and found herself parked in front of a park full of sakura trees. In her heart she sensed she must be close.

Natsuki walked to the door, sighed, gritted her teeth together, and as she reached for the door it opened. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki making Natsuki eyes well up again.

"Kanin na, Natsuki." Shizuru whispered hoping, wishing, Natsuki would forgive her for her stupidity.

"Mou Shizuru, there is nothing for you to be sorry for." Natsuki said while fighting her tears. "I think I rushed things. I'm not ready to get married." Natsuki said with pain in her heart.

"I understand." Shizuru said solemnly as she let go and walked in followed by Natsuki. Shizuru started to cry silently as she walked in and stopped halfway down the hallway putting one hand on the wall and the other over her face. Natsuki dropped her helmet and grabbed Shizuru from behind.

"Baka, I'm not saying I don't want you anymore. I just want to postpone it a little longer." Natsuki said as a tear finally escaped her eyes. Shizuru pulled herself out Natsuki's grip and turned around. Shizuru cheeks were still damp from crying as she pushed Natsuki against the wall. "Shizu-ru…" Natsuki muttered as she closed her eyes as their lips met in the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

Minor update on Karaland...I'm soooooooooo sorry for my emo outburst last post. I'm content being a closet bi. -sigh- Besides no girl wants to date me anyways.

But anyhow! I have a special challenge for ALL my readers and I mean ALL my readers. Review. It doesn't have to be a short essay... it can be a face for all I care. either that...give me a link to yuri website that has ShizNat yuri so I can write better smex scenes. But one smex scene is basically the same as the last. Slop, sweaty, nasty, and oh so hot. Ooo it's hot in here.


	14. Interlude

**A/N:** Hah ha! I wrote it! It's a bit cliffhangerish but if you hate teh cliffs...bug off. Kara isn't gonna be nice today! -tries to look angry and evil- So here ya go. Warning...I'm going to rant after the story.

You may want to read the last half of the previous chapter so you can get the entire flow of it. Go on...I know you want to. Especially my favorite Cali girl. LOL

Disclaimer: Sunrise made them but I made them interesting!

**

* * *

**

**Interlude**

"Shizu..ru"

The two girls wanted ever so much to resist the urge they felt boiling inside them as their lips parted in the dark hallway. They were both tired and emotionally drained. Yet, the blushing hues upon their faces said otherwise. Natsuki pulled Shizuru against her body letting her hands run feverishly across the other girl's back as they kissed. Natsuki feelings were still bruised deep down in heart making a sick jealousy grow inside of her which became the driving force in her as she felt Shizuru push.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsuki growled in very sensual tone no letting Shizuru go.

"Natsuki, let go." Shizuru asked as she felt Natsuki embrace tighten. Natsuki began to kiss down Shizuru's neck. "We shouldn't do this. I don't want to do this, right now." Shizuru said slowly.

"Liar." Natsuki huffed. "It's called make up sex." Shizuru let out a pleasurable sigh and gave in to Natsuki's idea.

"Then let's do it right here…" Shizuru sighed as a deep blush crept back on her face. Natsuki did make any complaints as she planted another kiss on Shizuru's lips. As they continued Natsuki knelt down as Shizuru rested against the wall in a bra and her jeans. Natsuki planted kisses against Shizuru's stomach and came to her jeans. Shizuru looked at her pleadingly and Natsuki smiled as she unzipped the jeans. Then a someone started ringing their doorbell and knocking on the door. Natsuki was pretty much in the same clothing situation as Shizuru, but she stomped over to the door. She was extremely pissed about having to stop. She opened the door seeing Nao and just yelled.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Natsuki growled. Nao was not to terrified by Natsuki in nothing but her bra and jeans and retorted quickly.

"Watch your language Kuga or I might have to kick your ass in front of Fujino over there." Nao analyzed the situation. "Oh, gross you two were about to get you fuck on. Shit." Nao stagger backwards as she stood there holding a duffle bag.

"I'd like to see you try you little imp!" Natsuki said curling a lip. "Now what the hell is with that dumbass bag you brat." Natsuki cell phone started to ring in the background.

"Natsuki, do you want me to answer it?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki waved at her to do it.

"Hello? Natsuki?" Mai asked over the speaker.

"Ara, Mai, no it's Shizuru. Natsuki's busy right now." Shizuru said.

"Is Nao there?" Mai asked quietly.

"Yes she is." Shizuru just responded.

"Okay good. She needs a place to stay at. Tate got her kicked out of her dorm at Fuka Gauken. I'm going to talk to Fumi-san tomorrow, okay. I'm so sorry about interrupting your lives with Nao. I know all of you don't get along."

Natsuki and Nao were in a hand grapple now in the front of the house. Shizuru looked and sighed. "Mai, I have to go before Natsuki kills Nao." Shizuru hung up and walked to the front slowly.

"Oh big bad scary dyke is coming to help you Kuga." Nao hissed.

"What did you say?!" Natsuki growled.

"Your dyke girlfriend is coming…oh…I bet she really is coming." Nao laughed. "Bet you two get off on taking advantage of young girls. You two disgust me."

Natsuki sweep kicked Nao making her crash into the ground. Shizuru grabbed Natsuki and pulled her aside to tell her what Mai said. Natsuki scoffed and walked inside. Nao looked at Natsuki's back seeing the clawing marks from Shizuru and sneered. Shizuru grabbed Nao's duffle bag and reached out to help the young girl up. Nao glared as she took Shizuru's hand.

"Yuuki-san, Mai told me about your troubles. You are more than welcome to stay at our house." Shizuru said putting on her façade of a smile.

"Shit, you two live together. How sick?" Nao said walking into the house.

"You're welcome…" Shizuru huffed and walked in after her. Natsuki had locked herself in the main bedroom to avoid the red head. Nao sat on the guest bed and looked around checking out the room. Shizuru had walked over to the main bedroom and found herself locked out.

"Natsuki, do want me to sleep with Yuuki-san tonight?" Shizuru said loud enough to tease both of the girls.

Nao quickly shut the door and locked it. "No chance in hell you rabid lesbian!"

"Ara, I suppose I could always call my mother. But then I'd get brainwashed and marry a guy." Shizuru said out loud. Natsuki scrambled to the door, opened it and pulled Shizuru in.

"Baka!" Natsuki said with worry across her face.

"Natsuki fell for it." Shizuru chirped as Natsuki blushed. "Natsuki is too cute. I really like it when you blush." Shizuru said as she pushed Natsuki onto the bed. "Now shall we pick up from where we left off?"

"But Nao, is here…" Natsuki muttered but soon found her mouth silenced by Shizuru's. Shizuru smiled and continued.

"HEY! Do not you dare fuck while I'm here!" Nao's voice echoed through the house. Natsuki and Shizuru both sighed as they stopped. The two roll over on the bed in their respective positions and stared at the ceiling in absolute disbelieve. Natsuki let out a sigh and looked at Shizuru.

"So, tell me, what you did during that year in Kyoto." Natsuki asked trying to have idle conversation.

"I was trying to forget you. I was trying, but I was failing horribly. So after two weeks my father convinced me to finish my traditional arts and I met Sachiko Louis. I thought she was a very kind woman. She went out of her way to be nice to me, but I was buried in my sorrow of not having you in my life. Until one day, she came to me after class and told me she has an extra movie ticket. I said no thank you and then she told me that my father had asked her to take me out. I did it for my father. That was the first month. I slowly broke and befriended her. I never once thought that she was in love with me. I could only think of you, and when is came closer to your graduation time. I knew I couldn't go without seeing you one more time. I was about to remove you from my life. If I hadn't come back, Natsuki, I would have never known." Shizuru finished.

"If you hadn't come back I was going to go to you first. I was getting ready to go to Kyoto. I was job hunting there and everything. I had Yukino help me job search. Mai kept complaining that I was being foolish, but she didn't know why I was acting the way I was." Natsuki said. The two looked at each other with pain hidden within their eyes and went to sleep as is.

The morning came early as Natsuki walked into the bathroom to start her day. She was going out today to register her and Shizuru and then get a job as a mechanic as a near by shop. Shizuru managed to stay asleep a little longer. Natsuki staggered around the room and had jeans and white mid drift on over her bra. As Natsuki walked down the hallway she heard sounds in the kitchen and remembered that Nao was there. Nao was in the kitchen just wearing a long shirt as her pjs.

"Kuga, do you want me to make you breakfast?" Nao said with a rough morning voice. Natsuki was almost afraid to respond for fear a body snatcher would take her too. "I'm trying to pay you back for letting me stay here you moron." Natsuki sighed with relief upon hearing the insult.

"Sure, why not?" Natsuki said.

"I hope you like eggs because that's all I'm going to make to pay you back." Nao said as toss the egg in her hand.

"Oh so you've learned how to crack them open now?" Natsuki laughed and Nao just grinned as she as tapped the egg against the rim of the bowl and it split in half perfectly. Natsuki gasped and walked right behind Nao brushing against her. Nao blushed dark red.

"Oi Kuga, back off." Nao said quickly.

"Teach me how to do that." Natsuki said as she reached around Nao completely forgetting personal space because she was so interested in learning how to crack eggs. Nao tried to squirm away and Natsuki respond by bearing hugging the red head who started freaking out. "Come on! Teach me damn it." Natsuki begged while holding Nao.

"I'm going to scream if you don't let go Kuga." Nao threatened. Natsuki finalize realized what she doing but tripped backwards taking Nao with her. Natsuki hit the cabinet behind her hard and hit again as Nao fell back on her.

"SON OF A BITCH, THAT HURTS!" Natsuki yelled as Nao cringed from the yell.

"Ara, I see Natsuki is trying to spice up our life a little." Shizuru said appearing out of no where staring at the fallen girls. Natsuki hands had moved during the fall and landed on Nao's breast and Nao was promptly blushing. "Don't mine if I join, do you?" Shizuru teased.

"GAH!" Natsuki yelped as she let go of Nao.

* * *

So its short...cliffhanger and all shall hate me and there will be no more! Tis a threat...yes. Kara is being mean today. MWHahAHA

Rant: Girls in Montgomery Alabama

There are nothing but party lesbians here! That sucks ass. And the bi girls are only bi to make guys want them more. Major suckiness. And the others are doign it because its like a fashion statement. I'm gonna have to stick with men and I'll probably end up with another asshole who thinks he's god's gift to women. I just want a very mellow easy...somewhat intense intimate relationship. It sucks being a true bi.


	15. Bound

**A/N:** Arigato! I love the reviews. And I have to agree I'm not a Nat/Nao fan. I think it's cute when I see a Nat/Nao moment, but never a couple. Ahem...So I couldn't stand the idea of the three getting it on. SO I did something else. Sorry for the angst in this chapter. I try not to do that too much because angst sucks.. No it doesn't it is basis of a lot of good stories. LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime.

**

* * *

**

**Bound to Happen**

"Mai! You need to get Nao out of my house!" Natsuki roared on the phone.

"I just got out of my meeting with Director Fumi. She said that Nao can still go to school, but her room has already been filled by another student. She has to stay with you until another room opens." Mai weakly said.

"No NO **NO**! This is not happening. She can stay with you. I know she can because Mikoto always ends up sleeping on you anyways." Natsuki grumbled.

"Natsuki, come on. That would put Nao right next to my bed. You know the layout of the dorm!" Mai said in an embarrassed tone.

Natsuki remained silent intensely glaring.

"Natsuki…my relationship with Mikoto has gotten…strange. I don't want Nao being there. I think she could go without more strangeness." Mai said.

"Oh and you think by dropping her off here makes it any better. I couldn't have any…any…" Natsuki started coughing. "You know, with Shizuru last night. SO I don't care if your relationship has gotten weird. LIVE WITH IT…I'm trying to keep one."

Mai was silent. "You two actually do it…woah…I didn't think you were that serious."

"Stop avoiding the issue Mai!" Natsuki said with urgency. "I really would like to see her gone. Today…it must be today. What if Shizuru gets drunk or something and molests Nao. That would be bad…right" Natsuki pleaded trying to think of ways to make living here unsafe for Nao outside of her killing the young girl.

"Oh come on, like she'd do that…" Mai's phone beeped at her. "Natsuki hold on I have another call, okay."

"Fine." Natsuki said staring at the ceiling of her office.

"Hello this is Mai Tokiha speaking, who is this?" Mai said nicely.

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME STAY WITH YOU!" Nao said with urgency.

"Nao??? What's wrong? Aren't you at Natsuki's?" Mai asked trying to sound worried even though she already knew Nao was there causing problems for Natsuki.

"I got molested!" Nao whispered.

"WHAT?!" Mai said nearly smashing into a tree while on her way back to the dorms.

"Do I have to say it again…shit…I got molested by Natsuki about three hours ago. She grabbed me." Nao whispered tensely.

"Grabbed you? What do you mean by grabbed? I thought you were use to being grabbed since you seduce men for their money." Mai asked frankly.

"She grabbed my boobs." Nao said with an embarrassed tone.

"Natsuki did what? Hold on Nao." Mai switched the phone lines. "YOU DID WHAT TO NAO?"

"AHHH! Where is this coming from? What do you mean???" Natsuki said hold the phone away from her ear.

"I have Nao on the other line right now. She said you molested her this morning. Isn't Shizuru enough for you? Do you have some sick desire to molest younger girls? Or do you like conniving red heads?" Mai yelled.

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding me. I fell down and brought her with me. It was a misunderstand? Hell even Shizuru saw it that way when she walked into the kitchen. She even teased us. I ran to my bathroom and washed my hands after that. Of course Shizuru help me with that too…" Natsuki was starting a wild tangent when Mai decided to switch lines again.

"I don't want to know, I'll do it okay!" Mai switched lines. "Come over anytime you feel like it, but I warn you. You better behave Nao!"

"Thank you Mai!" Nao said as she hung up. She ran past Shizuru and into the guest room to get her things, and she was gone. Shizuru walked into the office and sat down in the chair in front of the Natsuki and smiled devilishly.

"Good girl, Natsuki." Shizuru said making Natsuki blushed.

Mai switched lines again only here more of her friend's intimate life. "Oi, Shizuru stop, I'm holding for Mai."

"Ara, let me hold this for you then."

"Mou, Shizuru give me my bra back. Give it back!"

"You shouldn't be wearing one with those cuts on your back."

"You're the one that put them there! SHI-ZU-RU!!!"

Mai just stood in front of her dormitory door and wondered if she should say anything.

"Natsuki…Natsuki, I'm going to hang up now. You sound busy." Mai waited for a response. No response so she hung up fearing she might hear something like she did during graduation night.

Natsuki had heard everything Mai said right as she walked back into the office with a wife beater on minus a bra. She sighed hearing Mai's last comment and heard the line close and she turned off her phone. Natsuki sat at her desk and stared at her mini _Tiffany's_ box with the engagement rings. She stared at it for what seemed to be hours and sighing thinking about Shizuru, when she felt Shizuru's hands on her shoulders.

"What are you sighing about Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she lovingly massaged Natsuki's shoulders.

"It's nothing." Natsuki said in her husky voice.

"Really?" Shizuru asked with concern.

"Really." Natsuki patted Shizuru's hands. "I call Fuka University earlier today and got us registered over the phone. They said you're transferring over from the university at Kyoto. What's that about? I thought you didn't take any courses when you were there."

"I took two business courses during the first part of the summer there. The summer sessions are very quick and intense." Shizuru said as she continued massaging Natsuki shoulders.

"I got a job." Natsuki said out of the blue. Shizuru stopped massaging Natsuki's shoulders. "I start next week, but it's a blue collar kind of job so I'll be there from 6am to 9pm. I'll be their motorcycle specialist so I'll be pretty much on my own. It pays good money and give me a chance to invest in something you know."

Shizuru remained speechless and she removed her hands and walked out of the room.

"Oi, Shizuru…" Natsuki got up and went to hallway to hear the kitchen sink turn on and off. She walked over the kitchen to see Shizuru standing by the stove. "Shizuru, what's wrong with me getting a job? Shizuru? Talk to me." Natsuki said standing at the other end.

Shizuru still ignored Natsuki as she waited for her water to boil. Natsuki remained in the kitchen not moving until Shizuru said something.

"Damn it Shizuru what the hell is wrong?" Natsuki said.

"I'm happy that you have found a way to move forward. Just like always. Pursuing a new goal. A new interest. Sometimes I wonder if I'm in there somewhere." Shizuru finally said quietly. Natsuki got rather frustrated at the remark.

"If you get bored waiting for me you can always go to Sachiko." Natsuki said before leaving the kitchen. Shizuru whipped her head around to see Natsuki blue hair trailing behind.

"Natsuki! I said I was sorry about that! How long are you going to hold a grudge?" Shizuru yelled hearing a door slam in the house followed by the sounds of a video game turn on and then off. Shizuru frowned and poured the hot water into her favorite tea cup that she managed to swipe from Fuka Gakuen. Shizuru thought and thought how to make this better, but nothing came to mind. She mentally berated herself as sipped the rest of her tea down and headed for the main bedroom. Shizuru notice the door was open but could have sworn it had been slammed shut earlier perhaps that was the office door she heard. She walked in a bit further, and felt arms snake around her from behind.

"Gomen, Shizuru, gomen nasai." Natsuki said resting her head against Shizuru's back.

Shizuru rested her hands upon Natsuki's and sighed. "Natsuki, it's alright."

"I need to be stronger for you, but I have trouble…expressing myself." Natsuki paused and took a deep breath. Natsuki let go Shizuru and sat down at the edge of the bed and kept her gaze downcast. Shizuru sat by Natsuki quietly. Natsuki looked over seeing Shizuru by her and smiled. Natsuki leaned closer and kiss gently on the lips and the two fell back to the bed.

"No scratching this time, ne?" Natsuki said as she undressed Shizuru.

"What will you do if I say no?" Shizuru teased and Natsuki grinned.

"I'll have to tie you up then." Natsuki said in her husky voice before kissing Shizuru again. Natsuki was much gentler as if she were taking in ever moment as she made love to Shizuru. Shizuru gripped the sheets tightly keeping her promise to Natsuki even though she desperately wanted hold on to her raven haired lover. Natsuki focused herself solely on this moment taking heed to what Shizuru said earlier. The day still young the two lay in the bed side by side sweat covering their bodies staring blissfully into each other's eyes, and unison they said.

"Aishiteru…"

* * *

Tell me...is that good enough for you!!! Is it! I need to KNOW! I removed the potential threat of Nao! And setup background stories.

Preview for new chapter:

These are all ideas still. Natsuki invites Mai over which then brings Mikoto and not Nao...Nao refuses to come. Mai strikes up a rather odd conversation. Mikoto is visually starting to actually...mature. I'm not certain if I want that in there or not. Sachiko finds out -censored information too many spoilers- shit happens. And then...


	16. Picnic

**A/N:** I never thought I was going to say this, but I'm so tried of SMEX. I just don't like it anymore. (This is most likely because Kara has no idea what she's writing about...) The chapter previews were misleading. But close. I shall do another...I hope ya'll like it cause Kara is official back on the NatShiz train. BTW this has not been proof read. It's raw.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!!! WHY! WHY! Why can't I own those hawt girls!

**

* * *

**

**Picnic**

The week went about as well as it could. The couple managed their feelings over repeated "sessions" with each other. Any argument seemed almost planned by one of them because they knew the other would want to find a way to make up for the argument. The making up was usually the end goal for either of them anyhow. The young couple found themselves walking at nights too to relieve any of their stresses. Natsuki ended up having to chase away perverted men during their walks which would deeply amuse Shizuru to no end. The walks were good for them because they got a chance to talk and open up with each other even more. However it seemed they knew each other very well as they would go, "Ah HA! I knew it!" and the other would just pause and then laugh.

Natsuki grumbled to herself as she grabbed the Shizuru's phone. She hated to do things behind Shizuru's back, but this had to be done. Natsuki held Shizuru's phone and went into her address book and found Shizuru's father's number. She took a deep breath and dialed it. The phone was answered almost immediately.

"Hello snuggly bear! How's daddy's little devil doing?" was the immediate response. Natsuki loved it. She had dirt on Shizuru, _Snuggly bear_, she laughed to herself. She had to agree with the other remark, _little devil_, that fit Shizuru completely.

"Uh, I'm so sorry for calling from Shizuru's phone, sir. This is Natsuki." Natsuki quickly said in return after mentally laughing to herself about Shizuru's pet names.

"Oh, Natsuki-chan, hello! How is my favorite hot biker girl?" he said lovingly. Natsuki paused and felt a bit odd by the pet name she had received from Shizuru's father. However he was right, she had no qualms about it. Natsuki thought to herself, _I am a hot biker girl and I've got hot girlfriend, too._

"I'm fine sir. I wanted to talk to you about Shizuru, actually." Natsuki said not knowing Shizuru was leaning against the wall in the hallway. Shizuru didn't feel too bad eavesdropping after all Natsuki owed her one for eavesdropping.

"What about Shizuru, Natsuki-chan? Is she okay? Did she turn you down? I'll talk to her right away if that happened. My daughter should know better than to tease such a nice girl like you and throw your love right back in your face." He said passionately. Natsuki sighed and shook her head.

"No, sir, Shizuru is fine. She didn't turn me down. In fact, she was rather delighted. I won't share any further because I don't want to damage our precious relationship." Natsuki laughed and was joined by Shizuru's father. "I know we were going to meet in about two more weeks, but I'd like to postpone it, if that is alright for you." Shizuru sighed in the hallway hearing Natsuki being so frank with her father. It pained her to even hear Natsuki suggest the postponement, but she knew why. Natsuki was still hurt from the Sachiko ordeal and needed more time to think about things.

"Oh, I see. Is everything alright with you two? Should I get an apartment for Shizuru?" He asked cautiously. Natsuki sighed again and voice weakened just a bit revealing more emotions to her possible father-in-law.

"I hope it is. I want it to be. But, no, don't get an apartment for Shizuru. We have to work this out together, right? We just ran into a problem. But I'm taking care of it. She just, drives me insane sometimes. I really do love your daughter…" Natsuki stopped and took some more deep breaths restraining her emotions. Shizuru felt her heart beat hard as she slid down the wall. This was the side of Natsuki she didn't get to see often and Natsuki was keeping her feelings bottled up, away from her.

"Natsuki-chan, I trust your judgment. You are a smart young girl. I like you a lot. Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Shizuru?" He asked one more time.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry to have called you about this upsetting development." Natsuki said stoically.

"It's okay, Natsuki-chan. It's okay. If I could give you a hug right now I would. You're probably choking up inside. I've got to go. Take care and hug my daughter. That should make you feel much better. Good bye Natsuki-chan."

"Good-bye." Natsuki said as she hung the phone up and stood up. "Oi! Shizuru! Is dinner done yet?" Natsuki said ignoring her own feelings and going back to things as usual. Shizuru scrambled to the kitchen to check on the food. Thankfully she had set it the stove on low. Natsuki walked to the kitchen and saw Shizuru as she turned around. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying and Natsuki wondered to herself for moment. She walked over to Shizuru and pulled her into her arms. Shizuru was dumbfounded but happy. Natsuki rested her head against Shizuru chest and sighed letting go.

They finished their meal and remained at the table talking.

"So, you start in two days, right?" Shizuru asked.

"Started what?" Natsuki said drinking more of her soda.

"Your job." Shizuru said arching an eyebrow.

Natsuki smiled. "Yes, I start in two days, snuggly bear."

Shizuru turned bright red. "W-what?"

"What do you mean by what?" Natsuki smiled again. Shizuru pursed her lips and sipped her tea.

"You know, snuggly bear…" Shizuru started coughing as placed her tea cup down and glared at Natsuki. "…we should go on a picnic tomorrow. I'll call Mai. Tomorrow is her usual day off. We can have…a couples' picnic." Natsuki said showing that she was honestly thinking about this. Shizuru was still angry about the snuggly bear comment and just nodded thinking how out of character this was for Natsuki. Natsuki grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink. "I'm going to bed now, snuggly bear." Natsuki said in her husky voice. Natsuki heard the chair in the kitchen quickly screech back and started to run to the bedroom hearing Shizuru's footsteps.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said in a dark singsong voice. "no fu fu for you tonight." Shizuru walked into the bedroom to grab some night clothes only to be jumped by Natsuki.

"Oh, are you angry at me?" Natsuki said smilingly as pinned Shizuru against a wall roughly. Shizuru cheeks flushed red as she felt Natsuki's lips against hers. The two had managed another round of making up for the night not realizing that Sachiko would be waiting for them tomorrow.

The next day the girls sat happily in the middle of the park on their blankets. Sachiko Louis had passed out in her car since she got to the park about six in the morning. She had been coming everyday staking the area out hoping to catch site of the blue hair girl. Her blue eyes suddenly opened when she heard a familiar laugh. Shizuru, Sachiko thought to herself and she sat up quickly. There she was, the chestnut haired girl. The object of her desires, but she was with that girl, the rough girl. That lowlife Natsuki Kuga. Sachiko sneered as she watched Shizuru relentlessly tease the girl. This would end soon she smiled.

Mai smile happily as Mikoto fell down against her lap, and looked over to her best friend Natsuki. Natsuki was currently overcoming the onslaught of Shizuru Fujino Tease Attack Technique Number 5. Mai had this all running in her head and decided to help Natsuki out.

"SO! Natsuki, Shizuru, do you guys have anything odd in your house? Keep the answers clean please." Mai said pointing at Mikoto.

"Mai! I'm okay with hearing stuff like that. I mean after all me and Nao go out at night still." Mikoto complained and soon got silent as Mai looked down at her with a disapproving gaze. Natsuki laughed.

"Well, anything weird? Shizuru, do we have anything weird in the house outside of us?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, Natsuki, you make a good point." Shizuru said thinking. "Yes, I believe we do."

"Really." Natsuki and Mai said in unison.

"What's that?" Natsuki asked.

"Your dumbbells." Shizuru said.

"OH! OH YEAH!" Natsuki said as if a revelation had struck her. "Those are the ones you decorated with those giant stickers." Natsuki sighed. Mai was terribly interested.

"What kind of stickers?" Mai asked Shizuru.

"A smiley face on one end and a hot lips sticker on the other." Shizuru said smiling.

"And she did my matching one just like it." Natsuki sighed.

"Ara, but Natsuki does the cutest thing when working out now. You'd love it Mai. When Natsuki's doing butterfly presses she brings the smiley faces together…"

"Shizuru! NO! DON'T"

"And she goes 'one smiley face, two smiley face, three smiley face' it's so cute." Shizuru finished staring at the completely mortified Natsuki. Mai was trying her hardest not to laugh so she was tearing up instead.

Natsuki mumbled through her frustration. "So tell us of any of your recent antics or revelations, Mai."

Mai wiped her eyes and looked at Natsuki. "Me. Uh, here's an odd one I recently thought about. I was thinking, nudist colonies are really sick, but I thought about it more and more. So I thought there must be something to this nudity thing. So last week on my day off I decided to walk around the dorm naked. It's so comforting. It is an acceptance of your mind and body. You're able to express yourself better, right Mikoto." Mai said looking at Mikoto who just turned her head away and blushed.

"That's an honest answer." Natsuki said.

"I think you should try it Natsuki. You'll loosen up in no time." Mai said encouraging Natsuki.

"I think I'm naked enough during partial parts of day. I don't need to walk around nude." Natsuki said sighing and Shizuru giggled to herself. "So how is life with Nao?"

Mai sighed and Mikoto bounced right up taking over for Mai.

"Nao and I go out a lot more than we use to since she came to live with us! I have to thank you for letting her stay with us." Mikoto said happily.

"I forgot you two are friends. What does Nao teach you Mikoto?" Shizuru asked.

"Hmmm, she said I'm growing up and I need to be more…more, affirmative with my choices." Mikoto said happily.

"Oh look at the time Mikoto! We've got to go." Mai said suddenly getting up startling Mikoto and the others.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Natsuki asked as she watched her friend clean up her side of the picnic. Mai turned bright red.

"Oh, it's nothing, me and Mikoto are just going into town to see a movie, ne?" Mai said smiling warmly at Mikoto. Mikoto smiled and nodded helping Mai pick up.

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged a glance and smiled. The couples stood together saying their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. Shizuru and Natsuki slowly walked back to the house completely oblivious to the stalker behind them. Sachiko had no problem keeping up with the two as they walked back to the house. Natsuki had felt odd as they were walking, but decided to ignore it.

Sachiko stood in front of the house. Her objective was almost complete. She wasn't ready to share the location with the First District just yet, but she smiled to herself. She held a package in her hands addressed to Natsuki Kuga from the First District. In it was a video of Saeko Kuga real death.

* * *

The twists and turn of the story are going me motion sickness!!! But anyhow BUM BUM BA!!! The real death of Saeko Kuga. You emo bitch Sachiko!! NOOO! Natsuki gonna go psycho if she see the tape.

Next Chapter (which totally has not been written yet):

SHizuru finds the tape before natsuki does? Sachiko makes her first move as against ShizNat. Natsuki is allowed to come and go from her job because she is the dubbed the specialist of motorcycles!

Someone give me a name for Shizuru's dad! I will choose the from the first five reviews, but if your one of my myspace buds...I'll make an exception. -blows kisses-

This has been another boring chapter brought to you by Kara Papas!


	17. Pain

A/N: This is what happens when I decide to hold my writings back for awhile. I end up with an overflow in my stories. This was not intentional. I will now hold off posting ch19 of Deadly Lovers just a little longer.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

* * *

**Your Pain Is Mine**

Natsuki ran out of the house grabbing her helmet and jumped on her bike. She was running late. Shizuru was very groggy as she stared at the ceiling in the bedroom hearing Natsuki motorcycle zoom off. What in the world is Natsuki doing so earlier? Shizuru realized that Natsuki was off to her job and she'd have to spend the day alone. She had enjoyed spending every waking moment with Natsuki. However today was going to be the start of something new. Something terribly new that neither of the two could predict.

Natsuki pulled her bike around the back of the mechanic shop, _Fix It Fast_. The owner came out from the back and greeted Natsuki.

"Kuga-san, good of you to make it, do you know what time it is? It is still 5:50am. You're early. Not that I don't care. I guess I can show you around. I'm adding you to our specialist list on our billboard." Hatori said.

"I'm sorry for showing up early Kimura-san." Natsuki said as rested her helmet on her bike. "Isn't it too soon to make me a specialist?"

"No, you drive a Ducati and keep it in perfect running order. I think that is hard enough. I don't want your hands touching any cars. Your hands are made for bikes. IN FACT, I already have your day planned out." Hatori said as the two walked to the back work garage. Natsuki jaw hit the ground when she saw how many bikes she had to work on for the entire day; it was a rather small amount, just ten. The owner patted Natsuki on the back and laughed.

"Already…I'm very grateful for the work Kimura-san." Natsuki said in trance like state.

"Well all the paper work is on your desk." Hatori said.

"Desk?" Natsuki said looking at him while she put her hair in a ponytail. Hatori smiled at the young girl and point to the air conditioned room with a blank name plate on it.

"I sent out your name plate. It will be on there tomorrow." He said proudly. "I'm going to try my best to make sure none of the other mechanics bother you. They are all union idiots and hate the fact I hired you into such a high position. You're like a manager almost. Not too mention you're a beautiful young girl so watch your back. I've got some lowlifes working for me."

Natsuki laughed. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself just fine. Now do I have set hours?"

"Well, you have a set salary and you're paid by labor hours as well, but you make your own time Kuga-san. Now go ahead and get to work. Those bikes have been here since yesterday. This shop is famous for fast repairs. Don't let me down." Hatori said gruffly.

"I promise to take good care of my clients Kimura-san." Natsuki said as she walked towards her office. She walked in and shut the door. She grabbed the first folder and looked through the problems. She decided to sit down and read all the paper work so she could sort them by priority; easy to fun. Natsuki wanted to leave the hard ones for last. She enjoyed the challenge of the last ones since they were all rally class bikes like hers.

It was about midday and Shizuru Fujino sat in the living room reading Natsuki assassin novel again. She stopped after chapter seven and cringed at the rather gruesome murder of the hapless assassin. Shizuru heard her cell phone ring and quickly ran to the office to get it.

"Hello?" Shizuru asked smiling knowing it was Natsuki.

"Shizuru, this job is awesome. I make my own hours and I have so much good news. I've already burnt through three fourths of my work. My boss is impressed. He wants to take us out for dinner tonight, but I declined. I'd rather take the rest of the day resting with a certain someone. I'm on my way home for a quick lunch break." Natsuki said.

"Okay…" Shizuru said happily blushing that Natsuki would be thinking of her. "Be safe Natsuki."

"I'll be fine. See you soon." Natsuki said hanging up grabbing her keys and adding her office keys to her key ring.

Shizuru smiled. She was delighted that Natsuki was enjoying her job and doing so well already. She looked around the office and spotted the engagement rings lying out. Only hers was there. Natsuki was wearing the other one; she must be. Shizuru reached out and held hers. Natsuki was serious and she was too. Shizuru frowned as she placed her ring back. To her, she felt that she had to be told to wear hers. She would wait until Natsuki said it was alright. A sudden banging came out of no where and knock Shizuru out of her reverie. Shizuru headed for the door and looked for a peep hole. Shizuru sighed, _Director Fumi must have put us in a safe enough neighborhood but no peephole I guess I'll have to install one_. Shizuru put on her happy façade and opened the door.

"How can I…how did you find out where I live?" Shizuru said in astonishment as she stared at Sachiko Louis.

Sachiko smiled devilishly. "Oh Shi-chan I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you again." Shizuru kept her hand on the door and was ready to shut it at any moment.

"You don't have the right to call me 'chan' anymore Louis-san." Shizuru said trying to remain diplomatic. Natsuki was on her way home. Shizuru knew this looked wrong and was trying her best to get Sachiko to go away without violence. "Please leave."

"Iie." Sachiko said lowering her voice. "I will have you eventually even if I have to force you."

Sachiko said pushing her way into the house as Shizuru tried to shut the door. Shizuru cursed herself inside; _I use to be a Hime, damn it where has all my strength gone_. Shizuru stumbled backwards and fell against the ground twisting her ankle. Sachiko had a very psychotic look on her face and the bruises on her face made look even more menacing.

"I don't know what you're planning to do but I can reassure you that I want nothing to do with you!" Shizuru yelled. The sounds of motorcycle rang into the house.

Natsuki saw a blue Honda Civic in front of her house and noticed the door was ajar. She ran from her bike to the house to Sachiko Louis standing in her door way.

"Temee!!" Natsuki growled as she saw Shizuru against the ground. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Oh Kuga-san, you just love to ruin my fun, don't you." Sachiko said pulling out a package. "I only came to drop this off. It's from your friends." Sachiko said dropping the package by Shizuru. She walked past Natsuki and whispered to her. "I know where you live now and so do they. No running." Natsuki's eyes widened and she ran into the house and help Shizuru ignoring the package. Shizuru grabbed on to Natsuki as they stood up.

"Shizuru, are you okay? She didn't do anything to you?" Natsuki asked.

"I twisted my ankle when she pushed the door open, but I'm fine outside for a bruise rear end." Shizuru said. "We should get an alarm system." Shizuru continued and saw Natsuki's eyes, there was terror in them. Shizuru followed her gaze to the package. The First District had given something to Sachiko to give Natsuki. What did this mean? Natsuki shut her eyes and handed the package to Shizuru. She turned around and was getting ready to run when Shizuru dropped the package grabbed on to Natsuki's waist.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru almost cried as held on to her raven haired lover.

"Let go…" Natsuki said with low voice.

"No…" Shizuru whispered.

"Let me go." Natsuki growled.

"No…" Shizuru maintained her whisper and grip upon the girl.

"Let me go, Shizuru…" Natsuki pleaded as her voice got choked up. "Let me go…"

"No…" Shizuru said in a stronger tone with tears rolling down her face. Natsuki stopped resisting and slumped back against Shizuru. Natsuki's heart was racing as she gave into her emotion that came rushing in her.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LET HER REST!!!" Natsuki screamed. "WHY MUST SHE SUFFER AFTER DEATH?!"

Shizuru's embrace became stronger as Natsuki body started to tremble. She did not know what to do. Saeko Kuga was a sore subject for Natsuki. The recurring specter in her life events, the mother that never was that remain tightly sealed inside Natsuki's heart. Shizuru knew she wasn't in there with her, but she would stop Natsuki from running this time. This was something they had to face together. Natsuki did not struggle from Shizuru's embrace she just breathed deeply. She was learning something new; another technique on how to deal with her pain and sorrow. The burrowing imp inside her soul was being stopped by love.

"What now, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked still holding on to her.

"Call Kimura-san for me." Natsuki said hoarsely hand Shizuru her phone with the number already dialed. "Tell him there was a break in and I chased away the burglar."

Shizuru held the phone against her ear and waited for a person to pickup. "Hello, this is Fix It Fast, this is Hatori Kimura speaking."

"Hello, Kimura-san, my name is Shizuru Fujino, I'm Natsuki Kuga's roommate. There was a break in at the house. Natsuki just chased off the burglar."

"Are you two okay?" Hatori asked very worried about the idea of two young women being attacked.

"If Natsuki hadn't come home I won't be calling. She made it just in time."

"Natsuki is the master of her own hours. She can come back when she wants. I look forward to meeting you one day Ms. Fujino. Take care of Kuga, she's a tough woman, but still a girl at heart."

* * *

For some...very very very odd reason. Hatori Kimura...sound scottish in my head. Yes, I know that is very very odd. 

Before I leave today. I want to thank my two Myspace buds for sending in their names. I wanted to thank Keman, I really like the name you gave me. Tsume, I also REALLY like the name you gave me. Point is... I liked all the names. However I must choose one...or two for Shizuru's father. Thanks also goes to shiznat, korina, and shadowWizz. ShadowWizz I did use your name...but in the AU of this story for the second chapter for the manager of the Fix It Fast shop in Kyoto. Thank you all for your reviews.

**_Next Chapter (it's doesn't exist):_**

Saeko Kuga death didn't occur during the car accident. It occur a month after it.

Sachiko makes another move.

Latent powers relieved to none Hime!


	18. Let Go

A/N: As if the wait wasn't long enough. I know this isn't the story everyone is waiting for. LOL I'm temporarily back. I am deeply sorry for being emo. However Natsuki caught me and had some words with me. -whimpers- I was so scared! So I give you this chapter. I hope it makes up for everything. And I know..."this is too short". It runs on too much if it's long and provokes me to write unnecessary smex. Yes, I find it UNNECESSARY. LOL

Disclaimer: The world would be happier if NatShiz belonged to the fans, but alas they belong to Sunrise.

**

* * *

**

**Let Go**

Shizuru grabbed the package from the ground and took it to the kitchen. Natsuki was still sitting on the ground rubbing her temples suddenly she heard loud hammering sound. Shizuru held a meat tenderizing mallet and was crushing the contents in the package with tears rolling down her face. Natsuki eyes widen and she ran into the kitchen.

"SHIZURU!!" Natsuki pushed Shizuru out of the way and her hands went to the destroyed package. "Why…"

Shizuru couldn't speak at all, but she found herself in the clutches of Natsuki's hands. Natsuki's emerald eyes pleaded with her to say something, but the crimson eyes withheld. Shizuru pushed Natsuki off and grabbed the mangled package and tossed it outside into the open busy street. Shizuru turned around grabbing Natsuki's arm and pulled her back into the house.

"Remember her as she was. Not they way they want you to remember her…" Shizuru said as she shut the front door releasing Natsuki's arm.

There was difficulty returning to the normal events of life. The strangeness and the unwelcome interruption brought by the First District and Sachiko made everything off beat. The couple, however, we not hurt by this. This brought them closer as the two knew each others weaknesses. Natsuki had to let her mother go and she knew it. She had to place someone else in her heart. She always had her there, but never could admit it. Though they had shared themselves with each other and said the words to each other. The youth made it hard for them to truly feel it.

The next day Natsuki did not go into work. Shizuru had wanted to leave Natsuki alone to deal with her emotions and had snuck off into the guest room. When she awoke she found herself in a deadlock from Natsuki. _Ara, there is no escape._ Shizuru sighed happily. Natsuki opened her eyes and squeezed tightly at Shizuru's waste.

"Mou, Shizuru what would I do without you?" Natsuki jested.

"You'd be a virgin and still be in high school." Shizuru quickly teased.

Natsuki blushed. "Shizuru!"

Natsuki retaliated by tickling Shizuru.

"Oh god Natsuki…stop…nat.." Shizuru squirmed and laughedas Natsuki continued her assault.

"Who's in control now!" Natsuki cackled. "Say it."

"You are…now stop!" Shizuru laughed crying from it all.

Natsuki rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling. _Where would I be without Shizuru? I remember I had wanted to take double the course load that summer, but I didn't. I would have gone after her, but I didn't know how I felt then. I did, but it was hard to admit._ Natsuki looked to her side and leveling smiled at Shizuru who was regaining her composure.

"We've got to do something about that Sachiko." Natsuki said in passing.

Shizuru sighed and breathed thinking about what she could do. She couldn't contact the authorities because chances are the First District was listening and waiting. However, Sachiko was still an employee of the Fujino Corporation. Shizuru shut her eyes and thought about how she should tell her father that one of his employees was working for an underground militia that was out for her and Natsuki. More than like, just her because she killed all of them during the carnival, but they came back to life still remembering everything. The choices did not seem as good as she thought about it more. The bed creaked and Shizuru felt Natsuki's weight shift closer. Her heart jumped all of sudden when she felt warm lips on hers. She opened her eyes and found Natsuki hovering over her with a blush covering her face.

"Ookini, Shizuru…" Natsuki mumble in her husky voice. Shizuru could not help but giggle. She absolutely loved it when Natsuki did Kyoto-ben. Natsuki sat up resting herself against Shizuru's hips.

"Natsuki…I think you're gaining weight…I can't breathe." Shizuru teased knowing that would bother Natsuki. When Shizuru actually thought, _Natsuki is in the best shape ever and her body is maturing very nicly._

"Shizuru!" Natsuki pouted. "You probably can't breathe because you're laughing too much. I think I look great."

"That's the spirit Natsuki." Shizuru teased again. Natsuki playfully glared at her and got off the bed.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki's tone became more serious. "I want to go somewhere, alone, but I want you to be safe. I don't want that psychotic woman coming here again." Natsuki thought wondering what she could do. _Damn I wish I could understand these latent powers more. I want to summon my guns. If I can do that maybe Shizuru can summon her element._

Shizuru was thinking along the same lines as Natsuki as she thought about her element. Although, Shizuru thoughts went a step further as her heart reminded her of her child, Kiyohime. Shizuru felt a slight warmth in her being and looked Natsuki who was holding something rather familiar with a rather smug expression.

"Bang!" Natsuki motioned as her element disappeared. "Then I know I have nothing to worry about. I'll be home soon. Just a quick trip."

Shizuru nodded and laid back down in a suggestive fashion giving Natsuki a special glance making the raven haired girl blush. Natsuki walked back over and quickly kissed Shizuru as passionately as she could, leaving the older girl breathless. Natsuki smiled, grabbed her helmet and proceed to her motorcycle looking around. The blue Honda Civic was there still, but just out of Natsuki's sight. Sachiko laughed to herself as she made the choice whether to stay and have her way with Shizuru or kill Natsuki. Either way the First District would be pleased since they were just out for revenge.

"_Louis-san, anything you want to do is fine with us._"

_Yes, anything is fine. I will show you, Kuga. I will slowly kill you and as you die I'll let you know how I plan to take Shizuru. How I'll make her mine and only mine. I make her run wet when she hears my voice and trembles at my touch. _Sachiko laughed deviously as she followed Natsuki.

Natsuki kept her eyes focused on the road ahead of her as she traveled to that spot that held a duel importance to her. The cliff represented and end of one thing and the beginning of another. _Shizuru, I will only have you in my heart. Okasan will always be there, but she must rest. I will hold her in this world no longer. _Natsuki slowed down as she approached the cliff only to hear a car zoom up behind her crashing into her bike. Natsuki thought during that split second. _God damn it, why is it my bike and me. Why not just me? My bike didn't do anything. Maybe now isn't the best time to think about this. Oh shit, I'm going to die. _Natsuki was flung off her bike and completely over the edge as Sachiko evilly cackled in her car.

_Much easier than what I thought_. Sachiko got out her car and grabbed the keys from the wrecked motorcycle. Shizuru would never suspect a thing. Sachiko got into her car and drove back to the house. She was content and smug with herself. Inside the house Shizuru felt a tense discomfort in her heart as she sat in the kitchen waiting for Natsuki return. Somewhere in her heart she knew, that it was Natsuki behind that door. The door open and there stood Sachiko.

"Shi-chan, I'm home." She said in a lost voice.

Shizuru wanted to avoid a confrontation if possible as she hid in one of the back rooms. Sachiko walked around setting her keys down on the kitchen table and proceeded down the hallway.

"Shi-chan, what's wrong? It's just me."

_Where is Natsuki? She said she'd be back. Natsuki…_ Shizuru was not terrified by Sachiko's presence her mind was preoccupied with the absence of Natsuki. She knew she had to remain silent.

"If you're waiting for Natsuki…" Sachiko said in sing-song voice. "She isn't coming back. Ever again."

Shizuru's heart jumped and eyes faded into lunacy. _Natsuki, Natsuki, no…she isn't gone. She's just trying to make me come out of my hiding place._ Shizuru slowly tried to regain her sanity. The one person she'd ever lose it for is Natsuki and she had before. It was terrifying but at the same time, not, because if it was for her most important she would do anything.

"She's dead…I killed her. After she left the house. I followed her. I hit her little bike and sent her flying over cliff. It was too easy. I was expecting more from the famous Natsuki Kuga. The First District's summer princess was simply killed in the same fashion like her mother. Yes…the tape was a fake. Of course Shi-chan is always able to protect your little one so well, but where were you when I killed her." Sachiko laughed passing the office. Shizuru clenched her eyes shut. She looked at the ring on the desk. Natsuki died wearing hers so will I. She stepped out into the hallway seeing Sachiko's back.

"Louis-san, I believe you are looking for me." Shizuru said now adorn with her engagement ring. Sachiko turned around, smiled, and pulled a gun out. Shizuru's eyes widen. "How low you go Louis-san…"

"Go in the bedroom…" Sachiko said in low voice. "NOW!" Shizuru stood her and bullet went soaring passed her head.

"You're right I don't but I drag you in there myself." Sachiko said walking towards her still hold her gun out. She looked at the front door which was wide open letting the daylight filter in. _I closed that, didn't I?_ Right as she went to grab Shizuru a voice called out.

"Duran! Load Silver Cartridges!" Shizuru ducked down showing a huge gun turret behind her. "FIRE!"

The shell crashed into Sachiko Louis sending her to the end of the hallway before it burst into ice crystals tearing through what Sachiko Louis was at the same time freezing the remains as the scattered to the ground. Shizuru whipped her head around and saw Duran disappearing and Natsuki leaning against the doorway.

"I'm home…"

* * *

what is this...

Mini Feed:

-Kara is writing in her personal LJ-

Shizuru: Kara-san

Kara: Hai, Shizuru... -somewhat annoyed-

Shizuru: will this help you write more -Kara turns around-

Kara: what are you talking...t-talkin... clothes...please...they have to on you

* * *

Yay! I'm going to molest people on the beach! -cackles- 


	19. The First District

****

A/N: Okay, yay, chapter and it's short. Sorry. I've missed It's been quiet...too quiet. I'm terribly sorry for not updating like I use to. Killing off Deadly Lovers killed off everything for me. I was sulking for the last few days. Anyhow, back to my original first fic. Ch 18 was a real killer.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns them damn it! THEY OWN THEM!!!

**

* * *

**

**Living Forever In You**

**The 1****st**** District and Tate**

_By Kara Papas_

The director of the First District ripped the ear piece from his ear upon hearing the news of Sachiko Louis's failure. It was not so much the death, but more of the failure. The HiMEs also still had there powers which means they could possibly bring back Lord Kokuyou so they could steal his power. They required a very powerful HiME a from their data, the top three HiME stood in this order; Tokiha Mai, Fujino Shizuru, and Kuga Natsuki. It was their ending battles that proved their strength. In fact, they were certain that Fujino was the strongest out of all of them, but due to her instability she wouldn't have been a good choice. They learned to late how to manipulate Shizuru for their own uses and ended up dying horrible deaths. However thanks to the actions of the Searrs doll, Miyu, they got a second chance, but kept their memories from their last moments. A good majority of the First District employees ended up committing suicide about five months after the carnival due to horrible nightmares and loss of sanity. The current director had a firm goal to get revenge on the one person who was the cause of it all, not Shizuru Fujino, but Natsuki Kuga.

The director walked over to his filing cabinet with a folder in his hands. The folder was going into a draw with a blackened index card with no visible text. The sections of folders were moved until the director reached the middle of the L section and placed the folder in there. The folder was label; Louis Sachiko. The draw shut making a horrible clanking sound throughout the office. The First District had to wait, yet again, but perhaps they could get another agent from amongst the inner circle. A friend that was no longer welcome. A person who joined the ranks of the lowly souls like the pitiful First District drones who went under the blade of Shizuru Fujino.

Else where on the island of Fuka stood, Tate Yuuichi, he stared at a door in front of him and had been staring for hours, waiting. The door was a plan solid color with exception for a few chips near the bottom but he was much more concerned with the door knob. He body was tense and locked in a ready to lunge out position. The door knob began to move and his eyelids twitched with a sick insanity. The door creaked open and then pushed into the dorm knocking the person opening the door down. In his triumph, Tate quickly shut the door locking and looked at the grounded victim. He shuddered in fear and disappointment as lime green eyes glared at him under the cloak of red hair.

"Oh, you stupid fuck." Nao said pushing herself up. Tate's face twitched as Nao materialized her element and licked it.

"You little bitch! You aren't supposed to be at this school!" Tate shouted.

"And I told your sick ass to stay away from Mai Tokiha!" Nao said in a low growl extending her red claws.

"Ha! You act as if someone told you to take care of her." Tate said backing up to the door feeling for the lock to unlock so he could go away.

"I did." Nao growled and glared.

"Who the fuck would want you to protect miss tits?" Tate asked.

"You vulgar shithead. All men are the same. You useless fucks." Nao said initially. "I own Kuga for my life. I also own Mai for killing that dark lord thing, but Kuga sicked me on your dumbass."

Tate grabbed the door knob and ran away from the building as fast as he could. In his thoughts, he focused on Natsuki Kuga. She was seriously messed up by the Carnival, but seemed to recover from it fast. He remember he saw her at graduation lip locked with the former Kaichou; Shizuru Fujino. He hated Natsuki already because of her friendship with Mai, and in his mind he could swear Mai had a thing for Natsuki. He wasn't certain of anything but found himself cut off by a black sedan as he started walking to the bus stop.

"Tate Yuuichi, I'm the director of the organization called the First District. Please, come into my car. I'd like to discuss something with you, offer you a job, and take you back to your college dorm." Tate only nodded as the door to the car opened and he disappeared within its shadowy interior.

The blast wave from Duran had seriously damaged the hallway in the Kuga/Fujino household. Mai stood at the front of the hallway in grubby clothes holding a broom in one hand and I full bag of trash in the other. Mikoto was spackling the walls were the silver ice crystals had exploded. Mai sighed and Mikoto looked at her with a solemn expression as they heard the sounds of a distressed individual in the back of the house.

Inside the bathroom Natsuki found herself vomiting relentlessly into the toilet as Shizuru patted her back. Once Natsuki had realized what she had done she became violently ill. She just blotted someone out of existence, but she was in conflict with herself. Natsuki knew in the deepest parts of her soul, it had to be done. Yet, the innocence within Natsuki told her she had done a great wrong despite the benefits it gave them. Sweat ran down the raven haired girl's brow as she slowly stood going to the sink rinsing out her mouth with water and then mouth wash. Shizuru frantically called out for Mai's assistance having a quick response from the orange haired wonder.

Mai stood in the doorway of the bathroom and stared eye to eye with Natsuki.

"What the hell are you doing at my house?" Natsuki asked.

"Shizuru….asked me to come over to clean up. Now you should really get some rest before Nao gets here." Mai pulled Natsuki to the big bed and looked at Shizuru.

"Nao, is coming here?" Natsuki questioned.

"Yeah, she wanted to gloat…you know the basic Nao stuff." Mai said.

Natsuki laughed making her friend and lover smile. Shizuru knew the pain Natsuki was going through, but this time there wasn't a second chance for this victim. Mai looked back over at Shizuru and saw the pain in her eyes. Mai smiled weakly at Shizuru and returned all her attention to Natsuki who was busy running her hand over the fabric of the comforter on the bed.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I have a bad headache from vomiting." Natsuki said keeping her focus on the bed. Mai nodded and walked out leaving the couple together.

Shizuru let out a deep sigh walking over to Natsuki to help her up.

"Come on, Natsuki. Let's get you out of these clothes so you can sleep better." Shizuru said trying to hide the distress in her voice. Natsuki knocked Shizuru hands off and glared at her.

"I can do it myself." Natsuki said in a very curt tone. Shizuru back away with hurt look on her face. She stood her ground. Natsuki violently pushed her aside and walked to the dresser and stared at it. She looked up for second and then peered over her shoulder at Shizuru who was still there but she was cradling herself looking at the ground. Natsuki looked back at the dresser and her memory was failing her. She couldn't remember where she put her night clothes as she started opening one draw after the other. These wild actions started to draw Shizuru attention and she quick came over pulling Natsuki away from the dresser.

"Natsuki please, let me help you?" Shizuru pleaded at the crazed girl using all her strength to hold the raven haired girl.

"I can do this…I just…have to remember…remember where…" Natsuki voice was lost as the fight in her died down.

Mai watched Mikoto finish up the last wall. Mikoto turned around walked towards Mai and gave the older girl a firm squeeze.

"What's this for?" Mai asked.

"Mai, you look upset. I just wanted to let you know. You can talk to me if you need to." Mikoto said and then her stomach growled making Mikoto slump forward against Mai.

"Oh no! Food, Mikoto I'm so sorry I forgot to bring stuff. We'll have to go out and eat. There is a cute little restaurant not too far from here. Do you think you can survive?" Mikoto just nodded.

Mai wondered to herself if she should invite Shizuru since Natsuki was supposedly going to sleep. Mai grabbed the weakened Mikoto peeled her off and rested her against the wall. Mai slowly walked down the hallway and stood in front of the bedroom door.

Shizuru still had Natsuki in her arms. Shizuru had reassured her there was nothing Natsuki could have done. Natsuki knew within that temporary psychotic state that Shizuru was right. Natsuki knew Shizuru would have chosen death and resisted Sachiko to her last breath. What she did was not wrong.

"I'm feeling a bit better. Thank you, Shizuru." Natsuki said.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Shizuru asked before kissing Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki smiled and shook her head feeling Shizuru embrace loosen. Natsuki lied down and watched Shizuru exit the room. She needed to battle with own thoughts alone. Shizuru shut the door and looked down the hallway seeing Mai and Mikoto getting ready to leave. Mai smiled as Shizuru approached.

"Uh, Shizuru, we were just heading out for some lunch if you wanted to join us? I figure Natsuki needs some alone time and I also figured you and I could talk about what happened." Mai bluntly said. Shizuru did her superficial smile and nodded.

"So, Mai, where are we heading?" Shizuru said right as Mai opened the door revealing Nao behind it ready to knock.

"OH GOD…it's a massive group of lesbians!" Nao grumbled.

"Nice to see you too Nao." Mai uttered. "Did you lock the dorm up?"

"Yes and you need to call the police Mai."

"Why?" Mai, Mikoto, and Shizuru all asked. Nao was rather daunted but the unison response but continued on.

"That bastard, Yuuichi, showed up and forced his way into the dorm."

"WHAT!" Mai shouted. Nao scoffed.

"He almost wet himself anyways when he saw me materialize my element." Nao gloated.

"Mai, I'm starting to get dizzy…" Mikoto whined. Mai grimaced pushed passed Nao to walk to the diner. Shizuru shut the door behind her and motioned Nao to come along.

"Fujino?" Nao grumbled showing her distain for talking to the Kyoto woman.

Shizuru glanced at the young red head. "Yes…"

"Where is Kuga?" Nao said looking at her shoes. "It weird she's not here. She being your stupid girlfriend and all."

"She's more than just my girlfriend, but yes she's not here." Shizuru said keeping the conversation simple.

"I asked you where she was Fujino." Nao said with a hiss. Shizuru responded with her cold stare. "Fine, don't tell me."

* * *

Mini Feed

Kara: I'm going antisocial again!

Natsuki: -reading Kara's new fanfic-

Shizuru: -reading over shoulder-

Kara: I'm just lost without you two. -talking to dictionary and thesaurus-

NatShiz: -stare at Kara and shake their heads in dissappointment-

* * *

Now I have a special message to the peoples who read Deadly Lovers. I have a teaser posted in my journal at LJ. It's short but...it's real. Why? cause I'm about finished with the first chapter.

no pressure...review and I can sleep well. Because I'm posting this at 3:36 AM...yes...I have only NatShiz.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yes it's short so sue me.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns the two lovely girls who are commonly known as ShizNat.

* * *

Tate Yuuichi stepped out of the bus to the bus stop. He had been given directions to a house that resided in a pleasant and happy neighborhood. He had shadows under his eyes, smelt of alcohol, and was unkempt. He laughed out loud to himself because he wasn't certain of what he was doing now. The dirty haired blonde looked to his left and cracked a wicked smile and headed down the street in front of him instead of going left. They said he could carry out his task anytime he wanted. His stomach was growling and he could smell the food from a near by diner.

"So, Shizuru what happened today?" Mai demanded. "I saw Natsuki. She looked like crap…almost catatonic."

"Kuga, catatonic? No way? Speak up Fujino." Nao interjected.

Shizuru sipped her tea and stared at the two girls making them cringe.

"Okay, this is not the correct place to discuss…"

"Bullshit! Fujino, you stupid dyke! What the hell is going on?" Nao cut Mai off making Shizuru's glare even more intense until Nao's eyes about popped when she saw Tate Yuuichi walk in. "Today just sucks for the ex-HiME parade…"

Mai had already notice Yuuichi and she started to shake wishing she hadn't sent Mikoto home earlier since she wouldn't eat the diner's food. Nao gritted her teeth and stood from her chair making Shizuru look around. Shizuru's eyes locked onto the problem. Nao was about to make her move when Shizuru simply stood and walked over to Tate giving him a swift slap.

Tate was in shock to have, Shizuru Fujino appear suddenly before him and to get slapped by her. He looked to his right seeing Nao and Mai. His sanity about broke when he saw her; seeing her fear and disgust. He looked at Shizuru and remembered what the First District said. They had masterfully brainwashed him. They convinced him that his misery was planned by Natsuki Kuga because she was miserable, but now she was just doing it to spite him. Tate had proof too. Nao had told him it was Natsuki who sent her after him. It was Natsuki who told him that he wasn't suitable for Mai and that he never was. Shizuru Fujino was standing in front of him; Natsuki Kuga's best friend. Tate only knew that, but she was here which meant Natsuki wasn't suffering. He was suffering. He was suffering badly. He battled with his conscience as he backed up and left the diner. His eyes were filling with tears of pure hatred as he headed to that house.

Natsuki lay awake on her bed wishing she hadn't told Shizuru to go, but all she could do was stare at the ceiling. She wasn't moving. She had no intention to. The room was cold even though she was under a load of comforters. Natsuki grab the pillow to left and embraced it tightly thinking of Shizuru. Natsuki shut her eyes and breathed in the lovely scent that lingered on the pillow. She wondered if she could send her emotions to Shizuru. If she could adapt her abilities to do something like that. She remained still and dosed off again until she heard a light knocking on the door. Natsuki tossed around on the bed trying to ignore the sounds. Natsuki finally flung herself form the bed and entered the hallway. She took a moment to admire Mikoto's handy work and wondered whether Mikoto should be a carptenter or a exhibition at a circus. The knocking sound came again in a sequence of periodic knocks. Natsuki thought to herself that must be Shizuru.

Natsuki unwittingly opened the door assuming who it was while rubbing her eyes. "Mou, Shiz.." A choking sound only proceeded. Natsuki felt a strong hand around her throat and she opened her eye to see Tate Yuuichi. _God, I've really had it with the crazy people._ Natsuki grabbed his neck and pressed her thumb against his jugular as hard as she could making Tate lose his grip on her. Natsuki broke free and immediately materialized her guns making the dizzy Tate stumble backwards and out of the house. Natsuki walked forward and just slammed the door. _Geez, its beat Natsuki Day!_

Natsuki grabbed her phone and dialed the police. This was something she wouldn't normally do, but she was too tired to do anything herself. Natsuki was angry that Tate had shown up. She was supposed to be having an internal conflict and instead Tate had to jar her back into reality. The police men said they'd be on their way as fast as they could. When they pulled up the residents list to who lived in the house. They then said they were already there. Natsuki laughed as she hung up. The power of the Fujino name strikes again. Natsuki opened the front door to make sure Tate was still there and sure enough there he was, completely unconscious. The police really did go out of their way to actually show up and Natsuki had a feeling that the First District was involved. She kicked Tate to wake him up.

"Oi, bastard…you wouldn't be working for the First District, would you?" Natsuki sighed. Tate eyes opened slowly and he just nodded. "I see. You're such a sorry sap. You probably got brainwashed too. Why don't you just leave this damn island?" Natsuki grumbled as the cop cars pulled up. Tate sat all the way up completely astonished that Kuga would actually call the cops. An officer approached Natsuki and formally apologized for not responding faster. Tate was already being hauled off into another vehicle as Natsuki filled out her compliant formers. She stood still as the arresting officer came back to get pictures of the hand print around her throat. The police finalized everything right as Shizuru was walking around the corner. Shizuru ran over to Natsuki.

"Natsuki? What just happened?" Shizuru asked with a worried expression.

"Real justice…" Natsuki yawned. "It's late Shizuru. Come on inside."

Shizuru nodded understanding Natsuki fatigue. So much has happened and it seemed as if it was taking forever for just a simple moment to pass.

* * *

Mini Feed

Nao: Where the hell is this?

Shizuru: -insanely glares at Nao- You're trying to take my Natsuki?

Kara: oh shit! -ducks behind bed-

* * *

short..I know . 


	21. Friends

Disclaimer: Sunrise...Mai Hime...fuck...ya they own it.

* * *

Chapter 21: Friends

The red haired girl had not slept since the previous night. She was at odds with herself. She had never truly worried for anyone but her beloved mother, and that is where she was. The room was a single and very clean, but smelt of medicated ointments. The red head was sitting right next to the patient's bed resting her head upon it. A hand reached out gently caressed the girls hair.

"Darling, what seems to be bothering you?" An older woman said before coughing almost convulsively. The red head sat up almost immediately and pushed from her chair to grab a glass of water for the woman.

"Mom, you shouldn't bother yourself with me. Just, just get better…" The red head said handing her mother the glass of water. The woman sipped the water and cough gently handing the cup back.

"Just tell me what is wrong Nao?" The woman said with a firm but very loving tone. Nao looked at the ground with her emotionless face and looked back upon her mother's face.

"I have this…friend…I guess you can call them a friend…but, they had something happen to them and their fiancé won't tell me what happened." Nao said looking to the window. "In fact, all of us, my friends…I guess that's what they are…we are worried for that girl. What should I do?"

Nao's mother sighed and looked at the cup in her hands. "If you can't get the information from the fiancé go to the source. Ask your friend. I'm sure they will confide in you if you show them how you honestly feel, honey." Nao let out a little laugh and walked towards the door waving goodbye.

--

Elsewhere in Fuka, Mai Tokiha found herself face to face with Shiho.

"What have you done to my Tate?" Shiho roared.

"Why would I do anything to him? That bastard has no baring on MY life. Last I heard he got poor Yuuki-san kicked out of school because someone at the SHRINE complained for him!" Mai yelled right back.

"I love my oni-chan! I would do anything for him. I heard he is in jail." Shiho said intensely.

"What?" Mai said in shock and then paused and nodded to herself. "Why?"

"He went to this weird little neighborhood and attacked a woman at her house. I think the police report said Kuga on it." Shiho said.

Mai quickly turned away from Shiho and ran to her manager. She argued with him until Akane told the manager she'd cover for Mai. Shiho was left standing where she was at and Mai ran out of the restaurant as fast as she could.

--

Natsuki rubbed her throat as she knelt over her tool kit searching for a specific kind of wrench. She stood alone in her mechanic's shed in front of a very damaged bike. All the other bikes had been finished and were waiting to be picked up. In front of her was her ducati. She had removed the outer body parts and ordered new pieces, but somewhere in her mind she knew she could not do anything for her beloved motorcycle. She had spent all day at the shop and had left the house very early leaving Shizuru to sleep.

She looked at the time and cussed when she finalized realized how late it really was. Natsuki grabbed her jacket from her office after finishing up her paper work and headed out on foot to her home. The walk was long and she knew it would be about midnight or later when she was going to get home. The morning walk took her about two hours to get to the shop. She sighed thinking about her odd life.

_"Mou, how fucked up is this. I started off as a lab rat. Then I got orphaned. Started that pshycotic quest to avenge my mother. Did the Hime thing… and then… oh there was Shizuru in the carnival. Yeah, this definitely doesn't compare to that. Or does it? Shit I don't know anymore." _

Natsuki reached into her pocket in search of her cellphone to call Shizuru and apologize for leaving without word. Natsuki didn't find her phone and so she searched her other pocket and it was not there either. Natsuki's brow knitted when as she remembered where it was. The phone was at the bottom of the bay near the cliff. Very possibly shattered if not water logged.

"_Oh this is great…I've got to hurry."_

--

Shizuru sat on the couch sipping her fifth cup of tea with a warm hand against her back.

"Ookini, Mai-san…" Shizuru said sighing.

"Shizuru, I told you, just Mai is fine." Mai sighed. "Now tell me again, what do you remember from this morning?"

Shizuru put her cup down and right as she was about to talk another voice interrupted.

"Screw that Tokiha! I don't want to help her! I want to know what the fuck happened to Kuga to make do something STUPID." Nao roared sitting across the way. Mai glared at Nao and Shizuru got up to get another cup of tea.

"That blonde loud mouthed bitch was right. All you ever do is drink tea. What the fuck is up with you Fujino!" Nao yelled.

"That's enough Nao!" Mai shouted in defense fro Shizuru. Shizuru just ignored Nao and sat back down placing the cup on the table.

"Yuuki-san is right I should tell you what happened." Shizuru said politely and Nao did a smug "hmph" to Mai. Mai just shook her head, but turned to hear out Shizuru. "You see…"

Jus then the front door violently open making the three girls pause.

"Oi, Shizuru, I'm sorry not leaving a….what the hell are you two doing in my house?" Natsuki said as she rounded the corner. Shizuru dropped the cup in her hand.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru voice was urgent and hurt as she ran to Natsuki. Natsuki frowned as she caught Shizuru in her arms caressing her back.

"It's alright Shizuru. I'm home now. I'm so sorry." Natsuki quietly said.

"Natsuki, I didn't know what to do when I couldn't find you this morning. I didn't know what to do. You just weren't there and…and…"

"Shhh…shhh….it's okay Shizuru…"

Mai jaw hung open as she clearly could see the powerful connection of her best friend and the former Kaichou of the school. She could not believe these two stoic individuals could be so passionate, and yet, here they were wrapped around each other. Nao had her head turned and was bitching to herself.

"This is just disgusting…" Nao griped. Mai shot a glance Nao.

"Oh, you're jealous!" Mai said in a scheming fashion.

"Shut up you stupid lesbian!" Nao shot back.

Natsuki and Shizuru paused in their moment to see the other girls arguing behind them.

"Yuuki-san. Mai." Shizuru quietly said making the arguing girl stop. Natsuki stood by Shizuru reluctantly holding her hand.

"Gomenasi!" Mai hastily apologized. Nao scoffed at Shizuru and Natsuki was about to lunge forward but Shizuru gently squeezed her hand and shook her head.

"Oh you are so whipped Kuga." Nao cackled. "Just like the good little bitch you are, right Kuga?" Natsuki face was bright red from anger but she wouldn't move until Shizuru let go and Shizuru promptly held on. Mai glanced at Nao.

"Maybe we should go now." Mai said at Nao.

"What?" Nao said back. "Why? Things were just getting exciting too."

"It's rude…" Mai whispered.

"Yeah, now get the fuck out of my house you stupid little brat!" Natsuki yelled.

"KUGA!" Nao yelled as she stood startling Natsuki and everyone else ever so slightly. "Tell me what happened to you! You stupid fuck! I'm worried about you!" Nao finally confessed making everyone gasp but Shizuru.

_Ara, Yuuki-san seems to be taken with my Natsuki. But she's MY Natsuki._ Shizuru scowled at Nao. However the young red head stood her ground even though inside she was truly terrified fully knowing what would come to pass if she cross Shizuru Fujino's property. Nao definitely saw Natsuki as a human being, but when it came to Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino; Nao saw a ownership via Fujino trumps Kuga.

Nao knew that look from Shizuru and had to quickly dissuade the easily crazed Kyoto woman from her thought process.

"Listen Fujino, I don't _WANT_ Kuga…I'm just worried about the fucking idiot! I'm no lesbian damn it. I'm straightest one out the bunch of you! I'm worried…is that so hard to believe. I mean I don't like to see and wimpy rival. I want my old one back. The one you didn't whip! However…I realize that is close to impossible…" Nao finished.

Natsuki grumbled and spoke up in her own defense. "I'm NOT WHIPPED!" Shizuru quickly proved otherwise.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said in her soft Kyoto-ben. Natsuki's mouth clamped shut and her eyes went straight to Shizuru. Natsuki then pause realizing she was wrong and Nao was right. Nao cackled at her rival's demise.

"I…I'll tell you later…promise." Natsuki said mustering a smile of reassurance that made Nao scoff and Mai giggle. "Now…get lost." Natsuki finished.

* * *

Mini Feed:

Kara: -stumbles around- Fuck...

Natsuki: -yawns- its 1am baka

Shizuru: -sleeping- ikezu

-Kara and Natsuki glance over at Shizuru-

Kara: -cackles- Someone is having good time without you

Natsuki: -glows red-

**

* * *

**Yes short...and rushed...I'm ...drinking again...hopefully I'll have something else done soon. I start school SOON...hahahaha and I'll be so trashed too. yay college life rocks! 


	22. college

**_Disclaimer:_** My-Hime is owned by Sunrise..darn it.

_**Living Forever In You  
**_Chapter 22: College  
_by Kara Papas_

"When thinking about your life from the perceptive of today many of us take things for granted. We have all this technology and all these wonderful things to keep us entertained. However, we must think, how did we get these things? Why are we at our current technological status? These are some of the simple questions I want you to think about during your semester in this class with me." The professor spoke with a loud and fervent passion. Natsuki sat back in her chair looking around the stadium seating of a classroom that could fit only fifty students. This was the fine luxury of attending Fuka University. Natsuki had a fairly plan schedule for a freshman in college. However she was starting out at rather impressive level for such a slack as herself. Natsuki looked at her watch and grumbled.

Mou, these classes are longer than the one in high school and Shizuru told me to take all of my classes on one day damn it! She better be suffering as well.

The technical term for Shizuru's standing was sophomore, but she didn't really care about those kind of thing as sat down in her history course on the other side of campus far from Natsuki. Natsuki was right, Shizuru was suffering. Shizuru could not focus or listen to her teacher at all, but luckily for her this teacher did really care much about teaching as much as she did drinking. Sadly, Shizuru was stuck with Midori who actually finished her thesis and was awarded with her doctorate.

"NOW CLASS! Let me tell you history is nothing to fear! It is the building blocks of which we stand upon today! You cannot fear that which has happened! This is ancient history which means it's not completely boring and just because its history doesn't mean its important…" The lecture went on for the entire period just about the importance of history. Shizuru sighed at her former HiME comrade, but was happy about her mirth in her profession. The class time ended and a majority of the students had already fled just minutes before but Shizuru was slowly packing her items as she stood from her desk.

"FUJINO!!!" Midori said triumphantly as she bounced over. "I had no idea you were in my class???"

"Ara, I'm so upset." Shizuru teased. Midori laughed, "Ah, sorry your trickery won't work so easily on me." Shizuru laughed with Midori as they walked to the door. Midori paused momentarily before letting Shizuru leave. "Fujino, I believe I heard a rumor that the First District is still on the prowl." Shizuru closed her eyes as she leaned against the door frame to resituate herself as she nodded in compliance to Midori's question.

"Ah, I see…" Midori said in that raspy detective voice she used from time to time. "Do you know what they are after?"

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said with a hushed voice looking over her shoulder that faced the hallway staring at a suspicious man. "…and probably me."

Midori nodded. "Well at least we still have our powers without limitations, but I have yet to really research that part. Ah but let's talk about that on karaoke night! I already had Mai in my other history class today. I'm sure you'll be getting a call."

"Hmmm, Mai-san doesn't have my number and Natsuki's phone is…waterlogged. Just tell Mai to call our house." Shizuru said pushing herself from the door frame out into the hallway waving goodbye which her left hand which was adorned with her engagement ring from Natsuki. The suspicious man in the hallway wait until Shizuru was about halfway down the hall before making a move himself not realizing he had been spotted by Shizuru. Shizuru quickly ducked into another class room which was oddly vacant but she had to make sure she wasn't imagining things. The First District had some nerve to follow them so openly. Shizuru slowly shut the door to the class room and backed up to the wall to the left of the door. She heard furious steps go by and then come back and circle. Then she heard the man communicated with someone else on the campus over a device of some kind.

"This agent Blue, I lost the Red HiME. Where is the Ice HiME? Over?" There was silence until muffled static came over the device and man compiled by leaving his location. Shizuru grabbed her cellphone in a panic and as she grabbed it she remember the watery fate of her partner's phone. She had to take the chance that Natsuki would be alright.

The woman with the midnight tresses who was supposedly in her class was actually on her way to find Shizuru. The dark hair woman was grumbling to herself as she wanted desperately to go home hating every last minute of going to university. She had pretty much decided her life should work in a set schedule. It must consist of mayo, Shizuru, sleep, sex, hygiene necessities, and other food with mayo added. She paused thinking about the list more and added tea into the mix as it was something Shizuru loved and she loved to have with Shizuru. Natsuki had already noticed the First District when she walked into her first class. She had initially thought it was some dumb guy in a suit. However she noticed him peering through the door's window every five minute during her class realizing that must be an agent.

The texture of the paper in her hands was becoming rather soft as she crumbled over and over. Natsuki carefully walked into the building and watched a suited man go down the other hallway and stood at the corner waiting for something to happen. She heard a door open and close down the ways and there was her other half. Shizuru's form is forever flawless in its design making Natsuki muse that she must have been made to be an angel. However this angel rebelled for her soul reached out across time to be with Natsuki. What luck for Natsuki that a falling star would choose to be her light? Hourglass figure, tight taut waist, strong shoulders, delicate hands and arms, lithe legs, beautiful chestnut colored hair, and red glimmering eyes to die for. Shizuru's gaze locked on the figure leaning against at the end of the hall.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru said alud as she walked faster and came face to face with Natsuki.

"It's not safe here. Let's go home. We're somewhat safe there." Natsuki said grabbing Shizuru's hand making the Kyoto woman smile as her eyes went to their hands.

"If you wish it I shall obey, Natsuki." Shizuru said as she led the way. The two walked hand in hand out of the building to the parking lot which was across from the green. All colleges and universities had greens; a green being a long stretch of a grassy field. They cut across it making their journey bit shorter. The day light pierced down upon them making it uncomfortable to be outside. The green absorbed their foot steps almost perfectly, but a hard beat of her heart and Natsuki realized it too late. They almost cleared the path way as the she heard hard breathing behind them.

A gun went off and voices were heard yelling wildly.

"SHIZURU GET DOWN!!!"

* * *

MINI FEED SPECIAL!!!

Natsuki(Deadly Lovers): I have a limited amount of time to be here...

Natsuki:(LFIY): I'm not suppose to be here!

Natsuki(FuFu): I'm...uh this is embarassing I'm like a porn star...

NAtsuki:(LFIY AU): OMG!

Natsuki(Racer): This is weird...

Natsuki:(LFIY): Hey isn't one of us not experience?

-All other Natsukis look at LFIY AU Natsuki-

Natsuki(LFIY AU): That's not fair! We kissed each other and slept together n-n-naked. -blush-

Natsuki(Racer): Oh, that is cute...I can see why Shizuru was attracted to me at such a young age. I'm adorable!

Natsuki(Deadly Lovers): I'm leaving... -leaves-

Natsuki(LFIY): You know I did it wih Shizuru in the first chapter...

Natsuki(LFIY AU): No you didn't -reads chapter one of You're not reading the correct one. -opens up the original chapter one-

Natsuki(fu fu): I take it back...I'm not as slutty as you two -points at Racer and LFIY-

Both(R and LFIY): HEY!

* * *

review my cliff hangered chapter! 


	23. Red

A/N: short...so what...

**Living Forever In You**  
Chapter 23: Red  
_By Kara Papas_

Upon the ground were books, papers, and blood. The air seemed torn about the path that was traveled from the bullet. A shot had been fired, it had been fired and was heading for the center of Shizuru's back. The motions were quick as the midnight haired girl used the speed of her innate abilities to save her most beloved. The agent was not terrified as he kept his hands firmly grasped around the grip of the gun; his finger still at the trigger ready to fire more bullets. Time just slowed in that singular moment as Natsuki's finger tips were pushing Shizuru down away from the gunfire.

"SHIZURU! GET DOWN!!" Her voice echoed valiantly into the tawny haired woman's ears whose head was slowly turning, red eyes meeting terror stricken green ones.

The bullet slammed into Natsuki's strong petite frame pushing her forward with much force making her eyes clench shut. The agent fired his gun in rapid succession as the two women fell to the ground. The other bullets missed as Shizuru hit the ground with Natsuki falling on top of her shielding her body with her own. However the raven hair woman was shaking fiercely from her wound. Blood seeping from an unseen hole under her clothes soaking the fabric of her shirt rapidly.

"Natsuki….Natsuki. NATSUKI!!!!" Shizuru's frantic voice repeated and the First District agent came closer at good run. Natsuki tired to push herself from Shizuru so she could try and defend her love. Shizuru's crimson eyes locked onto the pain filled eyes of jade. Shizuru slowly pulled herself from under Natsuki seeing that the agent was almost on top of them. She had no other choice but to brandish her red bladed naginata once again. Shizuru stood as a bullet soared passed her head.

"Baka…run!" Natsuki weakly said from the ground.

"Iie…" Shizuru said in low voice looking at her own hand that had a rich liquid substance upon them; Natsuki's blood. Shizuru's right eye began to twitch as she tilted her head up at angle angle smiling. Now the fearless agent stood very much in front of her with his gun almost point blank at her head.

"GET DOWN BITCH!" The man yelled as if he were the hero in this demented chase. This agent must be new to the firm of the First District. His youth proves as he must be no older than Shizuru or Natsuki. However the age of this agent was meaningless as Shizuru's mind had taken a leave of abence. He had to deal with another Shizuru, and this one will have nothing to do with those who dare touch, hurt, look, breath, anything that displeases her Natsuki…she will have nothing to do with them.

"I SAID DOWN YOU GOD DAMN FREAK!" He shouted again. His voice has firm tone like a well trained dog in a police academy. He's trim and fit for his age, but he's a moron for crossing Shizuru Fujino. Shizuru's bangs shadowed her eyes ever so slightly as curl form upon her lips. A low laugh eminated from her throat and the agent began to tremble. He was fighting this terrible fear thinking to himself over and over about what the director said.

----Flashback----

"I cannot warn you enough! You must kill Fujino first! She is the most dangerous HiME ever to exist." The director said sitting at his desk with two folders open. The first folder was to his right and it had a detailed history of Natsuki Kuga. The folder in front of him was open showing pictures from security cameras of the night raid Shizuru did on the First District. The young agent was holding a briefing folder that explained everything about the HiMEs.

"Sir, she cannot be the strongest HiME! She did not win the Carnival." The agent sadi simply.

"Do not be fooled by the outcome of the Carnival! Shizuru Fujino is the strongest HiME of all the Carnivals there ever was! The only advantage we had during the Carnival was we revealed her true nature to her most precious person. This proved to be a good move at the time leaving us with, arguably, the second strongest HiME of all time." The director said in shaken tone.

"Sir, I cannot accept the idle words you give when we have evidence that Kuga is the one who killed Fujino even though she knew she'd die at the cost of winning. Shizuru Fujino is no threat to me. I will bring in Kuga and kill Fujino as requested." The agent said tossing the folder on the director's desk. The director laughed madly at the young man's confidence.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into young man. Also, if they run, kill them both. All I want is for those two to die. A fitting fate for those two since we cannot do anything until we find away to take over the Searrs Foundation."

----End Flashback----

The agent was sweating looking at this beautiful woman before him as flash of light appeared below her right hand a she was now wielding a her HiME element. Shizuru wiped it around her body as always. Natsuki's eyes widened in fear for the man in front of Shizuru her terror buried deep with in her heart surfaced as the memory overtook her then and there. However Natsuki could sense that Shizuru had no intention of using her naginata.

"Where….where did that weapon come from? YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT ANYMORE!!!" The agent was getting ready to fire his gun but he would never have enough time.

"Kiyohime…"

* * *

Mini Feed

Kara: I feel like shit

Natsuki: I've got a bullet in me somewhere I think I feel worse

Shizuru: Ara, ara I think the agent is in the worst position...

-Natsuki and Kara nod-


	24. Kiyohime

**WARNING THIS STORY HAS NO BETA  
why because I'm too lazy to get one**

Disclaimer: I don't own maihime because Sunrise does.

**a/n:**Go to my profile for a full update information wise for any of my stories...including the two that aren't being posted here.

**

* * *

**

**Living Forever In You**  
Chapter 24: Kiyohime  
_By Kara Papas_

The cascading movements of the purple hydra were flawless as the agent's body was flung into the air above the mechanical beast. The action was more than necessary in the crimson deadly orbs that watched the weightless form as it began its plummet to earth. Natsuki held onto the leg of the mad woman pleading with her. The woman, Shizuru, would only say in low sensuous voice, "I'll protect you, Natsuki…" The mans body was now closer to the hydras heads limp a like a rag doll. The size of the mechanical beast was much larger than the last time Natsuki had seen personally. However something was strange about the way the hydra moved this time. Shizuru smiled her lost smile.

"Kiyohime! Show your true form!" Shizuru said almost gleefully. The child and her where very much attached as she spent much time with the child during the Carnival, secretly combating as many Orphans as possible trying in vain to keep them from her beloved Natsuki. The beast made triumphant howling letting its master know it agreed completely with her and a quick light brightened the already day sky.

Many things were happening all at once. The powers of the HiMEs were rebounding off one another as any near by HiME could sense the presence of a Child. The HiMEs were not the only ones to sense it or rather more see it. In a classroom by the green a lone bored students eyes lazily opened to the scene of man's body suspended in air upon a blinding light that shrouded a monster below. The student's heart took hold of their rib cage as a hushed scream left their mouth.

In was unintentional as three other HiMEs ran out onto the green at the same time. The first to get there was Mai Tokiha who was at loss for words as her eyes went to the humans and not the child. The ground beyond Kiyohime radiant form was a psychotic Shizuru Fujino and a paler than normal Natsuki Kuga. Mai ears finally registered that screaming of the man, but her mind was in a haze as her knees began to buckle. The agent, the Child, her friends, and the powers of the HiMEs were supposed to be over. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she slumped down to the ground not too far away from the unfolding event.

Two other women came running out onto the green from behind Shizuru and Natsuki. A blonde was dragging a short hair brunette out into the field demanding she do something before the school was destroyed and people actually saw what was going on. The terrified brunette shuddered at the glowing form of Kiyohime right as Mai fainted in the distance. The only thing that made the girl come to her sense was when the blonde stupidly head for the unstable Shizuru Fujino.

"DIANA!!!!" The HiME yelled with fear making herself and everyone within Diana's shield disappear to the world outside it. "Haruka! STOP!!" The brunette yelled making Haruka stop half way.

"Good job Yukino!" Haruka yelled with odd confidence.

The light finally subsided revealing the true beast underneath the metal. It remained in the same colors as before but the colors were nature and textured as the metal was now a scaly skin. The fangs and other teeth dripped venom as twelve eyes converged on the falling agent. The hydras head all darted in visciously tears the man apartly slowly as their master grinned at the sounds of her victim.

"Shi…zu…ru" Natsuki barely managed. She was becoming more dizzy as she watched the agent being torn apart rather than the blood slowly leaving her body.

"Kuga-san! We have to get you out of here! Especially is she turns on us again!" Yukino whispered in much haste as she pulled Natsuki to her feet fearfully watching the growing smile on Shizuru face. "Midori-sensei will take care of this…Haruka-chan is bringing her car around. She will take you to her doctor. So no questions will be asked. We have to go now…" AS she finished saying that the screams had all but stopped and she felt an icy upon her.

"Kikukawa-san….you wouldn't be trying to take Natsuki away from me would you? Only I can protect her." Shizuru said in her low Kyoto accent and she almost glided over the grass towards Yukino until a blade of a staffed weapon appeared before her.

"Yukino! GO! NOW! I DO NOT NEED TO SEE MY STUDENTS FIGHT AGAIN!!" Midori yelled like some superhero that fell out of comic and onto the green. She shot a strong mature glare at Shizuru as she held the reflective blade in front of the crazed girl. Shizuru initially started at the center of it before realizing the hostile person in front her was in the reflection as was herself. Kiyohime disappeared and so did her element. On the ground where Kiyohime had been were the scattered remains of the agent. The rest of the agent was eagerly consumed by Kiyohime. The shield disappeared as Yukino and Natsuki had entered the car. Shizuru just remained stationary for awhile. Midori walked up in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Fujino! You did nothing wrong!" Midori said shaking the Kyoto woman. Shizuru just bit down on her bottom lip and nodded as she looked down seeing the dried blood on her hands. Midori pulled out a hanky and quickly rubbed away the offending blood from her sight. "Help me wake Mai." Shizuru nodded as they walked over to the very unconscious Mai.

Elsewhere, a feverish girl leaned against the side of Yukino Kikukawa is back seat of a black sedan. The windows were cracked to keep a steady flow of air to help the vision impaired brunette from passing out from the amount of blood that Natsuki Kuga was losing. Natsuki's skin was covered in a cold sweat as her eyes remained shut.

"Sh..iz..uru…" was all she could say over and over as the car hastily sped to an unknown destination. Natsuki was trapped in her world of doubts and broken promises. She had learned to trust Shizuru, and so much so she was astounded by how she could be so affected by the woman's actions. However, this was much different as the girl was trapped in a nightmare of a psychotic chestnut brunette happily murdering those who would harm her precious person. The almost timely chant of Shizuru's name stopped as Natsuki ground her teeth together and almost cried for Duran.

"Duran!" It was not loud, but there was conviction behind the tone. Duran didn't appear anywhere near the moving vehicle much to the pleasure of the obnoxious blonde and the passive brunette. Where Duran had appeared had shock and terrified everyone at Fuka University who happened to be in class still. Midori had Mai standing as the two turned around to see an ample size mechanize wolf in front of Shizuru. Duran lower itself completely to Shizuru as it were submitting itself to its master.

"Natsuki…" was all Shizuru could say before slowly climbing onto Duran trusting the Child as if it were her own. Midori and Mai just stared in awe wondering how anyone would not notice a spectacled quite like that one. In just one strong leap the mechanized wolf left the campus marking the ground just as Kiyohime did previously.

TBC

* * *

Mini Feed:

Kara: -squeeze mayo bottle over pizza slice-

Shizuru: Ara I didn't know you like mayo too?

Kara: I didn't before...but now...

Shizuru:????

Kara: Well look at what Natsuki got because of her mayo eating habits! -staring at Shizuru-

Shizuru: -totally ignores kara-


	25. Falling

A/N: I'm glad to say I updated after the long wait. Thanks to a friend named Julia I managed to write this entire chapter from one song.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Living Forever In You Chapter 25 Falling

Midori immediately flipped out her phone as she watched Duran disappear into the distance trailing in the very same direction as Haruka's car. Shizuru was something to fear right now as Midori and Mai stood on a grassy knoll sprinkled with bits of First District agent. Midori grimaced as she dialed Yukino's phone while staring at the bits that were close by. The green lawn was very much so destroyed thanks to the arrival of Kiyohime and then Duran. Mai was walking around the field not too far from Midori walking in and out of the giant gaps of earth. Midori had a calmed panicked expression as the breeze passed in front of her face.

_Come on Yukino pick up the phone!_ Midori watched Mai cleverly distracting student from coming anywhere near by and Midori just nodded and smiled at the few students that did recognize as a teacher. The wait was really too much for Midori as she started to pace back and forth hearing the occasional moist sound under her feet. _Damn it I stepped in more First District goo!_ The phone was ring and finally someone picked up.

"What the hell is it!" A loud obnoxious voice said almost blowing Midori's head off making the slightly older yet youthful professor back up.

"Woah! Mind the ear drums blondie." Midori griped while momentarily rubbing her ear. "Ah, now ask Yukino if she still has Diana out?"

Haruka dangerously looked over her shoulder and shouted at Yukino losing her focus on driving. Yukino was white as a sheet from holding a bleeding Natsuki Kuga against her body, but she made eye contact with Haruka nodding. The brainy girl was mainly white from all her energy to focus on keeping Diana with her because the Child sensed the presence of Shizuru Fujino and was very much afraid the Kyoto woman. However Yukino was just as equally afraid of such a woman. Haruka yelled back at into the phone absence mindedly and poor Midori took the entire yell.

Mai had just popped out of one the gouge marks to the lawn when she saw Midori finishing her phone call. Midori's body went ridged and her hair stood straight and even Mai could clearly here Haruka from where she stood. Mai pursed her lips together and knitted her brow as she an odd empathy for her former HiME and teacher. Midori face relaxed and she wobbled around a bit shaking her head telling Haruka and Yukino to watch out for Shizuru and Duran. Mai turned her head and glanced into the horizon to a spot once occupied by a star that haunted her and her fellow HiMEs. The star did not hang there, but the threat and doom was just as real this time. For a demon had been awoken revealing itself as a woman madly in love with another woman.

Else where Nao stood at the gates of Fuka Academy getting ready to leave and visit her mother. She had an arranged time everyday during school hours which she cleared with Fumi. The red head walked carefully to the bus stop to go the hospital looking at her cellphone images as she walked in. The images spoke many words as her heart welled upon seeing them. The first picture was the one of her mother finally regaining consciousness. Nao remembered she cried against her mother's lap telling her everything she had done to pay for her time there. Nao had confessed her sins of love for her mother. The punishment of her heart was always within herself. Nao's mother comforted her daughter telling her she had done what she had to. Nao snickered as she walked into the bus and sat at the back as she pressed the next button. Nao inhaled the air around her deeply and clenched her eyes shut. Her eyes opened again revealing those brilliant light jade orbs that were fixed with a pain of loneliness and bitter jealousy.

"Kuga…" Nao whispered out loud as she closed her phone. Only she would ever know what she had looked at and kept it to torture herself with. The constant reminder of what she could not have because she did not want to believe it.

Back in the car Haruka suddenly realized her private doctor was actually at the Fuka hospital that day and there was no avoiding it.

"DAMN THE ODDS!" Haruka shouted as she slammed her foot of the brake and swerved the car around without managing to hit any car she floored it all the way back. Yukino had braced herself and held tightly onto the bleeding Natsuki who was talking to herself still. The words could not be understood by those around but it was as if _she _could hear Natsuki's heart as she followed the vehicle in shroud of the cloaking of Diana.

"_Shizuru! Where…where…we're always so close….Shizuru…what have I done to not have you…Shizuru…"_ The thoughts and mumbled words of Natsuki continued as her labored breathing did in the back of a car. Haruka saw the hospital and started blaring her car horn at the approaching bus. The Bus driver responded by shouting to his passengers to hold on. Nao looked up as she grabbed onto the seat in front of her seeing the driver of the other car. _It's that loud mouth bitch!_ The bus halted as the car whipped into the parking lot and under the emergency drive way. The bus had opened its doors and Nao quickly stumbled out and stormed over to where Haruka was at. She could see the blonde arguing with hospital officials demanding to see her doctor only. As Nao got closer she watched Haruka turn and point to her back seat to someone inside who was injured. Nao slowly got closer as she watch the tech lean in. The tech backed out looking terrified shouting for a gurney. Nao gulped as she only stood several feet away seeing Yukino exit from the other door form the backside covered in blood, but she appeared to be fine. The injured person was being slowly removed. Nao's hand that was holding her phone dropped to her side becoming slack in it grip as the lime green eyes widen upon seeing the injured party.

Yukino's brows knit and her head turned suddenly as she heard the sound of something hitting the ground only to see Nao standing not to far away. However Yukino became terrified upon looking in that direction and even Nao sensed this as she looked at the girl adorned with the strange glasses. Nao felt arms wrap around her from behind. The hands snaked around her form in a very non threatening fashion but the terror in Yukino's eyes only meant one thing. The person now embracing Nao was none other than Shizuru Fujino. Nao breathing became unstable as she felt Shizuru lips near her ear.

"She's going to be fine Yuuki-san. She's going to be fine…" The voice sounded gone but still carried that strong Kyoto accent laced with psychotic love for Natsuki. Shizuru squeezed Nao a little tighter and then released the girl as she pushed on to the body on the gurney. Nao was pale just as Natsuki was, but slowly walked forward passed the commotion to see her mother momentarily. Nao paused and walked back grabbing her phone which had opened to reveal a picture of Natsuki and Shizuru on the day of her graduation lip locked. Nao shut the phone and walked into the building housing two people she bore great affection for, but just as much hate for. The one another person she came to see had her unconditional love, always.

The red head passed the commotion as the doctor shouted at Haruka for not coming to the hospital directly. Shizuru stood beside Natsuki who had not opened her eyes once. Natsuki was covered in a cold sweat and her body was cold from the blood lose. Shizuru eyes showed no person behind them. They allowed Shizuru to stay with Natsuki as they walked her into the emergency room. They asked Shizuru to wait off to the side which she obeyed even though she was fighting her need to stop anyone from touching Natsuki. The procedure to remove the bullet lodged in Natsuki's shoulder was a simple procedure. The nurses prepared Natsuki as they ripped open her shirt from the bullet hole exposing her discolored flesh revealing a black reddish hole leaking a rich dark deep blood from Natsuki body.

"Miss! What is this girl's blood type!?" One nurse said turning around witht heir latex gloves color in that rich red substances that had been absorbed into the fabric of the shirt.

"She's A type…." Shizuru said as loud as she could.

"And can you donate blood to her???" The nurse asked frantically.

"No…" Shizuru cursed her rare blood type. Natsuki could give her blood but she could not give Natsuki any drop of hers. The nurse walked out and shout for a packet of O type blood and told Shizuru not to worry. Shizuru was slowly coming back to her senses when one tech screamed out. Shizuru's eyes shot to the screaming tech to see a hand and finger tips gripping his wrist. Natsuki was fully conscious again. The doctor was in such a rush he had forgotten to anesthetize Natsuki.

"Finished what you're doing now you god damn doctor! SEW ME UP AND LET ME GO HOME!" Natsuki growled trhough the pain.

"Natsuki…." Shizuru whispered making Natsuki pained expression fade and Natsuki followed the beautiful haunting voice to its owner. Natsuki weakly smiled and was given a weak smile in return. Natsuki then fell back down and let the nursing finish up after she gave them a serious scare.

The waiting room was slowly occupied by Mai, Midori, and returning from another area of the hospital was Nao seeing the others waiting. Shizuru walked intot he waiting room right the same time aas Nao and she walked over to Nao instead of everyone else. Shizuru took the young high school girl into her arm and crushed her with a powerful hug. Shizuru whispered to Nao only or before telling one else as she rocked back and forth with the hug.

"Yuuki-san, Nao…Natsuki is okay. She's okay. Isn't that wonderful that the person you and I love is okay…it's okay. You have to come to terms with your affections…with both of us." Shizuru kissed Nao on the cheek quietly and turned to the others who did not see they kiss but just the hug. Nao stood there stupefied. As the Kyoto woman informed the other who let out a joint sigh. Then a loud slamming of doors was heard followed by yelling doctors and nurses.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!!!!" Most of them pleaded.

"Fuck you!" Natsuki's voice growled.

"Your injury!" a nurse said.

"It will be gone after tonight…" Natsuki grumbled as she came into the waiting room. Mai laughed at her best friend's plight and Midori stood up.

"Now would be an excellent time to say! LET'S GO GET SMASHED!!!!!!" Midori triumphantly cheered. Everyone else let out an exasperated sigh at the thought of a drunk Midori.

* * *

Mini Feed: 

Kara: -listening to "In the White(Urban Dub)"-

Natsuki: OI! Baka! -brushed of first distract bits-

Shizuru: -petting chibi duran-

Natsuki: -turns Kara around- Mou...HOLY SHIT!

Kara: -completely psycho- If mary want to go she would have dance tonight...

Shizuru: -responses- Then dancing all she would till day

Natsuki: -back up in a hurry- Crazy talk!

* * *

Isn't it nice...ONE WHOLE MONTH...and I only give you that. And if anyone says "its too rushed" -gets tackled by Natsuki- 

Natsuki: BAKA! -pauses- Oh...hey...um..reader people. Kara isn't feeling well. Leave a nice review...I'd hate to have to take kara away.


	26. From September

**A/N: Not** only is this rushed but IT IS -CENSORED- and that is that!

Disclaimer: Owning Mai Hime would be a pleasure but I don't...Sunrise does.

**Living Forever In You**

_**From September to October**_

By _Kara Papas_

The roar was heard round and taken in whether it was needed or not. The sighs were done at about the same time as the young PHD made her speech heard about the benefits of night out spent with friends and a good drink or two.

"You can never underestimate the power of a good drink girls! Not too mention the unity of friendship, justice, and the ultimate and most important sanctity of that which all women truly desire!!!" Midori eyes began to sparkle as she did not watch the expression around her grow green from the ever evolving speech of true bullshit which only Midori could believe herself.

"That one thing that we all envy that is in our midst at thing moment. LOVE! Now we can only celebrate that with our need for a good drink to help with that to shoulder and some have good company…"

"Shut up you loser teacher!" Nao finally said as her senses returned to her from the oddness of her encounter with Shizuru's unstable personality which always seemed to see right through her.

"Yay! Yay! Going out is good! Mmm!" Mikoto happily cheered with Midori and Mai found her hand plaster against her face knowing she couldn't get out of this because Mikoto wanted it.

"Oh come on Nao! You know you want to get into that conflict of life called love! You are really a little green eyed monster. That's why you go after those pedophile men. Ne?" Midori teased the red head who became much more agitated.

"What is the shit you are talking about OLD LADY!" Nao shot back. Midori's high rise enthusiasm bottomed out as the words from Nao's mouth manifested themselves into the form of an arrow piercing her delicate heart. Midori shoulders and back went slack and her spirit seemed to rise from her back as Nao happily feed off the defeated energy. Suddenly Mai bounced up when Mikoto continued her oblivious trek about going out.

"Going out is good! Mai loves to go out to buy food and clothes and to get jobs and to sing at karaoke bars…"

"YES! MIDORI!!! LET'S GO OUT!!!" Mai cheered shocking Midori spirit back into her body revitalizing her making Nao hiss and look away. _Baka! I almost had myself feeling good about making people upset again. Damn goodie good Tokiha. Wait, where is that blasted lesbian couple???_ As Nao thought that Natsuki and Shizuru found themselves in the corridor right in front of the lobby. The last doctor finally went away after Shizuru persuaded him to leave with her careful words and her deadly stares.

"Ne, Shizuru you'll have to teach me how to do that?" Natsuki said trying to break into conversation with Shizuru since the last time Natsuki talked to her was right when she went lost her mind returning to that mad red eyed killer. Shizuru eyes followed the curve of Natsuki's body as she finally let her eyes rest on Natsuki's vibrant pinkish red lips. Shizuru's heart spun as she knew why Natsuki's lips seemed more red than normal. She had lost so much blood and her delicate face was much paler than its normal cream white complexion. She walked forward ever so slowly making Natsuki heart flutter with anxiety. Natsuki needed Shizuru to come back. She could feel herself becoming absorbed into that demon that Shizuru became once more. Shizuru extended her hand to touch Natsuki's cheek. Shizuru recoiled ever so slight at the contact her skin made with Natsuki's skin; it did not have that same warmth. Shizuru hand did not come back to Natsuki face soon enough Natsuki grabbed Shizuru hand and pressed her lips against Shizuru's palm and kissed it as gently as she could making Shizuru's heart beat harder.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru's voice wavered showing her open heart. She was weak from seeing she could not defend the pne she loved. She felt worthless and helpless, but these lips that gently kissed her hand made her even more weak. The weakness she felt this time was better though. Shizuru inhaled deeply and walked forward making sure that she pulled Natsuki close but tried not to agitate her wound. So Shizuru let her free hand go to the small of Natsuki back and as it touched there Natsuki released Shizuru other hand to place her lips where they were most needed. As Natsuki's lips drew closer she shut her jade orbs.

"Come back to me…" the words were quiet and so soft as Natsuki's lips brushed against Shizuru's as she said that before finally kissing her most precious one. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist to hold her close once more. Shizuru needed to never let go. She could not find it in her power to ever let go of that which she had fought so hard to have. The world around the two no longer mattered as they plunged further into there kiss finally breaking the kiss for air Shizuru opened her eyes as saw color returning to Natsuki's face. As Natsuki opened her eyes she recognize the woman before her once more. The spell had been broken and with that kiss she had returned her lover to her senses. Natsuki interlaced her fingers with Shizuru as they headed out to the lobby hand in hand. They walked in to see a Very angry Nao and three other's joyfully cheering about going out to party. Natsuki grumbled and instantly joined in with Nao on not wanting to go.

"Ara, I think it would be marvelous to go out." Shizuru said and she paused as she surveyed the crowd noticing the missing people. "Mai-san.."

"Mai is okay…" Mai interjected.

Shizuru smiled politely and continued. "Where is Haruka and Kikukawa-san?"

Mai looked around the room appearing from one side to the other looking around for the missing pair as if she had just realized they had gone missing. Nao rolled her eyes aas Mai continued her aimless walk in vain. Nao looked at Shizuru who had an amused smile adorned on her face and smugly answer the Kyoto woman's question.

"They left!" Nao simply put it. Natsuki was sitting down not too far away sulking about partying when all she wanted to do was to go home and rest.

_I honestly don't see why I have to go out. I mean for God's sake I just got shot today…first district is hunting me and Shizuru down like dogs for some strange reason. I just want to sleep. I want to sleep in my bed at home with Shizuru by my side….mmmm. Yeah, that would be nice too. WAIT no OMG I can't think like that so soon. BAKA! You can't do those things yet. You've got a bad arm. But Shizuru can heal me fast. And then yes then we could do some get better….NO NO NO…..ah but if felt so nice to kiss her again. I wonder if I could call on Kiyohime. Wait…why am I thinking this. Wait everyone is quiet and they are staring at me._

Mai loomed near Natsuki with a pouting face that could make a mountain turn to dust, but Natsuki just cringed and flung her best "take me home" expression to Shizuru as possible. Shizuru was still in the process of coming out of "carnival possessed" Shizuru so she was easily swayed by the expression on Natsuki's face. Mai saw the glint in Shizuru's eyes and made no argument against her as she and Natsuki headed away.

The month of September was moved along quite vividly for the group now that they had become a functioning group again. Mai, Mikoto, and Nao managed to live together as peacefully as they could despite the oddities of Mai's ever odd relationship life. They had explored the idea of a relationship; they being Mai and Mikoto, but Mai couldn't do it and Mikoto was becoming more and more aware of schooling and other things too. Mai had fallen back into her routine of being happy just doing school which was odd for her, but she also did more and more job hunts. Mai really had developed the odd hobby of job collecting to the point were she became a part time student. However Mai never had to worry about paying for school thanks to the "HiME Saving the World Fund" or at least that's how Midori called it.

Natsuki had fallen into the same loop as Mai and dropped a good load of courses to become a working girl instead of a diligent college student. However Natsuki was the master of her own work environment so by permission of Shizuru's teachers, Natsuki managed to sit in Shizuru's class and Natsuki was in the dark as to the fact she was actually getting credit for those courses. Shizuru did some presiding of her own to make sure Natsuki got credit for the course despite the required prerequisites. The couple had spent September mainly free from most First District activity which was somewhat disturbing but they never did care too much since it was their goal to enjoy their lives together instead of worrying about such things.

The current interest on Shizuru's mind was toying with Natsuki as they studied together for their courses. Natsuki found herself sitting cross legged on one end of the bed and Shizuru was laid outstretched on her stomach. Natsuki was holding onto Shizuru's notebook quizzing her while she wore some reading glasses to help her focus. Shizuru kept looking back at Natsuki just to catch the rare sight of this girl wearing thick rimmed black reading glasses that just rested on the tip of her petite nose.

"Mou, Shizuru you need to listen to me when I quiz you. You asked me to help you, now come on!" Natsuki said when she caught Shizuru glances at her.

"Why is Natsuki always so serious when it comes to studying?" Shizuru said in response as she looked forward away from Natsuki as she pouted to herself. Shizuru lowered head rest and rest it against the bed completely letting out a frustrated humming. Natsuki cheeks flushed red as took off the glasses and as her eyes trailed over Shizuru form. Natsuki bit her bottom lip as she started from Shizuru delicate feet up to her nicely shaped legs, across her lower back to her shoulders. Shizuru turned her head to side just in time to catch Natsuki looking while biting lip.

"Ara, does Natsuki see something she likes?" Shizuru said making Natsuki go to that unhealthy red color. Shizuru moved on the bed so she was lying on her back in a more provocative position; a more inviting position. Natsuki gulped a bit as she gripped down on the notebook.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said in a hushed whisper. Natsuki thoughts started to boil as she clumsily looked for response. Shizuru grinned as she started working over on Natsuki's nerves. "Nat-su-ki…"

"Yes….." Natsuki managed to say that much as her mind was spinning. _She's messing with me. She has to be. But she looks so…AHHHH! What is she doing to me? Just my name and she's making me so. OMG NO! Shizuru! _Shizuru let out a breathy sigh. Natsuki swore she was on the verge of a full blown nose bleed after that sigh. Shizuru licked her lips which prompted Natsuki to lick her own and the raven haire girl set the notebook to the side.

"Next question." Shizuru said with a flat tone crushing Natsuki instantly as the girl started to inwardly cry waterfalls as she violent looked at the notebook. Shizuru felt movement on the bed assuming Natsuki had left because that is what she normally did when she led her on but Shizuru had her eyes shut.

"Baka…" Natsuki said right by Shizuru ear before planting a kiss on her. "Mmm, Shizuru. Do you want to…" Natsuki was looking for something else to say as she lay next to Shizuru on the bed and Shizuru spirits rose.

"Yes, Natsuki…." Shizuru eagerly awaited the next set of words.

"What do you to be for Halloween?" Natsuki quickly said with an odd blush on her face, but still the question had blown Shizuru mood to pieces. Shizuru pouted and turned away from Natsuki.

"I thought Natsuki was going to ask something else, ikezu." Shizuru said turned away from Natsuki which made Natsuki very bewildered as to why Shizuru was acting this way, but decided to explain it to her.

"Ne, Shizuru I was talking to Mai about because you know I already ordered our costume through a mutual friend of Mai's." _I had to go to all of those karaoke parties with her last week, but it was worth it!_

-Flashback-

Natsuki managed to pry Midori off her as she got up from the couch and walked over to Mai.

"Ne, Mai what are you doing for Halloween?" Natsuki innocently asked.

"I'm going to be a panda." Mai said happily and then grinned wickedly. "A sexy panda." She followed with a raspy voice. Natsuki grinned and Mai patted the spot next to her for Natsuki to sit down on. Natsuki carefully sat down next Mai because she was just as drunk as Midori and Natsuki already had enough secrets and slip up she needed to keep from Shizuru. Mai leaned forward and stared intently at Natsuki with a wiry smile.

"Mai, you know good costume designers, right?" Natsuki asked with big questioning eyes. Mai's drunkenness started to waver under the assault of Natsuki's oblivious cuteness.

"Ah, yeah…what do you need?" Mai asked as she grabbed a glass of water and downed it whole catching a glance at a passed out Midori snoring on the other couch. Mai grinned and looked back seeing Natsuki all red face which made her choke partially on her water. "gah….who is it for!"

"Me and Shizuru." Natsuki quickly mumbled. Mai got a cocky expression on her face and leaned back again the couch.

"Why don't you dress up as a Racer and have Shizuru be your boss. And be like a gruff Racer who has a sorted past. OH! And you should totally have a scar on your face. You'd look SOOOOOO sexy and HOT with one…." Mai said looking back at Natsuki who was shaking her head from side to side. "What's wrong with that!"

"I don't like that I already h…" Natsuki was instantly cut off by Mai as she spat out another costume idea for the couple.

"I know! Be a crazed girl out of high school hunting down a secret corporation that is murdering off your friends one by one!"

"No."

"Okay then be the Gakuenchou of some futurist school and have Shizuru be some kickass warrior who is mysteriously charming and have her wear something purple. She like that color."

"That actually sound kind of appealing….but NO! I have…"

"Okay how about a themed thing. All us could jump in to this one. I mean ALL of us. We could be a….A BAND! And we are singing music a lot like that band with the singer….Amy Lee in it."

"NO!!!!!!" Natsuki stood up and violently glared at Mai. A sweat drop appeared by Mai's head as she poured herself some more water and drank the whole cup down.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Mai sighed at Natsuki refusing all her ideas wondering what possibly could be. Natsuki sighed and sat back down.

"There is this book I really like…" Natsuki said at first and Mai suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders shaking Natsuki a bit.

"YOU READ!" Mai said as if she had been shocked and she was terrified of this idea. Natsuki glared at Mai.

"I read!" Natsuki said knocking Mai off her as she completed her thought. "Well the book really caught my eye the sequel isn't done yet though. I think its called _The Azure Monarchy_ or something. Anyhow it's this book written by this odd girl from the United States named Kara Papas. The book is title _Deadly Lovers_. It's really good. Lots and Lots of action and…other things. But the two main characters remind me of myself and Shizuru, but its like we are in a different reality. But I had a goal…."

"Say no more." Mai said in an official sounding voice.

-Flashback end-

Natsuki traced her finger on Shizuru back waiting for Shizuru's response. Shizuru grinned to herself wondering what exactly Natsuki had ordered for them. Natsuki finally gave up and laid flat on her back which looked as if the two had planned to move a the same time. Shizuru was on her side now staring lovingly at Natsuki.

"So, what did you get us?" Shizuru said as she grabbed a strand of Natsuki's hair.

"I got us costumes from that book I like; the one with the assassins in it. I wanted to be Ice Princess and you to be Red Princess…." Natsuki said looking at the ceiling. Shizuru grinned looking at Natsuki as her thoughts started running.

"So what part of the book are we playing from Natsuki…" Shizuru said as she ran her hand under Natsuki's shirt making Natsuki tighten her muscle ever so slightly.

"Ah…w-w-where…did you want to pick up from?" Natsuki said trying to control her stuttering excitement. " I mean we've got time before we can put on the costumes…because I have them…" Natsuki was silenced as Shizuru lips meant hers in a very heated kiss.

"I'd actually like to get the costumes on then take them off." Shizuru said. Natsuki smiled.

"Happy Halloween, Shizuru."

* * *

Mini Feed

Natsuki: -getting costume on again-

Shizuru: -glaring at Natsuki- And where are you going?

Natsuki:-innocently smiles- Trick or treating

Kara: -gets on pirate costume-

Natsuki: -stares- And what are you doing?

Kara: I'm going to get me some booty!

Shizuru: -sigh- my booty is leaving.

Kara: aargh...

Natsuki: -sigh-

* * *

ENJOY???? no... YOU MUST THOUGH 


	27. Birthday Part 1

**A/N:** Do you remember the days when the chapters use to be endless. Way way way back when. LOL Do you know how long I worked on them. Like hours upon hours. So no more 5000 words chapters...not even close. like 1400 words. It takes a lot.

Mmmmmmm anyhow...I ahve to write at least one more of these or two by the 19th. mwhahahahaha then it's over!

Discalimer: I don't own them damn it! Sunrise does...do you hear me! Those bastards...

**Living Forever In You**

_By Kara Papas_

_**Chapter 27: A Birthday Present Part 1**_

November had roared by in a furious bunch of events. Shizuru was bogged down by schooling and Natsuki did her best to help seeing how she knew Shizuru was a goal oriented girl. Natsuki was also busy with plans that she had been working on diligently with a few helping hands like Mai and Mr. Fujino.

"So I will meet you at 5:00pm over at the temple for more volunteer work…alright I have to tell Shizuru." Natsuki said after cupping the receiver of her new cellphone. Natsuki walked around looking for Shizuru in the house in the normal areas like the den, kitchen, or office. Shizuru wasn't following her normal routine and Natsuki was slightly agitated by this; it made her worry. Natsuki was seeing more sides of Shizuru than she had when she was in high school with her. They were best friends and knew a lot about each other, but not so much that they knew each other's odd habits. Also the fact of living with each other, not to mention being engaged, made their behaviors shift and evolve. It was something new for the two of them. Natsuki uncapped the mouth piece and spoke softly. "Mai I have to let you go. I'll be there, okay."

Natsuki checked the last area in the house; their bedroom. The door was slight ajar but almost shut so the raven haired girl slowly pushed it open seeing the Shizuru laying on her stomach across the bed. She wasn't quite asleep but far too groggy to be awake.

"Shizuru…oi…Shizuru…." Natsuki said softly but with vigor as she approached the sleeping woman. There were books across the ground and as Natsuki got close she realized Shizuru had fallen asleep on some papers as well. Natsuki sighed as she stood in front of the mess before her. Shizuru's semester had ended the previous two days, but she was working on a extra credit paper that she desperately wanted to do just because she could. However it was proving to be more bothersome than anything else as Natsuki found out the day before.

-Flashback-

"Come on Shizuru! Let's go out with Mai and the others. It will be a nice change of things. Plus we can celebrate your good grades and mine. I mean I never assumed you actually got me credit for those course I sat in with you. So let's…" Natsuki was suddenly cut off by Shizuru who was busy typing on her computer.

The Kyoto woman spun around in her chair revealing bloodshot eyes and a mean disposition. Natsuki took a step back from Shizuru and grinned ever so slightly as Shizuru began to rip her apart piece by piece with her words.

"Sure, 'Let's go out', you seem to only think of yourself."

"I did not say just me…"

"You shut up! And let me talk!"

"I will not let you go off on me like that Shizuru! I mean for God's…"

"Oh, yes I can go off on you! As much as I like. You've been disappearing recently. Coming home at odder hours than usual. Nao is always calling over here wondering where Mai is because she's being terrorized by a hungry Mikoto. You two are out together at night. I heard it! One night…"

"Shizuru wait…this isn't what you were thinking, but hell! Why do I have to explain myself to you! Of ALL people Miss 'I Go Psycho' at a moments notice!"

"Oh that is so mature of you Natsuki. Just go ahead and go out with Mai. It's like you said a that one night…'I just have to stay out of Shizuru's radar. She is really good at figuring me out when I'm hiding something from her. It's going to be so much worse when she finds out who I'm doing it with. I'm lucky she sleeps like a log'!" Shizuru stood up from her chair and walked over to the still shocked Natsuki. "Tell me Natsuki what is it that you are doing that I can't know?"

Natsuki looked off to side not being able to make eye contact and began to feel guilty for her secrecy, but it was needed. Shizuru started to pace and back and forth.

"See…you're hiding it from me even after I confront you with proof!" Shizuru said as her voice became more and more exasperated. Natsuki sighed and walked over to Shizuru and grabbed her by the shoulders which made Shizuru go still and stagger her breathing.

"Shizuru…Shizuru…look at me." Natsuki said sweetly. "You just have been over extending yourself…that's all. You took on too much for your schooling and now the stress is getting to you. Words enough ate not proof of anything anyways." Natsuki said trying to get some ground with Shizuru and then Shizuru yanked away.

"The proof wasn't the words Natsuki…" Shizuru said in a shocked whisper. "It was your reaction." Natsuki's eyes got huge realizing what Shizuru said was true.

"It's not what you think though!" Natsuki pleaded and Shizuru just glared at her.

"You go to hell!"

-Flashback End-

Those were the last words Natsuki had heard from Shizuru since that argument and she had been sleeping in the guest room since then too. Natsuki sat down on the bed by Shizuru and ran her hand against the almost sleeping woman's back. Shizuru stirred And rolled to her side opening her red eyes seeing Natsuki. The look at first was a very strong wash of emotions. The emotions Shizuru always tried so hard to hide.

_Natsuki, how long have you been there, watching me in this state. God, why are you this important person to me. You look so upset with yourself like you are dying to tell me what you've been doing. And I know I must look like I've been missing you but…oh god Natsuki my fears are far greater than my trust. Why can't I trust you? Is it me? Am I so bad that I cannot forgive myself for being so secretive? Just kiss me once to make it better. You can lie to me. I don't care. You're my personal disease eating away at my heart; my vessel for my soul. Just break it Natsuki…_

Shizuru slowly sat up brushing the papers that were under her off the bed. Natsuki watched the papers fall and then looked back up with a guilty expression. It was her intention that Shizuru hear her conversation with Mai earlier but that didn't work out so Natsuki swallowed ahrd and slowly parted her lips to talk.

"Listen…Shizuru…I want to tell you what I have been doing." Natsuki ever so carefully placed her hand over Shizuru's making the older girl gasp and begin to lose her nerve a bit. Natsuki seeing the reaction started to lose her nerve a bit too. _Please, Shizuru…it's okay…don't cry…oh god look what this is doing to you. Shizuru I love you so much just hang in there..please…what can I do to make you calmer…a kiss…no that is too simple..but it has always worked before._ Natsuki leaned in and with her other hand she cupped Shizuru face and drew her in for a kiss. Their lips met in a longing kiss that reassured the two that somehow there was nothing wrong, and as their lips parted Shizuru's anxiety seemed to wane.

"Okay Natsuki…go ahead…tell me." Shizuru said in a confident tone showing Natsuki she could handle the information. Natsuki smiled and nodded.

"I've been really busy recently because your father asked me to help him with something at the Fuuka Shrine and he asked if you could help, but I told him you were busy with school stuff. So naturally he was going to cancel out but I told him I had a friend who was familiar with the Fuuka Shrine and he agreed to let me bring Mai in. And I was worried that if you found out you'd be angry with me and do something rash…so…shit Shizuru I really mucked this one up." Natsuki said looking away. Shizuru laughed a bit because she was surprised at how sweet and considerate Natsuki was with her. Natsuki looked back waiting for Shizuru's response.

"Yes Natsuki, you really screwed things up this time, but you are so naïve to imagine I'd be jealous of such a thing. I love you so much Natsuki…I forgive you and I'm sorry about yesterday." Shizuru said sighing. Natsuki grinned and hugged Shizuru.

"Okay then I have more work to do over at the Shrine. You just stay home and relax." Natsuki let go of Shizuru and quickly ran out of the house to her new Ducati to meet Mai and Mr. Fujino for their 'volunteer work'.

* * *

Mini Feed

Shizuru: Natsuki?

Natsuki: Yeah

Shizuru: -stares at her grades in comparison to Natsuki's-

Natsuki: What is it?

Shizuru: I never knew you were this smart...

Natsuki: Gah! Why does everyone assume I'm an idiot! Read Kara's other stories! I'm smart in them!

Kara: So by saying that you are suggesting that you aren't as smart as you seem...you know that right?

-Natsuki walks away in defeat-

* * *

Anotehr story..almsot done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review please! 


	28. Birthday Part 2

**A/N: **With much fear I post my most recent chapter which I had beta-ed by someone new other than my normal sources. It is an experiment at best. As you all know I hate getting my stories beta-ed but I am told I need it so I wanted this chapter to be good instead the occasional hiccup.

Also I am not ending the story. -hides- It hasn't been decided yet. And another thing...this chapter is supposedly longer than the last two put together.

Disclaimer: Nose bleeds set aside! Sunrise own Mai Hime.

**

* * *

**

**Living Forever In You**

_By Kara Papas_

_Edited by yurianimeotaku (Grumpy)_

_**Chapter 28: A Birthday Present Part 2**_

The volunteer work plodded along as Natsuki clumsily walked to the shrine to meet with Mai and Mr. Fujino. The sakura trees seemed to sway with her vigorous movement and passion. This place had come to mean so much to Natsuki within the previous months. She had realized how much she really needed Shizuru and how much Shizuru needed her. Natsuki's thoughts swarmed her and consumed her nerves to the core. She could not predict the next move. Natsuki had always been able to predict the moves in a sequence of events, but this event of life was so terrifying that she knew she was on her own. Natsuki slowed her pace as she got to the shrine garden and stood by the sole sakura tree. The tree made her smile and sigh as she remembered.

"_I want to marry your daughter…because I love her._"

_Don't worry Shizuru. It will be over soon and…_

"Natsuki! Get your ass in here!" Mai yelled.

"Yeah! Come on my precious little biker buns girl!" yelled Mr. Fujino, who was promptly smacked by Mai. "Hey…I thought I was allowed comments like that too?"

Natsuki entered the meeting room with her friend and her fiancé's father. The room was never an issue for Natsuki before, but today was the 18th of December. As planned, Natsuki arranged for Shizuru to come with her to the shrine tomorrow. She promised Shizuru something wonderful and the older woman had yet to realize how wonderful it was going to be. Before, the room was just a room, but now Natsuki was noticing every detail, as if her mind was going into a strange defensive mode. The room had white walls, bordered with jet black stained wood, and the floor was a subtle reddish brown. Why had these things become so important to Natsuki? The answers weren't coming. The raven haired girl felt someone grab her arm. It was her best friend Mai, who was staring at her with concern.

"Natsuki? Is everything okay?" Mai asked knowing that Natsuki would never admit to anything being wrong.

Mai always hoped that Natsuki would confide in her about something. The biker girl smiled at Mai and sat down slowly. Life had to be taken slowly and Natsuki was growing accustomed to this fact. She had never felt this desire before. Mai tugged on Natsuki's sleeve to jar the girl back to reality.

"Thank you Ms. Tokiha," Mr. Fujino said, a bit full of himself. Mai rolled her eyes, leaned back, and slouched. Natsuki looked down at the table and placed her hands on her lap.

"Gomenasai…I'm ready," Natsuki said raising her head.

Her emerald orbs glowed. Mr. Fujino grinned, seeing the confidence beaming within Natsuki and proceeded with the simple business before him. He pulled out a piece of paper and put on some reading glasses.

"Natsuki Kuga, you are here today to sign a contract legalizing your relationship with Shizuru Fujino. I, Hanzo Fujino, have asked for a witness to be present during this meeting. The witness, Mai Tokiha, will also sign the contract. I will now read the contract.

Clause I

The person who accepts this position shall be held responsible for all food items purchased during these meetings…." Hanzo Fujino's head ripped through the paper with an angry Mai behind him.

"You old asshole! You asked us to come here for food payments? You are SOOO cheap!" Mai grunted as she sat back down and was quietly congratulated by Natsuki. Hanzo rubbed his head and grinned at Mai.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake. This was something I wrote at the main headquarters while passing the time. I edited it before coming here. It was supposed to go in a memo addressing the crook who has been stealing everyone's lunches from the lounge…" Hanzo sheepishly said as he pressed his thumbs together.

"Let's get on with this old man!" Mai growled again. Hanzo frowned and looked up at Natsuki.

"Have you tricked her into coming here for her birthday?" Hanzo asked.

"Yes I have. This is going to be completely informal and private." Natsuki said smiling. Mai frowned.

"Yeah, private, but I don't see why," Mai griped.

"Listen Mai, I've already explained this to you several times. Just because the First District hasn't been actively hunting us down, doesn't mean they aren't waiting for the perfect opportunity to smoke us. If this were a public event with all of us together in one place, it would be like shooting fish in a barrel and we'd all be dead. Do you want that?" Natsuki said, dead serious.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Mai said putting her hands up in mock surrender and continued, "So on to other things. Would you like me to bake you a cake? Or would you rather Takumi do it?"

"Mmmm, Takumi is better with pastries. I'm sorry Mai…I have to go with your brother…," Natsuki's thoughts drifted to what might happen soon after the day at the shrine was over and chose her words carefully, saying "…but I'll let you know when to make it." Natsuki blushed. Hanzo looked away. Mai blushed, thinking about the phone call from so many months ago.

"So how is this going to go down by the way? This isn't legal," Mai quickly asked.

Hanzo looked at Natsuki, who looked at him and then at Mai, and back to Hanzo. Hanzo's face became serious and rigid, as if this was a fact he did not want to discuss. The floor boards in the room made more noise in those few seconds than any of the three people. Hanzo began to laugh, jarring Natsuki and Mai backwards.

"Tomorrow…okay! I've got to go. Bye girls. Thanks for helping me organize the shrine." Hanzo got up and quickly left before either girl could stop him. Natsuki and Mai were baffled why he ran so fast, but they figured they would find out tomorrow.

Today arrived sooner than Natsuki expected. Her alarm clock went off and she rolled over to turn it off. Natsuki stared quietly at the clock. It was one of those all purpose clocks that displayed the temperature, barometric pressure, calendar, time, and if you grabbed it, it would tell you your heart rate. Natsuki looked at the clock; December 19, 2007, Wednesday, 45 degrees Fahrenheit or 7 degrees Celsius, 9:30am. This information helped Natsuki with her day. She looked to her side and realized Shizuru was not in bed. Shizuru's side of the bed was neatly made. Natsuki quickly scrambled out of bed, wearing just a tank top and her underwear. She walked into the hallway and met by Rika Fujino.

"Oh my, darling…," Rika coughed and sneered at Natsuki. She turned towards her daughter and continued, "Your girlfriend is awake and it appears…not fully clothed."

Rika slowly scanned Natsuki's body, taking in every last inch, as if she was scrutinizing Natsuki's very existence. Natsuki just glared at her and pushed her out of the way, despite the way she was dressed. Natsuki was embarrassed and it showed on her face, but no matter how embarrassed she was, she knew she had to live with it. After all, Rika was Shizuru's mother and the wife of Hanzo Fujino, a man Natsuki had grown very fond of lately. Sitting at the kitchen table in her robe was a visibly frazzled Shizuru, looking as tired as Natsuki felt.

"Ara Natsuki, you should not walk around like that. Mother may get the wrong idea about our sleeping arrangement." Shizuru teased. Natsuki stood in front of Shizuru and crossed her arms across her chest. She pouted as she looked back at Rika, who was busy "inspecting" the place. Shizuru sipped her cup of tea, which seemed to magically appear from nowhere. Natsuki heard the sipping sounds and looked back at Shizuru with a mild blush. Shizuru placed the cup down.

"Natsuki, what seems to be bothering you?" Shizuru asked as she straightened the place mat in front of her. Natsuki scoffed and walked closer.

"First of all, what is _she_ doing here? And don't use your hime powers for such trivial things like tea!" Natsuki griped as Shizuru chuckled at the last part of the rant.

"Natsuki, I didn't know my mother was coming. In fact, I didn't think she had the gall to even show up on my birthday and not even say happy birthday. Speaking of which, when are we going to the shrine today?" Shizuru asked as she grabbed her cup to finish off her tea.

"Well, first I've got to kick your mother out…" Natsuki paused when she saw Shizuru's eyes widen and the repetitive foot tapping from behind Natsuki got louder.

"Well, aren't you a charming girl, Ms. Kuga." Rika said indignantly. "I guess I'll be on my way. Oh, Shizuru darling, happy birthday." Rika said as she grabbed her keys and swept out the door. Little did the two women know, Rika Fujino was the most recent operative hired by the First District. They just assumed this was her way of trying to be loving and accepting of her daughter's lifestyle. The two had no idea the danger that awaited them as they rushed to get ready for the special day.

Rika Fujino got in her car and began to drive off. She grabbed her cell phone and contacted the head of the First District directly. The phone rang silently as Rika smirked devilishly. Her thoughts betrayed her dwindling sanity.

_Ruin me will you! You pathetic girl, you will never know your death was the result of crossing me! Good bye my precious daughter. Shizuru, oh Shizuru, you would have been a perfect bride and had a beautiful family, but no, NO, you had to be THAT way. You disgusting girl, but…it's not your fault. That girl, that little bitch tempted you…and your delicate pure heart was perverted. SHE made you do those horrible things. I regret you have to go with her, but at least your evils will be purged._

"Ah, Mrs. Fujino, thank you for calling me directly. I seldom talk to my hires, but I appreciate your report. Now what is it you have to tell me?" The head of the First District said in a professional tone.

"Oh, call me Rika, Director Hiroshi. I am reporting my successful entry into my daughter's house and all the devices have all been planted. It is all in your hands now Director," Rika gleefully said and hung up.

Director Hiroshi smiled as he hung up his phone and laughed out loud.

"Happy Birthday Shizuru Fujino…this one you won't forget…it will be your last." Director Hiroshi said with his voice full of venom. He dialed another number. "I want you to find a man named Yamada and have him killed right away. He should be somewhere in the complex. Find him before he leaks information to one of our targets."

The two girls were oblivious to the events that were to go down today. This day was tremendously important for everyone, but especially for Natsuki, who was affectionately holding Shizuru's hand as they walked up the steps to the shrine. The day was not cold, but the wind made it a tad chilly. Natsuki was dressed in jeans and one of Shizuru's nicer long sleeved tops she borrowed from her, because Shizuru insisted the cream and grey strips would look great on her. Shizuru was wearing black jeans, a smooth chocolate brown long sleeved form fitting shirt with a taupe colored scarf. She put her hair in a bun, letting some of it frame her face ever so nicely.

"Mou, Shizuru…," Natsuki pouted.

"Yes, dearest?" Shizuru asked as they reached the shrine.

"Did you have to wear those heeled boots? I mean, I'm already shorter than you, so…it makes it difficult for me to…you know," Natsuki said as she blushed.

Shizuru laughed and dismissed Natsuki's concerns with a light kiss on the lips. It was very difficult for Shizuru to stop from taking it further, but she did, since they were at the Fuka Shrine. Natsuki smiled and tugged on Shizuru's hand.

"You've made your point Shizuru, I won't complain. Let's go to the garden…that's where my surprise is and trust me, it is a surprise I worked on for awhile."

-Flashback to last night-

Natsuki stood in front of Mai as she unlocked the door to her dorm, knowing that Nao and Mikoto would be pissed about the lack of dinner. The two had become very dependent on Mai's cooking. Nao had gotten taller throughout the year, so she was now the same height as Natsuki, who hated being eye-to-eye with the green eyed wonder. The fact that Natsuki had been showing up with Mai every night, made it that much worse. The door opened and Nao's lime green eyes met Natsuki's emerald green eyes.

"I bet you're cheating on the Fujino with Mai here, since she isn't doing anything with wild kid anymore," Nao griped as she yanked Mai in and tried to slam the door on Natsuki.

"You stupid BRAT!" Natsuki shouted catching the door. Mai pulled free from Nao and stuck her tongue out at her.

"What is that? Some strange lesbian come-on? Or do you have a hard on for me?" Nao said disgusted, as Mai just gawked at her.

"Ignore that shit head Mai. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Natsuki asked as she got ready to leave. Mai looked like a "deer caught in headlights," as her hand crept on to the door, in case she had to slam it in a hurry. Of course, Natsuki not being the observant type remained firmly outside of the dorm.

"I just wanted to let you know that I invited everyone from our inner circle of HiMEs to the thing tomorrow. I got Hanzo to back me up. Don't worry, it will still be informal…only expect Haruka to dress nicely…she's anal like that, especially when it comes to anything to do with Shizuru. Okay…goodnight and drive safe," Mai blurted all this out at a million miles per second, managing to make each word clear enough to understand. After the last word left her mouth, she slammed the door and locked it. The sound of several more locks than originally seen could be heard.

Natsuki stood in front of the closed dorm door and blinked as all the information Mai gave her registered. The gust of wind from the slammed door blew Natsuki's hair back. As the last strands of hair finally landed back on Natsuki's shoulders, everything dawned on her.

"Fuck," was all Natsuki could say.

-Flashback End-

As Natsuki and Shizuru reached the garden, they were almost instantly greeted by the sounds of hushed whispers and hisses for everyone to be quiet. Almost everyone was there as Shizuru and Natsuki walked arm-in-arm between two sets of seats for friends and family; given Shizuru's family consisted of Hanzo Fujino and few relatives Shizuru had never met before nor was certain they were her relatives. At the end of the path the two walked down was the sakura tree where Natsuki stood and asked Hanzo's permission to marry Shizuru. In front of the tree stood a man in a business suit smiling happily at the two young girls.

"Natsuki…what is this?" Shizuru whispered. Natsuki grinned and began to blush.

"It's your birthday present." Natsuki whispered back.

The girls now stood before the man in the business suit who began to speak.

"I welcome you all here. Thank you to Hanzo Fujino for providing the funding to make this joyous occasion happen. A special thank you to all the people who cleaned up the shrine. Last, but not least, thank you to the Ambassador of Holland who has temporarily sanctioned the lands of the Fuka Shrine annexed to Holland, thereby making any laws of Holland permissible here. I am the judge of the Fifth Court of Fuka's judiciary and am empowered by the Ambassador of Holland to officiate today's ceremony."

Shizuru quickly looked around and scanned everyone's faces, which seemed to be glowing with happiness. Her father seemed to be beside himself with happiness.

"I suppose you are the 'groom', miss?" The judge leaned over and asked Natsuki. The beet faced girl nodded. "And now the 'groom,' Natsuki Kuga has a few words to say," the judge stepped back and Natsuki turned to face Shizuru.

"Shizuru Fujino, the world will never know what you mean to me and I will do what I can to explain to you what you mean to me," Natsuki said with the slightest quaver in her voice. "For me, Shizuru, I never knew a life full of love. I was hateful and stubborn; I'm still stubborn, but there is no more hate. With you, I have found something in me I could not see before. I planned this special day, the day you were born into this world; to show you just how important you are to me. You fill me with this terrified excitement I figured out is love. Today, before my friends, who are my only family, I profess my love for you. My only desire in life is to be with you for all eternity; living forever in you," Natsuki finished and held on to Shizuru.

The judge proceeded, "What a marvelous speech…ahem…now with the power vested in me by the great country of Holland, I pronounce the two of you married. You two may now…oh, you are already kissing…okay." The judge smiled at young couple and stepped away.

The inner circle of HiMEs stood and applauded the newly married couple, Natsuki and Shizuru. As the HiMEs' applause roared loudly throughout the garden, Hanzo Fujino's cell phone rang quietly in his pocket. The last chance of survival for the newly married couple now lay in the dying message from Yamada to Hanzo Fujino's voicemail.

* * *

Mini Feed

Natsuki: -speechless-

Shizuru: -fainted-

Kara: I know I never thought I am Legend would end that way.

* * *

So tell me if you like the editing job and such and reviews a plenty. It's a day late, but Happy Birthday Shizuru. 


	29. A Moment Too Soon

A/N: Here and I thought I had written a long chapter too. Oh my...oh well. LOL there ya go! Don't hate me. They'll be another chapter. Plot twist; promise!

Living Forever In You

Chapter 29 - A Moment Too Soon

The sounds of the clocks ticked away as the couple walked from the shrine entrance down the steps hand in hand. Natsuki and Shizuru finally together in a bond that would certify them as one with an image they shared in their eyes as they descended; bliss. The air around was kissed with warmth as it wisped across the path.

An indefinite silence pierced through that warmth. The two lovers had not said anything to one another since they broke their one kiss. The silence was the message to all around that the two had transcended simple conversation. Their eyes could say everything to the world because their eyes locked over and over. Each look was more and more intense with words that cannot be written. No word or many combinations could explain the trueness of what lay inside their hearts.

Time was a certain villain in all of this. Everything was timed as Shizuru and Natsuki got to the bottom of the hill to be greeted by Rika Fujino. The woman's black hair was flowing in the intermittent gusts as she pulled her sunglasses up to gaze at the two before speaking. Her heart was overwhelmed with fear, anxiety, and disgust. Her paranoia was more than unhealthy as she wanted to end the affair of her daughter's right there, but there was a plan to this and she couldn't fail. The fact that she followed such ideals proved that Rika Fujino was beyond a natural crazy that even her daughter could not combat against.

-Flashback-

Rika Fujino right eye nervously ticked as something in the deepest part of her soul, if she had any of it left, screamed. _It's wrong Rika! Don't do this! It's WRONG! Don't do this! It's been done. There isn't any turning back now. The little whore will die as she should…SHUT UP!!!!! This is your daughter Rika. Your precious daughter who you promised to love NO MATTER WHAT. She'll die! No. DIE!_ Rika swerved her car to the side of the road kicking up the dirt that had gathered on the asphalt. The stoic face and the stone resolve where breaking. The business woman of ice found herself cradling her head in her hands as she breathed in and out.

"It's done…" Rika said aloud to herself, and then her cellphone went off with a quick ring. Rika's eyes shot to the annoyance and the crazed look on her face surly would have made anyone die of a heart attack. She reached out to the phone and glanced at the caller ID and it only said "private call". She answered anyways. She had nothing to loose because she had all but lost it already.

"Hello, who is this?" Rika said in a tired voice.

"Ah, Mrs. Fujino, no, Rika, I am so sorry to bother you after all you've done for the First District. I have a favor to ask of you and only you can do this. I had a spy in my complex and I believe this spy managed to contact your husband to warn that disgusting girl Natsuki Kuga that _we_ had planned to take Shizuru away. You need to go to the shrine and I know you know which one. Go there and meet the girls at the bottom of the stairs to the shrine. Make sure that the two love birds get to there home. The bombs will go off in about two minutes to them entering the building. Can I count on you, Rika?" Director Hiroshi eloquently said as if he truly cared.

Rika's mind went into a massive spin as she could not believe her luck. Every time she noticed something unhealthy for her daughter she'd try and save her from it. Rika seethed as she looked straight up to the wind shield and out to the Fuuka landscape. The images of a young Shizuru flashed in and out of her head. She was a good mother wasn't she? Rika breathed again as that bit of soul struggled for dominance over the evils that smothered it.

"Of course Director Hiroshi, we can't let any of that hard work go to waste. I'll be right there. I'm always there for my daughter because I love her." Rika hung up as she put her car back into drive and headed into Fuuka to murder her precious daughter; Shizuru Fujino.

-End Flashback-

Rika flashed a smile at the two when they final realized that she was there. Natsuki was fighting a natural gut instinct to shield Shizuru from Rika. So Natsuki just gritted a smile and pulled Shizuru closer. Shizuru was in a complete state of shock. Her mind was running in loops. Shizuru had always adored her mother and part feared her because Rika would never accept her completely. Shizuru was not certain if it was happening and her senses had started to waver as she pulled herself from Natsuki. Rika walked out from around the driver's side to meet her daughter who was cautiously walking to her.

"Oka-san, you came." Shizuru said in half hurt and happy voice. Rika gave the motherly, "but of course" eyes and did the finishing blow as she extended her arms to embrace Shizuru. Natsuki stood there at a loss wondering what was happening, and she could tell that something wasn't right. Her instinct to not trust people had kicked back into full gear as she watched her lover embrace a woman who wanted the both of them dead. In Natsuki's mind she knew better, but her heart was falling to the prey of her lover's happiness. Shizuru still had the washed out shock on her face as Rika held on to her. The moment was on a extreme of catharsis that no one could imagine. The catharsis was so strong it even revived that part of Rika's heart that was buried beneath the sin and stink of evil.

"Shizuru, I hope you can forgive me…" Rika let the words slip from her mouth and only she knew what she really meant knowing Shizuru and Natsuki would not catch on. Shizuru pushed her mother back and gazed into Rika's eyes.

"I will always forgive you…" Shizuru said as she motioned for Natsuki to come over. Natsuki grumble as she shuffled over to the two women, and Shizuru gently grabbed Natsuki hand indirectly linking the three of them. "And Natsuki forgives you too." Natsuki raised an eyebrow in surprise and earned a strong heel on her left foot.

"Oh dearest, you don't have to beat up your partner for something like that. I mean she has all the right to hate me. I tried to have you brainwashed and have her killed." Rika laughed. "Let me drive you two love birds home though, my cheap wedding gift, okay?" The two didn't see any evil in it so they both nodded as they hopped into Rika's wine red Bentley. Rika slid her sunglasses down and walked back to the driver's door and looked up the stair of the shrine. Not a soul was coming. The two newlyweds would die as planned with no one to save them as the explosion would take them whole.

Still looming around in the garden as the last of the furniture and decorations were remove were Hanzo Fujino and Mai Tokiha. Mai wiped the sweat off her brow and stared at the other who was having refreshing cold drinks inside the shrine. Hanzo put his hands on his hips and stretched out his back as Mai grabbed her cellphone out from her pocket. Mai grimaced at the screen of her phone which made Hanzo think about his as the sound of car engine driving off roared in the background. Mai started to walk away as Hanzo brought the phone to his ear to listen to a voice message.

The sound was muffled at first and then the message came through. "It doesn't matter who I am and how I got your number. Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino are in danger. Do not let them leave the shrine. The house is rigged with bombs set by a new operative hired by the director of the new First District. I don't have much time. Shit…" The message ended there with just a few more second of recording time for the message which capture soldiers shouting at the man who made the call. Then the line cut out. Hanzo looked up to see Mai a little further away. His blood red eyes had every last bit of urgency in them and the complete helplessness of the desperation of parent to save there child.

"What do I do?" Hanzo whispered at first as he looked to the ground. He again looked to Mai who had closed her phone and had her violet eyes locked on him right as he looked back to her with the same previous expression. Mai could recognize that look and ran over to him immediately alarming the others in the building. Mai grabbed Hanzo's hands.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked hearing the sound of feet behind her knowing the others had gathered. "Mr. Fujino what's wrong?" Mai asked feeling the rise of uncertainty in her chest.

"A man left a message on my phone…oh my god…it's too late…" Hanzo started to become frantic when Mai slapped him firmly across the face. "Natsuki…Shizuru…are in danger. The First District has planted bombs in the house. They weren't supposed to leave…but they're gone." Hanzo said looking at the stairs.

Mai and the others became just as panicked. Yukino quick called upon Diana to locate Shizuru and Natsuki so the HiMEs present could go off in pursuit of the two.

"They are in a car and are a block away from the house. We're almost out of time. We need to go now if we are to save them." Yukino said as she commanded Diana telepathically. "I will do my best to shield your activity from innocent bystanders. Hurry." The HiMEs present nodded. Of the HiMEs present from the carnival there were only Midori, Yukino, Nao, Mikoto, Akane, and Mai. The five went off as Yukino stayed behind watching over Shizuru and Natsuki from afar unable to do anything as she watched them exit the car.

"Oka-san, please come inside for just a minute." Shizuru begged and Rika shook her head.

"Darling, I have to be off. I have huge deal coming up for the company. I'll see you much later, okay." Rika said waving goodbye as rolled up her window as she drive off and sent a message to the First District letting them know that the girls had been delivered.

"Blow it up now. I don't care about the operative. She's not with the District she's just a temp. Blow it up NOW!"

"Yes sir."

It was all in the timing. The HiMEs were all descending towards the house to save their own, and the two lover happy sat down in their living room together never knowing. It was a moment too soon as the button clicked in the complex across town. All the other HiMEs were just two houses away when a massive sound and shockwave jarred them backwards as pieces of the house shot into the sky.

* * *

Mini Feed:

-the house explodes and cool whip falls everywhere-

Natsuki: I knew the life long supply of cool whip was a stupid idea

Shizuru: Fu Fu

* * *

Writer's block sucks...Chapter 30 will be good...just give me time to pull my head out of the blender. 


	30. From the Ashes

A/N: I ahve to admit there is an odd amount of jealousy factor here. I write my stories where ever I can. And luckily for me Ojos Papas, my sister, is like my co-writer. She helps me flesh out my ideas a lot more, but ofc this usually at night and both our brains are working at half power. Soooo...that makes one brain. Fun! So I was working on chapter 30 with the hopes of finishing it at home but I got Ojos to read chapter 29 and she stared me down basically telling me "write the next cahpter NOW!" 

Ojos scares me so...I wrote the next chapter.

* * *

Living Forever In You

Chapter 30 – From the Ashes

The sound of the explosion resounded throughout the air and the force of the explosion knocked over near by parked cars, uprooted small trees, and engulfed the neighboring houses. As the sound of the explosion died down the air was filled by the noise of trauma and panic all about. The sounds of car alarms blaring could be heard for several blocks letting people know how strong the force of the explosion was. Panic was visualized merely by sound alone as several screams were captured as the sunset almost too perfectly.

Not too far from the house standing weakly at the corner by a lone standing light post was Mai Tokiha. Her violet eyes were wide and it appeared that she had stopped breathing at one point as she gasped for air closing her eyes. The tears formed between the closed lids and her knees buckled as she grabbed for the light post. She had gotten to the light post right as the bomb went off and managed to defend herself from the on coming wave. However she couldn't get there in time to save them. Mai opened her eyes as the tears fell in waves from her face to the ground.

"NATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!" Mai screamed in a huge sob as she clasped to the ground crying wildly. Her best friend was gone. She was murdered and there was no way to prove what had happened. Mai and the other knew somewhere deep down that there was no telling how strong this new First District was. Where their hands lay in the governmental powers, police, emergency services; anything?

Yes, anything, the First District truly was much strong than it had been. They had risen from the ashes to become a much more vicious force. Director Hiroshi sat behind his desk in the dimly lit room with his elbows upon the desk with his hands together. His face showed doubt. He wanted to be sure that his _hit_ was successful. Hiroshi reached out to his intercom and pressed a red button and slowly thought about his words before he spoke.

"Touga, I want you to lead the inspection of the house with our fire emergency crew. Make sure you find those bodies. Teeth. ANYTHING!" Hiroshi shouted towards the end as he knocked the intercom controls off his desk.

Anxiety was every where along with overwhelming anguish. The pain of seeing the end of human being's life was enough for anyone for mortality was something everyone dealt with. It is always a different case in the terms of loved ones. Haruka held onto Yukino from behind as she shook violently as Diana's visual aid disappeared from sight. The short hair brunette was devastated from witnessing the explosion, but in her stunned state her Child did not know what to do so it looped the explosion over and over up until Mai screamed out Natsuki's name and Haruka yelled at Diana to stop. A key commanding a Child, but in the circumstances Haruka could speak for Yukino as the brunette's crying became scratchy and stressed. A man, a father, stood not too far away lost in the wilderness of memory. The torturing fate to live beyond that which you gave half of yourself to create. Hanzo Fujino stood still feeling his heart beat so very shallow with the despair and distress washing onto his face over and over. He was lost; so very lost.

"My Shizuru...my sweet girl...you can't be...gone...Shizuru..." Hanzo Fujino ghastly spoke as he stood like a ghost of a man losing his most precious person.

Tortured was the feeling that transpired through all the HiMEs present as they watched the weak legged Mai Tokiha wobble towards the destroyed house as the emergency vehicles soared down the road. Nao watched Mai walk as her stoic resolve wavered hearing her comrades crying behind her. The young red head was tortured in her thoughts and how she felt for Natsuki and Shizuru. The two women represented a goal for her. She had those two to prove wrong and always to defy, but they weren't there. The idea of them being gone, not there, she couldn't handle it as she felt everything in her start to crumble. A lone tear went down her angry and confused face as she turned away. Midori attempted to catch Nao but was violently pushed aside as the red head walked through. Midori staggered to the side only hearing that Nao was in a full run fleeing from the devistation and her own emotional distress.

The emergency vehicle swarmed the block as the emergency workers setup a parameter to ward off bystanders. One bystander was slowly on the move towards the house neglecting all the people yelling at her as she walked right passed one of the emergency workers setting up the parameter. The girl, the victor of the Carnival, so wished then that there was something to her title and the so called strength she had, but she had nothing. Mai Tokiha pressed on getting ever closer to the smoldering remains of when body blocked her way and hands landed on her shoulders shaking her firmly. It was like her hearing had a damper on, but the voice slowly tuned in as her vision focused to see this annoying obstacle.

"Miss! You can't come in here! Can't you see the fires that are burning everywhere. That house EXPLODED! It isn't safe." The man who was holding onto the orange haired yelled. Mai gawked at him as she personally knew she could walk through the fiery remains and be okay, but as she opened mouth the words came out differently.

"My friends just got married. I was at their wedding. It just ended twenty minutes ago. They just hugged me. This is where their house is suppose to be." Mai said breathing sharply over and over making the fireman feel her distress as her eyes started to water over again. "Oh god! NATSUKI...SHIZURU! No! No! No! This isn't possible. We didn't go through all that shit to have this happen! This...isn't happening...oh god. My friends." The fireman's brow knitted and he pulled Mai into his arms and hushed her as best as he could as another fireman could be heard yelling for help.

"Hey! There is a lady in this car! Come over here!"

A fireman and rescue tech stood by an over turned Bentley that had appeared to be red wine in color. The occupant of the vehicle still remained inside firmly strapped into their car seat dangling like meat in a meat market. The fireman knelt down and made a quick observation of the woman. Blood was running down the side of her pale skin and dripping to the roof of the car which was now parallel to the asphalt which it was previously driving on. Voices echoed in the woman's ears as she squeezed her eyes tighter and groaned.

"Shizuru..."

"Ma'am! Can you hear me? Ma'am!"

"Forgive...me..."

All there was, was ringing static everywhere with a sharp tone piercing through the air to all present in the explosion. A constant stamper of feet and equipment being drawn to each source of havoc and chaos. The same sensation ever present, the desperation to make it there, where ever there was. The hours had passed by as the remaining emergency vehicles cleared out and one final fireman trod into the smoldering house. The fireman removed his protective gloves and reached into his pocket to remove a phone, and with a press of button his call was patched through.

"Director Hiroshi, it's Touga. The house is in complete ruins." The agent said in low voice as he heard his feet crush carbonized remains of the household.

Director Hiroshi's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as he slammed his hand down on his desk before respinding to his agent. "That's nice Touga, but that does not tell me what I need to know." _Those two need to be dead. I have invested too much into this for them to survive. I have the others scared at least. _

The agent looked around some more at all the charred remains everywhere as he continued his investigation. "I'm sorry sir, but the bombs were too effective. There is no way to tell whether or not the girls where in the house when the bomb exploded."

"What do you mean 'too effective'?" Director Hiroshi now had more than just an average bit a fear in his voice and agitation as his impatientially waited for his agent to respond as he reached for his stress ball.

"The fire Marshall here mentioned earlier that anything organic inside of this house is gone. Gone as in there is no way to trace if it was organic. However sir the bomb was truly impressive. The force was so great that it blew off the roof of the house as well as charring everything else." The agent said with a proud boastful voice.

"What do you mean blew off the roof! Those bombs were specifically designed to blow up OUTWARD! They were not designed to have a forceful explosion in all direction each bomb was mono-directional! None of them were place in such a matter! You find out if that woman, Rika Fujino is alive still!" Director Hiroshi was abnormally hysterical as he was at a full stand in his office as the innerds of the stress ball oozed from his finger to the floor. The sand coursing through his fingers as he shook violently. _This night, this day did not go as planned. They cannot be alive still._ The director was left ot his thoughts surrounded by dim lights.

It had been hours, perhaps, as other thoughts else where slowly came into fruition. The night sky and the pale moonlight lit the beach where two motionless bodies lay and had laid since an explosion earlier that day. The sound of the water washing onto the shore beating through the rocky coast just by the beach and the cold night wind howled over the heads of the two bodies. If anyone had seen an aerial shot of the two laying there it would have been assumed that the two lay dead, but no, they were still alive; still alive was all they could think. The possibility that they were still alive was amazing as they lay on the beach side by side. The thoughts of hell coming at them from all angles as a they both could only think of each other's safety and with a flash they had been transported there.

"That's some honeymoon." Shizuru said breaking the silence as she vacantly stared into the night sky above.

"That's not funny Shizuru." Natsuki grumbled. "Shizuru, are you sure your okay?"

"Mou, Natsuki I said that I could feel my legs again already. How are you?" Shizuru moaned a bit.

"I still can't move much. What do you think happened? Did our Childs get toasted or something?" Natsuki groaned.

"Mmmm, I think they did and we are feeling their pain...Natsuki" Shizuru whispered.

"Yes..." Natsuki whispered back.

"Are we dead?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki let her eyes wander the sky and she breathed deeply.

"I don't think so, but maybe they think we are, and perhaps we should remain dead." Natsuki said with a heavy sigh and then grunted from the sudden pain shooting through her body. "No, we can't do that. I want to know who did this. I have to know, and we can't let the others suffer."

What the azure haired girl said was true; the others were sufferring. Hanzo Fujino and the other HiMEs minus Nao had returned to the Shrine. All beyond any natural state of saddness that they could comprehend, and Hanzo Fujino could only look up to the sky being half the man he was before.

* * *

Mini Feed:

Kara: I can't write anymore. -whines-

Ojos: MWHAHAHHAHAH

Kara: -frowns-

Ojos: -stares-

Kara: -writes-

Natsuki: Shit, i thought I was scary.

Shizuru: Ara

* * *

Don't worry about 31...it will appear. Oh and a ketone plus an alcohol yields a hemiketal. 


	31. The Time that Passed

A/N: For all who read. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!

Also so sorry eiswulf I know I said within a week about...uh a week and a half ago. But hehehe better than nothing, right.

It is not a terribly long chapter, but it's a start.

* * *

Living Forever In You by kara papas

Chapter 31 – The Time that Passed

The glowering of the First District had died down from the incident concerning the love birds known as Fujino and Kuga. What progress was gained by killing the two was still unknown and the fact of how the First District successfully was able to murder them was just as much as a mystery. The remaining HiMEs gathered when they could believing still that the other two really survived as messages were left to them after the incident.

However the time that had passed was quite great and neither of the two girls had ever been seen. The two had a funeral and were buried minus the bodies with a duel headstone. The headstone only stated one word; forever such a word at that, when it described the two lovers.

What had been for them was an amazing journey throughout time. A true bit of star crossed lovers hurled into a distance outside of time only known as forever. The description for the soul mates meant to be together. The pounding sensation of the hearts in rhythm endlessly, effortlessly whenever where ever the hearts may be.

-flashback-

The bodies lay on the beach neither attempting to move, but lay still. Natsuki had just finished saying the two should remain dead, but began to wonder why the First District wanted them dead. It couldn't have been for revenge alone although Natsuki had seen the security cameras of Shizuru's deeds the image of what a horrifying thing that madness and love together can bring for others; the pipe piper of death.

Shizuru sat up with scream quickly wrapping her arms around her body as she began to tremble from the immense pain. Physically her body was fine. The injuries she felt were that of a burn victim. Her skin was agitated, pulsing, blistering, and breaking, but it was in her mind. Shizuru wondered looking at Natsuki and how still she was. Her injuries must be just as bad. The instant in which they left the house was like a blink of the eye.

Yes, they were so close to death. The fortunate two had escaped at the costs of the children becoming hurt, but the children were still tied to the key. Yet it would not leave Shizuru's mind as she walked down the hallway of their house and a sound of clicking could be heard everywhere right as the two stood in front of each other. Then the fire rolled in everywhere as time just left so they could see their ends. There wasn't much fear in the two though. Shizuru was upset that it would end that way, but at least she had been fulfilled by being with her love and being married to her love. So the two held on to each other as the roaring fire was upon them. The fire licked their skin to a heavy blistering or so it felt that way and then with heavy thud the cool winds caressed the unconscious bodies.

Natsuki's green eyes remained locked on Shizuru who was actively trembling from some unseen pain. Natsuki's heart filled with a rage as she wanted so badly to go and find the First District and make them pay, but there was no way around it. She knew they had to remain still; dead.

"Shizuru, perhaps I should try and get up." Natsuki said in her husky voice with a sigh. Shizuru turned her head to Natsuki.

"No, not yet…let me find out what condition you're in." Shizuru struggled to say. "Kiyohime…Duran…"

Natsuki's eyebrow rose at Shizuru's ability to call upon Duran, but didn't really complain since her trust was completely in Shizuru. With a dull sparkling light the two beasts's appeared in a form foreign to the former HiMEs. They looked more beast like than they did mechanical. Duran was a hulking lanky giant wolf with a red gold eye color. However its body seemed weak and burnt. The child was healing though, but it appeared that it hurt the beast to move. Duran slowly padded over to Shizuru instead of Natsuki which was very daunting for the Kyoto woman to have this large wolf sit down encircling her. Natsuki smiled at her child's reaction to Shizuru and Shizuru reaction to Duran. Shizuru looked about and she did not see Kiyohime and her worried eyes went to Natsuki who weakly called out for Kiyohime in her mind. The beast had appeared but hid itself from sight.

Natsuki's thought went to her own child and then that of Shizuru's child and its last appearance. The Child had been transformed into a marvelous mythical beast that was almost hydra-like. A low growling sound could been heard from the edge of the sands and water. Natsuki and Shizuru looked to the water's edge and there was Kiyohime. She was badly hurt and still unable to be upright for long periods. The body of the hydra-like Child was badly burnt and some of the hydras were not moving as strongly as the others. Natsuki knew then how the injuries on their bodies worked. However they could stay there forever.

The blue hair girl wearily breathed and took pressed herself off the sand grimacing at first. And finally Natsuki screamed watching Kiyohime disappear and Duran go with her. Shizuru with much pain also moved as well. The two were always unified in thought if it wasn't by one way or the other. They had to get to somewhere safe. Somewhere that wasn't Fuka.

-end flashback-

Somewhere in Tokyo a girl bowed in respectful at a specialty tea shop as two customers walked away with bags of unique teas. The girl opened her eye to reveal the most beautiful red color as she went to the door and locked up the shop for her manager before heading out herself. The tawny hair girl got changed in the back of the store in more active partying clothes and left through the back. As the tawny haired girl walked down the street many men looked her way but never tried to approach her or even cat call her. A devilish grin was always adorned to the girls face. It was the kind of grin that made you freeze to the core. The girl finally reached her destination which was a popular club and bar not too far from her job. A man loomed outside the door; a bouncer more than likely and a man that size you'd have to guess he was one. The man absolutely beamed when he saw the tawny haired approaching.

"Hey there stranger!" He bellowed to the elegant woman, girl, heading towards him. "I'm talking to you Shizuru!"

The tawny haired girl blushed as she stopped infront of him. "Hello Ken. Has Natsuki already started her shift?"

"She actually took an earlier one plus the mid shift. She should be getting off right about now. And you know you are always welcomed in, don't even have to say hello just walk on by." Ken grinned and rubbed his bald head. Shizuru smiled and hugged the large muscular man around his waist.

"Oh, but Ken-kun what would be the use in that if I could get to talk to you. Mmmm" Shizuru pouted and teased as she made the large man turn bright red.

"Go inside before Natsuki beats up." Ken said trying to act tough still. Shizuru let go and turned around before going in.

"Ookini"

* * *

Mini Feed

Natsuki: Kara you took your damn time NOT writing this.

Kara: Um...go to hell?

Natsuki: -completely shocked by Kara's reaction- You grew a backbone!

Shizuru: -raise eyebrow- Ara, Natsuki, it would seem you'll have to work harder on Kara than usual.

* * *

So the LFIY has RETURNED! as promised...hehehe

Oh a review or 20 would be nice.


	32. FInd the Time

A/N : It'd be shocking to say this but one cannot make a living off fanfictions alone. So here I give you an incomplete chapter. The real 32.

Enjoy. No mini feed today

* * *

Living Forever In You by Kara Papas

Chapter 32 - Find the Time

If it wasn't a question on the minds of unknown observes, one would have to ask how Shizuru and Natsuki ended up in Tokyo instead of revealing they had survived. The girls had been gone for months from their supposed death and often tried to leave indirect messages of their survival but knew that the web of the First District had grown ever much stronger. A long and treacherous journey awaited the two women as they lead out to live a new life without having any help. The burdens of having no financial backer were evident to either of the two. They had to tough it out on their own.

Being without money was one thing, but having nothing at all really was quite hard. The raven haired girl suggested a couple of bad ideas like robbing people, bounty hunting, or becoming weapons for hire; things that Natsuki was completely capable of doing and Shizuru was just as capable. The two debated over this issue intensely as they slowly hitchhiked all the way to Tokyo slowly getting money on the way over. In fact the ideas Natsuki had had no where near the comparison to what ideas they ended up using. Shizuru and Natsuki's bodies had all, but leaned out on their personal hike through poverty to reach Tokyo. They hadn't appeared starved but the kind of body that showed an appreciation for working in the real world. Natsuki and Shizuru had the fair share of fights with roving men trying to pick them up.

Shizuru had a simple fix for those men each time they overwhelmed Natsuki or her, and somehow so did Natsuki. A "Kiyohime" and "Duran" uttered once and awhile kept the men at bay and for the ones that ran away from their car Shizuru and Natsuki drove it to the nearest dealer and cashed out. Shizuru's idea preyed on all men's most basic instinct and definitely preyed upon Natsuki's heart and security. Oh pay marvelous attention to the power of the smart and sexy strippers, a business most people take for granted.

This is how the story goes;

-fade into story-

"Natsuki, this is something I signed up for. It gets us a room and board for as many weeks as we need." Shizuru said dressed up in a extremely authentic school girl outfit that somehow almost resembled the one from Fuuka give or take for a few colors.

"Mou, Shizuru, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean have you ever stripped for someone before." Natsuki said not thinking of anything private making Shizuru giggle. The raven haired girl face dawned a frustrated look making the chestnut haired woman laugh out loud a bit.

"Of course I have Natsuki…" Shizuru descended from the back stage's steps to Natsuki wrapping her arms around her distressed lover whispering "…What do think I do for you each time we get ready for bed with ulterior motives in mind." Shizuru lightly kissed Natsuki right cheek before giving Natsuki a stronger hug when the previous stripper came from the stage and down the stairs saying "pigs".

"Matte! Shizuru…" Natsuki said catching her hand as she went up the stairs.

"Natsuki, I don't have time for this." Shizuru said as her heart nervously beat in her chest. She didn't like the idea about stripping for a bunch of pigs either and she knew that was Natsuki complaint but what came next she did expect at all.

"I'm registered as a stripper too…because of the rules of boarding. I read the handbook to this place….I'm coming with you." Natsuki said in her husky voice.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said in astonishment as Natsuki walked up the stairs with her to the curtain then the stage with the roars of men shouting as the song _Buttons_ by "The Pussycat Dolls" blasted out and into the crowd. Shizuru swished her hips once on the stage walking downstage and Natsuki stayed behind the curtain as the stage manager had her change into another school uniform before joining Shizuru. Shizuru teased the crowd as best as she could.

"Take it off!!"

"Come on slut!"

"I want some of that ass baby!"

"MATTE!!" Natsuki shouted as she came on to the stage making all the men go quiet for a second or so as she marched towards to Shizuru with this wonder lust look. _I hope she can read my mind. Shizuru, just go with it. This is the only way I can strip and feel good about it too._ As that thought exited Natsuki mind Shizuru blushed as she backed herself against the stage pole. The raw sexuality on the stage was practically too much for some guys to handle as the occasional gasp could be heard as the chair squeaked as a man stumbled away to some unseen place. Natsuki really was really focused on the crowd just Shizuru.

Natsuki got up against Shizuru running one hand down the side of her body to her leg pulling it along side her waist as Natsuki's lip locked with Shizuru's on stage. The cheering sounds of the men and the booming over sexed music really charged the moment, strangely making Natsuki get lost in her action to the point where Shizuru was started to get lust fever too. The chestnut haired pushed Natsuki off. Then Shizuru slowly ripped off the blouse to remove the offending article exposing her lithe taut upper body. Natsuki stood back to the area where she had been pushed also observing Shizuru's sexy display. Natsuki's mouth was half open. Her face was flush with a rich red in her lips.

The music beat on along with the chanting of men. Shizuru sashayed her way to Natsuki. The chestnut haired women led Natsuki further down stage making the raven haired girl's back face the stage. Shizuru ran her hands down Natsuki's body as she slowly lower herself down hoping that Natsuki skirt was a pull off kind. Natsuki could see the manager of the joint at the curtain opening giving a huge thumb's up signal and toothy grins. Natsuki's face remained cold and stoic of course playing off her tough girl attitude still. Shizuru took her chance to stand also removing Natsuki skirt in a swift tug getting a happy roar from the crowd. Natsuki looked over her shoulder as she went to squat down using the side of Shizuru's body as a balance.

The show time had elapsed and the lights went out on the stage and the girls departed. The manager of the strip club had never had two women make so much money before and the majority of the money for the act was always fifty-fifty. The dancers took their fifty percent and divided it amongst each other and the club would get the rest. The money grossed was more than what that club had seen in about a three week period, and yet the manager who had never been greedy before decided that he was going to cheat Natsuki and Shizuru out of their earns.

"If I calculate out the price this way…it will appear that I only got this much. HA! This is perfect. I can keep nearly all the money." The manager said out loud to himself in his office with the door ajar as a man passed by hearing the entire plot. However for the manager the man who passed by was a young man by the name of Ken Goro. Ken Goro had been on vacation and stopped out by a local strip club to look for any men who'd like to become a bouncer for the club he worked at in Tokyo. Ken always had a soft spot in his heart for women who ended up in strip joints.

So in a valiant effort Ken paused in the hallway turned around and knocked his large fist against the door frame. About this time Natsuki was walking down the hallway seeing this large hulking man walk into the manager's office and the door slam behind him. Natsuki's eyes narrowed as she walked to the office and heard a loud crashing sound followed by a scream. _Oh, now that can't be good. The damn idiot is getting himselfed robbed and it's probably our profits too. Shit._

"Take the money!" Was what the manager shouted out to the man in the office leading Natsuki to believe that the manager was being robbed. _Okay, so he's being robbed. Fuck._

After a bit of silence settle over the door opened again and Ken had a pleased expression on his face as he stuffed his pocket with a large number of bills. The large man was even happier upon seeing Natsuki in the hallway and walked towards her expecting she had just walked into the hallway. However Natsuki wasn't in the mood to joyfully meet this man and his joyous expression equally disturbed her. _This can't be good._

"Excuse me…do you mind if I had a chat with you outside in the alley." Ken asked Natsuki in a very deep velvety voice. Natsuki laughed a bit as she tensed her body up. _This is grand a rob and rape thing. What do I look like…wait I should say that. I just got done stripping on stage with Shizuru._

"Do I look like a fool or are you assuming I'm dump because I stripped down on stage." Natsuki growled in her husky voice to Ken. The hulking man was thrown into confusion and held both his hands out in front of him and slowly walked forward.

"It's not like that…I respect you." Ken said closing the distance between him and Natsuki. _Sure you do._

"So you respect me so much you robbed the manager of this place!" Natsuki roared stepping forward grabbing a hold of one of Ken's wrists. Ken laughed at Natsuki actions but began to wince when he realized Natsuki was a lot stronger than she appeared. _The bigger they are…oh god why that line. I can take this guy out with no problem. Lying scum bag._

"Listen…" Ken said as pulled his wrist from Natsuki. "The manager was going to rob you and your friend. I over heard it. The money I have is your take!"

"Sure…" Natsuki said as she got into a fighting stance still partially dressed in that ridiculous stripping outfit.

Of course Ken's moment of truth and words of honesty were about to be verified as the manager came out his office with a 45 caliber pistol. All the manager could see was Ken's hulking back and nothing beyond him as he let his thumb pulled down on the hammer. Ken's eyes widened and so did Natsuki's. Natsuki was about to let the manager know it was okay when the manager started to rant to Ken.

"I see that you are just as greedy as me; counting the money that you were going to give to girls for yourself. It is a beautiful amount of money and I want it back." The manager grinned as his villainous mind plotted more. "Killing you will be justifiable too because you robbed me."

"Shit…" Ken muttered looking at Natsuki who echoed his word. The two could only wait for the sound of the gun to off only to hear footsteps at the end of the hallway. Natsuki's thoughts rushed to Shizuru in a heart beat.

"Ara, that isn't very polite…" said a cryptically soft voice followed by swishing sounds in the air and the thud of metal hitting the ground. Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru standing at the end of the hallway with nothing in hand. _Damn she is getting better at using her element and dematerializing it fast too._ The manager dropped the other half and ran passed them screaming. Ken didn't quite know what happened but he knew that he and those girls had to get out of there fast.

"I don't have time to explain everything, but you two have to come with me now!" Ken said pointing to the alley door.

"I was about to say the same thing." Natsuki said nodding. So the band of the strippers and the hulking man ran to the alley armed with the knowledge that they could easily be pinned down for a serious crime even though they didn't commit it. Natsuki and Shizuru really couldn't afford to be put on the radar anyhow. The activity that they would cause for police would reach the ears of the First District and their lives would be over for certain this time.

Somewhere along the way Natsuki and Shizuru summed up the entire story of the HiMEs and their personal journey leading them to that incident in the hallway. Ken laughed as he stuck his hand out of the open window to his beat up old car.

"I believe you. Totally and completely! Now, uh, what can I say to that…I have a LARGE flat and I'm a bachelor. You two are more than welcome to move in with me. I can hook you up with jobs on the spot and you'll have nothing to worry about. I will make sure you two live as if you never had existed in Fuka. Because I'm certain you're dead. But you'll be off the books here. So no worries." Ken looked back at Natsuki and grinned. "You, will be working with me at the club as a bartender."

"WHAT! Why?" Natsuki asked. "Seriously baldy, what makes you think I could work in a club?"

"Well you are a good fighter and its low key. Plus it pays lots of money." Ken said in a matter of fact tone. He looked over to Shizuru and smiled like an idiot earning an evil growl from Natsuki. "Sorry, uh, Fujino-san…"

"Shizuru…" Shizuru said smiling back at Ken making the bald man go completely red and Natsuki scoff in the back.

"You really don't have to work. I can pay for anything you want and need." Ken said beaming with pride. Natsuki grumbled turning her sights to the window in the back seat.

"Ookini, Ken-kun…" Shizuru said only to be mocked by Natsuki in the back seat.

"Ookini…bah! She uses that on everyone!" Natsuki grumbled. Shizuru smiled to herself at Natsuki's obvious acts of jealousy as the blue haired girl bitched more to herself in the back seat. "She's my wife damn it….flirting with people. God, what I am going to do?"

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said in her soft melodious voice making Natsuki pause.

"What?" Natsuki snapped.

"Aishiteru…" Shizuru said even softer with her face reddening slightly. It had been awhile since the two had exchanged such words or had a chance to even say anything remotely close to that to each other. So Natsuki's face flared red and her ranting and bitch went to a complete halt as a deep expression overcame her. Her mouth opened but no words came out of it as she tired to return the words she just received. Shizuru smiled again and turned back to face the road. A mirror showed a reflection of her face showing a torn expression that bled deep from within Shizuru's heart. The fear that Natsuki never loved her was always present and Natsuki saw it again.

Natsuki clenched her fists not wanting to deny Shizuru the same warmth washing over her heart as it was for Natsuki.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki's husky voice whispered, but it was strong enough for Shizuru to hear. The chestnut haired woman turned putting on a mask of contentment. Natsuki frowned for second. "Don't do that…"

"Do what Natsuki?" Shizuru said with a lost expression.

"You don't need to put on faces for me…Shizuru. I love you." The words came out easily and Shizuru smiled and turned around quickly as to avoid eye contact with Natsuki. Ken just grinned to himself as pressed on the gas. _I got my own lesbian drama playing out in my car and soon in my life. Yes!_


	33. Forgetful Girl

A/N: I haven't forgotten about this story. I have just been through loads of crap recently. I really mean it. This year has been "crush Kara Papas" year. It's been that way for plenty of other people too. So here is to all us who are getting the short end of the stick. But yeah, in my personal life I have dropped out of college until the next term, had to do some more soul searching. You'd never think emotional damage could physically tanked you so bad! But yeah. I've had even more shit happen since then. If you wish to know just ask.

I also apologize for not responding like I use too. I didn't know if you guys really enjoyed hearing from me or not. I also would like to thank those of you who have sent me PM and supporting me along the way like Ms. Pumpkin ;) well not exactly like Ms Pumpkin. -cough cough-

So back to the sob story of fanfic land. This is the supposed continuation of ch 32 and it fills in some more gaps. It is also the first major fluff chapter in this story ever! Also with some psycho shizuru moments. Got to love those.

Let's band together and not forget some of our favorite yuri couples!! Go ShizNat!!

* * *

Living Forever in You by kara papas

Chapter 33 – Forgetful Girl

Whether time had dictated it or not it seemed that the news from Shizuru and Natsuki was becoming less and less evident as Mai Tokiha walked out of a taxi cab just down the street from the area where Shizuru and Natsuki lived. The loop holes in coincidence these last few days was wearing on the busty girl as she headed towards a tea shop to breath in the once familiar smells of her former friend's home.

The door of the shop ding and chimed with excitement as Mai walked in taking a deep breath and looked to the cash register to see a steaming cup of tea. The girl stared at the cup for a moment or so going over her memories of her former high school student council president. The steaming cup oddly enough bared a striking resemblance to the kind of cups Shizuru enjoyed to drink from; no handle, green outside, and a blue hue on the inside. Mai's lip started to tremble as her thoughts brought her back to the issue the other HiMEs had brought up. Shizuru and Natsuki could very well have been dead. Mai was beginning to believe that the clues she thought were from Natsuki and Shizuru were fake. However she wouldn't be in Tokyo for any other reason other than those two.

The seconds Mai had been at a stand still a voice finally emerged from behind her.

"Ara, I'm honored to have someone in the shop so late at night. Welcome to Graceful Amethyst Teas. Is there a particular blend you are looking for ma'am?" The beautiful voice flowed flawlessly making Mai's heart skip.

_That voice…it can't be. A Kyoto accent, Kaichou? Shizuru-san….I have to look. It's not possible but the signs they've left. It has to be._

Upon those rushing thoughts Mai turned around to see her tawny haired friend who looked just as shocked. Mai hands at first went to her face as a surge of emotions cascaded all throughout her, and then she reached out. Shizuru blinked a few times as she absorbed the reaction on Mai's face and remembered that all their friends believed that she and Natsuki had died a horrible death. However it wasn't to long until Shizuru found herself being smothered in the strongest embrace she had ever received from someone outside of Natsuki. Shizuru smiled warmly as her hands went around the busty girl's back consoling her as much as she could.

"I knew…" Mai sighed and sobbed. "I knew you two were alive."

"Shhh, Mai-chan it's okay. " Shizuru said as warmly as she could. "You really came at a great time. Natsuki should be home already and I've got to close shop." Shizuru said as she gently pushed away from Mai, who was whipping her face clean of tears. Shizuru walked to her register checked the till and locked up but not before drinking down all her tea and placing the cup under the counter.

Mai and Shizuru walked side by side towards the bar that Natsuki worked. Mai couldn't help but notice that the closer they got to the bar fewer men looked at Shizuru with that lusty look and more of the scared expression. Mai thought that they must be getting closer to Natsuki because of that. Mai looked ahead seeing this hulking mass of man and instantly blushed upon making eye contact with him. The man also blushed and bashfully smiled at Shizuru before digging in his pocket for keys.

"I'm really sorry about losing my keys Shizuru…uh, who's this if I might ask?" The hulking man asked with a deep voice staring as politely as he could at Mai who avoided eye contact stayed a steady red.

"You can find out later Ken-kun?" Shizuru said plucking the keys from his hand and went to the side ally dragging Mai along up a set of stairs to a flat above the club. As they came closer to the door there were a number of female grunts and groans followed by banging and punching sounds. Mai's face got pale and looked to Shizuru who was perfectly calm while she unlocked the door.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said right as the door opened slowly as she stepped in with Mai. Natsuki still wasn't aware that Mai there and went about her normal "must molest Shizuru" routine.

"Ha!" Natsuki came out from behind the door grabbing Shizuru at the waist. "Where to now, honey?" Natsuki said in a huffy husky tone. Shizuru giggled as she slapped Natsuki's shoulders tried to help her avoid further embarrassment, but it was too late as Natsuki blurted more of her plan out while walking Shizuru to her planned destination. "How about on this new couch I bought today. Let's break it in…" Natsuki purred.

The door to the flat shut making Natsuki release she and Shizuru were not alone as she dropped Shizuru against the cushion surface of the new couch. The raven haired girl was still in her work out clothes and still had that air of exercise about her. Mai stood there absolutely shocked with how Natsuki behaved. She never thought her old friend could act in such a fashion, but this was Natsuki in the privacy of her home with Shizuru. That made Mai wonder about many things in that instant and her face flashed red before Natsuki's could as memories of weird phone calls popped into her head.

"M-m-mai…welcome…" Natsuki stuttered and looked back at Shizuru who had her hand placed over her mouth. "Excuse me for a moment…" Natsuki smiled and grabbed Shizuru dragging her to another part of the flat.

"Natsuki, don't be angry." Shizuru whispered before kissing Natsuki on her nose making Natsuki glow red.

"That's not the point. You didn't warn me." Natsuki mumbled pouting earning a light kiss on the lips. "This isn't helping Shizuru."

"Ara, but Natsuki I did try and warn you. You caught me off guard like you always do when I come home…I was hitting your shoulders to get your attention." Shizuru whispered back in a straight forward tone staring back to Mai and then back to Natsuki. The green eyed woman cheeks were stuck red it seemed as her vision went down to her feet.

"I, uh, thought you wanted…to get there…faster." Natsuki said incoherently. Shizuru's face went red hearing that and she leaned in closer to Natsuki to whisper something private in her ear, and then finished the statement with a quick passionate kiss.

Mai averted her eyes upon seeing that and let the love birds whisper and talk in the corner. All in all Mai was just overjoyed to see them alive and obviously they had a healthy life and marriage still. The orange haired girl wondered how they had managed it all as she leaned against the flat door. The flat they seemed to live in was very large and quite accommodating it didn't explain why Shizuru was getting a key from that very large bald hulking man. Mai's face reddened again thinking about that man. His name was Ken and he seemed to know Natsuki and Shizuru. Mai never had the slightest idea that Ken actually owned the flat and Natsuki and Shizuru were his personal tenants.

As moments would seem to be occurring one right after the other Ken was walking up the stair to check on the girls like he always did. The man figured that Shizuru would leave the door unlocked for him so he didn't hesitate to just open the door. The door was odd because it could open into the flat or out of the flat. Ken preferred to open the door out from the flat just incase someone was hiding behind the door. So he did as he normally did. The door opened. Mai went backwards, and Ken caught Mai in a very compromising fashion as his hands landed on something to grab hold of. Natsuki and Shizuru's heads both turned as Mai fell against Ken. Of course the two had their eyes shut after hearing Mai gasp and Ken muttering a curse. Hands firmly grasped around ample breasts Ken gulped as he walked forward against Mai's body to help her come to a full stand and let go of her.

"Baka! Hentai!" Mai turned around shouting only to see Ken clutching his fists closed and him bending at the waist to make it easier for her to hit him. Mai stood in shock expecting to see some freakish perverted grin, but this man actually felt bad for the bad landing. The chances of that happening for Mai were not so giving. Mai learned her lesson from dating Yuuichi and Reito. Perverts did not make a good boyfriend. Her experimentation with Mikoto was a tad weird and she had seen thing between Nao and Mikoto since the wild child had begun to mature more. This hulking man on the other hand had her at a stand still. Her hand dropped and she let out a heavy sigh. She balled her fist up and tapped Ken on his chin very lightly.

"Huh?" Ken's eyes opened and they met Mai's. "Why no big slap?"

"It's more my fault than yours. Besides you were just catching me as fell on you suddenly. My name is Mai Tokiha. I went to school with Shizuru and Natsuki." Mai said in a very cute yet diplomatic fashion. Ken frowned upon hearing the information making Mai blink a couple of times before questioning his dejection. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh well, it's just that I know a lot about Natsuki and Shizuru and well, you wouldn't happen to be like them…" Ken said sighing. Mai face darkened with the memories of being HiME and looked away very dramatically.

"Well…yes…I am a HiME." Mai said in a deep tragic tone. Ken eyes were wide and he began to laugh and as he laughed Natsuki and Shizuru sat down on the couch waiting for the male female bounding moment to pass.

"I was wondering whether you were a lesbian or not. I didn't think you were a HiME too. That's great that you're a HiME. I dig that the girls here can kick ass. It's just that…." Ken gulped as Mai turned to look at him making the poor man blush from his neck to the top of his bald head. "You're just really beautiful and I think it would be another waste to lose a girl to another girl."

"I don't see the waste in it Ken-kun…" Shizuru voiced from the sofa.

"Yeah, no problems here!" Natsuki added.

Ken frowned at the two and so did Mai and the two caught each other doing the same thing and laughed. Ken walked all the way in shutting and locking the door. Ken for all his appearances was really a nice guy, and as a result of having Shizuru and Natsuki live with him, his demeanor changed incredibly. Mai could sense that much and she was very impressed by his self control.

"No, Ken-kun, right?" Mai asked as they sat down together at the kitchen table. Ken smiled and nodded. "I'm straight, as far as I can tell. I tried to do what they do. It was more for comfort. It never settled in me. I need someone stronger than me. Not to sound cliché, but I need a man." Mai said sighing. Ken grinned.

_I'm a man. I'm available. She's so hot and she's got great breasts. I wish more girls would fall back on me like that. Wait, I'm not that perverted. Damn, Natsuki is rubbing off on me again. I had such respect for women. Hmm, another HiME in Tokyo. I guess we should catch her up on what's been going on since those two left Fuka._

"How about I warm up some water and you…" Ken said pointing to Shizuru who turned her head around looking at him bug eyed. "Yes you, brew the tea and Natsuki…take a shower." Ken said as he looked at how she was dress.

"Ara, Ken-kun, can't I take shower with Natsuki?" Shizuru said grabbing hold of Natsuki turning her red. Ken shook his head. "Why not?" Shizuru pouted now making Mai laugh.

"We'll never see you, but we'll hear you." Ken said mortified. "Now let Natsuki take a shower, a cold one, and come over here so we can catch your friend up on what's happened. I imagine she's the only one who held hope out that you two were alive." Ken said in a very sensitive yet manly way. Shizuru raised an eyebrow and nodded to herself as she and Natsuki went their separate ways.

Mai smiled at Ken. "Ken-kun you handle those to like an older brother." Mai complimented.

"I only do that because those two have sex like bunnies." Ken said right as Shizuru passed him blushing. Mai watched Shizuru's reaction and let a puff of air out of her mouth. _I guess they do if Kaichou is acting like that. Aw, I want a relationship like that. Maybe not the constant sex, but someone who couldn't get enough of me. Maybe not, I've had creepy stalkers too. Ah, not fair!_

So Natsuki emerged right as they finished telling the story of how they all met and how Natsuki landed her job at the bar with Ken. The raven haired girl did something unexpected and hugged Mai before sitting down.

"So, that's really amazing, but I can't believe you guys actually stripped for money." Mai said after sipping down some tea. Natsuki blushed thinking about exactly how they made it okay to strip. It was obvious to Natsuki that Shizuru had told the G rated version of the story. Mai sipped some more tea and question popped into her head. "How did you get your job Shizuru? I mean Ken told you that YOU did not have to work. What made you want to work?"

"Yeah, I never asked you how you got your job Shizuru?" Natsuki said holding her cup of tea. Ken nodded in accordance to Mai and Natsuki's question. Shizuru's eyes were shut as she brought her cup back down from her lips.

"Well…"

-fade into story-

It had been weeks since they had been in Tokyo and Shizuru rally couldn't stand being in the bar watching drunk and not drunk girl hit on her wife. So Shizuru got outside and ran into Ken who grabbed her by her shoulder stopping.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour? It's not safe? Do I have to try and beat some sense into that wife of yours to keep a better eye on you?" Ken said in a low and disappointed voice only to be met by a very icy stare.

"Do you think I need to have some watch over _my_ shoulder Ken-kun?" Shizuru said in a countering low tone before shrugging off his hand and disappearing down the street. The tall hulking man shook off the shiver before the approach crowd of bar hoppers arrived in front of him. _She doesn't need anyone protection. Maybe from herself…_

Shizuru kept a steady pace down the street thinking of another method outside of sex to remind Natsuki that Natsuki belonged to her and her alone. There wasn't much outside of manipulating the poor girl any other way. Natsuki really wasn't bought by jewelry and girly things. Shizuru could ask for money from either Natsuki or Ken because she'd end up having to go out with them to purchase anything. It was a true challenge for her. She needed to keep herself busy as well. She knew the items Natsuki liked and it would be something Ken could enjoy too. Shizuru had a plan to buy a entertainment system plus a video gaming console or two. Ken may have owned a flat but he never really had anytime to spend his money on other things outside of his outstanding parking fines.

As Shizuru kept walking she noticed an elderly man locking up a tea shop door and thought to herself she should try and ask for a job there the next day. So Shizuru turned around and she heard the sound of running and then struggling from behind. The tawny haired woman turned around to see a burglar holding the elderly man against the door to his own store. The burglar just beat the man every time he refused to open his shop. Apparently the old man kept a safe in the store with all his earnings before sending them to the bank and the pick up was the next day. This burglar had been watching the shop for some time. Shizuru did want to waste anymore time as she materialized her element and slashed it out.

The burglar eyes went wide as felt the weapon ensnare his body and then crush around it. Shizuru made sure it compressed around the man's frame as much as possible without killing him before bringing him back to her. She tugged the element behind her head as her red eyes glinted as the man fell to his knees before her. She grinned that half smile as her naginata let go and she rest it against her shoulder.

"What the hell are you?" The man's voice was tremoring with fear and his pants were soiled just from the sight of such a beautiful girl wielding a weapon and being so delighted by it.

"I'm a princess of devils…" Shizuru said before laughing. "And you do not deserve to live."

"No, no, no, no!!" The man screamed. "Don't kill me, I'm sorry I'll never do it again." Shizuru leaned forward and let her red eyes peer into his gutless ones. The man wimpered and scooted backwards from her. He could recognize the eyes of killer and Shizuru had killed and could do it again with no problem.

"If I had it my way…you wouldn't ever do this again, but I don't want to draw attention to myself." Shizuru said almost sighing as her element disappeared and she walked to the older man.

The old man had witnessed the entire affair despite how haggard he appeared. He wasn't afraid of Shizuru though and Shizuru felt secure by that fact. The old man beamed at Shizuru's beauty and instantly praised her for her unrealistic abilities.

"I cannot question what god delivers me for help my dear lady?" The old man said smiling as Shizuru pulled a handkerchief and whipped the older man face clean of blood.

"Ara, I cannot say I'm a gift from god, but thank you." Shizuru smiled.

"Well you said you are a princess of devils did you not? Even devils were once angels my dear and obviously misunderstood and so graceful at the same time. So I ask you, will you watch over my shop and me?" The old man said.

"I can start tomorrow if you like? How about a job as my cover?" Shizuru said and the old man laughed gleefully.

"Of course!"

-fade out-

Natsuki and Ken slapped their hands on the table and stood at the same time.

"When were you going to tell us this!!" They both shouted.

"I just did." Shizuru muttered before sipping some more tea.

Mai sighed. _What a time to find your friends alive, and so lively at that too._

* * *

Omake:

Shizuru: -tugs on naginata-

Burglar: GAH!!-bursts-

Shizuru: Oops

* * *

Okay so another update of some kind. I hope all those Xanadu fans enjoyed my parody fic. Also I want to inform all of you that I will be posting unfinished stories to my livejournal account. I really don't have any intention on completing these but I thought I'd post them for you all to read. Don't forget to leave comments. And to find my livejournal account just go to my profile and click on my homepage.

* * *


	34. Days with Friends

A/N: Oh college. It gets in the way of everything. Especially if you're a troll trying to find love. LOL

ANYHOW...yes college and life have been extremely busy busy bubusy sbusyugkGJjG AHEM busy.

So here is a short something for one of my longest running stories. Hopefully I have kept the good old writing style fresh.

Sincerely

kara papas

* * *

Living Forever In You _by kara papas_

Chapter 34 – Days with Friends

The description of beauty is always left to the eye of the beholder, and that which is beautiful and does not know shall beheld by the few worthy to that beauty. The radiant orange hair that Ken was so mesmerized by now brushed the tops of Mai's shoulders. The way in which that hair cascading down her face as she lay sleeping on the new couch in the flat. This was the second week she had been up in Tokyo, and she had thankfully managed to steer clear of what she coined "shiznat smex" while visiting. Natsuki and Shizuru absolutely enjoyed the presence of their friend and could wish for nothing more than her to stay. Ken could wish nothing more for her to stay. His brown eyes traced Mai's curvy form that was covered underneath a large comforter provided by Shizuru.

Ken must have been sitting in the chair across from the couch for several minutes now. The expression on his face was enough to tell anyone that he had fallen hard for Mai. In his hands was a cup of strong coffee. He had just worked an insane shift and actually gotten into a couple of fights that night for the sake of the bar. His lip was still split and the tear of skin by his right eye seemed to be swelling. Nothing about his injuries seemed to be bugging him in the slightest. The night was still young by his standards and it was still very early because Shizuru had yet to wake up to see if Natsuki was back yet. Ken had mentioned to Natsuki before leaving work that he'd probably be awake.

Ken brought the rim of the mug to his lips, smelt the rich scent of the coffee, and finally slurped some scalding hot coffee down his throat. Ken grimaced at the temperature and how it burned going down. The sound of his slurping slightly disturbed Mai's slumber as she shifted causing the comforter to shift and expose part of her body. Ken's eyes instantly went to the freshly exposed creamy white skin of one of her legs. His heart started a steady beat and then grew harder as he placed his cup down. The large man stood and walked to the couch to recover Mai's leg. Right as his hands landed on the comforter the door to the flat opened and a pair of green eyes made contact with the on going action before them.

"Tell me you are covering her up?" Natsuki said in a very quiet but noticeable growl. Ken gulped and nodded as Natsuki walked towards him materializing her element and firmly pressing it to his gut. "That is all you better being doing, understand me? That woman is my best friend. You are not to do anything to her."

With the idle threat said Natsuki disappeared to her half of the flat and joined Shizuru in bed. Ken finally finished covering Mai and as his hands left the comforter a soft voice caressed his ears.

"Don't let her bully you, Ken-kun?" Ken was slightly startled by hearing Mai's voice, but looked to her face seeing tired but happy eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Ken responded. Mai laughed softly.

"I woke up as Natsuki walked by." Mai hummed. "So, how long have you been sitting out here?"

Ken blushed. "How did you realize that?" Mai pointed to the coffee. "Oh, just for a few minutes…" _please don't be put out, I just…why can't I say it. But it wouldn't be right to say something like that…no matter how I feel._

"Do want me to look at your face?" Mai said sitting up revealing her sleep apparel; one large t-shirt with a weird looking cat on it. "I'm really good at taking care of people. My friend Nao says I have a mommy-complex." Mai chirped in her own quiet fashion. "Let me take care of you, Ken-kun." Mai said in a different tone completely as she reached out with her hand grabbing his wrist as she stood letting the comforter fall completely. Ken's face was red and so was Mai's. Somewhere in Mai's head she realized exactly what she sounded like and pictured herself standing with him. Mai really could define herself as beautiful, but she had heard it enough to go with it. _Okay, Mai, you're practically undressed and you've got this sleepy lust voice tone of "let me take care of you" yeah! That's it, I want to take care of him, not TAKE caaaare of him. Grow up Mai. This is a great guy and you're just a child in front of him._

"I…can get some crushed ice…" Ken whispered breaking the silence and the eye contact. "The first aid kit is under the bathroom sink." Ken whispered again before walking away from Mai.

Mai heaved a sigh and walked to the bathroom trying to calm herself down. She had unconsciously prepped her mind for some _caring_ and she wasn't about to throw herself into that position. The two finally found themselves in the kitchen part of the flat. Ken was sitting down as Mai cleaned the small cut by his right eye. Ken kept his eyes diverted from the unrestrained chest before him by staring up. Mai leaned in closer to Ken as she applied a mild amount of antibiotics before sealing it with a liquid bandage solution. Ken assuming Mai had finished was ready to stand when Mai's hands landed on his shoulders.

"Not yet…" Mai said in a blank tone as she pucker her lips to blow on the liquid bandage to ensure it dried quickly. Ken's head was spinning and he didn't know how badly until Mai spoke again. "Now your lip."

Mai took a clean wash cloth soaked with hot water and dabbed at Ken's bottom lip as she kneeled on the ground before him. Mai frowned as she finished cleaning. There wasn't much to do for a split lip but let it heal on its own. Ken saw the frown and laughed to himself. Mai blushed bright red, as her thoughts and that _caring_ side went into full gear. Mai leaned closer to Ken and Ken kept still in an inner panic wondering if this was his mind playing tricks on him.

"You don't mind if I kiss you…" Mai said in a garbled tone and kissed him anyways as the last syllable exited her mouth as her lips brushed his. Initially the kiss was light because only one of them was actually involved in the kiss, but became much more intense when Ken found himself kissing back. The kiss was extremely intense, but it ended just as fast as it had begun.

Mai was standing now and looking away as she spoke. "I'm really sorry about that. Uh, I should really go back to sleep…" Mai turned her head realizing her breathing was labored and Ken was just coming to a full stand as she finished. Ken's eyes were glued to Mai's lips and Mai found herself just as drawn in. Ken grabbed Mai at the waist as gently as he could and sat her down on the table top as the two fell back into a series of passionate kisses. There was a definite charge in the two as Ken felt Mai spread her legs and push herself to the edge of the table. Ken's conscious kicked as he pushed back.

"Stop…" Ken panted with a terrified look on his face. "You can't get caught up in the moment. You'll…regret it in the end…no matter what you believe…there is always some form of regret present." Mai's face was red and she nodded biting her bottom lip as she slide off the table.

"I'm going to take a cold shower…goodnight." Mai said in embarrassed and hurt tone. Ken never made eye contact with her after she trod away from the table. His large hands slowly went against the table top as he bowed his head before walking to his bedroom.

It all played out so much like a soap opera that anyone present would either be in total shock or would have mocked, "I totally saw that coming." If only the two had some form of audience to warn them that all was not well; the trouble from Fuka would soon be at their door steps.

Somewhere in Fuka –

"Director, reports show that the fire HiME has not yet returned from her visit."

Hiroshi's eyebrow arched. "Do we know why Ms. Tokiha ventured to Tokyo?" His voice lingered on every syllable as he leaned back into his chair. His subordinates began to fuss amongst each other until one finally spoke up.

"No sir. We assumed that she was going there for vacation and figured we'd keep check on the spider HiME."

Hiroshi turned away from the group of useless subordinates which was a sign for them to clear out. The director thought to himself for awhile about why would Mai go somewhere in the middle of a new season and not be back by now. The visit lasted longer than any normal vacation a person her age could afford. He turned his attention to a file he had opened yet. The analyst division had been deciphering some soundless video footage of Tokiha arguing with the spider HiME. The briefing report was useless to the Director as he thumbed through the compliant sections and finally reached the page of interest which only took him a glance to call up the divison office in Tokyo.

On the page it simply said:

"Na ( unable to decipher ) … al…ve…"

- Back in Tokyo -

The next morning Natsuki was delighted to realize that she had her day off and no call-in for the first time in about a month. However, Natsuki did realize she made loads of money as result of working so much, but her primary concern was to spend time with her best friend.

Upon entering the kitchen the blue haired girl was startled by the sudden loud ringing of a cellphone. Natsuki found the disruptive item right as Ken came into kitchen grinning like an idiot.

"I'm sorry…I was wondering where I left that." He paused looking at the number and looked back Natsuki who was just as perplexed. "An old friend. Told them to call if they ever needed a favor. I owe them, you understand, right?" Natsuki nodded and went back to making a very disgusting breakfast for herself.

"_Kenshi, my friend!_"

"Goshi, I don't go by that name anymore. Just Ken please."

"_Okay, okay, Ken. I need you to meet me at the bar tonight._"

"No problem, I actually work there now so I can get you in for free."

"_Okay, that's good. I work for this, um, company of sorts and they needed me to help them find some people, basically. You and I use to be really good at bounty hunting back in the day._"

"Yeah, so you'll bring the file with you tonight, right?"

"_Of course I will!_"

"What's the name of the company you work for? Think I could get a job? … I'm kidding of course."

"They have an odd name but since I work for the Tokyo division we just call ourselves D1."

"Sounds interesting. See you tonight Goshi."

* * *

**Mini Feed**

-really cheesy piano music-

Kara: What the hell is that?

-Natuski, Shizuru, and Mai walk in dress like they belong to _Young and the Restless_-

Kara: -blank stare-

Natsuki : It's because I'm dyke, isn't it?

Shizuru: -strangely enough, extremely southern accented - I do not know what you mean my darling Natsuki.

Mai: -Swishes to the side- You two...damn you two! Just DAMN YOU!!!! -runs away crying-

-music gets louder-

Kara: -dead-

* * *

I thought that should lighten things up. So how about that James Bond movie?


	35. Descent into Denial

A/N: I have this dirty rat feeling that I've been gone too long in this half of my stories. The more serious ones, although I never got any compliant about FFCs. lol Oh well. Here is the story that started it all. Make sure you reread chapter 34. Slight warning, straight sex. For those of you who enjoy sex in general; slight treat warning. lol Ah spring break...~_~ spent alone in alabama of all places.

Living Forever In You by kara papas

CH 35 - Descent into Denial

The bar was eerie instead of it's normal hype vibe when Ken had finally arrived to meet his old acquaintance who only went buy the name Goshi. From the appearance of Goshi the immediate thought that would cross anyone's mind was he had to be a member of punk-rock band. Goshi was man with gelled black hair with crimson red tips with spiky-like tattoo adorning his neck; as if they were burst from his collarbone. His arms were also covered in an array of elaborate tattoos. His clothing really marked him as a punk rocker. He worn somewhat conforming pants with chains and had many different belts in a variety of colors. The colors usually seemed to just be skulls that were hot pink or neon thick green. The other belts were studded or had the look of a band of bullets. In Goshi's case some of those bullets might be really. His shirt was a simple white one with a print of the Ramones on the front. His face was handsome and soft, but edgy due his interest choice of facial piercings. His lips had spider bite piercings and his eyebrow had about three and he even had a piercing between his eyebrows. Ken walked over to Goshi with no alarm at all.

"Goshi!" Ken boomed. The handsome punk-rocker turned to see his old acquaintance and grin as he sipped on a gin and tonic. "Looking as gruesome as ever dude."

"I can't say the same for you Kenshi." Goshi smiled still at his barstool as Ken loomed near by before sitting down.

"Ken...say it with me...K-E-N." Ken said as he sat down next to Goshi. Goshi sipped his drink and snickered.

"So share we talk business, now." Goshi said with a very serious look upon his face. Ken nodded and the two both shifted personalities to suit the needs of their former jobs as hitmen. Obviously Goshi was still in the business of being a hitman.

"So do you need me to corner the targets or setup a location with traps?" Ken said as if he was already planning out multiple possibilities.

"Well, I'm helping my company do some personal vendetta work. The targets as supposedly really strong people with very impressive...weapons. They've also killed many people too. They are on a rampage. The killed several agents that were off duty going to a college campus. They even killed one agent that was walking into their home." Goshi said placing his arm on the bar counter to shift in his seat. Ken's face was pale at hearing this news. His mind raced with worry thinking about what kind of killers these people could be and if he and Goshi were even enough to handle the situation.

"So, you think these fuck heads are here in Tokyo?" Ken said as he waved over the bartender.

"Yeah, they are. In fact they are in this very district. Hell you could have been waving them into this bar and never had known that they were mass murdering fuck heads." Goshi as he watched Ken down a shot of tequila.

"Holy shit, that isn't cool Goshi. I've got this...." Ken paused and blushed a bit lowering the seriousness of the conversation, but Goshi didn't care since he wasn't given a time limit on when exactly to execute his plan.

"Oh hey...what's this?" Goshi punched Ken against the chest gently.

"No, it's nothing. Let's get back to business." Ken stuttered. Goshi crossed his arm across his chest.

"Ken; I have all the time in the world to do this assignment. Besides I kind of lied to you about having the file. All I have is a voice mail from the head director asking me if I could do him a favor. I'm getting the pictures of the targets sometime in two days. And both you freak out about them. I've been told that they are lying low right now. So they won't be on a rampage anytime soon. Working for the D1 has been interesting. I'm like a contract killer for them, you know." Goshi said with a very carefree attitude. "So..."

"Okay, I'm living upstairs, right? And I've got these two hot lesbians that live with me." Goshi's eyes went wide and stared grinning like a pervert. "No, it's not like that. They're awesome girls. They've had it hard. Run ins with the law and such. Simply just misunderstood in my opinion, but I tell there isn't anything those two wouldn't do for each other and they are pretty good fighters. We might ask them to help us setup this hit." Ken said with utmost assurance in his voice to where even Goshi nodded in agreement.

"If they are use to that kind of life, I'm sure they could help. Now what else aren't you telling me." Goshi continued to pry for more information. Ken grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well a friend of theirs came to visit, and she's...um..." Ken gulped a bit and grabbed the collar of his shirt as if to release some heat making Goshi laugh. "No, she's really intense. And damn, she's so hot...and stacked....but that isn't the reason I like her. Ah, hell, I don't know Goshi. She's got this frail look to her but she isn't so fragile. She's like her friends; tough and been through a lot of shit. Of course her story is probably a tad different than theirs."

Goshi was paying his tab and also paid for Ken's. The hitman was at a full stand waiting for Ken to stand up.

"What's with this Goshi?" Ken said standing by his friend.

"They live upstairs. I don't have anything else to do tonight. Introduce me to your sexy busty vixen." Goshi said very seriously as if it was a matter of life and death. Ken nodded and the two left the bar and went around to the alley that lead to the stairs to his flat. The two eagerly stood at the door and Ken decided he just knock since he knew Mai was probably home with the other two still. The tall muscular man knock on his loft door and waited while his friend stood there smiling. A stomping sound could be heard approaching the door which signified a tired Natsuki ready to answer it.

"Oh, get ready this is one of the lesbians. She sounds tired from her walking. Might have just got done being muffed." Ken said laughing and Goshi laughed back and then the door opened to reveal a very awake Natsuki grinning with Mai wrapped around her like a monkey.

"Hey Ken...Mai just jumped me about hour ago because Shizuru was joking about how strong I've gotten in the last few months." Natsuki laughed. Mai blushed seeing two men gawking at her and Natsuki.

"Yeah, it is really amazing...Ken. She's just as strong as you are...I think, but I definitely think I could ride Natsuki all day." Mai chirped and all of sudden disappeared from the two hitmen's view.

"Ara, Mai-chan...you shouldn't say things like that Natsuki has a dirty mind." Shizuru's voice echoed from the bathroom. Ken looked to the ground to see Natsuki flat on her stomach and bright red in the face. "By the way, Nat-su-ki, the hot water is ready."

Mai slowly stood up and away from Natsuki and watched her quickly walk away from the door and disappear into the bathroom.

"GOMEN NATSUKI!!!!!" Mai yelled towards the door and looked back to the two men and blushed. "We should probably go. They haven't done anything with each other ALL day. And I'm not in the mood to hear someone else, let alone my friends, having hot passionate sex."

Goshi and Ken just nodded as Mai stepped outside with them and shut the door. Mai looked at Ken and then signaled to him to introduce his friend. Ken grinned as it seemed he just hadn't really stopped so he just grinned even more so he could show off Mai to Goshi.

"Mai this is my old co-worker, Goshi. Goshi this is Mai, the friend of the lesbians I told you about." Ken said and Mai elbowed him the gut. Ken coughed from the impact and rubbed his stomach.

"Hahahaha, woah, you are quite a women Mai. Nice to meet you." Goshi shook Mai's hand and then let go to punch Ken on the shoulder to add to his pain.

"So, Goshi-san, what kind of work did you and Ken use to do?" Mai asked with curiosity.

"We were hitmen." Goshi said as if it was an everyday common job like being a cashier at a grocery store. Mai just had that "oh" expression and paused as if waiting for more info. "Ken is no longer in the business of killing of course. He just beats that crap out of people for living now. Nice step down I think. I however still do clean-up work for the company I work for. I'm like a contract killer."

"Woah, you really don't look the type. So do you kill bad people or whoever they tell you to?" Mai said seeming totally not phased by the profession. Ken seemed extremely impressed by Mai's composure.

Goshi rubbed the back of his head thinking about it. "Hmmm, well you know I usually prefer to think everyone I kill on contract has done something to warrant them being killed." Mai nodded with enthusiasm. "Like for instance, I came to ask Kenshi."

"Kenshi?" Mai looked at Ken who was at a full blush now and Goshi had the "oh shit" expression. "Yeah, his old name, doesn't really like it. And I'm sure he didn't want you to know it. hehehe Any how, yeah I came up to the bar to ask Ken if he could help with the assignment I got from D1, the company I'm hired by...quite often. They've got A LOT of people that they want dead and no way of proving it was them. My job." Goshi shrugged and Mai laughed. "But he said you and your lesbian buddies have some freaky skills and you might be able to help us. What do you think? Our targets are supposed to be real fuckers? Murdering innocent people at random-type shit."

"I'm sure we'll be able to help you." Mai said serious and her serious expression broke along with the others as they soon realized they were still standing by the door when they heard an extremely pleased moan coming from what sounded like Shizuru. They all quickly scrambled down the stairs and stood for awhile in silence and then busted out in laughter.

"Hey, Ken, you and Mai have a good night. Those lesbians gave me an idea. I'm going home to see my wife." Goshi said quickly running off. Ken had a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong KENSHI?" Mai teased, but it had no affect on Ken.

"He doesn't have a wife...but he does have vibrator he calls wife." Ken said blankly staring in the direction Goshi ran off in. Mai was also standing facing that direction now with a similar blank expression. The figure of Goshi slowly disappeared and the two were left alone in a dark alley together. Ken mind raced to what had happened between the two of them the night before and his heart raced a bit as he looked over to Mai. Her beautiful was more that just a physical attribute because the hardships she had endured obviously beamed forth from her. However he knew her strength was not as strong as it appeared at times.

A tiny gust of wind kicked up in the dimly lit alleyway making Mai shudder and she turned to Ken. In that moment she turned to him she found herself being pulled against his body. Mai eyes were wide as she felt her body warming up under Ken's strong arms. The two didn't say anything at all as they stood there. Mai's face stared growing hot as that sensation from that last night was crawling back into her body. Ken was much taller than her, but she wasn't going to let herself be stopped this time. It was obvious to her that he wanted the same thing she did.

"Ken-kun...I really don't want to go back to the flat tonight if that's okay with you." Mai said in hushed tone as she tightened her arms across his body and rested her head against his chest to listen to his flustered heart beat. "I won't tell Natsuki. I promise."

"I know a good place that is open. It's....not like a...love hotel or anything. It's two blocks down. It's really nice. I have a favor the manager owes me." Mai heart about skipped two beats as she realized that Ken really was in the mood for what she was asking for. It wasn't just a crazed lust and a need to get screwed. Mai wanted to share herself. She wanted to unleash her angst and in the very limited time she had spent with Ken she felt she could trust him with herself. Her thoughts raced as they walked out from the alley and hailed a taxi down to go to the hotel.

The night lights slowly zoomed buy the window. They were both adults and very aware of their actions, but even though the two did not look at each other the short distance there. They innocently looked out of the windows until the taxi stopped. As they got out of the taxi Mai made a note that Ken didn't have to pay for the trip. Ken's reputation was really impressive. However what was more impressive was the hotel they stood before; it must have been a five star hotel. _What in the earth must this manager owe Ken?_ Mai wondered but soon remembered why she was there as arm went around her waist in a very protective fashion. As soon as the very suspicious two entered Mai was certain they'd be thrown out but sure enough the manager ran out and greeted them with much excitement. Apparently Ken had saved the manager and his entire family from being killed by the local yakuza which almost ended up killing him in the process. Mai was beginning to wonder about Ken in fashions she never had. The former killer for hire, bouncer, guardian, protector, and perhaps lover. Thing that she could possibly find in a man anywhere.

The two soon found themselves in a massive suite that Ken could apparently use anytime he wanted to. Ken's face was so red that the top of his shaved head was red too. Mai felt awkward being the one who knew exactly what to do, or rather more, exactly what she wanted to do. As soon as she was ready to open her mouth to suggest a bath before anything else. Ken had already said it making Mai blush even harder.

"We don't have to take it together." Ken mumbled. Mai walked over to him and grabbed his large hands with her and tugged gently for him to come with her.

"It's not like we're going to avoid seeing each other naked anyways Kenshi..." Mai whispered as they entered the bathroom together. Ken just nodded as he took off his shirt exposing his well defined upper body. Mai face remained red as she realized she really had only had her relationships with Yuuichi and Reito. She went all the way in either relationship because she was certain that she loved them both with all her heart but eventually learned that it wasn't the case and ended up having her heart crushed and was made into a rumor around the Fuka Gauken College portion of the campus. 'Mai Tokiha puts out on the first date.'

"Mai, we don't have to do this." Ken said looking at the expression wash over her face. His heart was filling with nothing but concern for her. He had never truly felt this way about anyone before and he didn't want to ruin what he might have with Mai. The way her still clothed body looked was enough for him. However she shook her head and the clothes easily fell to the ground, and a simple instinctual crossing of her arms to her chest.

"Do you think, I'm easy, Ken-kun?" Mai said as she turned around to turn on the shower letting the steam moisten their skin. "It's okay if you think that. Tons of men think that of me. All my professors at school have asked me to have sex with them. And all the guys think I put out on the first date. And with you...i really don't want you to think that of me because you mean so much more to me. But...its okay if you do. I won't judge."

"Mai, I think you are extremely sexual, but that does not mean you're easy. You have something men desire to be quite honest and when you kissed me last night I wanted nothing more than to, if you pardon my use of language, fuck you last night." Ken said with a very ashamed tone, but continued. "But now, I have been thinking all day about how you kissed me, and I don't know about other men, but I honestly don't care about kissing. It doesn't do it for me, but you. God Mai, you put so much love into your kisses. You made me want more and I can see why I wanted to...go ahead with you last night."

"Ken..." Mai almost whispered. Ken's body was hot from a variety of things, but the steamy shower was definitely the main affect causing the heat. Another issue was that of a young woman's very womanly naked body before him. Ken gulped as he felt a tugged at his pants realizing he hadn't quite finished striping. _What am I supposed to do? Oh what...she's taking...oh god. Please Mai don't I have full blown hard on. Ah, shit...too late._

_Oh good god, Ken-kun...I'm impressed. Wait Mai, think about this...think. Do you really want THAT in your body in ten minutes. Obviously you've only had boys screw you before. That is a man. Mmmmm, damn it. I hate arguing with myself. Shove him in the shower and prove to him it's more than just sex you're after!_ With that quick argument Mai push Ken into the walking shower for fast body wash because after all Mai would have none of that bathroom sex. The idea of sex in a bathroom was gross enough for the prissy HiME as she always loved to point out that there happens to be a toilet in there and we all know what happens there.

The two were now standing aimlessly in the room with a bed that screamed 'you must have hot sex on me, I will make it even hotter'. Mai sat herself at the edge of the bed giggling at Ken who fumbled around with a packet of condoms. The former hitman gone bounce clapped his hands in success and turned around with no shame what so ever at his now carefully safe sex sealed manhood. Ken obviously motioned with his eyes to Mai's to show off his handy work and Mai just blushed as her eyes went to his manhood.

"Can never be too safe." Ken said in his rippling voice which Mai had almost forgotten about. Ken was about open his mouth again as he slowly pushed Mai further onto the bed.

"Mmm, no more talking...just love making okay." Mai said intermittently between soft kisses to even more passionate heated ones.

It was a simple command and so easily obey as Ken pushed himself into Mai feeling the tension of her spirit. His previous thoughts of her when he first met her dwindled away. This was not a child based off her reaction to each thrust he made being ever so gentle with what he assumed to be frail body. The motion her lips on his sequenced with the growing heat of their bodies was undeniable. Her hip rocked in an almost afraid pace as she felt Ken pull her into sitting position upon his lap as they continued in that same pace. Ken arms wrapped strongly around her body as lips kissed along her neck. Her arms now were around his neck as Mai decided to pick up the pace making Ken groan in surprise. His arms were no longer wrapped around Mai but his hands were at her hips as if to hold her body in the position they needed to be.

Ken soon pushed Mai back on to her back with no resistance from Mai as her legs wrapped around waist as she arched her back. The breathing was wild and going in and out of incoherent moans. Mai fingers glided across the sheets as if to remain gripped onto the world feeling like she might ascend to another plane. The motions became harder and deeper with each thrust as the came closer to the end.

As the love making was going rampant across from lovers to new lovers. Goshi had arrived back to his place in homes of joining that group in his own perverted way. He had soon discovered a small file box sitting inside his small flat with note simply stating, 'we let ourselves in, here are the files.' Goshi quickly cracked open the box and looked through the contents only discover the one thing he did not want to know. The information on his targets was something he could have never assumed. He held pictures of Shizuru and Natsuki in their old high school uniforms. _These girls are the killers. That's not possible. I can't believe this, but I cannot question my orders. Ken, you are more of a help to me than anything else._ _I'll take my time and make them trust me before I kill them._

As that plan went underway under the sheets lay two new lovers. Mai rested her face against Ken's muscular chest letting her hand brush against his well defined stomach muscles. Her face was flush, but she was glowing with absolute bliss. _Damn, if this is what Natsuki and Shizuru do on a daily basis...I could probably live like that. Hmmm, I don't think Ken would mind._

"What are you thinking about Mai?" Ken asked still staring at the ceiling with satisfied look on his face. Mai pulled herself up and cupped Ken's face with one hand and kissed him very passionately. "Mmm, I think I might know what you are trying to say, but I prefer some words first."

"Kenshi, mmm no, Ken-kun, I think I could do this everyday with you." Mai sighed with a full blush making Ken kiss her back before responding.

"I have no complaints. And before you say anything else, I don't see you as a good fuck." Ken said kissing Mai's lips gently and lovingly. "I see you as my lover." Mai's violet eyes were wide and tear rolled down her face as she turned away from Ken to wipe her eyes some more exposing her chest. "Mai, hold still...there is something on your chest..." Mai's thoughts instantly went to the only thing it could be. _HiME mark, it's back._

"Is it red?" Mai said with fear.

"Yeah...actually I've seen this before on Natsuki and Shizuru...it's their HiME mark. So...you are a HiME, but it wasn't their earlier." Ken puzzled look as he slowly realized his hands were firmly grasped on Mai's ample chest.

"Mmm, Kenshi...are you trying to tell me you want to go for round two." Mai said avoiding what Ken was hinting at.

"Mai...don't dick around with me." Ken said releasing his grasp sitting up. Mai lyed on her side with covers completely gone as she curled into a fetal position.

"It means I must have most important person again." Mai whispered. "Ken-kun, gomen."

"Why? I know I might die if you're, what is it called, Child gets blown away, but I don't think you'll ever have to use it. I mean look at me. Who is going to try and kill me...or harm you for that reason. You are mine now and no one will dare cross me." Ken said placing a hand on Mai to turn her around before pulling her back into his arms. "The only person I think you'd ever have to worry about is fighting Shizuru, and she's your friend. It's not like you'd ever dare hurt Natsuki."

"Mmm, you're right." Mai as she kissed Ken before tucking her head under his chin as the lyed back. _If they hurt you. That would be a different story, but that could never happen. The only way that could happen is if the first district knew we were here and they were alive._

_

* * *

_

_Mini feed_

Kara: -slowly types on a keyboard-

Natsuki: You think they'll honestly read it still

Kara: Sure...

Shizuru: -sips tea-

* * *

Oh boy, I'm sure this isn't what everyone was expecting...trust me...neither was I. LOL anyhow. Glad to have written something again.


	36. Madness lead Love

A/N : Yay! I give you the next fantastic boring installment of LFIY!!!

Disclaimer: I wish upon...oh shit that's a flaming heap of....SUnrise owns Mai Hime. Boohoo.

* * *

Living Forever In You by kara papas

Madness lead Love

The ideas filtering through the hired hitman's mind could be no worse than anything anyone had thought to do the three HiMEs. Goshi decided, like most men hired by evil societies, to keep his evil plan to himself before altering the hands that feed him. The plan required time, craftiness, and manipulation to woo the women into trusting him as a friend. Goshi was convinced that if the two massive murdering women like Natsuki and Shizuru could peacefully live with Kenshi, there would be no problems at all. Goshi's goals were quit simple as he read over the files which had the most absurd information in them about these women having super powers. He needed to convince Ken that these girls were actually using him. However Goshi was well aware that he had an obstacle in the way; Mai Tokiha.

The way to draw the HiMEs out into the open and reveal their true killing forms was tough plan yet. Goshi went over many scenarios in his head over and over on which angle of attack to approach. If what they said about Natsuki and Shizuru was true then it was possible that Mai was like that too. It explained much to Goshi, and yet not much at all. The story was more deep than he wanted to know and as his job dictated he was not to care about such things anyhow. A killer's job was exact, cold, and calculated. Goshi's job was to be a walking smiley face carrying a handgun concealed in a bouquet of roses. This was exactly what he planned on doing.

The next day came as did those in the flat the night before. Mai happily buzzed around the kitchen only wearing Ken's shirt. Within a few minutes Natsuki lazily walked into the kitchen barely aware that Mai was bumbling around, and Natsuki also forgot her present lack of attire. The blue haired biker was clad in only a black thong and skimpy mid drift tank top which covered just enough of her pert breasts. Mai just stood there and blushed for many different reasons. First off, Mai realized the expression on Natsuki face was the very same one as Ken's one after they had sex for the third time in one night. Second, Natsuki had a very impressive body and it was obvious that is why Shizuru always lusted after Natsuki. The final reason that really made Mai blush was she was technically naked in her best friend's presence if it hadn't been for the shirt covering her body.

"Natsuki..." Mai whispered, but channeled her voice in such a way that it would alter Natsuki's attention. The blue haired woman's stance of laziness went rigid upon realizing her present appearance and the company that was with her. Natsuki slowly shut the cabinet she was searching through to face Mai.

"Mai...good m-morning? Wait...." Natsuki stuttered at first embarrassed with her own issue when her mind furiously put all the visual information before her together. "That's...Ken's …. shirt. And...you're... OH MY GOD!" Natsuki's face boiled red and a gun materialized in her hand as she quickly turned on her heels to kill Ken. Mai flailed out after Natsuki quickly wrapping herself around Natsuki.

"Wait!" Mai squeaked and snickered. She lovingly kissed Natsuki's cheek disarming the biker of all thought.

"What is that for? Why in the hell did you kiss me? What's wrong with you?" Natsuki blabbed out.

"He didn't take advantage of me. I seduced him at first...and then...we had sex. Lots of sex." Mai said in amused college girl tone. Natsuki sucked at her teeth and dematerialized her gun. The biker turned to walk away realizing Mai was still attached much like Mikoto would have mercilessly held onto Mai.

"Mai..." Natsuki grumbled.

"What?" Mai chirped.

"Get off." Natsuki responded with a growl.

"But it's so nice to be with you like this. I see why Mikoto did it. Ah, to be right by the one you love." Mai said squeezing tighter on Natsuki. The biker's face boiled bright red and her right eye began to twitch up controllably.

"You need to get off me right now..." Natsuki muttered before the cold icy aura of Shizuru crept upon Mai and her.

"Ara, you should stay like that. I need blackmail against Natsuki." Shizuru said cryptically.

The two other HiMEs just stayed still as Shizuru smiled that oh-so-Shizuru smile, and off went the tea drinking HiME to her aptly fitting job at the tea store. The night seemed more than just brisk for the young woman as the guilty image of her lover's face was etched into her mind. A pleasant smile drifted across her cream skin and she needed nothing else to sustain her for the reminder of the night as she toiled away. The owner returned to shop during the off day unknown to Shizuru and as she approached the back entrance she was greeted with open arms of the family of the tea shop. Her manager paid her under the counter with no issue of guilt. Shizuru elegance and appearance alone scream high class so for a woman like her to be in the red light district was enough said.

Shizuru's hair was kept up and held in place by one harmless stick that Natsuki handed to her about three years ago. It was a keep sake of Saeko Kuga and Natsuki felt it should go to her beloved friend. So with ease Shizuru quickly reached up to readjust her hair letting her fingers graze the etching of the hairpin to calm her spirits. Shizuru smiled and looked around at the small tea shop which was crowded with love alone from just five people, not including herself. The owner of the shop was an elderly man, but his family much like him has spunk. There were what appeared to be three generations excluding the owner's. The owner's name was Kisho Uji. The man would be about the same age as grandfather if he still were alive. The four remaining people in the shop who seemed delighted to see her were a mystery, but she could tell that these were his family members.

"Ms. Fujino, let me introduce you to my family." Kisho motioned for the youngest to come up to him who at first Shizuru assumed was grateful like all the other, but as the young boy got closer the redness on his face became more evident. "This is my grandson Taji Katsuya."

"So you're ji-chan's fallen angel? You're very beautiful." The young boy said. He was just a tad taller than her and very handsome at that too, and he was very keen on learning about Shizuru. The boy stepped aside letting his grandfather go on with the introductions. Kisho grinned at his grandson's attempts and waved for the next person to come over.

"And this is my oldest grandchild, Mika Katsuya. She is a detective here in Tokyo. I'm so very proud of my little Mika." Kisho beamed as the woman walked up to greet Shizuru. Shizuru keenly looked at the suit Mika was wearing.

"Ms. Fujino, my grandfather is very good at telling stories, but I have no idea if this one is make believe. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am to you. If you ever need anything. Call me." Mika said smiling handing Shizuru her official card and walked back smacking her brother before he could tease her. Kisho gave a quick stern look to the two and motioned for what Shizuru assumed was his daughter to come over.

"I'll introduce myself oto-san." The middle aged woman said passing her father who crossed his arms across his chest. The middle aged woman had beautiful snow white skin and short hair cropped around her ear with stylish bangs. "My name is Ai Katsuya. Like my daughter said if there is anything you need. Let us know. Even if you are a fallen angel it seems to me you must be living amongst us." Ai laughed patting Shizuru on the shoulder lightly. Shizuru blushed at how wonderful Ai was and the liveliness she brought to the tense environment of introduction land.

"I too will introduce myself, and it is only right that a man should." A rumbling deep voice said from a very well aged man who would be about the same age as Shizuru's father. " I am Akihiro Katsuya, oh mighty akuma." Akihiro laughed and looked at the solid composure of Shizuru and had a chill run up his back when he realized that eyes he was looking into were absolutely rich crimson red. _Perhaps she is a demon. What has Kisho gotten us involved in? _

"Well, I am pleased to have met all of you. It was more than my pleasure to prevent any harm from coming to Uji-sama. He has been my personal slice of redemption." Shizuru said very crispily in that Kyoto accent. Koshi beamed with happiness upon hearing praise from his protector. Whereas his children and grandchildren looked at this savior with new eyes. Their thoughts went to the idea that she really could be what he described; a fallen angel.

So the day drifted on to night and the Mai found herself neck deep in rave scene at the bar that Natsuki and Ken worked at. The busty girl borrowed one of Shizuru's clubbing outfits and was from Ken's perspective the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes on. The problem with that possible fact for Ken is that most of the men in the club thought that too. Natsuki got out from behind the bar and quickly went to Mai who was dancing with an overly friend man who kept trying to grab Mai's ample chest. The blue hair bartender had no problems getting rid of the guy when she got closer. The guy happened to frequent the bar and Natsuki had to beat him off a few girls before earning her the nickname "fucking dyke" from him. The guy scrambled away and Mai walked over to Natsuki right as the songs switched to a slowly piece just as her arms wrapped around Natsuki's neck.

"Are you okay Mai?' Natsuki asked in a very soothing husky tone. Mai's face was already flushed from dancing, but it flushed deeper. Natsuki grinned and pulled her best friend closer. "Do you think you do a relationship like this?"

"Natsuki? Are you hitting on me?" Mai stuttered. Natsuki laughed wanting egg on her friend more, but she knew better.

"No, I'm referring to dating someone who works in a place like this. Do you think you could transfer up here? To be with Ken. He's good for you Mai." Natsuki said as Mai rested her head against Natsuki shoulder. People around them began to whisper about them as someone else approached them.

"Natsuki, I think I could it. As long as I have you...close." Mai whispered back as she looked Natsuki in the eyes barely inches away from Natsuki's face. Natsuki looked back with caring eyes and was about to respond when she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder. The green eyed HiME turned in response to see Goshi looking at her with a drunken smile. Natsuki scowled at him and he gestured if he could cut in. Natsuki looked back to Mai and the orange haired girl didn't seem to mine so Natsuki walked away to return to the bar.

"You two looked like you were about to kiss and I thought that wasn't right for such a beautiful creature like you to kiss such a cretin like Natsuki-chan." Goshi said wickedly. Mai was feeling slightly off because of the way Goshi held onto. "You know Mai, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Mai sounding more than slightly disgusting with her present company.

"I know you and Ken are all lovey dovey. So I wanted to give you a heads up about your so called friends. You have no idea what they went through after what happened to them. They killed innocent people. Stole money, cars, just so they could get away to be together. As long as those two can be together that's all that matters to them. What if whatever is casing after them catches up to them? Those two will do anything for each other." Goshi said whispering hotly into Mai's ear before walking away as another song died down. Mai's face was flushed with confusion and flung into a type of doubt she hadn't dealt with since the carnival. Goshi had planted his seed of doubt perfectly and had the very possible the most powerful HiME lead by madness to defend her new love.

* * *

Kara Corner

Kara: Today interesting questions are. What do you when drunk? AND! What do you do about fustration?

Natsuki: Get more drunk so you can't be held accountable for you releasing you fustrations?

Shizuru: Ikezu

* * *

The next chapter should be good but it will be a while before that one is out too. Sorry this one is so short. I'm trying to keep a promise to someone. I'll never end it.


	37. Germinating Doubt

A/N: Long time on updating this story but I just wanted to get the ball rolling. The story is starting to get complicated for me as I have added some many angles. Hopefully I will be able to pull off the sudden cliffy in the coming two chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Living Forever In You by Kara Papas

Chapter 37 – Germinating Doubt

The swirling issues compounded over the constant beeping of Mai Tokiha's cellphone. The phone nagging was coming from none other than some concerned friends in Fuuka. Whether it had been about a month since Mai arrived in Tokyo the people back at the center of the Carnival were certain. For Mai, she had lost all track of time. The air around her had remained stuffy and clammy ever since she had come home from the club that Natsuki worked at. Goshi had sad something she could not possibly believe. Natsuki and Shizuru were her beloved friends. Natsuki was the best friend she never thought she could have. Especially based on the circumstances of their first meeting with each other.

"_If you go to Fuuka, you'll die."_

Mai laid out on the couch and snickered to herself as she rolled on her side making the shirt she was wearing hike up exposing more of her already unclothed legs. She grabbed the fabric of the shirt at the collar and held it just below her nose. The busty orange haired girl took one deep breath to inhale the intoxicating scent of her new lover Ken. The scent was a good mix of musk and aftershave. Mai suddenly broke into laughter not caring about anyone hearing since it was just her and Ken in the flat. The scent of the musk brought, not the image of Ken to mind, but Natsuki finishing her one of her work outs. Mai grinned as she wiped a tear from her eye. The time she spent here was truly the best she could have imagined. She was seeing sides of Natsuki and Shizuru that were so out of character anyone would hardly realize that they were the same. _Mmm, are they the same?_ Mai's thoughts started to pile up against Shizuru in her mind. Natsuki never really told Mai what happened with her battle against Shizuru. "_I killed her with a kiss."_ That sentiment echoed in Mai's mind along with the long stare Natsuki gave that was adorned with a slightly nostalgic smirk of caring love. The image was slightly disturbing, but it made perfect sense to Mai. The Kyoto born HiME was stealthy and mysterious. A combination that made her a very strong opponent during the Carnival, and according to rumors she was stark raving mad too. Mai sat up as chills went through her body. Shizuru could do it.

Yes, Shizuru could do it, and it was all in the plan that Goshi has set up. The seed of doubt and the elaborate trap to get three HiMEs to battle. The First District hadn't really given whether they wanted all three HiMEs dead, but threats to normal people should be taken care of. Goshi was sitting in his ratty apartment going over areas that would make a sizable threat as in, an all out battle between magical girls fighting, a controlled fight. He was staking his cards too high, but his arrogance blinded him.

"Hey Ken, yeah it's Goshi, I don't care if you have a day off. I need to ask you for a few pointers on the hit I'm doing. I have to find a location where I can have a relatively controlled fight...yeah. I'm talking about the hit against those normal looking murdering fuck heads....of course I'll have you there. I was thinking about luring them into an abandoned theme park just outside of the city. Oh, don't worry I know how to get them there. I let you know when I'm planning it. Make sure the girls know too. I know they'll want to be there." With a simple flick of his wrist Goshi closed his cellphone and went off to do another job.

As jobs went Shizuru found herself with plenty of free time as she brewed herself some fresh tea at the counter where the register was at. It gave her a great vantage point to the front door, but seriously hindered her with the back door. Anyone could break in at anytime. Anyone always being the First District. Shizuru kept her doubts very high with knowledge her happiness and Natsuki's could be stunned at any moment. The First District was crafty in fashions she couldn't even reach unless she was driven off the deep end. An end that could be much closer than she ever feared.

As the chestnut brunette sipped on her tea a slight ring of the front chimed to alert her of a customers sudden arrival. Shizuru remained seated as she smiled upon seeing who came to visit. Mika Katsuya walked slowly towards the register with a bag of food which could probably feed two based off of Shizuru's assumptions.

"Hello Ms. Akuma. Slow day?" Mika said teasingly.

"Ara, you'd be the second customer today if you had any intentions of buying something, but by that bad you've got there I'm going to assume no." Shizuru flirted back at the detective.

Mika blushed and grinned. "Mmmm, you'd probably be wrong. I'll buy that tea cup your drinking once your done with it."

"No detective work madam." Shizuru as she placed her cup on the counter. "What do you intend sharing with me for lunch." Mika stood shocked for an instant. It was true she wanted to double check who Shizuru was, but she really only wanted the cup because of the fact that Shizuru lips had been on them. For Mika the cup would be a prized possession. As for the food, Mika had hit the dot on what would be perfect for Shizuru.

"Oh, just some nigari and sashimi." Mika said placing a container down in front of Shizuru. It had been a while since the HiME had been treated in such a fashion. _Ara, I do believe I have a fangirl. That's what Natsuki calls them, and this one is in a good position to help us if we need her help._

The two quietly enjoyed their food and eventually Mika got down to business. The detective removed her coat and placed in on the counter as Shizuru came back from the store room where the trash can was at. Shizuru cocked her head to the side and held a curious expression to the notepad and the very serious look on Mika face.

"No way around it Ms. Fujino. I did a check on your name. The file I got was very disturbing. There is no picture on the file because they found no body. Shizuru Fujino is dead. Who are you?" Mika questioned. Shizuru sat back down behind the counter and politely smiled at Mika.

"I am Shizuru Fujino. The house I shared with my wife Natsuki Kuga was destroyed right as we walked into the center of the room. We were both engulfed in flames and died a horrible death." Shizuru said simply adding a slight white lie because the truth would seen too far off. Plus it with this story it really made Shizuru fit the falling angel or akuma persona that Uji-sama had made for her. Mika Katsuya just sat there daunted with the matter of fact tone she received.

"You...can't...be serious. Can you?" Mika lean forward and sudden Shizuru's blood red eyes locked with hers making the hairs on the back of Mika's neck stand. "You are...so...uh...where did you go?" The notepad remained blank as Mika waited for an answer.

"I can't remember. I did however wake up on a beach as strange as that sounds. It was like I washed up on shore. My body felt as in the fires of hell or the damnation of God himself was flung upon my unclothed body." Shizuru said in storyteller type voice.

"That's unreal, but makes sense according to what ji-san said. So can you really make a weapon appear from thin air?" Mika as she sat up straight.

"Would you like to see?" Shizuru grinned. Mika nodded like a four year old. So Shizuru extended her hand and with a flash of light a weapon materialized. Mika practically fell out her chair.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mika stumbled to stand. "You are a devil! Shit! Holy fucking shit! Oh my god!" Mika looked back and forth between Shizuru and the weapon. Then the weapon dematerialized as Shizuru poured some tea into Mika's cup. Shizuru giggled.

"I wouldn't say devil. Oji-sama said it correctly the first time; fallen angel." Shizuru said smugly. Mika nodded as she came back to sit down. "The sad thing about this all is my wife came back too, but she thinks that we are normal people and that we somehow landed at the beach untouched by the explosion even though she too suffered the horrible agony I did."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this to you two?" Mika pulled out a pen and held it up the notepad.

"Hai, the First District." Shizuru said with contempt.

"Them...I've been after them for a while now. Some freaky shit was happening in Fuuka before you and your /wife/ died. I believe they were responsible. The one First District person I could get in touch with was this guy at an asylum. He kept saying something about the carnival." Shizuru quickly looked to the ground. Mika reached forward to grab Shizuru hand, but Shizuru lurched away. "So there was a thing called the carnival. Did they force you and anyone else to do bad things?"

"There are sins that I cannot undo from them. I'd know I did something, but it is difficult to remember everything." Shizuru said playing up her fallen angel story.

"Your previous life...I understand. To the best of my abilities I understand." Mika said concerned. "Listen I have to go, but I'm sure I'll see you again. You can call me if you need anything, and that goes for your /wife/ too." Mika stood placing here notepad in the inner pocket of her suit jacket which showed off her badge and police issued pistol. The woman could have easily killed Shizuru right there if trust had not been established.

Then again trust was a very touchy issue. So fragile that the slightest doubt could build a demon of worry beyond anyone's imagination. When lives and love are set to the test trust could easily be torn apart, but how much would it take to cause Shizuru to break. Ken walked to the couch to see Mai shaking head.

"Mai...what's wrong?" Ken said in his deep rumbling voice.

"Nothing." Mai said in a very breathy sigh. Ken grunted in response as he easily leaned over the couch picking Mai up like a pillow. Mai blushed immediately feeling a security she only ever felt with her best friend who walked in as Mai started giggling.

"Put my best friend down meat head." Natsuki growled. Ken grinned like an idiot.

"She has to help me get something down first." Ken said in that guy to guy type of voice. Natsuki fists tightened upon the tone Ken took with her and Natsuki slowly started walking towards Ken. The bald head bouncer's response to this was more random than anyone could imagine.

"Sorry babe." Ken whispered to Mai giving her a quick kiss on her cheek and tossed her at Natsuki with no problem as he retreated into his room. Natsuki greens eyes went wide and Mai's hands went to her face. _SHIT! I really wish she'd figure out how to use her elements again._

Natsuki had no time to change her stance to catch Mai properly. The catch would be awkward at best. The blue haired girl quickly knelt down to catch Mai. When Mai impacted Natsuki did her best to compensate for the sudden weight displacement. Mai grunted and Natsuki's grip loosened.

"Natsuki..." Mai chirped. Natsuki stood still holding Mai. "You caught me? You caught me. And...you're holding on to me still." Natsuki blushed not knowing what to do still holding onto her precious best friend whose arms encircled the blue haired girl's neck.

"Uh...Mai, I'd...I don't know what to do right now?" Natsuki said looking away. Mai face was completely flushed as a racy thought entered her mind. _I think I'm in love with Natsuki._

Right as that thought finish Shizuru walked into the flat. The chestnut haired woman was always prepared for anything when coming home to this flat since Mai had arrived and started a relationship with Ken. Shizuru had caught the two having sex in the kitchen and promptly kicked them out after making them disinfecting any surface. This was something different. Natsuki expression was innocent. The type of expression one would see on a bashful child's face. The expression Shizuru would get with teasing. The facial expression on Mai's face mirrored the one's Shizuru had when she first laid eyes on Natsuki after realizing she wanted no one else but Natsuki.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru said in cold tone. The blue haired girl turned around still hold Mai who was totally aware that Shizuru caught what Mai was feeling.

"Shizuru! You wouldn't believe what Ken did. He talked to me like a man and degraded Mai in front of me and her. So I was going over to him to beat the shit out of him when he just tossed Mai at me!" Natsuki said with her big emerald eyes.

"Pst, Natsuki..." Mai whispered to Natsuki's ear. "Put me down." Natsuki grinned and carefully released Mai.

"Good evening Mai..." Shizuru said tritely and walked to her and Natsuki's room without Natsuki.

"Matte Shizuru!" Natsuki said confused. _She's upset about something. Shit...holding Mai like that. Oh...OH SHIT._ "Shizuru...Shizuru." The door their room slammed to her face, but was not locked. Natsuki opened the door seeing Shizuru standing at the end of the bed with her arms wrapped around her body.

"Shizuru, I could only ever love you." Natsuki said in husky tone. "I'd go crazy if anything were to happen to you. And there's no telling what could happen then." Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru in hopes of disarming the bad mood that was stirring within her easily jealous lover.

"You know I'd do anything for you Shizuru. I'd die for you."

* * *

Omake

Natsuki: You're going to kill me?!

Kara: -munches on pocky-

Natsuki: -frowns-

* * *

What next? I bet you can't wait. thanks for reading still and having to put up with these LONG term periods of no updates and short ones at that.


	38. Dance to Death and Madness

A/N: After much waiting I shall give you all a very half assed chapter. But In all hopes you shall enjoy the sudden OOCness I have thrust into the storyline as per usual. And I discover the anime has made Mai's eyes more of a solid blue. Sometimes they have grayish tint, but mainly a nice blue. ENJOY!

Living Forever in You by kara papas

Chapter 38

Dance to Death and Madness

The panting and stumbling sounds echoed down the pathway leading outside of the fiery abandon theme park. A tremendous cry could be heard from the epicenter of the fiery mess along with an ominous shadow of a beast. The first district had placed a blow so close to the hearts of Natsuki and Shizuru. The outcome of this was never to be expected. The method was the use of betrayal and fear. What more could be used? The cascade of emotions spiraled out so quickly that it made the death of one innocent person okay.

Ken lay at the center of fire in the arms of Mai Tokiha whose blue eyes burns with the rage of wounded lover. Ken was not dead however. The shot to his body had sent him into massive shock, and had yet to recover; let alone regain consciousness.

Flashback

There had always been a time, a horrid time that would reach out and set forth a blaze of turbulent insanity. A moment of clarity is the slow leaking proof of those forever's that seep in from eternity, outside of our own existence. Distant as it could be, the horror of a battle loomed closer and closer to the three maidens chaste by fate. Love, loyalty, and friendship at the utmost reach that anyone could begin to imagine at all.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Shizuru. I'd die for you."

The raven hair woman stood by the entrance of a run down theme party called Dancing Carnival. The sign upon the entry way had fading with time; cracks in the frame work and chipping paint. A message from Ken was all Natsuki had to go on, "Natsuki, I'm helping Goshi on a hit to capture some perps. I need your help. These guys have killed countless innocent people without thought and they're good." The later of the message was directions. The park was out of the way, and a great location to trap dangerous people. Another positive for the location was the lack of service to cellphones, and at the same time it could seriously hinder Natsuki and the others. A dangerous setup for dangerous people was perfectly set.

The bread crumb trail had been set by a very smart hitman; Goshi. He plated his people just where he needed them. Goshi stood idly at the center of the theme park with Mai Tokiha explaining the job to her waiting for Ken to appear.

"So you see where we stand?" Goshi said sternly staring down at Mai.

The busty orange hair girl wrapped her arms around herself not really knowing what to do. Mai had not regained her powers because she had no person that was her important object; she had no key. However Mai was very mistaken as to the fate of her powers. They were there and waiting for the moment to burst free like a wild fire tasting surfaces that should not burn.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Ken said shocked looking at her as she cradled herself. Seeing her arms wrapped around her body and Goshi's left hand resting softly upon her right shoulder queued him in. "YOU BASTARD! You brought her here to make sure I'd finish the job."

"Think what you will Ken..." Goshi heard foot sets in the distance; it had to be Natsuki. "And now the game is off." Ken pulled Mai away from him and Goshi, carefully setting her to the side as he closed the distance between them. Goshi grinned at Ken as Natsuki came into sight, and Goshi made his move. Goshi made two swift movements with his right hand, throwing dirt into Ken's eyes, and kicking Ken in the stomach to send him backwards.

"What the fuck is going on?" Natsuki said as she materialized one element to her right hand aiming it at Goshi. The creepy hitman was up to something, but the man had a panicked look upon his face. Meanwhile, Mai attempted to help Ken get the dirt out of his eyes as he labored with his breathing.

"Natsuki, don't be a fool!" Goshi screamed. Natsuki was getting nervous as she kept her sight on Goshi. "He works for the First District. I found the papers in his locker at the club. There are photos of you and Shizuru. He's out to kill you two." Goshi took a chance the Natsuki took the bait and tried to move closer.

Mai quickly pushed Ken away from her. Natsuki's sights went straight to Ken without a thought. Ken struggled to open his eyes. All he could muster was a blurry image of Natsuki pointing something at him. He waved his hands franticly at Natsuki.

"No, I'm not a member of the first district. Why would I be? You and Shizuru are my friends. I could never be apart of something that wants to destroy you." Ken said in a matter of fact tone. Mai slowly moved back to Ken feeling the blaze of her powers reaching out to him. Natsuki snarled at him and her grip tightened even more upon the element. Goshi was much closer to Natsuki now, but stopped dead in his tracks as a flash of red eyes glared at him from the darkness.

"Shoot him...shoot him now." Goshi stuttered keeping his eyes fixed upon the glowing red orbs as he drew his gun. "Shoot him or I will." Goshi gritted his teeth wondering if all he tried for would be ruined, but this would at least give the First District their chance.

"Ara, you will do nothing of the sort." Shizuru's icy smooth voice snaked out as her element shot out of the darkness as Goshi turned to fire. He moved in a quick turn letting a round go off as the blade coiled around him. As the bullet exited the barrel of the gun the path it was originally on was not knock just enough to save Ken's life, but the bullet still hit. Mai's violet eyes filled with terror. Her mind washed sanity out and let fire fill it's place.

Ken collapsed in staggering fall against Mai making the already shaken HiME fall with him to the ground as his warm blood ran down the length of Mai's arm the wrapped around his body. Natsuki's green eyes looked out in horror just as Shizuru's red eyes did. Shizuru's concentration upon her element had gone and Goshi escaped within an inch of his life.

Natsuki dropped her element from her right hand and the strange gun dematerialized before crashing against the ground. Natsuki's heart hollowed as she got closer and stopped as she hissed air into her lungs. Mai's blue eyes had rage and madness filling them.

"You let Ken get shot!" Mai shrilled as she slowly rested Ken's shock rattled body to ground. At full stand Mai had fund the burning strength inside her yet again just upon that very day when Takumi lay helpless to the monstrous Orphan. A bright piercing glow of radiant red came from under her shirt as she stared out with lunacy. The mark was reborn and a glimmering flash of blue fire began to swirl into colossal pillar that shot out from the ground as Mai dance in the flow of it's power. As the fire subsided her crazed blue eyes stared outward as Mai screamed out the name of her ancient Child.

"Kagutsuchi!!!!!!!!!"

Flashback Ends

* * *

Omake

Mai: Kaguchi...Kasguti....ah shit. FIERY BIRD THINGY!!!!!

Natsuki: -not impressed-


End file.
